I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo, Min Yoongi imnida. Umurku sembilan tahun," -Yoongi / "Annyeonghaseyo, aku Park Jimin, empat tahun," -Jimin / "Yoongi hyung mau jadi pacar Chimchim tidak?" -Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

"Yoongi, keluar sebentar," Ny. Min sedikit berteriak memanggil anak satu satunya yang diyakini sedang bergelung malas di kasur kamarnya. Yoongi berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan orang tuanya dengan tiga orang lain yang ia yakini sebagai tetangga baru mereka.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi membungkuk kecil, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,Min Yoongi _imnida_. Umurku sembilan tahun," lalu menunjukan kesembilan jarinya dengan jari kelingking kanan yang ditekuk. Tuan dan Ny. Park terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah Yoongi. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ Yoongi"

"Jimin, perkenalkan dirimu juga,"

Jimin turun dari pangkuan _eomma_ nya dan ikut membungkuk kecil, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku Park Jimin, empat tahun," lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan berdiri tepat didepannya. "Yoongi _hyung_ mau jadi pacar Chimchim tidak?"

" _MWO_?!"

Itulah pertama kalinya Min Yoongi bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang dianggapnya mesum yang diketahui sebagai tetangga sebelahnya, Park Jimin.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung,"_ Jimin menyibak selimut tebal Yoongi, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang kesal. Mau apa lagi bocah ini dirumahnya pada hari Minggu yang Yoongi yakini masih pagi itu. "Ayo bangun. Min _Ahjumma_ memanggil _hyung_ untuk sarapan."

"Katakan pada _eomma_ aku masih mengantuk, Jimin." Yoongi berusaha meraih selimut tebalnya yang sempat dienyahkan Jimin beberapa saat lalu dan membalut tubuhnya menyerupai sushi.

Jimin mendengus kesal. Tetangga manis kesayangannya ini benar-benar sulit untuk disuruh bangun pagi. Apalagi di hari libur begini. Tetapi Jimin tidak kehilangan akal tentunya. Namja berpipi _chubby_ itu naik ketempat tidur Yoongi dan menyibak selimut Yoongi, memperlihatkan wajah Yoongi dengan manik yang masih tertutup - enggan terbuka.

CHUP

Dengan lancangnya Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi yang membuat bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu membelak kaget dan mendorong Jimin, "YAK APA-APAAN KAU BOCAH MESUM!"

"Akhirnya putri tidur Chimchim bangun juga"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PUTRI, HAH?"

Dan Minggu pagi Yoongi diawali dengan wajah tertekuknya sepanjang hari. Ciuman pertamanya baru saja direbut oleh bocah berumur empat tahun yang baru dikenalnya seminggu lalu, _man_.

.

.

.

"Jimin akan tinggal dengan kita selama seminggu, Yoongi. Park _Ahjusshi_ dan _Ahjumma_ harus mengurus perusahaan mereka diluar kota. Jadi Jimin dititipkan kepada kita selama seminggu," jelas Ny. Min saat Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka melihat Jimin ikut serta saat makan malam berlangsung.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Yoongi mentah-mentah. Tidak tinggal seatap saja Yoongi bisa ditempeli Jimin 24/7 terhitung sejak Yoongi pulang sekolah di siang hari dan hanya akan pulang kerumahnya kalau Ny. Park sudah memanggil Jimin untuk tidur. Itupun dengan rayuan maut.

Bahkan keluarga Min punya beberapa pasang baju ganti Jimin yang dititipkan di lemari Yoongi karena terkadang Jimin sering menolak pulang kerumahnya untuk sekedar mandi. Jimin selalu mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi di kamar Yoongi adalah yang terbaik dan selalu merasa lebih segar kalau mandi disana, apalagi bersama Yoongi - yang tidak pernah terjadi karena selalu Yoongi tolak.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebersihan dan kesegaran bocah berumur empat tahun," adalah respon Yoongi setiap mendapati Jimin mandi di kamar mandinya. Dasar bocah menyebalkan. Modus. Mesum.

"Tenang saja Yoongi hyung, Chimchim akan menemani _hyung_ agar _hyung_ tidak kesepian lagi. Chimchim juga akan menemani _hyung_ tidur, 'ya kan _Ahjumma_?" sahut Jimin polos sambil memandang kearah Ny. Min - meminta dukungan untuk tidur dengan Yoongi.

Manik Yoongi membulat sempurna, "Aku tidak mau, bocah," jawab Yoongi kesal. Apa-apaan bocah itu, mau tidur dengannya? Bisa bisa Yoongi tidak tidur semalaman mendengarkan celotehannya.

"Tapi kita tidak punya kamar lain dirumah ini, Yoongi. Jadi Jimin hanya bisa tidur denganmu. Mau 'ya?" Ny. Min mencoba membujuk anak semata wayangnya yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yoongi lagi lagi menggeleng. Sekali tidak ya tidak, apalagi yang ada hubungannya dengan berdekatan dengan bocah bantet bernama Park Jimin. Heol, jika Yoongi bisa memusnahkan bocah _chubby_ yang selalu dipuji semua orang itu dari hidupnya maka akan Yoongi lakukan. "Suruh saja Jimin tidur diluar."

Kini giliran Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya "Yah! Masa _hyung_ tega membiarkan Chimchim tidur sendirian diluar. Nanti Chimchim ketakutan bagaimana? Nanti Chimchim kedinginan bagaimana? Nanti Chimchim digigit nyamuk bagaimana? Nanti Chim-"

"Bodo!"

.

.

.

Yoongi memeluk boneka kumamonnya dan tidur membelakangi Jimin. Pada akhirnya bocah tengil itu tetap tidur dikamar Yoongi. Sekasur pula. Yoongi kesal sekali, sungguh.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tidur?" Lima kali. Sudah lima kali Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Yoongi yang selalu diacuhkannya.

"Sudah, jadi diamlah bocah."

"Kok masih bisa menjawab Chimchim?" Jimin mencoba memanjati tubuh Yoongi, penasaran dengan wajah _hyung_ nya. "Tuh belum tidur."

"Apa maumu bocah?" Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, merasa jengah dengan bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu. Meskipun hanya berumur empat tahun, tetapi Yoongi tetap merasa Jimin adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada dalam sembilan tahun hidupnya.

Jimin tersenyum lima jari sampai sampai matanya membentuk garis tipis yang sangat menggemaskan. "Memelukmu," Jimin melingkarkan lengan gemuknya kearah Yoongi. Kini yang menjadi jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi hanyalah boneka kumamon yang Yoongi peluk sedari tadi. " _Jaljayo, hyung_ "

Yoongi pun menyerah. Dirinya membiarkan Jimin memeluk tubuhnya sepanjang malam dan ikut terlelap saat bocah gempil itu akhirnya menghentikan semua celotehannya.

.

.

.

 **-Years Later-**

" _Hyung_ , bangun. Kau memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Lima menit lagi, Jim," Yoongi mengerang malas, menarik selimut tebalnya sampai menutupi seluruh kepalanya. "Aku masih mengantuk."

Jimin berdecak kecil. Sembilan tahun, ya, sudah sembilan tahun lamanya Jimin selalu membangunkan Yoongi dan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu sudah terlalu terbiasa akan rutinitas yang Jimin lakukan. Entahlah, dirinya sudah kebal dan tidak lagi merasa terganggu akan atensi Jimin disampingnya.

Sekarang, Jimin sudah berumur tiga belas tahun -tahun kedua _Junior High_ dan Yoongi sudah berumur delapan belas tahun -tahun terakhir _Senior High_. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Tentu saja itu semua keinginan Jimin sejak kecil.

Jimin memaksa orangtuanya menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Yoongi sejak sekolah dasar. Jimin bahkan menangis seharian saat mengetahui Yoongi akan tamat dari sekolah dasar dan pindah ke _junior high_. Namja bantet itu memaksa Yoongi agar tidak lulus dan menunggunya agar mereka lulus sekolah dasar bersama-sama. Ayolah, meskipun Yoongi naik ke _junior high_ , mereka hanya akan terpisah oleh sebuah gedung dan tetap dalam sekolah yang sama. Memang Jimin saja yang berlebihan.

Bahkan sampai Yoongi berada di tahun terakhirnya, dia dan Jimin masih menghadiri sekolah yang sama. _Okay_ , paksaan Jimin.

Jimin melirik tumpukan kertas partitur di meja belajar Yoongi, "Bergadang demi membuat lagu lagi, _eoh_?"

Yoongi hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dan tentu saja Jimin juga sudah terlalu biasa dengan kondisi dicuekin _hyung_ gulanya.

Jimin menghampiri kasur Yoongi dan menyingkap selimutnya. Mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi dan berbisik, "Ayo bangun putri tidur Chimchim, kau hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk berbenah."

Dan Yoongi tetap diam dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya sudah terbiasa dikecupi oleh Jimin sampai sampai tidak menganggap hal itu aneh lagi. Kecupan bangun tidur, kecupan terima kasih, kecupan sebelum tidur, dan kecupan _random_ lainnya yang bahkan tidak mau Yoongi ingat. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa kecupan Jimin hanyalah kecupan iseng seorang bocah yang masih labil. Atau kecupan seorang bocah mesum berumur empat tahun.

" _Hyung_ , aku sedang sungguh-sungguh, ini sudah jam enam lewat empat puluh lima menit dan kau hanya punya-"

" _MWOYA_?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, bodoh!" Yoongi bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil asal handuknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dalam hitungan detik. Jimin hanya terkikik kecil, "Dasar, _sleeping beauty_."

.

.

.

"Kalau ada yang menggangumu katakan saja padaku, _hyung_. Aku pasti akan menghajar mereka."

"Hng," seperti biasa, Jimin akan berceloteh sebelum mereka berpisah didepan kelas Yoongi. Sejak Jimin masuk _junior high_ tahun lalu, Jimin selalu membuntuti Yoongi kemanapun. Persis seperti anak ayam yang membuntuti induknya.

 _Junior high_ dan _Senior_ _high_ berada pada gedung yang sama, jadi Jimin bebas mengekori Yoongi kemanapun. Baik saat mereka baru tiba disekolah, jam istirahat, jam makan siang ataupun jam pulang sekolah Jimin akan selalu menghampiri Yoongi. Bahkan kalau Yoongi harus berlatih basket sampai malam, Jimin akan setia menunggu dan menemani Yoongi. Lain halnya kalau Jimin yang ada latihan tambahan di klub menarinya. Yoongi akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dan menikmati harinya tanpa bocah berisik menyebalkan itu.

"Kekasih bocahmu tidak mencium bibirmu hari ini, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendelik kesal, melempar tatapan kau-mau-mati kearah Namjoon. Yang ditatapi Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tidak ada yang salah kan? Dia mencintaimu terlalu dalam."

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ya, semua orang disekitarnya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Namjoon - teman sekelasnya. Tidak jarang orang-orang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dari cara Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi. Tetapi lagi-lagi respon Yoongi hanya menganggap bahwa Jimin hanya bocah tengil yang main-main dan tidak pernah serius. Yang benar saja seorang bocah berusia tiga belas tahun mengenal apa itu cinta. Heol, lagipula Yoongi sudah mendengar itu selama sembilan tahun lamanya sejak bocah kurang ajar itu berusia empat tahun.

"Pinjam tugasmu, Namjoon" Yoongi membongkar tas Namjoon dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang ia yakini sebagai buku tugas Statistika Namjoon. "Hm," Namjoon hanya bergumam pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, menulis lirik.

Namjoon berusia satu tahun dibawah Yoongi, lebih tepatnya satu tahun dibawah semua teman-teman seangkatannya. Karena kemampuan otak Namjoon yang berada diatas rata-rata, membuatnya mampu melakukan percepatan kelas. Namjoon juga memiliki hobi yang sama seperti Yoongi. Menciptakan lagu, menulis lirik, _rapping_. Dan mereka merasa cocok begitu saja sejak pertama kali bertemu di _senior high_.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah dulu, Jimin," Yoongi membuka lokernya, mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu olahraga. Yoongi harus berlatih basket dengan anggota klubnya hari ini.

Jimin menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau, nanti kalau ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepadamu tanpa aku disampingmu bagaimana, _hyung_? Terlalu beresiko." Lihatlah, sifat berlebihan Jimin keluar lagi.

"Dengar Park-bocah-Jimin, aku sudah berumur delapan belas tahun dan kau hanya berumur tiga belas tahun. Kau kira apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalaupun ada orang yang berbuat macam-macam kepadaku? Melindungiku? Menghajar mereka untukku? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Park. Tubuhmu bahkan lebih kecil dariku." nada sinis Yoongi terdengar kental disetiap hembusan nafasnya.

Jimin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ya, Jimin sadar dirinya tidak akan sebanding dengan teman-teman Yoongi yang berbadan tegap ataupun orang-orang berumur delapan belas tahun seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi. Tetapi Jimin hanya mencari alasan agar dapat menemani Yoongi latihan. Menyorakinya dari pinggir lapangan, memberikan handuk dan minuman saat istirahat berlangsung, memijat tubuh Yoongi jika _namja_ itu merasa pegal, mengipasinya saat Yoongi merasa panas. Bukankah maksud Jimin sangat mulia? Masa Yoongi tidak sadar sih.

Yoongi kembali berdecak sebal, "Terserah," dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin menuju lapangan basket tempatnya latihan dengan teman seklubnya. Jimin hanya mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang dan menyapa beberapa - hampir semua - teman Yoongi yang sudah dikenalnya.

Saat Yoongi berlatih ditengah lapangan, Jimin akan melakukan rutinitasnya, menyoraki Yoongi dari pinggir lapangan, bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya adalah penggemar berat Yoongi nomor satu di dunia. Yoongi sendiri mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin, dirinya dan teman-temannya sudah terlalu biasa dengan suara cempreng Jimin yang selalu merecoki sesi latihan mereka dengan nama Yoongi disetiap teriakannya.

Setelah sesi pertama latihan Yoongi selesai, Jimin berlari kearah Yoongi, membawakan sebotol air mineral dingin dan sebuah handuk bersih dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi. Lalu dengan telatennya Jimin mengipasi tubuh berpeluh Yoongi, "Capek tidak, _hyung_?" pertanyaan omong kosong kembali Jimin lemparkan yang hanya dijawab gumaman malas Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Zhoumi _hyung_ memanggilmu!"

Yoongi membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa saat lalu, "Ya, aku datang," dan melangkahkan kaki malasnya menuju ruang ganti, dimana pelatih mereka yang merupakan alumni dua tahun lalu itu memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Yoongi, kalau sekolah kita menang pada pertandingan minggu depan-"

Jeda

"-jadilah kekasihku."

Yoongi tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun, dan detik berikutnya, tawa Yoongi meledak begitu saja, "Kau kalah taruhan dengan siapa, _hyung_?"

Tetapi, tawa Yoongi perlahan-lahan berhenti saat tatapan serius Zhoumi tidak berubah, malah menatapnya makin intens, "Aku sedang serius, Min Yoongi." Zhoumi mendekat menghampiri Yoongi, menggenggam lengan seputih salju itu dan mengusap punggung tangannya, "Kalau sekolah kita berhasil menang pada pertandingan minggu depan, kumohon izinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu."

" _H-Hyung_ ," Yoongi tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Kalau saat ini yang sedang menyatakan cintanya adalah Jimin, maka Yoongi akan dengan senang hati mengabaikan bocah bantet bermental empat tahun itu. Tetapi ini berbeda, yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya saat ini adalah salah satu senior yang dia kagumi. Ya, Yoongi mengagumi Zhoumi karena bakat bermain basketnya yang begitu bagus yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi semangat menontonnya bermain basket. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak bisa mengabaikan Zhoumi seperti dirinya yang mengabaikan Jimin.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabku sekarang, Yoongi- _ah_ , kau punya waktu untuk memikirkannya sampai pertandingan minggu depan. Kuharap kau menjawab ya. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya," Zhoumi menggandeng lengan Yoongi, menariknya halus menuju lapangan basket untuk melanjukan latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Yoongi hanya menurut dengan wajah malasnya sampai manik karamelnya menangkap sosok Jimin didepan ruang ganti klub basket dengan sorot mata yang tidak pernah Yoongi lihat selama sembilan tahun bersama Jimin. Sorot mata yang mengekspresikan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang kental didalamnya, bercampur dengan amarah yang ditahan, entahlah, Yoongi tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan sempurna.

Dan saat iris karamel Yoongi bertemu dengan iris gelap Jimin, _namja_ bantet itu segera memutus kontak mata mereka dan pergi begitu saja dari tempat latihan Yoongi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sembilan tahun mereka bersama, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa berpamitan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Annyeong semua, syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain MinYoon setelah hari-hari midterm yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya ini mau buat VKook, tapi syubchim merasa Jimin lebih tengil, jadi diubah alurnya buat MinYoon. Masih dalam proses sih, benar-benar proses tanpa rencana masa depan yang jelas (maafkan). Tapi gatau kenapa syubchim lagi semangat buat nistain Chimchim maka jadilah fanfic ini, series pula (hehehe). Kalo banyak yang respon, mungkin akan syubchim update dengan kilat (padahal utang fanfic lain masih numpuk).

Buat VHopenya dan sequel Know Your Limit ditunggu ya, masih dalam tahap pengetikan. Sungguh, VHope itu couple yang susah dibuat fanficnya, mau buat Tae jadi uke manis salah, uke tsundere salah, jadi semenya Hobie juga salah (serba salah) tapi syubchim tertarik untuk mencoba (maafkan). Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran, boleh langsung PM karena sungguh ide-ide kalian akan sangat membantu syubchim dari segala sisi (lebay).

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review (bow 90 degrees).

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

...

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi mengemasi barangnya setelah sesi latihannya selesai untuk hari ini. Jimin benar-benar tidak kembali setelah pergi saat istirahat tadi. Yoongi kan jadi khawatir juga, tapi apa pedulinya, paling-paling Jimin juga sudah pulang.

"Yoongi, ayo pulang, kuantar" Zhoumi menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi, menawarkan ajakan pulang bersama. "Eh? Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Lagipula rumah kita kan berbeda arah."

"Ayolah, tidak baik seorang _namja_ manis sepertimu pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Lagipula aku tidak melihat _bodyguard_ mu yang biasanya bersamamu hari ini." Yoongi terlihat menimang kembali, tapi sebelum Yoongi menjawab, Zhoumi sudah menarik Yoongi keluar dari tempat latihan.

"Latihanmu sudah selesai, _hyu_ -" itu Jimin, berjongkok didepan ruang latihannya, menunggunya. "Oh, kalian pulang bersama ya?" lagi, Yoongi melihat sorot mata itu lagi dari Jimin, kali ini lebih gelap. Saat Yoongi sadar dengan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan Zhoumi, Yoongi segera menariknya agar terlepas.

"Ti-"

"Begitulah, Jimin. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengantarnya pulang malam ini?"

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya kearah Zhoumi, "Jimin tidak boleh pulang sendirian, ini sudah malam, aku akan pulang dengan Jimin, _hyung_." Yoongi menarik lengan bocah bantet itu, tapi ditepis oleh Jimin. "Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku duluan _,_ " oh, Jimin bahkan tidak menyebut namanya atau memandang kearahnya seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa dadanya seperti tercubit kecil.

"Jim-" Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk memanggil nama bocah bantet itu. Padahal biasanya Yoongi akan dengan lancar mengeluarkan umpatan serta sumpah serapah kepada Jimin. Dirinya merasa ditolak oleh Jimin, beginikah rasanya ditolak oleh seseorang? Kenapa Yoongi merasa dadanya sesak? Tidak, Yoongi bukan makhluk sempurna yang tidak pernah mendapatkan penolakan. Tapi dirinya tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini saat ditolak oleh orang lain. Jimin benar-benar lancang berani menolaknya dan membuat perasaan dan pikirannya seberantakan ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Yoongi melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. "Selamat datang Yoongi, Ji-" Ny. Min memandang aneh kearah Yoongi yang pulang sendiri hari ini, tidak ada bocah berisik yang selalu mengikuti Yoongi seperti anak ayam. "Dimana Jimin? Kau pulang sendiri, Yoong?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, Yoongi pikir Jimin akan pulang kerumahnya dan makan malam dirumahnya seperti biasa. Apa bocah tengil itu benar-benar marah kepadanya, huh?

"Aku pulang dengan teman basketku, _eomma_. Mungkin Jimin pulang kerumahnya hari ini," jawab Yoongi cuek, lalu menaruh tasnya asal dan berjalan ke meja makan. "Aku lapar, _eomma_. Ayo makan!"

Selesai makan malam, Yoongi naik ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri seperti biasanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali hidupnya tidak setenang ini. Biasanya Jimin selalu saja merecokinya dengan celotehan tidak pentingnya. Rasanya kalau har-hari Yoongi begini terus, Yoongi bisa hidup lima puluh tahun lebih lama lagi tanpa bocah bantet menyebalakan itu.

.

.

.

" _EOMMA_! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN YOONGIII~" Pagi itu, rumah kediaman Min sudah dihebohkan dengan putra semata wayang mereka. Lagi-lagi Min Yoongi bangun kesiangan. "Jimin juga, kenapa tidak membangunkanku, eoh? Awas saja bocah bantet itu! Tidak kuizinkan sarapan baru tahu rasa!" Yoongi terus mengomel sepanjang langkahnya dari lantai dua menuju dapur.

Saat mendapati dapur hanya terisi oleh kedua orang tuanya, lagi-lagi Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Ya! Park Jimin keluar kau, bersembunyi dimana bocah itu?"

"Jimin tidak ada mengunjungi kita hari ini, Yoongi. _Eomma_ juga bingung, kemana kekasih bocahmu itu. Tidak biasanya dia tahan tidak menempel denganmu, kkk~"

Mendengar penjelasan ibunya, kening Yoongi kembali berkerut bingung. Ya, ibunya benar, tumben sekali kekasih- "JIMIN BUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

.

.

.

" _Wassup,_ Yoongi _hyung_!" sapa Namjoon saat Yoongi memasuki kelasnya, sedirian, tidak ada si penggemar berat berisik Yoongi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hm, selamat pagi, Namjoon. Aku pinjam tugasmu," setelah meletakan tasnya, Yoongi kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tas Namjoon, mencari buku tugas untuk disalinnya. Rutinitas sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Dimana kekasih bocahmu, _hyung_?"

Lagi, entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang disekitar Yoongi menanyakan eksisitensi Jimin. Mana Yoongi tahu akan keberadaan bocah bantet mesum kurang ajar itu. Sudah menolak Yoongi dengan lancangnya semalam, tidak membangunkannya di pagi hari, dan sekarang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya pada Yoongi akan keberadaannya. Ditambah lagi saat orang-orang menyebalkan menyebut Jimin sebagai kekasihnya. _Heol_ , mana mau Yoongi punya kekasih bermental empat tahun seperti Jimin.

"Entahlah, Namjoon. Dan dia bukan kekasihku, berhenti menyebutnya kekasihku."

"Tapi kalian terlihat cocok seperti sepasang keka-" Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya saat Yoongi melempar tatapan enyah-saja-kau-Kim-Namjoon. "Baiklah, kalian tidak terlihat seperti ksepasang kekasih. Lebih kepada penggermar berat yang pantang menyerah mengejar-ngejar cinta idolanya yang sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan tulusnya."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim!"

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir, tapi Jimin belum juga memunculkan wajah bodohnya dari balik pintu kelas Yoongi. Yoongi sudah hampir mati kebosanan menunggu _namja_ bantet itu. Biasanya Jimin akan memunculkan wajah bodohnya dalam lima menit, tapi sampai saat ini Jimin masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda eksistensinya. Yoongi kan juga kelaparan, 'man.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tidak makan siang?" Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari kantin menghampiri Yoongi. Keadaan si gula masih sama seperti terakhir kali Namjoon meninggalkannya untuk makan siang bersama Seokjin - sang kekasih. Yoongi masih diam ditempatnya dengan kedua telinga yang tersumpal _headset_ kesayangannya dan mencoret kertas putih didepannya - menulis lirik.

"Hm, Jimin belum datang," balas Yoongi seadanya. Namjoon melempar senyum mengejek kearah Yoongi yang untungnya tidak ditangkap oleh pengelihatan _namja_ gula itu. Bisa habis Namjoon kalau ketahuan melempar senyum mengejek kepada Yoongi.

Selama ini Yoongi menolak keberadaan Jimin disampingnya habis-habisan. Mengabaikan seluruh atensi dan cinta yang diberikan Jimin olehnya. Mengumpatinya, meneriakinya, membentaknya, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, seorang Min Yoongi dengan tidak sadarnya sedang menunggu kedatangan seorang Park Jimin untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

" _Hyung_ ," Namjoon memposisikan dirinya didepan Yoongi, menarik _headset_ Yoongi agar perhatian Yoongi teralikhkan sepenuhnya kepadanya yang menghasilkan decakan sebal Yoongi. "Apa sih?" balasnya ketus. Liriknya masih belum selesai dan dia sedang memiliki segudang inspirasi untuk menulis liriknya, jadi menurutnya Namjoon saat ini sangat menggangu.

"Kau galak sekali sih, pantas saja Jimin menghindarimu begini."

Yoongi berdecak sebal, "Menghindar apanya, dia hanya bocah labil karena emosinya belum stabil yang sedang _ngambek_ , paling sebentar lagi juga kembali mengekoriku." Oh, lihatlah dirimu Min Yoongi, pintar sekali membohongi dirimu sendiri. Meskipun bibirmu mengatakan hal sepedas itu, tapi lihat saja seberapa galau lirik yang sedang kau tulis.

"Apakah kau sadar kau sedang menunggu Jimin saat ini, _hyung_?"

"MWO?!" Yoongi menatap tajam kearah Namjoon, seakan-akan berniat mengulitinya saat itu juga. "Kau sudah gila? Kepalamu habis terbentur dimana? Perlu kubenturkan sekali lagi? Jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh!"

Meskipun Yoongi membalas Namjoon dengan kasar, tetapi kalimat terakhir Namjoon sebelum kelas dimulai sukses membuat fokus Yoongi hancur. Tubuh Yoongi memang sedang berada dikelasnya, duduk manis seolah-olah sedang mendengarkan Cho _seongsaenim_ yang sedang menjelaskan tentang omong kosong seberapa penting aljabar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Yoongi saat ini hanyalah Jimin. Apa Yoongi benar-benar menunggu Jimin untuk menjemputnya makan siang sejak tadi tanpa ia sadari?

Yoongi kembali menatap kosong kearah lirik yang baru saja ditulisnya. Biasanya, setiap lirik Yoongi akan selalu menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu. Ugh, kenapa Yoongi baru sadar liriknya saat ini sedang menjelaskan tentang seorang pemuda yang sedang merindukan sosok kekasihnya? Seorang pemuda yang perasaannya sedang buruk karena kekasihnya tidak lagi menghubunginya seperti biasa, menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Perasaan khawatir, rindu, sedih dan amarah dideskripsikan dengan apik pada setiap kalimat lirik Yoongi.

Ucapan Namjoon kembali berputar-putar didalam pikiran Yoongi. Apa Yoongi benar-benar menunggu Jimin? Yoongi sadar dirinya menikmati harinya tanpa Jimin yang terasa begitu tenang, tapi tanpa Yoongi sadari juga dirinya mencari-cari keberadaan bocah bantet itu, tanpa Yoongi sadari Yoongi membiarkan dirinya menunggu Jimin menemuinya, menghampirinya seperti biasa. Tanpa Yoongi sadari. sehari tanpa Jimin suskes membuat Yoongi mulai merindukan atensi yang selalu Jimin limpahkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja semenjak kejadian Jimin yang menolak pulang bersama dengan Yoongi. Selama seminggu juga hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi mulai merenggang, tidak ada kecupan Jimin yang membangunkan Yoongi dipagi hari, tidak ada Jimin yang mengikuti Yoongi kemana saja seperi anak ayam, tidak ada Jimin yang akan mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama, tidak ada Jimin yang akan berangkat dan pulang bersama Yoongi, tidak ada Jimin yang akan makan malam bersama keluarganya, tidak ada Jimin dalam hari-hari Yoongi lagi.

Bocah bantet itu seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Yoongi. Bahkan orang tua Yoongi sempat bingung melihat hubungan putra mereka dengan tetangga sebelah yang sudah mereka anggap anak sendiri itu. Setiap ditanya dimana Jimin, Yoogi akan menjawab dengan gerakan bahu yang mengartikan ketidaktahuannya, terkadang Yoongi juga menjawab "Mungkin Jimin masih _ngambek_ denganku, biarkan saja."

Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat jengah dengan pertanyaan "Dimana Jimin? Kenapa hari ini kau sendirian?" yang dilontarkan dari entah siapa saja kepadanya. Karena Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu dimana bocah jelek itu. Yoongi bahkan tidak peduli. Ralat, maksudnya ekhem-berusaha-ekhem tidak peduli.

Jadwal Yoongi semakin padat, dirinya harus berlatih basket untuk pertandingan yang sudah didepan mata. Yoongi berlatih basket dari jam pulang sekolah sampai malam setiap hari, dan langsung pulang kerumah untuk makan malam, membersihkan diri dan mengistrahatkan tubuhnya begitu sesi latihan selesai. Yoongi tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan Jimin meskipun terkadang Yoongi tidak bisa tidur pada malam hari karena wajah bodoh dan suara cempreng Jimin muncul begitu saja didalam pikirannya mengusik acara tidur cantiknya.

Yoongi bahkan lupa tentang permintaan Zhoumi yang mengajaknya menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau mereka memenangkan pertandingan minggu ini. Meskipun sekarang Zhoumi sering sekali mengantarnya pulang dengan alasan 'akan sangat berbahaya bagi _namja_ manis sepertimu untuk pulang sendirian dimalam hari' tetapi Yoongi tidak mau ambil pusing soal Zhoumi. Cukup Jimin yang sedang berusaha dienyahkan dari pikirannya saja yang menghancurkan fokusnya.

"TEAM, AYO BERKUMPUL!"

Panggilan Zhoumi sukses memecah lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi baru sadar dirinya akan bertanding dalam lima belas menit. Bagaimanapun fokusnya tidak boleh terpecah. Bola oranye yang sedang diperebutkan untuk dilempar masuk kedalam net harus menjadi fokus satu-satunya selama pertandingan. Singkirkan Jimin dari fokusmu, enyahkan bocah mesum kurang ajar itu dari pikiranmu.

"Aku harap kalian memberikan yang terbaik untuk pertandingan kali ini. Kalian tahu sendiri seberapa penting pertandingan ini untuk nama baik tim basket sekolah kita. Jangan buat aku dan pelatih yang lain kecewa. Bertandinglah dengan serius, kalian mengerti?"

"YEAH SIR!"

"Bagus! Ayo ke pinggir lapangan sekarang, pertandingannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Yoongi mengikuti instruksi Zhoumi dan berdiri dipinggir lapangan bersama dengan anggota timnya, bersiap sebelum _opening ceremony_ dimulai. Pandangannya mengedar pada stadion yang lumayan besar. Pertandingan kali ini benar-benar heboh.

Diantara kerumunan yang sedang menonton itu, Yoongi menemukan Jimin. Dengan hoodie hitam dan _baseball cap_ putih yang menutupi surainya, Jimin ikut menonton diantara sesaknya pengunjung yang lain. Yoongi sadar, Jimin memperhatikannya sedari tadi, karena begitu Yoongi menangkap sosok Jimin diatas sana, Jimin langusng mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk lesu.

"Menangkan pertandingan ini dan temui aku setelah kita selesai, Yoongi," Zhoumi menepuk bahu Yoongi lembut, lalu mengusak surainya. Yoongi lupa, dirinya masih harus berurusan dengan Zhoumi kalau sekolah mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu mencuri pandang pada Jimin yang lagi-lagi menatapnya dari atas sana. Dengan sorot mata yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat Yoongi jabarkan dengan baik.

.

.

.

"PERTANDINGAN BERAKHIR DENGAN SKOR 58-53! BENAR-BENAR PERTANDINGAN MENEGANGKAN! SEKALI LAGI SELAMAT KEPADA BANGTAN _HIGHSCHOOL_ YANG KEMBALI MENANG PADA TAHUN KETIGA!"

Yoongi dan anggota timnya melakukan _celebration_ ditengah lapangan. Setelah latihan berat yang mereka lalui, sekolah mereka kembali memenangkan pertandingan penting ini. Bahkan ada beberapa dari anggota tim Yoongi yang bertukar _jersey_ dengan tim lawan yang membuat para penonton wanita bersorak heboh diatas sana. Yoongi menyalami satu per satu tim lawan, menunjukan optimisme yang terjalin kuat diantara mereka.

Selanjutnya, Yoongi merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh anggota timnya untuk dilemparkan keudara. Wajar saja, karena Yoongilah MVP hari ini. Yoongi mencetak skor terbanyak dari total skor yang mereka peroleh. Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut bersorak mengikuti anggota timnya, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya terlempar kecil keudara.

Saat anggota timnya menurunkan tubuhnya, Yoongi segera mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Jimin dilapangan dan juga diatas podium penonton. Biasanya Jimin akan menjadi sosok paling heboh kalau Yoongi berhasil melakukan sesuatu, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Apalagi saat seperti ini dimana tim Yoongi menang dan dirinya berhasil menjadi MVP, pasti Jimin akan bersorak heboh meneriaki namanya dan membrikan kecupan selamat kepadanya.

Tetapi kali ini sepertinya Yoongi tidak akan menerima perlakukan seperti itu lagi. Irisnya tidak menemukan sosok Jimin dimanapun, bahkan setelah stadium mulai sepi karena banyak penonton yang sudah pulang dan anggota tim yang kembali kedalam ruang ganti, sosok Jimin belum juga muncul. Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa kecewa. Dadanya serasa tercubit kecil dan perasaan senangnya karena timnya berhasil menang menguap begitu saja. Dengan langkah lemah, Yoongi mengikuti anggota timnya kembali kedalam ruang ganti.

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian memenangkan pertandingan ini anak-anak! Untuk merayakannya ayo kita pergi makan daging, aku akan membuat sekolah membayar ini demi atlit-atlit tangguh kita!" Itu Siwon, salah satu pelatih mereka yang dikenal paling garang tapi juga paling mampu menaklukkan kepala sekolah. Setelahnya terdengar sorakan heboh anggota tim Yoongi yang mengelu-elukan nama Siwon.

"Maaf _hyung_ , kurasa hari ini aku dan Yoongi absen dulu, kami masih ada urusan lain. Kalian bersenang-senanglah," Zhoumi meminta izin pamit dari tim. Tentu saja dirinya harus menagih janji sepihak yang dibuatnya dengan Yoongi.

"Ya! Jangan memacari anak kecil, Zhoumi," canda Siwon yang mengundang tawa seluruh anggota tim, kecuali Yoongi. Dirinya mendadak gugup mengingat pernyataan Zhoumi minggu lalu.

Zhoumi hanya tertawa renyah membalas Siwon dan menarik Yoongi ke parkiran. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi, Zhoumi memutari mobilnya dan mendudukkan dibelakang kemudi. "Kau mau makan dimana, Yoongi?" Zhoumi menatap Yoongi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Yoongi balas menatap Zhoumi, "Aku mau pulang, _hyung_. _Eomma_ pasti memasak banyak."

Zhoumi tertawa renyah, "Apa aku ditolak secepat ini?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berniat membalas Zhoumi. Meskipun Yoongi sedikit berterima kasih karena Zhoumi berhasil menariknya keluar dari acara makan malam itu, karena saat ini pikiran Yoongi kembali penuh dengan Jimin. Yoongi muak dengan rasa bersalah yang muncul dan membuat dadanya sesak dan susah tidur. Dirinya harus menemui dan berbicara bocah bantet itu malam ini juga.

"Apa ini karena Jimin?"

Tepat sasaran. Yoongi membolakan matanya kaget saat menoleh kearah Zhoumi yang menghasilkan kekehan geli dari ekspresi lucu Yoongi. "Benar, kan? Pantas saja seminggu ini kau terlihat berbeda tanpa Jimin disekitarmu. Bocah bantet jelek itu ternyata berhasil mengacaukan pikiranmu, ya?"

"Tidak.." Yoongi bergumam pelan, mencoba menolak seluruh asumsi tepat sasaran Zhoumi.

"Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Min Yoongi. Tidak masalah kalau kau menolakku, tapi pastikan dirimu bahagia bersama bocah jelek itu." Zhoumi mengusak sayang surai Yoongi yang masih basah karena keringat itu. "Jja, aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang, _eomma_ ," Yoongi melempar asal sepatu dan barang bawaannya yang lain, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal santainya. "Aku pergi dulu, _eomma_ ," dan tanpa menunggu balasan sang ibu, Yoongi sudah berlari keluar kearah rumah kediaman Park. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemui Park-Bocah-Mesum-Kurang Ajar-Jimin.

"Ya! Min Yoongi kau mau kemana? Jangan asal meletakan barangmu!" bahkan teriak sang ibu tidak lagi didengar oleh Yoongi.

" _Annyeong Ahjumma_ , Jimin ada?" sapa Yoongi begitu ibu Jimin membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyum lebar ibu Jimin menyambut Yoongi dan mempersilahkannya masuk. "Jimin dikamarnya, Yoongi. Tumben sekali kau datang mencarinya."

Yoongi hanya balas tersenyum dan berpamitan menuju kamar Jimin. Tentu saja tumben, jarang-jarang Yoongi mau duluan menghampiri Jimin. Apalagi ini didasari oleh keinginannya sendiri.

"Ya! Park Jimin!" Yoongi tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin. Dirinya langsung membuka -mendobrak- pintu kamar Jimin dan menemukan bocah tengik itu sedang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Oh, Yoongi _hyung_ ," Jimin berbalik, menatap Yoongi dengan manik basah dan hidung memerah. Apa Jimin baru saja menangis?

"Kau menangis, bocah? Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" Dengan tidak sabaran Yoongi melangkah menghampiri Jimin, lalu mencengram kedua bahu bocah itu sampai Jimin sedikit meringis.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu hari ini, _hyung_ ," Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi. "Selamat atas gelar MVP yang kau dapatkan," sekali lagi, Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi. "Dan selamat karena sudah menjadi kekasih Zhoumi _sunbae_ ," Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi untuk terakhir kalinya, melumatnya lembut yang membuat Yoongi sukses mendorong kasar bahu Jimin.

"Ya! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Yoongi mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jimin sudah gila! Apa-apaan lumatan pada bibirnya itu. Selama ini Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengecup bibirnya begitu saja, tetapi jangan harap Yoongi akan membiarkan Jimin berbuat lebih.

Jimin tertawa miris, menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tersakitinya, "Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum bibir itu menjadi milik Zhoumi _sunbae_ dan tidak bisa-"

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Zhoumi _hyung_ , bodoh!"

"MWO?!"

Rahang Jimin jatuh begitu saja, membiarkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. "T-Tapi, tapi, Zhoumi _sunbae_ menyatakan perasaannya pada _hyung_ minggu lalu. Kalian bahkan pulang bersama. Kau sudah menolakku, _hyung_."

Yoongi membolakan maniknya, "APA KAU BILANG BOCAH? MENOLAKMU?" emosinya keluar begitu saja.

"Enak saja, jelas-jelas kau yang menolak ajakanku untuk pulang bersama malam itu! Lagipula kapan aku menerima tawaran Zhoumi _hyung_ untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Dan kau!" Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk emosi ke wajah Jimin, "Kau kira siapa dirimu yang dengan lancangnya membuatku menunggu dirimu selama seminggu ini, _eoh?_ Dan kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku setelah pertandingan selesai tadi? Kau memang bocah menyebalkan, Park Jimin!" tanpa Yoongi sadari, dirinya sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Rahang Jimin semakin jatuh, dan membentuk seringai usil setelahnya. "Kau merindukanku, _hyung_? Mengharapkanku menghampirimu?" Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yoongi dan menarik pemuda yang lebih tua lima darinya itu mendekat.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang aku merindukanmu? Bermimpilah, bocah!" setelah menepuk keras kepala Jimin, Yoongi berusaha mendorong bahu Jimin menjauh. Tetapi Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengabaikan tepukan keras pada kepalanya, "Kau mendeskripsikan perasaanmu dengan sangat jelas, _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yoongi, Jimin kembali mengunci bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Awalnya Yoongi memberontak, namun dengan tangan Jimin yang menahan tengkuk Yoongi dan lidah Jimin yang mulai berani membelai bibir Yoongi, Yoongi luluh juga. Saat Jimin mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, Yoongi membuka mulutnya begitu saja dan lidah Jimin dengan begitu pintarnya menyeruak masuk kedalam rongga mulut Yoongi, mengabsen barisan gigi rapi Yoongi dan menyapa lidah Yoongi, mengajak benda kenyal didalam mult Yoongi berkenalan.

Saat merasakan pukulan pada bahunya, Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yoongi yang menciptakan benang saliva tipis. Jimin tersenyum menang melihat wajah _hyung_ kesayangannya memerah dengan bibir basah yang terbuka, mengais udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan rakus. Jimin mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi dengan jarinya. Sial, rasa bibir Yoongi benar-benar manis, Jimin jadi nagih, 'kan. Dasar Jimin mesum.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ , jadilah kekasihku."

Kesadaran Yoongi seakan kembali saat mendengar suara Jimin. Dengan kasar Yoongi mendorong Jimin sampai tubuh Jimin terjatuh di tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan dirinya dari Jimin. Yoongi baru menyadari ciuman basah yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Jimin, dan sialnya Yoongi begitu menikmatinya.

"DASAR BOCAH MESUM, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kekasihku."

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI KEKASIHMU, BOCAH?! AKU TIDAK SUDI PUNYA KEKASIH BERUMUR EMPAT TAHUN!"

"Hyung aku sudah tiga belas tahun, sebentar lagi-"

"DIAM! AKU MAU PULANG!"

Setelahnya terdengar bantingan pintu kamar Jimin yang ditutup kasar oleh Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana reaksi Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan rona pekat yang tidak juga menghilang dari wajah Yoongi. Oh, rasanya Jimin senang sekali hari ini. Dirinya berhasil menaklukan _hyung_ gulanya selangkah lebih jauh.

Jimin berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Yoongi. Lampu kamar Yoongi sudah menyala yang menandakan _namja_ manis pecinta Kumamon itu sudah tiba dikamarnya. Cepat juga.

Iseng, Jimin membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu mengambil kertas untuk dibentuk menjadi gumpalan bola. "Aku. Benar-benar. Mencintaimu. Min Yoongi!" Jimin melempar gumpalan kertas yang dibuatnya kearah jendela kamar Yoongi ada setiap penggalan katanya yang menghasilkan suara 'tuk' pelan.

"ENYAHLAH PARK JIMIN!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Annyeong, syubsyubchim balik lagi! Sesuai janji syubchim bakal update kilat kalau banyak yang respon. Dan, TARAAAAA~ syubchim bawain chapter keduanya. Syubchim ganyangka ternyata banyak yang follow, favorite dan review. Makasih banget loh, syubchim asli terharu (nangis kejer) (lebay).

Kalau misalnya ceritanya mengecewakan mohon dimaafkan (bows 90 degrees). Syubchim berencana ngelanjutin fanfic ini kalo banyak yang tertarik, tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya alur waktunya bakal dipercepat sampai Chim kuliah, biar ga dianggap bocah terus sama Yoongi. Kalau menurut kalian gimana?

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review (bow 90 degrees).

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

 **.**

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : M**

.

 **NOTE :**

Tahun I flashback (Jim 14, Yoong 19)

Sekarang (Jim 18, Yoong 23)

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , ayo bangun~" Jimin kembali merengek, mengguncang tubuh kurus Yoongi yang masih bergelung didalam selimut tebal nan _fluffy_ nya. _Namja_ bantet itu sekarang sudah tidak bantet lagi. Panjang tubuhnya sudah berada beberapa senti diatas Yoongi dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk apik akibat latihan _Taekwondo_ dan _gym_ yang ditekuninya. Sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak Jimin melakukan _french kiss_ pertamanya dengan Yoongi, dan Jimin pun menganggap hubungannya dengan Yoongi sudah berjalan selama empat tahun, meskipun belum genap empat tahun.

Tahun pertama menjadi kekasih Yoongi -dalam sudut pandang Jimin- sangatlah sulit. Yoongi menolak jika Jimin menciumnya. Jangankan mencium, bahkan Yoongi tidak membiarkan Jimin mengecup bibirnya lagi. Yoongi akan memukul Jimin keras-keras saat _namja_ itu mengecupnya. Bahkan saat hari jadi mereka yang pertama -menurut Jimin lagi- Yoongi melupakannya begitu saja.

"Hyung, kau tau hari ini hari apa?" Jimin menyender manja pada Yoongi yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah rumah kediaman Min. "Minggu," Yoongi bergumam malas sambil terus menyendokan _snack_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Selain hari Minggu? Masa _hyungie_ lupa ini hari apa~" Jimin kembali merengek, lalu mengguncang lengan Yoongi, berusaha membuat si gula kembali berpikir. Tetapi yang Jimin dapatkan hanya gumaman ' _molla_ ' dari Yoongi.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Hyungie_ sayang kekasih Park Jimin yang paling tampan, hari ini itu hari jadi kita yang pertama. Masa' _hyungie_ lupa?"

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka kearah Jimin, kedua alisnya bertaut dan raut wajahnya melempar ekspresi hentikan-omong-kosongmu-itu-bocah kepada Jimin yang membuat Jimin semakin memajukan bibir seksinya. "Yoongi _hyu_ -"

"Sejak kapan aku sudi menjadi kekasihmu bocah?"

"Sejak kau menolak Zhoumi _sunbae_ dan menerima _french kiss_ yang kita lakukan satu tahun yang lalu," dengan polosnya Jimin membalas sarkasme yang Yoongi keluarkan. Yoongi menjitak puncak kepala Jimin keras. Wajahnya sudah merona parah saat Jimin dengan begitu frontalnya mengingatkan Yoongi pada kejadian memalukan itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Park Jimin!"

"Tapi ini tetap hari jadi kita dan sebagai kekasih yang baik kau harus menciumku sebagai hadiah."

"KAU BUKAN KEKASIHKU, BODOH!" wajah Yoongi memerah, setelah memberikan dorongan keras pada dada Jimin, Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di ruang tengah dengan wajah terkejutnya yang bodoh.

.

Tahun kedua juga bukanlah tahun keberuntungan Jimin. Yoongi masih bersikeras menolaknya. Meskipun dirinya berhasil mencuri beberapa kecupan dan lumatan dari bibir _kissable_ sang _hyung_ gula karena tubuhnya yang sudah bertumbuh lebih besar dari tubuh mungil Yoongi, tetapi tetap saja Yoongi masih belum menerimanya.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi berjalan-jalan ke _theme park_ hari itu. Dirinya mengajak Yoongi menaiki beberapa wahana yang membuat Yoongi beberapa kali memeluk lengan kekarnya dan berteriak kencang, atau menggengam -meremas- jemarinya saat _rollercoaster_ yang mereka naiki melaju turun dan berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Jimin membuat Yoongi menunjukan senyum gulanya terlalu sering hari itu yang membuat Jimin gemas.

Dan saat Yoongi menunjukan wajah bingung menggemaskannya karena terjebak oleh jalan buntu di dalam rumah kaca, Jimin dengan kasar menyudutkan tubuh Yoongi diantara dirinya dan cermin yang memantulkan refleksi mereka, mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi memberontak keras dan memukul dada berotot Jimin kuat-kuat sampai Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi, menautkannya dengan jemarinya dan meletakkannya disamping kepala yang lebih tua. Yoongi menyerah, dirinya membiarkan lumatan lembut Jimin pada bibirnya. Merasakan bibir tebal itu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, sesekali menggigit gemas. Sampai Jimin memberinya kode untuk membuka mulutnya yang dilakukan Yoongi dengan ragu, dan benda tak bertulang itu masuk begitu saja kedalam goa hangat Yoongi. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Yoongi, menekan dan melilit lidah Yoongi dengan lidahnya, mengeksploitasi dan mengobrak-abrik isinya sesuka hati.

Saat Jimin merasa Yoongi menerima dirinya, Jimin melepaskan jemari Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi mesra, merematnya lembut dan menariknya mendekat mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Yoongi sendiri memposisikan tangannya pada dada bidang Jimin, mendorongnya menjauh sambil meremas fabrik kemejanya malu-malu. Yoongi merasa nyaman dan menikmati ciuman Jimin yang hangat dan penuh cinta, tetapi dirinya masih tidak menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Saat Yoongi merasa kapasitas oksigen yang menipis, Yoongi kembali memukul dada Jimin keras-keras. Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tersenyum sangat lembut, " _Happy second anniversary, hyungie_ ," dan memberi kecupan sayang pada kening Yoongi lama.

Tapi kecupan dan pelukan Jimin kembali terlepas saat Yoongi mendorongnya lagi. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku bukan kekasihmu."

Yoongi berjalan melewati Jimin, meninggalkan sosok Jimin yang terdiam tanpa mau repot-repot membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek kondisi Jimin sekali lagi. Bahkan Yoongi lagsung meminta pulang saat mereka keluar dari rumah kaca dan mendiamkan Jimin selama perjalanan pulang. Oh, ralat, Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin selama seminggu atau lebih, Jimin tidak mau menghitunganya apalagi mengingatnya. Yang jelas, Jimin ditolak, lagi.

.

Tahun ketiga, Jimin masih belum menyerah dengan statusnya yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi. Meskipun mendapatkan penolakan yang menurut orang-orang berlebihan, Jimin tetap memperlakukan dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Hari jadi mereka yang ketiga, Jimin menemukan Yoongi yang tertidur kelelahan di atas meja belajarnya. Rumah kediaman Min kosong kala itu. Kedua orang tua Yoongi menjenguk sang nenek yang dikabarkan sakit di Daegu, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di Seoul yang sedang berada di semester akhir perkuliahan.

Jimin hanya berdecak pelan dengan kelakuan _hyung_ gulanya yang selalu memaksakan dirinya. Dengan pelan, Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, memindahkan tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur Yoongi dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat hari jadi ketiga, _hyungie_. Mimpi indah," dan mengecup kening Yoongi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh _namja_ itu.

Paginya, Jimin mendapati dirinya ditendang ke lantai oleh Yoongi dengan teriakan, "DASAR BOCAH MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KASURKU?!"

Ck, seperti baru pertama kali tidur bersama Jimin saja. Padahal Jimin sudah baik hati memindahkan tubuh mungilnya dari meja belajar yang keras ke kasur dengan selimut yang nyaman, ditambah pelukan hangat dari tubuh maskulinnya. Sungguh, reaksi Yoongi terlalu berlebihan, seperti gadis perawan yang ditiduri pertama kali.

.

Dan sekarang, Jimin berada di tahun terakhirnya di _senior high_ sedangkan Yoongi juga berada pada tahun terakhirnya di perkuliahan. Jimin ingat, dirinya menangis dengan begitu dramanya di hari kelulusan Yoongi. Dirinya kesal sekaligus sedih masa-masa sekolahnya tidak akan dilewati bersama Yoongi lagi. Apalagi saat Zhoumi datang, memeluk tubuh Yoongi, memberikan sebuket mawar yang dirangkai indah dengan boneka dirinya dan Yoongi diantara mawar-mawar itu.

Sungguh, rasanya Jimin ingin menendang _sunbae_ yang tiga belas senti lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Tetapi tubuh Jimin terlalu kecil dan hadiah kelulusan yang ia berikan kepada Yoongi tidak seberapa dengan sepatu basket mahal dan karangan bunga mawar mewah yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi. Jimin hanya memberikan syal yang Yoongi bilang bagus beberapa minggu lalu, itupun dengan menghemat uang jajannya mati-matian.

Saat Yoongi memulai kehidupan universitasnya, Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi begitu jarang bertemu. Selain karena letak universitas Yoongi dan sekolah Jimin yang berbeda arah, membuat mereka tidak bisa berangkat bersama apalagi dengan jadwal kelas Yoongi yang acak, kesibukan Yoongi dan bimbingan belajar Jimin untuk menghadapi ujian akhir _junior high_ benar-benar mempersulit pertemuannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi sih senang-senang saja dengan kehidupan universitas tanpa Jiminnya, tetapi Jimin tersiksa setengah mati. Sampai-sampai Jimin bersikeras menginap dikamar Yoongi kalau jadwalnya sedang kosong, meskipun sesekali berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur dilantai ataupun sofa kamar Yoongi. Tetapi terkadang Yoongi membiarkannya tidur sekasur, 'kok. Yoongi kan tidak sekejam ibu tiri juga.

.

Yoongi mengerang malas, "Jam berapa?" tanyanya serak.

Jimin tersenyum cerah, akhirnya putri tidurnya bangun juga, "Jam enam lewat dua puluh tujuh menit, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih', lalu melangkahkan tubuhnya kedalam kamar mandi. Yoongi harus bersiap di hari pertamanya magang. Yoongi sengaja memilih magang dan skripsi sebagai tugas akhir universitasnya. Yoongi mengambil jurusan seni di sala satu universitas ternama Seoul bersama Namjoon dan memutuskan untuk menjadi guru di salah satu sekolah di Seoul. Dirinya berpikir mungkin mengajar bocah-bocah menggemaskan akan menyenangkan.

Yoongi berharap dirinya diterima di salah satu sekolah dasar di Seoul, tetapi dengan sialnya dirinya diterima di salah satu sekolah tingkat akhir yang merupakan sekolahnya dulu. Alasannya tentu saja karena dirinya alumni dari sekolah itu. Dan, Yoongi menyesali keputusannya untuk memilih magang mejadi guru sebagai tugas akhirnya. Dirinya akan berurusan dengan Park-Mesum-Jimin lagi.

Tentu saja Yoongi belum memberi tahu Jimin soal sekolah yang menerimanya. Meskipun _namja_ bantet itu terus saja meributi Yoongi dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap ada kesempatan, tetapi Yoongi enggan menjawabnya. 'Diam atau pulang kerumahmu?' adalah senjata paling ampuh yang Yoongi keluarkan yang sukses membuat Jimin bungkan dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti.

.

.

.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya pada lapangan parkir sekolahnya. Dengan berat hati, Yoongi melangkah keluar dari mobilnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Jimin sudah berangkat duluan menggunakan motor kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun ke tujuh belas dari orang tuanya.

Yoongi memperhatikan sekeliling dengan perasaan hangat, tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak empat tahun lalu, hanya beberapa bagian memiliki warna cat yang baru. Yoongi juga berhenti sebentar didepan lapangan basket yang sudah dianggap rumah keduanya itu. Oh, Yoongi mendadak merindukan sosok dirinya dengan _jersey_ sekolahnya tengah berlatih basket ditengah lapangan itu.

Buru-buru Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya harus tiba di ruang kepala sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Yoongi tidak boleh memberikan kesan jelek pada hari magang pertamanya. Dirinya harus mendapatkan _feedback_ yang baik agar dapat lulus dengan mudah dari universitasnya. Yoongi lelah kuliah terus, _man_.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan guru baru yang akan mengantikan Kang _Seongsaenim_ untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Min _Seongsaenim_ silahkan masuk."

Yoongi melangkah kedalam kelas 3-2 itu, memandang dengan penasaran wajah-wajah murid yang akan diajarnya pada mata pelajaran musik beberapa waktu kedepan. Yoongi melempar senyum terbaiknya sebelum memperkenalkan diri, " _Annyeonghaseyo_ anak-anak, perkenalkan namaku-"

"YOONGI _HYUNG_?!" Itu Park Jimin.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya di baris paling sudut belakang dan berlari kedepan kelas dimana Yoongi berdiri, menghiraukan tabrakan tubuhnya dengan tas dan meja teman sekelas yang dilewatinya.

"J-Jimin.." Yoongi berbisik pelan dan menerjapkan maniknya sebelum Jimin melempar tubuhnya kearah tubuh mungil Yoongi. Memeluk sang _hyung_ yang akan menjadi gurunya beberapa waktu kedepan. Menghasilkan bunyi berisik dari seisi kelas, seperti teriakan para siswi _fujoshi_ yang langsung menjadikan Jimin dan Yoongi sebagai OTPnya, atau siulan iseng menjurus kurang ajar dari siswa laki-laki, terlebih teriakan kecewa murid-murid perempuan yang mengidolakan Jimin karena sang pangeran kelas tidak juga melepaskan pelukan dengan sang guru meskipun sang guru sudah mengeluarkan penolakan.

"WOAH! TERNYATA KEKASIH PARK JIMIN TIDAK FIKTIF. _DAEBAK_!" Itu Kim Taehyung, makhluk 4D sahabat sehidup semati Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, Yoongi merapikan bukunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas Jimin. Sungguh, dirinya merasa malu dengan pelukan yang Jimin berikan diawal pertemuan. Mau ditaruh dimana kewibawaannya sebagai seorang guru kalau di pertemuan pertama dengan murid-murdinya Jimin malah memeluknya seerat itu. Ditambah dengan teriakan Kim Taehyung yang abstrak itu. Yoongi merasa kepalanya sakit memikirkan harus mengajar kelas dengan murid tidak jelas itu selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Dirinya merutuki keputusannya untuk magang sebagai seorang guru.

Yoongi memuka pintu ruangannya dan meletakan barang-barangnya pada meja kerjanya. Seokjin -kekasih Namjoon- yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya pada _keyboard_ laptop dan memandang Yoongi dengan alis bertaut. Seokjin mengambil jurusan kependidikan di universitas yang sama dengannya dan Namjoon, dan diterima untuk magang disekolah yang sama dengan dirinya -sebagai alumni-.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoong?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan mengacak frustasi surainya. Ruangan mereka kecil, hanya ada dirinya dan Seokjin. Sekolah ini memberikan ruangan sendiri-sendiri bagi guru senior dan ruangan yang dibagi berdua atau bertiga bagi guru baru atau guru magang.

"Aku mengajar dikelas Jimin, _hyung_."

Seokjin tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat Yoongi mengeluarkan tatapan tersiksa dengan surai berantakan begitu. Dirinya kenal betul dengan siapa Jimin yang Yoongi maksud. Berteman dengan Yoongi lewat Namjoon membuat Seokjin paham dengan sifat dan kehidupan pribadi Yoongi. Terutama bocah _chubby_ berisik yang tergila-gila pada Yoongi itu. Seokjin sudah menjadi saksi kisah cinta Jimin yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kasihan memang, tapi Yoongi masih belum mau mengakui perasaannya, bagaimana dong?

"Kau mengajar kelas kekasihmu?"

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka kearah Seokjin, mengusak surainya menjadi semakin berantakan. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Jimin bukan kekasihku!"

Oh! Oh! Lihatlah bibir yang mengerucut maju beberapa senti itu, membuat Seokjin makin senang menggoda Yoongi. Sungguh, Yoongi akan berubah menjadi menggemaskan didepan Seokjin. Seokjin jadi merasa sedang menggoda adik kecilnya yang menggemaskan kalau Yoongi sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Kekasihmu mencarimu," Seokjin mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk kedepan pintu kaca ruangan mereka, menampakkan sosok Jimin yang sedang melambai semangat kearah Yoongi dengan senyum lebar dan wajah super bodohnya. Yoongi jadi ingin melempar wajah Jimin dengan gitarnya di sudut ruangan.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi ketus saat menemui Jimin didepan ruangan. Dirinya membuang tatapan kearah lain, mengabaikan Jimin yang memandangnya dari atas, mengingat pertumbuhan Jimin yang cukup baik sehingga memiliki panjang tubuh sedikit diatasnya.

"Aku senang kau mengajar dikelasku, _hyung_. Aku akan menjadi semangat belajar," Jimin mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi, merapikan suari Yoongi yang sempat berantakan karena usakan frustasi Yoongi beberapa saat lalu. Yoongi hanya berdecih kecil dan menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari rambutnya. Ini masih di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Cukup pelukan Jimin di pagi hari yang mempermalukannya, dirinya masih mau menjalankan tugas magangnya dengan baik tanpa tatapan aneh makhluk di dalam sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

"Kembalilah kekelasmu, Jim."

"Tidak mau, ayo makan bersama, _hyung_."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama Seokjin _hyu_ -"

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan bersama kalian," Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan senyum lima jarinya sampai maniknya menyipit membentuk garis yang begitu manis. "Terserah," Yoongi membalik tubuhnya, masuk kembali ke ruangannya dengan Jimin yang mengekori dari belakang. Jam makan siang masih tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jimin untuk menemani Yoongi didalam ruangannya dan memandangi wajah semanis gulanya itu.

Yoongi sendiri yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan Jimin hanya membiarkan Jimin melakukan kemauannya. Selama Yoongi merasa Jimin tidak menggangu pekerjaannya, Yoongi tidak akan mencoba mengusir Jimin lagi, karena hal itu akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Halo Seokjin _hyung_!"

"Halo, Jimin _ie_."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.. Sekarang dirinya menyesal ditempatkan pada satu ruangan dengan Seokjin. Kalau saja teman seruangannya bukan Seokjin, mungkin Yoongi akan dengan mudahnya mengusir dan tidak memperbolehkan Jimin mengunjungi ruangannya. Selanjutnya, Jimin hanya duduk didepan meja kerja Yoongi, membiarkan tangannya menopang wajahnya dan memandangi setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap nyalang kearah Jimin yang menurut Jimin malah terlihat menggemaskan. Meskipun sudah sering ditatap oleh Jimin, tetapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman. Siapa juga yang akan nyaman kalau ada sepasang manik gelap memandangmu tajam dan mengikuti setiap pergerakan yang kau lakukan?

"Berhentilah menatapku sebelum bolpen ini tenggelam di bola matamu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Jangan melakukan tindakan kejam pada muridmu, Min _saem_."

Yoongi mendelik tajam kearah Jimin. Sungguh, panggilan yang keluar dari bibir Jimin terdengar begitu menggelikan bagi Yoongi. Jimin terdengar menggodanya habis-habisan dengan panggilan menjengkelkan itu. Rasanya Yoongi ingin memplester mulut Jimin dan menguburnya hidup-hidup di taman belakang sekolah. "Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu."

"Kenapa, _seongsaenim_? Apakah ada yang salah dengan panggilan _saem_?"

"YA!" Yoongi menunjuk-nunjuk emosi kewajah Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kurang ajar kearahnya. "Kembali kekelasmu, Park. Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak menggangumu, _saem_. Aku hanya menatapmu. Bahkan kau yang mengajakku berbicara duluan, Min _saem_ ," dengan sengaja Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan ' _saem_ ' lagi. Reaksi Yoongi dengan rona merah muda pada pipinya hanya terlalu sayang untuk dilewati.

"Tapi kau menatapku, dan aku tidak suka!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Yoongi benar-benar harus berterima kasih atas entitas Seokjin di ruangan itu karena kalau Yoongi hanya berdua dengan _hyung_ gulanya, dirinya menjamin Yoongi akan melanjukan harinya dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu, Park!" Yoongi yang menyadari arti tatapan Jimin segera memberikan tepukan 'penuh kasih sayang' kearah kening Jimin yang terpampang jelas karena poninya yang dibelah dua. Jimin mengusap keningnya yang terkena tepukan 'penuh kasih sayang' Yoongi dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari bibirnya. Dasar masokis!

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya pada kasur kamarnya tanpa mau repot-repot berganti baju atau membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Hari magang pertamanya benar-benar berat. Yoongi benar-benar menyesal dengan pilihannya mengambil magang menjadi tenaga pendidik. Siapa sangka dirinya akan diterima di sekolahnya dulu? Dikelas Jimin pula. Sungguh, nasib Yoongi benar-benar buruk.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi kembali menghela napas kasar dan membalik tubuhnya memunggungi pintu masuk. Dirinya menutup maniknya dan berpura-pura tidur, mungkin Jimin akan meninggalkannya karena mengira dirinya kelelahan.

Pintu kamar Yoongi dibuka dan Jimin masuk dengan perlahan. Ditatapnya punggung Yoongi yang bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian mengajarnya. Jimin berjalan menghampiri ranjang Yoongi dan memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Yoongi. Jimin membawa jemarinya mengusap wajah Yoongi dengan gerakan lembut, takut membangunkan _hyung_ gulanya. " _Hyung_ pasti lelah," Jimin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Yoongi. Selanjutnya, kecupannya berpindah ke bibir Yoongi, "Selamat atas hari pertama magangmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi diam di posisinya. Tidak berniat bergerak atau membuka maniknya saat ini. Dirinya merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Jimin. Saat jemari Jimin menelusuri wajahnya, merapikan helaian rambutnya, menyisipkannya dibelakang telinga Yoongi, mengusap halus surai Yoongi dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada pipinya. Yoongi terlalu menikmati sentuhan Jimin tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Min Yoongi memang naif.

Saat Yoongi merasakan pergerakan di kasurnya, Yoongi segera membuka matanya dan menatap nyalang kearah Jimin. "Ya! Kau mau apa, bocah?"

" _Hyung_ sudah bangun?" Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut berbaring dan terlelap disamping Yoongi. Jimin melempar senyum terbaiknya dan mengusap sebelah pipi Yoongi, "Apa hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendengus, Jimin sedang dalam mode _gentleman_ nya yang selalu sukses melemahkan Yoongi. Sungguh, Jimin akan berubah dari bocah menyebalkan bermental empat tahun menjadi pria dewasa yang begitu pengertian. Siapa yang tidak akan lemah kalau sudah begitu? Jangan lupakan cara Jimin yang memperlakukan Yoongi kelewat lembut. Sungguh, terkadang Yoongi ingin meleleh.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, menikmati usapan Jimin pada pipinya. "Mau mandi, _hyung_? Biar aku siapkan air hangat untuk berendam," Jimin bersiap bangkit menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yoongi. Lihat? Lihat? Kalau sudah dibeginikan makhluk mana yang tidak akan luluh dengan pesonamu, Park?

"Terima kasih, Jim." Yoongi turun dari kasurnya, menyiapkan piyama yang akan dipakainya setelah berendam nanti. Orangtuanya sedang pergi selama seminggu, jadi ia tinggal sendirian dirumahnya. Sebenarnya Jimin bersikeras menemaninya, tetapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau menerima Jimin begitu saja. Dan bukan Jimin namanya kalau menerimana tolakan Yoongi begitu saja. Tetapi dengan sedikit ancaman dan mode diam, Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimin tidak jadi menginap dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan piyama motif kumamon kesayanannya. Meskipun sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, Yoongi tetap senang menggunakan piyama bermotif yang membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_ , aku membelikan pizza, ayo makan." Jimin duduk di lantai samping ranjang Yoongi dan membuka sekotak besar pizza serta dua kotak _chicken wings_. Yoongi senang-senang saja Jimin sudah membelikan makan malam untuk mereka jadi Yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah untuk membeli makan malam atau memesan lewat _delivery service_. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak suka makanan gratis?

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disamping Jimin, menarik dua potong pizza dari kotaknya dan menyatukannya didalam mulutnya. Jimin kembali tersenyum dengan cara makan Yoongi, lalu menarik tungkai kurus Yoongi dan mulai memijatnya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu yang lain, _hyung_?"

"Lebih baik dari kelasmu."

Jawaban Yoongi sontak membuat ekspresi Jimin berubah. Sudut bibirnya melengkung turun beberapa senti meski tangannya tidak berhenti memberikan pijatan pada kaki Yoongi. Yoongi mengajar tiga kelas di sekolahnya, dua kelas tingkat tiga dan satu kelas tingkat satu.

"Kau jahat sekali, _hyung_."

Yoongi menghiraukan rengekan Jimin, mengambil sepotong pizza, menggulungnya menjadi gulungan besar dan menyendokan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Jimin sampai Jimin kewalahan mengunyah. Jimin awalnya kesal, dirinya ingin berteriak protes kearah Yoongi tetapi diurungkan begitu saja saat Yoongi tertawa dan memperlihatkan gusi manisnya. Perasaan Jimin menghangat begitu saja saat Yoongi tertawa lepas. Setidaknya Min Yoongi yang dikenal sedingin es batu itu bisa mencair dihadapannya, karena dirinya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Yoongi mengajar disekolah Jimin berjalan normal, meskipun tidak luput dari eksisitensi Jimin disekitarnya. Terkadang _namja_ bantet itu bersikeras menumpang mobil Yoongi agar dapat berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Hal itu juga menjadi alasan yang sama agar bisa pulang bersama Yoongi dengan alasan tidak membawa motornya. Jimin juga sering mengunjungi ruangannya dengan Seokjin. Seokjin sih tenang-tenang saja karena Park Jimin yang membuntuti Min Yoongi layaknya anak ayam bukanlah pemandangan asing lagi bagina. Seokjin sudah menyaksikan kejadian serupa semenjak dirinya mengenal Yoongi dari Namjoon di _Senior High_.

Saat makan siang, Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi makan bersama, entah itu di ruangannya, di kantin sekolah ataupun diatap sekolah. Jimin akan dengan senang hati mengiyakan kemanapun yang Yoongi mau asal _hyung_ yang berstatus gurunya itu mau makan siang dengannya. Bahkan sekarang pemandangan Jimin yang dekat dengan Yoongi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari makhluk di sekolah Jimin. Tidak jarang beberapa siswi disekolah Jimin yang mengidolakannya melempar tatapan sinis, benci dan cemburu bercampur pada satu sorot mata yang sama kepada Yoongi. Kadang Yoongi risih juga, tetapi memang dasar sifat Yoongi yang kelewat cuek membuatnya masa bodo dengan sikap tidak jelas siswi-siswi itu.

Ada juga beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengidolakan Yoongi. Tidak jarang Yoongi menemukan surat, coklat, bunga atau sejenisnya diatas meja kerjanya. Ayolah, ada guru baru yang masih muda dan manis mengajar disekolahmu, siapa juga yang akan melewatkan kesempatan menarik perhatian _seongsaenim_ satu ini? Tetapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi hal itu, sedangkan Jimin akan selalu marah-marah dengan sikap bocahnya kalau Yoongi menerima pemberian dari entah-siapa-itu dengan santai. Yoongi hanya boleh menerima kado pemberiannya. Dasar bocah posesif!

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Jimin mendorong pintu kaca ruangannya, dirinya terlalu sering mengunjungi ruangannya dan Seokjin sampai-sampai tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Iris gelapnya mengedar pada ruang kerja Yoongi, "Seokjin _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ dimana?" tanyanya saat tidak menemukan _namja_ mungil berkulit pucat kesayangannya.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptop, terlhat berfikir sebentar dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, dia belum kembali sejak jadwal mengajarnya tadi. Mungkin ada urusan sebentar Jim."

Jimin hanya mangut-mangut sok mengerti. Dia ingin makan siang bersama _namja_ gula kesayangannya seperti biasa, bahkan menolak tawaran traktiran Taehyung karena berhasil mengajak sang pujaan hati pergi berkencan, Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kerja Yoongi dan memainkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Yoongi menanyakan dimana posisi _seongsaenim_ muda itu. Namun sudah hampir setengah jam Jimin menunggu, Yoongi belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali keruangannya. Yoongi bahkan tidak membalas pesannya. Jangankan membalas, dibaca saja tidak. Jimin menarikan jemarinya pada layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya, mengetik nomor ponsel Yoongi yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang-"_

Jimin segera memutuskan panggilannya dengan Yoongi dan mengerutkan kening aneh. " _Hyung_ , aku cari Yoongi _hyung_ dulu, ya?" Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan keluar dari ruangan dua guru magang muda itu setelah berpamitan pada Seokjin.

Jimin mencari Yoongi ke seluruh penjuru sekolah yang mungkin dan biasa dikunjungi oleh _namja_ manis itu. Ruang kepala sekolah, kantin, lapangan basket, taman belakang sekolah, parkiran mobil Yoongi, dimanapun. Jimin bahkan sudah kehilangan akal mencari Yoongi.

"Min _saem_? Aku tadi melihat Hyunseung bersamanya. Mereka mengarah ke atap sekolah."

Rahang Jimin mengeras mendengar jawaban salah seorang murid yang kebetulan lewat. Jang Hyunseung, putra pemilik sekolah yang terkenal dengan kelakuan tanpa moralnya. Murid bermasalah yang namanya sudah terlukis apik pada setiap lembar buku hitam di ruang konseling. Bahkan kepala yayasan sendiri sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuan putra tunggal sekaligus pewaris mereka. Sial! Apa yang diinginkan si brengsek itu dengan Yoongi?

Bel tanda jam makan siang sudah berbunyi saat Jimin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Tapi apa peduli Jimin? Kesayangannya sedang bersama murid paling brengsek satu sekolah. Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada memastikan keadaan kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

Jimin mencoba membuka pintu atap yang dikunci dari luar. Sial! Jang Hyunseung sialan! Apa-apaan dirinya mengunci pintu atap dari luar begitu?

 **DUK DUK DUK**

"YOONGI _HYUNG!_ MIN YOONGI KAU DIDALAM?"

Jimin memukulkan kepalan tangannya beberapa kali pada pintu atap, mencoba menggedor sambil meneriakkan nama Yoongi. Samar Jimin dapat mendengar erangan dari balik pintu. Itu suara Yoongi. Empat belas tahun bersama si manis tidak akan membuat Jimin tidak mengenali suara khasnya itu. Suara Yoongi terdengar serak dan lemah. Brengsek, apa yang dilakukan bedebah itu pada Yoongi-nya?

Jimin mencoba mendobrak pintu atap dengan bahunya sambil terus meneriakkan nama Yoongi, menanyakan keadaan _hyung_ kesayangannya. Pada dorongan ketiga, Jimin berhasil mendobrak pintu atap yang memang sudah tua itu. Saat Jimin melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu yang sudah roboh itu, dirinya seakan kehilangan kata-kata dan ingin menebas habis tubuh Hyunseung itu.

Keadaan Yoonginya benar-benar menyedihkan. Yoongi berlutut dilantai semen dengan wajah yang mengarah ke selangkangan Hyunseung yang sudah menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, surai Yoongi ditarik keras dan terlihat dipaksa mengoral milik Hyunseung. Manik sayunya memerah dan basah, pipinya yang biasa pucat kini memiliki memar dengan bibir membengkak yang robek disudutnya. Bahkan kemeja kerja Yoongi sudah robek disana-sini meskipun masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Oh! Jangan lupakan bercak kemerahan pada sekitar leher dan bahu Yoongi.

"Brengsek.." desis Jimin sambil berjalan kearah Hyunseung.

Hyunseung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi kearah Jimin dan tersenyum remeh, pangeran berkuda putih Yoongi sudah datang ternyata. "Oh, halo Park Ji-"

 **BUGH**

Jimin menghantamkan tinjunya ke rahang Hyunseung sampai namja itu jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. Selanjutnya, Jimin menduduki dada Hyunseung dan kembali menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Hyunseung sambil mengucapkan sumpah-serapah kearah _namja_ dibawah tubuhnya itu. Jimin bahkan menghiraukan teriakan Yoongi yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Jimin seakan buta oleh emosi, menghantam Hyunseung karena telah menyentuh kesayangannya adalah satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"J-Jimin, hentikan.. Hentikan!" Yoongi mencoba menarik tubuh kekar Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar takut, mencoba memisahkan tubuh Jimin yang sedang menghajar salah satu murid penting di sekolah itu.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi dan sorot matanya langsung melembut saat melihat keadaan Yoongi yang benar-benar berantakan. Jimin rasanya ingin menangis saat mengetahui dirinya gagal melindungi _namja_ yang paling disayanginya itu. Meskipun Jimin belum puas menghajar si brengsek Hyunseung yang sudah terkapar babak belur, ia segera menyingkir dan menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

Tangis Yoongi pecah, Jimin merasakan lengan bergetar Yoongi memeluknya erat dan meremas seragam sekolahnya dibagian punggung. Jimin mengecupi puncak kepala Yoongi berulang-ulang, sebelah tangannya mengusap surai dan punggung Yoongi bergantian dan yang lainnya memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi.

"Aku sudah disini, _hyung_. Kau sudah aman.."

Jimin terus membisikan kalimat menenangkan kepada Yoongi. Beharap _hyung_ manisnya berhenti bergetar dan ketakutan. Mereka tetap pada posisi yang sama, sampai isakan Yoongi mereda, mereka bahkan menghiraukan keberadaan Hyunseung yang berada diantara mereka.

"Sudah selesai drama kalian?" Hyunseung meludahkan darah dari mulutnya dan mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Sial, pukulan Jimin cukup telak juga.

Jimin membalik tubuhnya, menatap nyalang pada Hyunseung dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Yoongi posesif. Yoongi sendiri menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Jimin, masih takut untuk melihat sosok yang melakukan kekerasan dan hampir melecehkan dirinya beberapa saat lalu. "Enyahlah Jang Hyunseung."

Hyunseung tersenyum miring, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar atap. "Kau tau, ternyata Min _seongsaenim_ rasanya manis juga."

"Bajingan.." Jimin menggeram, kalau saja bukan remasan Yoongi pada seragamnya menahanya, dia akan mengejar Hyunseung dan memberikan beberapa pukulan lagi pada makhluk tak bermoral itu.

"P-Pulang, aku mau pulang Jim."

Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu putus asa yang membuat Jimin kembali merasa gagal melindungi _hyung_ kesayangannya. Jimin melepaskan _blazer_ nya, memakaikannya pada Yoongi, dan memberikan kecupan sayangnya ke kening Yoongi, "Kita pulang, _hyungie_."

.

.

.

Jimin mendudukan Yoongi di ranjangnya, lalu menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengeratkan blazer Jimin yang masih dipakainya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Jimin. Tubuhnya masih bergetar meskipun sudah tidak seheboh tadi. Pelukan dan kecupan Jimin cukup ampun untuk menenangkannya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

"Kau mau mandi, _hyung_?" Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi yang memar. Sial, apa Jang Hyunseung itu memukul Yoongi?

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku mau tidur."

Jimin hanya mengiyakan, dan menggantikan baju Yoongi karena yang lebih tua terlihat tidak mau bergerak sedikit pun. Sedikit mendesis tajam saat melihat noda kemerahan pada leher dan bahu Yoongi. Setelah Jimin selesai menggantikan pakaian Yoongi, Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi dan menyelimutinya sebatas leher.

"Selamat tidur, _hyungie_."

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi agar si manis dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Yoongi menarik seragam sekolah Jimin, "J-Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jimin."

Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Dirinya ikut masuk kedalam selimut Yoongi dan menarik tubuh mungil Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, menjadikan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantalan Yoongi. "Aku disini, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Jimin lembut.

Yoongi menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Jimin lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat si bocah bantet. Jimin hanya diam saja saat merasakan nafas Yoongi pada lehernya mulai stabil, mungkin Yoongi harus menjelaskan banyak hal padanya saat bangun nanti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Annyeong semuanyaaaaaa, syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain updatean baru. Pertama-tama, syubchim mau minta maaf kalo updateannya lama, ini sengaja syubchim panjangin atas balasan penantian yang terjadi. Kedua, maaf kalo udah nunggu lama tapi isinya malah ga sesuai dengan harapan, semacam alur kecepetan atau alurnya malah lari(._.). Ketiga, typos (hehe) soalnya syubchim gasempet baca ulang. Keempat, syubchim bukan orang yang menjalankan puasa, jadi maaf kalo misalnya ada isi cerita yang bertentangn bagi yang menjalankan. Kelima, semangat puasanya bagi yang menjalankan.

Disini syubchim mau tegasin, pas Jimin nembak Yoongi diumur tiga belas tahun, Yoongi belum nerima Jimin, tapi dalam sudut pandang Jimin dia sama Yoongi itu udah pacaran. Syubchim juga merasa aneh kok anak umur tiga belas tahun pacaran hehe, makanya syubchim cepetin alurnya. Cuma ya emng Jimin bocah mesum kurang ajar jadi mikirnya udah pacaran aja sama Yoongi.

Maaf juga kalo hitungan tahunnya ga tepat atau ada kesalahan dengan alur waktunya. Soalnya syubchim udah ga sekolah lagi jadi udah lupa umur berapa kelas berapa (wkwkwk) padahal baru lulus tahun lalu juga. Dan tolong jangan membenci cast Hyunseung disini ya, syubchim hanya meminjam nama Hyunseung karena dia termaksud bias syubchim berparas bangshad.

TERUS MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REPOT REPOT MAU NINGGALIN REVIEW, FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW. APALAGI YANG REVIEWNYA PANJANG BANGET KAYA KERETA API. ITU MOOD BOOSTER BANGET TAU NGAK SIHHHH! NGEGEMESIN BUAT SYUBCHIM JADI SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI. APALAGI PAS SYUBCHIM DINOTIS BEBERAPA SENPAI FFN (apaan dah). POKOKNYA SYUBCHIM SENENG DAN TERHARU BANGET ATAS DUKUNGAN YANG KALIAN KASIH, JADI MAKIN SEMANGAT NGETIKNYA MESKIPUN SIBUK.

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review (bow 90 degrees).

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : M**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menerjap beberapa kali. Merasa tidak ada lengan Jimin yang lingkar di tubuhnya, Yoongi meraba sebelah kasurnya. "Jimin.." Yoongi memanggil pelan, berharap Jimin tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin sekali lagi, "Jimin.."

Yoongi menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan Jimin dengan surai hitamnya yang meneteskan air. "Mencariku, _hyungie_?" Jimin mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Yoongi masih dalam mode shocknya sepertinya. Jimin mendudukan diri disamping ranjang Yoongi dan mengusap pelan memar di pipi pucat yang lebih tua, takut menyakiti kesayangannya. Jimin mendesis tajam saat wajah Hyunseung kembali terlintas dibenaknya. "Apa masih sakit?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Hyunseung sempat menampar pipi pucat Yoongi beberapa kali saat Yoongi memberontak. "Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut. Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "A-Aku.. Mungkin nanti Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak ingin mendesak Yoongi, Jimin akan menunggu sampai Yoongi siap menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kalau Yoongi tidak juga membuka suara mungkin Jimin akan menghajar makhluk tidak bermoral itu sekali lagi dan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan hal keji apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Yoongi.

"Keberatan menemaniku ke Busan besok?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba ingin ke Busan? Memang, besok adalah hari Sabtu dan Yoongi tidak punya jadwal apa-apa, tapi tetap saja angin apa yang membuat Jimin tiba-tiba ingin ke Busan.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi bingung Yoongi, sebelah tangannya dibawa mengusak rambut Yoongi, "Berlibur, _hyungie_. Sepertinya aku mulai melihat kerutan di wajahmu karena mengajar di kelasku." Sedikit menggoda Yoongi tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?

"YA!" Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya kesal, melepaskan tangan Jimin yang mengusak rambutnya, "Aku tidak menua secepat itu!"

Dan malam itu mereka lewati dengan Jimin yang tidak bosan-bosannya menggoda Yoongi dan diakhiri dengan Yoongi yang mengusir Jimin kembali ke rumahnya,. Meskipun Jimin menolak mati-matian tetapi ancaman Yoongi cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya melangkahkan kaki dengan berat hati kembali ke rumahnya. "Pulang atau tidak ada liburan ke Busan besok," begitulah kira-kira ancaman Yoongi. Dasar naif, padahal siapa coba tadi yang minta ditemani dan jangan ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jimin sudah rapi dengan kaos hitam, jeans biru kesayangannya dan juga ransel yang berisi perlengkapan mereka selama di Busan nanti. Jimin berencana mengajak Yoongi menginap semalam di Busan, atau setidaknya bermain air di pantai Busan seharian.

"Putri tidur Chimchim masih belum bangun, eoh?"

Jimin sedikit berdecak saat melihat Yoongi masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimut tebalnya. Wajah pucat Yoongi mengintip lucu dari dalam selimutnya yang menambah kesan menggemaskan pada _namja_ berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Jimin mendekat menghampiri ranjang Yoongi, mengecup bibir Yoongi dan berbisik, "Selamat pagi putri tidur Chimchim."

Yoongi hanya menggeliat sebentar dan selanjutnya menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya didalam selimut. Jimin benar-benar menggangu tidur cantiknya di hari libur. Lupakan liburan ke Busan atau wajahnya yang memiliki kerutan karena mengajar di kelas Jimin. Tidur adalah hal paling penting saat ini.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _hyung_ gulanya. Iseng, Jimin menyelipkan kedua lengannya dibawah tubuh Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ala ala _bridal style_ yang sukses menimbulkan pekikan kaget dari Yoongi.

"YA! YA! Park Jimin apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Yoongi terus memberontak yang membuat Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Yoongi "Hey putri tidur Chimchim jangan banyak bergerak, nanti jatuh."

"Siapa yang kau panggil putri, huh?!" Yoongi berhenti memberontak dan menatap nyalang kearah Jimin. Meskipun sudah dipanggil dengan panggilan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, tetap saja Yoongi tidak suka dan tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan 'putri tidur Chimchim'.

"Siapa lagi?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia memainkan alisnya naik turun dengan kurang ajarnya, berniat menggoda Yoongi.

"YA! Bocah!" Yoongi meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin, berusaha mendorong bocah yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya menjauh. "Jauhkan wajahmu!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat semburat merona yang muncul dikedua pipi pucat _namja_ gula itu. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. Lalu mendudukan Yoongi kembali ke tempat tidur. "Kau bisa mandi sendiri kan, _hyung_? Atau perlu aku mandikan?" Jimin kembali mengeluarkan senyum miring mesum menyebalkannya.

 **PUK!**

Dengan tidak berpri-kebantalan Yoongi menghantam wajah mesum bocah itu dengan bantal tidurnya. "BOCAH MESUM MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan orangtua Yoongi, kedua teman masa kecil itu pun memulai rencana yang sudah Jimin buat. Mereka berangkat cukup pagi dari Seoul karena Jimin bilang ingin menghabiskan seharian penuh bermain dengan Yoongi di laut Busan. Yoongi hanya mengguman 'terserah' dan membiarkan bocah bantet itu menyetir mobil _pick-up_ yang dipinjam dari _haraboji_ yang tinggal didepan rumah mereka. Meskipun Jimin belum genap dua puluh tahun, tapi Jimin sempat belajar menyetir dan bahkan lebih mahir menyetir daripada Yoongi.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke salah satu pantai di Busan dan menghabiskan hari mereka disana. Tapi tetap saja, apapun yang dilakukan mereka tidak luput dari Jimin yang menggombali Yoongi.

Seperti saat mereka berlomba untuk membangun istana pasir. Jimin memenangkan _duel_ tidak penting itu karena bocah yang menilai hasil karya mereka mengatakan wajah datar Yoongi yang terlalu seram. Alasan yang terlalu polos yang membuat Yoongi emosi seketika. "Lihat _hyung_ , membangun istana pasir saja aku hebat, apalagi membangun rumah tangga kita kelak" Jimin menggombali Yoongi dan mencolek dagu si pucat yang dihadiahi dengan lemparan pasir dari yang lebih tua. Selanjutnya, namja _bantet_ itu berteriak-teriak perih saat matanya kemasukan pasir. "Rasakan! Dasar bocah sialan!"

Atau saat Yoongi dan Jimin menikmati dinginnya semangka setelah makan siang. Yoongi berkali-kali memuja nikmatnya saat buah yang mereka makan menyejukan dirinya dihari yang terik. "Mungkin semangka bosa menyejukan tubuhku, _hyung_. Tapi hanya dirimu yang bisa menyejukan hatiku." Dan lagi-lagi Yoongi memberikan tepukan penuh kasih sayang di kepala yang lebih muda. "Enyahlah kau, bocah!"

Sore itu mereka lewati dengan bermain air dipinggir pantai yang awalnya ditentang keras oleh Yoongi. Tapi saat tubuh mungilnya diangkat dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Jimin dan diceburkan kedalam air, Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalas perbuatan Jimin. Dan diakhiri dengan berjalan dipinggir pantai sambil menikmati _sunset_ dengan jemari yang bertaut satu sama lain. Dasar Min Yoongi, awalnya saja menolak, akhirnya luluh juga.

"Setelah ini kita pulang?" Yoongi yang sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya menghampiri Jimin yang sudah rapi didalam mobil. Jimin menggeleng, "Keberatan kalau kita tidur di _outdoor_ hari ini? Ayo berkemah!"

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Berkemah? Terbentur dimana kepala bocah jelek ini?

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat reaksi lucu yang dikeluarkan _hyung_ kesayangannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu _star gazzing_ , _hyung_. Menurut berita malam ini akan menjadi malam terbaik untuk melihat bintang. Aku membawa tenda, kok. Kita bisa membangunnya di perkemahan dekat sini," seolah mengerti dengan kerutan alis Yoongi, Jimin memberikan penjelasan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Melihat bintang bukanlah kegiatan yang buruk. Lagipula sepertinya Jimin sudah mempersiapkan hal ini dengan matang untuknya. Tidak ada salahnya menghargai kerja keras bocah bantet itu, kan?

Jimin mulai menyusun berlapis-lapis selimut tebal pada _box_ dibagian belakang _pick-up_ mereka dengan dua buah bantal dan boneka kumamon kesayangan Yoongi sedemikian rupa nyamannya, lalu mengajak Yoongi untuk berbaring bersamanya dengan selapis selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau mengambil Kumamon tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Yoongi mendelik tajam kearah Jimin saat Jimin menyerahkan boneka kesayangannya padanya. Jimin dengan santainya mengangguk, lalu menarik yang lebih tua kedalam dekapannya. Dan bukan Yoongi namanya kalau menerima Jimin tanpa penolakan. Tapi Jimin kelihatan tidak mau melepaskan tubuh mungilnya, jadi Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal dan menyamankan tubuh mungilnya didalam lengan Jimin.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Kalau Jimin sudah dalam mode seperti ini, pasti ada yang menggangu pikiran bocah jelek yang berkapasitas minim itu. Jimin menggeleng, "Bukan aku," lalu membawa Yoongi untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, masalahnya ada padamu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis bingung, ia tidak merasa memiliki masalah apapun disini, kenapa _namja_ bantet ini sok tahu seka-

Oh, masalahnya dengan Jang Hyunseung.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Jimin. Entahlah, Yoongi sendiri bingung, merasa takut dan cemas kalau Jimin sudah menyinggung soal masalah yang satu ini.

"Tidak berniat menceritakannya?"

Jimin mengusap surai Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada yang lebih tua. "Kau tahu kan _hyung_ , aku akan melindungimu. Aku sudah bukan bocah berumur empat tahun lagi," bibir Jimin menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menenangkan.

Perlahan Yoongi mengangguk, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bercerita pada Jimin. Bocah itu, entah bagaimana caranya Yoongi merasa Jimin akan melindunginya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi atau apapun yang harus dikorbankan.

Yoongi mengajak Jimin mendudukan diri mereka dan bersandar badan mobil _pick-up_ tersebut. "Hyunseung, dia muridku seperti yang kau ketahui."

.

.

.

 _Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kelas 3-1 saat jam pelajarannya selesai. Saat ini sedang waktu makan siang dan ia meminta dibuatkan bekal pada Seokjin semalam, cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan bunyi aneh didalam sana, tentu saja Yoongi ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke ruangannya dan menagih makan siang dari Seokjin._

 _Tapi sepertinya cacing-cacing diperutnya harus menunggu karena salah seorang muridnya, Jang Hyunseung menghampirinya. Awalnya Hyunseung masih mengobrol ringan dengan Yoongi, dan Yoongi pikir anak ini lumayan menyenangkan dari caranya berbicara. Tetapi saat mereka melewati sudut yang sepi, Hyunseung menarik -menyeret- Yoongi dengan kasar ke arah atap sekolah._

 _Yoongi memberontak awalnya, bahkan sempat berteriak sebelum Hyunseung dengan begitu lancang menampar pipi pucatnya. Guru muda itu terkejut, terdiam mengikuti tarikan kasar murid kurang ajarnya. Hyunseung menarik Yoongi keatap sekolah dan menguncinya dari dalam. Yoongi bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya saat ini, ia hanya menunduk menatap pantofelnya dan mencoba melangkah mundur._

 _Yoongi kembali memberontak saat Hyunseung mendorong tubuh mungilnya kearah dinding disebelah pintu dan mengurung dirinya diantara kedua lengannya._

 _Hyunseung menarik senyum miringnya, membawa sebelah tangannya mengusap bibir Yoongi yang bergetar ketakutan, "Jadi, Min saem, aku penasaran dengan rasa bibirmu sejak pertama kali kau masuk kekelasku."_

 _Yoongi dapat melihat tatapan merendahkan yang menertawakan dirinya dari manik Hyunseung, tapi saat ini Yoongi benar-benar takut untuk melawan. Dirinya sempat mendengar rumor tentang reputasi Hyunseung yang benar-benar buruk. Bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa buruk 'benar-benar' yang dibicarakan guru-guru lainnya._

 _Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Hyunseung langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi yang membuat si mungil meronta kasar. Yoongi membawa kedua kepalan tangannya memukul erat kearah dada Hyunseung yang berakhir dengan cengkraman erat pada telapak tangannya dikunci didepan dadanya sendiri._

 _Yoongi takut, sungguh, apalagi saat Hyunseung meminta akses lebih dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan aroma amis darah yang ikut masuk saat Hyunseung melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi. Saat merasa Yoongi mulai kewalahan dengan ciumannya, Hyunseung menyudahi ciuman paksanya dengan jilatan pada bibir Yoongi._

 _Dengan siulan kurang ajar, Hyunseung mengusap bibir basah Yoongi, "Ternyata bibirmu lebih manis dari yang kukira, saem."_

 _"L-Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Yoongi kembali merontakan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Hyunseung._

 _Hyunseung kembali mengeluarkan seringainya, "Lepas?" dan mencengram pergelangan Yoongi lebih erat lagi yang menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang guru muda. "Maaf, aku belum puas menikmati dirimu."_

 _Selanjutnya Hyunseung melesakan wajahnya kearah leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana dan menjilatnya, "Aku ingin menandai ini, boleh kan?" lalu mulai menandai leher si namja gula._

 _Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, nafasnya putus-putus. Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir, Yoongi terisak pelan ketakutan. "J-Jiminhh.." Yoongi mendesahkan nama Jimin, dirinya ingin Jimin datang dan menyelamatkannya saat ini. Memeluknya, membisikan kata menenangkan dan memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu pada puncak kepalanya._

 _Setelah Hyunseung menandai lehernya, Yoongi tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan Yoongi tidak ingin mengingat sedikitpun tentang kejadian hari itu. Saat Hyunsung menurunkan celananya, menyuruh Yoongi berjongkok didepannya dan memaksanya mengoral miliknya. Saat Hyunsung menarik kasar surainya dan membentaknya. Saat Hyunseung memperlakukannya dengan begitu kasar. Saat Hyunseung melecehkannya._

 _Yang Yoongi tahu, Yoongi ingin Jimin datang saat itu. Dan Jimin benar-benar datang meskipun terlambat, menghajar Hyunseung untuknya dan memeluk tubuh bergetarnya. Menenangkan Yoongi yang begitu takut saat itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi yang kembali bergetar, "Maaf" Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi, mencoba menenangkan yang lebih tua.

.

"Maaf karena aku tidak datang lebih cepat."

.

"Maaf karena aku tidak menjemputmu di kelas."

.

"Maaf karena kau harus mengalami hal seburuk itu."

.

"Maaf karena aku gagal melindungimu."

.

"Berhenti minta maaf, Jimin. Itu bukan salahmu. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

.

Jimin menyatukan keningnya dengan Yoongi, menggesekan kedua hidung mereka dan menatap lurus kedalam iris karamel Yoongi. Yoongi menerima semua perlakuan manis Jimin yang selalu mampu menangkannya dengan mata terpejam, dan membuka matanya saat Jimin menyatukan kening mereka.

"Min Yoongi."

Jimin mengangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan mengusapnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kau tahu, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang keempat."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya dan hampir mengeluarkan protes atas klaim Jimin, namun Jimin memotong protesnya terlebih dahulu, "Aku tahu, kita tidak pernah berhubungan secara resmi, oleh karena itu hari ini aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi, mendeskripsikan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, setulus apa aku menyayangimu dan sekuat apa keinginanku untuk mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku."

Yoongi menunggu dan Jimin menarik nafas dalam, menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan masih menangkup pipi Yoongi. "Min Yoongi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Yoongi hanya berkedip, ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dirinya hanya terlalu tidak siap dengan pernyataan cinta Jimin kali ini. Begitu serius dan tulus, Yoongi dapat merasakannya. Seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan Jimin, perlahan Yoongi mengangguk, membuat _namja_ didepannya tersenyum senang dan memeluk Yoongi erat, menggumamkan 'Terima Kasih' dan 'Aku Mencintaimu' banyak kali.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jimin. Dirinya merasa hangat mendadak. Perlahan, Yoongi ikut membisikan 'Aku juga mencintaimu'. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi lelah membohongi perasaannya dan menolak Jimin berkali-kali.

Dan Jimin? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Jimin saat ini. Anggukan Yoongi saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, apalagi saat Yoongi membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya dnegan Yoongi, kembali membawa iris karamel itu bertemu dengan manik gelapnya. " _Hyung_ , sekali lagi. Kumohon."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

"Lagi, _hyungie_."

"Mati saja kau, bocah!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, Yoonginya tetap Yoongi yang kaku dan galak. Kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi dan berbisik, "Terima Kasih, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan didalam selimut tebal yang Jimin bawa dibawah hamparan bintang. Berbagi kehangatan lewat sentuhan kulit masing-masing dengan tambahan kecupan ringan Jimin untuk Yoongi. Mereka bahkan lupa dengan ajakan 'berkemah' Jimin dan terlelap didalam dekapan lengan satu sama lain. Dan malam itu Min Yoongi resmi menjadi milik Park Jimin yang disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak.

.

.

.

Hari Senin kembali datang, dan Jimin menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, tidak banyak yang berubah meskipun mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Membangunkan Yoongi, sarapan bersama keluarga Min, merengek untuk menumpang di mobil Yoongi. Tetapi mungkin Jimin kurang beruntung hari ini karena jadwal mengajar Yoongi baru dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi yang artinya Yoongi tidak akan berangkat kesekolah pukul tujuh pagi bersama Jimin seperti biasa. Jadi hari ini Jimin kembali mengendarai motor kesayangannya ke sekolah.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Yoongi mengantar Jimin sampai ke depan pintu. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mau, tapi daripada mendengar rengekan Jimin yang berkelanjutan dan juga ancaman membolosnya, jadi Yoongi dengan ogah-ogahan mengantarkan kekasih bantetnya sampai kedepan pintu. Ah, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

"Ciuman perpisahan untukku mana, _hyung_?" Jimin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan memasang pose seimut mungkin, yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alis tidak suka dan memandang penuh cela kearahnya. "Cium tembok saja sana!"

Jimin hanya mendengus kesal. Untung manis, kalau tidak mana sudi Jimin-

-eh, ralat, Jimin bahkan sudi melakukan apapun untung _hyung_ nya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi dari Yoongi yang menghasilkan pekikan semangat ibu Yoongi dari arah belakang. Oh, ternyata wanita paruh baya yang selalu mengidamkan Jimin menjadi menantunya sedang mengintip anaknya penasaran.

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Hm, hati-hati, Jim."

.

.

.

Jimin melepas helmnya setelah memarkirkan motornya diantara motor-motor siswa lainnya. Dia datang cukup telat yang membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan tempat parkir dan harus tiba dikelasnya dalam lima menit kalau tidak mau telat.

Jimin melangkah cepat menyusuri lapangan parkir menuju areal sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya dihadang oleh beberapa orang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Seperti berandalan jalanan, tapi mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak berniat bertanya atau duluan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tck!" Salah satu dari berandalan itu meludah kearah Jimin. Tidak mengenainya, tapi tersirat maksud tidak bersahabat didalamnya. "Habisi dia."

Dan yang Jimin rasakan selanjutnya adalah hantaman cukup keras pada perutnya yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, meskipun Jimin memperlajari bela diri tapi dikeroyok secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jimin mencoba melawan tapi berakhir dengan dirinya kembali tersungkur dilantai dengan beberapa lebam.

Jimin hanya bisa menggulung dirinya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan seluruh pukulan dan tendangan dari berandalan diatasnya. Meskipun ia dapat merasakan rasa darah dari indra pengecapnya, tetapi sakit fisik yang dihasilkan dari hantaman berandalan itu membuat tubuhnya kebas dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Pandangannya memburam, tapi sekuat tenaga Jimin menjaga kesadarannya. Pukulan terakhir dirasakan Jimin dibagian punggungnya yang membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga kesadarannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong syubsyubchim is back dengan updatean terbaru. Maaf kalo pendek banget, soalnya sempat kehilangan feel untuk menulis, meskipun kembali lagi setelah beberapa hari. Tapi aku akan usahakan untuk melakukan fast update untuk updatean selanjutnya karena udah ada ide ceritanya. Oh iya, perihal penname, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti pennameku. Aku minta maaf untuk semua reader syubchim dan juga syubchim-nimnya sendiri kalau aku mendadak egois seperti ini. Dan juga aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan apa kata guest dengan nama Yoongi itu lagi.

Lalu di updatean sebelumnya, sebenarnya yang berniat aku hapus hanya postingan ANNOUNCEMENT saja, bukan the entire story, kenapa semua nangkepnya aku bakalan hapus fanfic ini (heheee).

Aku mau berterimakasih untuk semua yang menunjukan dukungannya saat aku memposting ANNOUNCEMENT. Sungguh aku merasa sangat tersentuh dan merasa begitu dihargai dengan semua dukungan dan pembelaan yang kalian berikan, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus postingan ANNOUNCEMENT. Bukan berniat menjadi drama queen atau attention seeker, tetapi kalau aku menghapus postingan itu, maka semua review pada chapter itu juga akan terhapus yang berarti dukungan kalian terhapus begitu saja. Dukungan kalian itu sumber semangat loh buat aku, makanya aku berniat untuk tetap membiarkannya dan menghargai setiap support tersebut.

Terus makasih juga semua buat readers yang udah follow, favorite dan review. Kalau aku melakukan balasan review ada yang keberatan? Tapi balasan reviewnya di setiap akhir chapter. Soalnya kalian terlalu imut to be true (gemes).

Terakhir, makasih banget yang udah ngerelain luangin waktunya buat ngebaca fanfic gajelas ini (bow 90 degrees).

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES !


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : M**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kalap saat Seokjin menghubunginya, mengabarkan Jimin ditemukan babak belur tidak sadarkan diri di lapangan parkir dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, hanya ada satu nama pelaku yang berputar dipikirannya. Hyunseung, siapa lagi kalau bukan berandalan tidak bermoral satu itu?

Yoongi meremas roda kemudi, rasa kesal, khawatir dan bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Kalau Jimin tidak menyelamatkannya hari itu, ia pasti tidak akan babak belur hari ini. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saat ini.

Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru setelah memarkirkannya asal. Saat Yoongi membuka pintu ruang rawat Jimin dan melihat kekasihnya terbaring dengan perban yang membalut tubuhnya dibeberapa bagian. Yoongi menghela nafas lega saat melihat Jimin sudah sadarkan diri dan mendudukan dirinya menghadap keluar jendela.

"Jimin.."

Yoongi memanggil pelan, menghampiri Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Jimin. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan memasang senyum menenangkan melihat ekspresi khawatir yang begitu jelas pada wajah Yoongi. "Ya, _hyungie_?"

Yoongi mengusap lembut memar dipipi Jimin, irisnya kembali memanas, "Apa ini sakit?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng, meskipun sebenarnya pukulan-pukulan yang diterimanya tidak bisa dibilang pelan, tapi dirinya tidak mau membuat Yoongi semakin khawatir. "Maaf.." suara Yoongi mulai serak. Sungguh, sekasar apapun Yoongi memperlakukan Jimin, Yoongi tetap tidak akan tega melihat kondisi Jimin yang seperti ini. Apalagi penyebab utama wajah berantakan Jimin adalah dirinya.

Jimin menarik Yoongi kedalam dekapannya dan mengusap surai kekasihnya, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi, "Tidak, _hyung_. Jangan minta maaf karena ini bukan salahmu." Yoongi ikut melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Jimin, "Tidak, Jimin. Ini salahku. Kalau kau tidak menolongku waktu itu, kalau kau tidak menghajar Hyunseung untukku, kalau-"

"Sstt..." Jimin meletakan telunjuknya diatas bibir Yoongi. "Kalau aku tidak datang waktu itu, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi padamu, _hyung_." Melihat _namja_ didekapannya mulai tenang, Jimin menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir Yoongi. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Yoongi mengerut lucu, baik-baik apanya, ini adalah kondisi terburuk Jimin dalam empat belas tahun mereka bersama. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, bocah bodoh!"

Jimin meringis, baru beberapa detik lalu Yoongi terlihat begitu lembut dan khawatir padanya, tetapi sekarang kalimat pedas dan tajam dengan nada seruan kembali Yoongi lontarkan kepadanya. Mungkin _hyung_ manisnya ini benar-benar menderita gangguan psikis tingkat akut. Oh, ingatkan Jimin untuk tidak menyuarakan pikirannya yang satu ini, bisa-bisa Yoongi membencinya setengah mati kalau _namja_ manis itu tau Jimin mengatainya bipolar.

"Baiklah, aku tidak baik-baik saja tapi kau juga harus bekerja, _hyungie_." Jimin mencubit gemas hidung Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa guru muda ini melupakan magang yang akan menjadi penentu kelulusannya?

Yoongi menepuk keningnya pelan, lalu melirik jam tangannya, jam sembilan lewat tiga puluh empat, Yoongi tidak akan sempat kembali kerumahnya untuk sekedar berbenah dengan seragamnya dan mengambil tas kerjanya. "Ini salahmu, aku sudah terlambat sekarang."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, bagaimana bisa ini menjadi salahnya. Dia bahkan hanya seorang korban yang wajahnya babak belur karena berandalan tidak bermoral yang menghajarnya. Oh, lebih tepatnya berandalan bayaran si brengsek Hyunseung. Mengingat Hyunseung, rahang Jimin mengeras, lalu menarik pinggang Yoongi semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, "Tidak, minta izin saja hari ini. Jangan pergi ke sekolah tanpa aku!" titahnya final.

Yoongi mengerutkan alis bingung, siapa tadi yang menyuruhnya pergi ke sekolah? Park Jimin. Dan sekarang siapa yang dengan seenak jidat berkapasitas minim melarangnya pergi ke sekolah? Park Jimin juga. Dasar bocah kurang asupan gizi idiot!

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah tanpamu, huh?"

Dahi Jimin mengerut tidak suka, menghasilkan beberapa lipatan yang tampak jelas disana. "Kalau murid tidak punya moral itu kembali menyerangmu, bagaimana? Tidak akan ada aku yang bisa melindungimu kali ini. Aku tidak mau kau terluka dan diperlakukan seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya, apalagi oleh orang yang sama."

Jimin mengangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menyatukan dahi mereka, "Kau terlalu berharga untukku, Min Yoongi," suara rendah Jimin terdengar begitu menggelitik Yoongi, baik secara fisik maupun batinnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Jimin terlihat begitu berbeda saat ini. Yoongi siap meleleh dan luluh kedalam dekapannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan ikut menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Jimin yang tidak berubah meskipun tubuh _namja_ itu sudah berotot. "Baiklah, biarkan aku meminta izin sebentar dan aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, _okay_?"

Jimin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat ini. Yoongi akan menemaninya seharian, tanpa Jimin minta duluan, tanpa paksaan dari Jimin, murni dari keinginan Yoongi. Tampar Jimin sekarang untuk membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Yoongi benar-benar akan menemaninya. Oh! Jimin merasa rasa sakit akibat luka memar pada tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ , kau serius akan menemaniku seharian ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk lucu.

Jimin menerjap pelan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sembuh, ayo kita pergi kencan!"

"YA! Kau masih harus diperiksa sekali lagi, bocah bodoh!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Yoongi tidak pernah membiarkan Jimin mengendarai motornya sendiran lagi kesekolah, bahkan saat Yoongi tidak punya jadwal mengajar Yoongi akan tetap mengantar Jimin sampai sekolah. Jimin sendiri tentu dengan senang hati mendapat fasilitas antar-jemput eksklusif dari kekasihnya. Kan Jimin jadi bisa lebih sering berdua dan bermesraan dengan Yoongi.

Hyunseung, bocah kurang ajar tidak punya moral itu pindah ke luar negeri begitu saja. Tidak ada yang melaporkan perihal dirinya yang melecehkan Yoongi atau membuktikan kejadian yang terjadi pada Jimin adalah ulahnya. Jimin dan Yoongi bukan tipikal makhluk pengadu. Tapi, _namja_ itu menghilang begitu saja. Kabarnya pelanggaran yang dilakukannya sudah terlalu banyak, menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa diluluskan dari sekolah pada tahun itu, tidak peduli nilainya mencapai skor tertinggi pada semua bidang sekalipun atau statusnya sebagai anak dari donatur terbesar sekaligus pemilik sekolah. Meskipun pada kenyataannya nilai dan sikapnya itu berbanding lurus.

Tentu saja Jimin kesal. Emosinya memuncak dan dirinya bersumpah akan mencari Hyunseung ke 'luar negeri' yang dimaksud dan membalaskan kekesalannya. Tapi hanya dianggap dengan gelengan kecil dan gumaman "Dasar bocah, tidak penting!" dari Yoongi yang membuat Jimin semakin kesal. Tidak sadarkan guru muda itu kalau mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi korban Hyunseung disini? Bahkan luka memar diwajah Jimin belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

Soal hari terindah Jimin karena Yoongi yang bersedia menemaninya seharian tanpa paksaan sama sekali dalam empat belas tahun mereka bersama dihabiskan Jimin dengan menggoda Yoongi habis-habisan. Kerap kali Jimin juga mencuri berbagai kecupan dan lumatan yang menghasilkan rona samar dan umpatan dari yang lebih tua. Yoongi tidak mendaratkan pukulan padanya hari itu karena memar pada tubuhnya, makanya Jimin bisa dengan leluasa mencuri ciuman dari Yoongi. Mungkin Jimin harus sedikit berterima kasih pada pukulan anak buah sewaan Hyunseung. Ingat! Hanya 'sedikit' dan sedikit dengan tanda kutip pada awal dan akhirnya yang Jimin maksud benar-benar-sedikit-jadi-lupakan-saja. Egomu, Park Jimin.

Setelah melakukan _check-up_ nya sekali lagi, Jimin diperbolahkan pulang tetapi dengan beberapa resep dan juga peringatan untuk merawat lukanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan menikmati bagaimana ekspresi serius Yoongi yang mendengarkan setiap arahan dari perawat yang mengajarkannya cara mengganti perban dan merawat luka yang benar. Jimin merasa benar-benar dicintai Yoongi saat itu melihat bagaimana Yoongi dengan telaten dan hati-hati mengganti perban lukanya untuk pertama kali saat mereka tiba dirumah. Dan jangan lupa kecupan 'semoga cepat sembuh' yang Yoongi berikan pada lukanya. Oh! Rasanya Jimin ingin mimisan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jimin berjalan seperti biasa, dengan hubungannya dan Yoongi yang semakin dekat. Meskipun sekarang Yoongi sering menolak saat Jimin ingin menginap dikamarnya. Wajah Yoongi akan merona parah sampai ketelinganya dan terus mengumpati Jimin. Sedangkan _namja_ yang diumpati hanya melempar tatapan menggoda dengan senyum miring yang terlihat begitu seksi dimata Yoongi dan Yoongi kembali menggumpati senyuman itu.

" _Waeyo hyung_? Bukankah kita sudah sering tidur bersama, hum?" Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Yoongi yang semakin berjalan mundur, menghindari jarak yang menyempit diantaranya dan Jimin. "T-Tapi itu kan berbeda!"

"Berbeda?" Seringai Jimin kembali muncul, kali ini dengan melonggarkan dasi seragamnya dan melempar asal _blazer_ nya. Jimin mendorong lembut tubuh mungil Yoongi sampai berbaring di ranjangnya. Lalu mengecupi tiap inchi wajah manis itu, dan berakhir dengan menjilat cuping telinga Yoongi. "Maksudmu berbeda bagaimana?"

Bisikan rendah dan hembusan nafas Jimin pada telinganya terasa menggelitik seluruh syaraf tubuhnya dan menghentikan fungsi otak Yoongi sejenak. "J-Jimin.." Yoongi mencicit kecil sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar Jimin yang menindihnya. "K-Kau mau apa?"

Jimin terkekeh gemas. "Menurutmu, _hyung_?" Jimin kembali berbisik dengan suara rendahnya. Kali ini menurunkan sebelah tangannya menyusup kedalam kaos Yoongi dan mengusap perut datar Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah tertahan dan segera mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah suara-suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya saat tangan Jimin mulai nakal dan merayap makin naik keatas. "J-Jimhhh.." Jantungnya berdetak berantakan, tubuhnya panas dan wajahnya merona. Yoongi meremas seragam sekolah Jimin sambil mendorongnya menjauh, berharap _namja_ yang lebih muda itu memindahkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Merasa puas menggoda sang kekasih, Jimin tersenyum jahil dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, melihat seberapa berantakannya Yoongi saat ini membuat Jimin tersenyum menang. "Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa padamu kalau kita tidur seranjang, _hyung_?" mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa wajahnya semakin memerah dan mendorong Jimin sekuat tenaga dari atas tubuhnya sampai terjatuh dari ranjangnya. "YA! Dasar bocah mesum! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Jimin jarang pulang bersama Yoongi. Memang terkadang jadwal klub menari Jimin yang sampai malam membuat Yoongi malas menunggu bocah bantet itu sendirian. Kadang Yoongi menunggu Jimin dengan menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan basket sekolah, berlatih bersama beberapa teman lamanya dan adik-adik kelas yang sekarang menjadi muridnya. Kadang Yoongi menunggu Jimin dengan memperhatikan bocah itu menari dari sudut ruangan, menyerahkan handuk dan botol minum saat Jimin menghampirinya sesudah latihan.

Yoongi jadi ingat bagaimana Jimin selalu menunggunya berlatih basket sampai larut malam beberapa tahun lalu, apalagi perihal bocah kurang asupan gizi itu yang cemburu berat pada Zhoumi. Bahkan saat Yoongi berlatih basket dengan Zhoumi yang masih melatih para atlet di sekolahnya, Jimin akan menekuk wajahnya dan mengamit lengan Yoongi posesif dihadapan Zhoumi. Padahal pria tinggi berdarah _Chinese_ itu sudah bertunangan dengan namja mungil seputih _tofu_ , Henry. Dasar kekanakan.

Hari ini, Jimin juga tidak pulang bersama Yoongi, katanya ingin belajar bersama Taehyung di salah satu tempat bimbingan belajar di dekat rumah alien abstrak itu, mengingat ini sudah tahun terakhirnya dan ia akan menjalani ujian akhir beberapa bulan kedepan. Rasanya Jimin si bocah bantet kekanakan yang akan kuliah sebentar lagi terdengar mustahil. Yoongi bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok yang pernah lebih pendek darinya itu merengekkan segala hal pada Yoongi. Oh, kenapa Yoongi mendadak merindukan sosok mungil Jimin kali ini? Padahal Yoongi ingin sekali memusnahkan eksistensi Jimin saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Tolong benturkan kepala Yoongi agar pikirannya kembali normal.

Jimin mengintip dari pintu ruang kerja Yoongi, melihat kekasihnya yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Dengan langkah pelan, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluk si manis dari belakang, " _Hyungie_ sayang."

"Jauhkan tubuhmu dan hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu."

Bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti mendengar jawaban sarkastik Yoongi. Tapi memang dasar Jimin yang menjadi masokis semejak mencintai Yoongi, jadi Jimin tidak mengindahkan sarkasme yang dilemparkan kepadanya dan masih memeluk pinggang ramping Yoongi erat, "Aku kangen."

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya kasar, bersamaan dengan bola matanya yang berputar malas. "Kita baru bertemu saat makan siang kalau kau lupa, Park."

Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya mengeluarkan senyuman yang membuat matanya menjadi segaris. "Tetap saja aku merindukanmu. Ayo aku antar ke parkiran, _hyung_."

"Tidak perlu Ji-"

"Aku memaksa."

Yoongi mengela nafas dan membiarkan Jimin membawa tas kerjanya untuknya. "Hm, terserah.."

Jimin membukakan pintu kemudi untuk Yoongi dan mengecup keningnya sebelum Yoongi masuk kedalam. "Hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah."

"Hm.. Kau juga jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, _hyung_?" Jimin memainkan alisnya naik-turun usil, lalu mencolek dagu Yoongi yang mendapat tumbukan keras pada perutnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah."

Setelahnya, Yoongi mengambil tas kerjanya dan menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jimin yang masih melambaikan tangannya seperti bocah bodoh dibelakang sana.

Merasa mobil Yoongi sudah hilang dibalik tikungan, Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah gedung sekolah menemui seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci. Jeon Jungkook, adik kelas sekaligus teman satu klub menarinya. Hari ini sebenarnya Jimin tidak memiliki janji dengan Taehyung atau bimbingan belajar apapun. Dia hanya punya janji keluar dengan Jungkook yang dirahasiakan dari Yoongi.

"Kook _ie_.." Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook yang sedang duduk didalam ruang klub, menunggunya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya, juga gigi kelinci menggemaskan yang merupakan ciri khasnya. " _Hyung_ sudah selesai? Ayo pergi.." dan menarik lengan Jimin kearah gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Yoongi melepaskan sepatunya dan menyusunnya di rak seperti biasa. Lalu menemui sang _eomma_ yang sedang bergelut didapur, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengintip dari celah bahu. Nyonya Min mengecup pipi putra tunggalnya, berbisik selamat datang. " _Eomma_ sedang memasak apa?"

"Makanan kesukaan Jimin."

Yoongi mengerut kesal dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa masakan kesukaan Jimin, sih? Putra _eomma_ kan aku, bukan Jimin." Dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal ke lantai. Sungguh, Yoongi terlihat seperti bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orangtuanya dan merengek manja di supermarket. Nyonya Min hanya terkekeh kecil, "Tapi dia calon menantu _eomma_ , Yoong _ie_."

Rona samar tercipta di pipi Yoongi, "Y-Yah, baru juga pacaran seminggu, masa sudah di klaim jadi calon menantu, _eomma_ apa-apaan sih." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari sang _eomma_ , bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tidak menyukai pendapat sang ibu tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menghindari kalau ada rasa hangat yang menjalar didalam hatinya. Dan Yoongi benci kalau harus mengakui hal itu.

"Tapi _eomma_ berharap kalian akan menikah secepatnya."

"Ayolah, _eomma_ , Jimin bahkan belum lulus SMA."

"Jimin tidak pulang bersamamu hari ini?" Nyonya Min tidak mengindahkan protesan Yoongi, berdebat dengan anak tunggalnya tidak akan membuahkan hasil, jadi Nyonya Min mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Yoongi menggeleng, mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan melihat masakan _eomma_ nya yang sudah matang, "Dia ada bimbingan belajar hari ini."

Alis Nyonya Min bertaut bingung, "Bimbingan belajar?" lalu mencoba mengingat kembali, "Sejak kapan anak itu mengikuti bimbingan belajar?"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah mungkin baru saja, aku lapar _eomma_."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengecek ponselnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah, ia baru saja mandi dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tidak ada pesan dari Jimin, tumben sekali bocah itu tidak meributi ponselnya dengan pesan-pesan tidak penting atau rengekan kekanakan karena Yoongi tidak mengirim pesan kepadanya atau mengabarinya sama sekali. Yoongi menyibak gorden kamarnya yang menampilkan langsung jendela kamar Jimin. Ruangan diseberang sana masih gelap, menandakan pemiliknya belum kembali.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ini sudah jam 9 malam, bimbingan belajar apa yang berlangsung selama lima jam? Atau mungkin bocah bantet itu pergi bermain sebentar dengan Taehyung? Entahlah, Yoongi mencoba tidak memikirkannya, ia masih punya setumpuk kertas hasil ulangan siswa yang masih harus dikoreksinya dan beberapa lagu hasil aransemennya dengan Namjoon yang harus diperiksa kembali.

Yoongi menggeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang dibawanya dari sekolah, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang diyakini akan kebas nantinya. Selama menjadi guru magang, sebenarnya pekerjaan Yoongi tidak begitu berat, hanya mengajar tiga kelas dan memberikan materi, tugas dan ulangan sesuai dengan kurikulum yang sudah tersedia. Tetapi tetap saja mengecek delapan butir soal teori yang dikerjakan oleh tiga puluh siswa dengan ciri khas mereka masing-masing dapat menjadi hal yang benar-benar membosankan, menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan disaat yang sama.

Jemari Yoongi terhenti saat kertas ulangan dengan nama Park Jimin muncul, dirinya meneliti satu per satu jawaban Jimin dan hanya empat butir dari delapan butir yang berhasil dijawabnya dengan benar oleh Jimin, itupun dengan penuh belas kasihan yang Yoongi berikan mengingat kekasihnya yang satu ini memiliki kapasitas yang minim di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi, yang membuat alis Yoongi mengerut kesal dan wajahnya yang merona parah adalah Jimin yang menyatakan perasaannya disetiap nomor jawabannya, tidak peduli apa yang ditanyakan, Jimin akan menuliskan 'Park Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi'. Apa-apaan bocah bantet ini, ingin menggoda Yoongi dengan gombalan recehnya, huh?

Dengan pipi yang masih merona, Yoongi menyingkirkan kertas ulangan Jimin dan meraih ponselnya, berniat menghubungi kekasih bocahnya.

.

 **To : Bocah Kekurangan Asupan Gizi**

Ya, sudah pulang?

.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Yoongi terlalu lelah dan malas mengetik pesan singkat yang sebenarnya dapat diungkapkan intinya dengan dua kata saja. Lagipula, bukankah hal itu disebut pesan singkat karena kontennya yang pendek?

Yoongi meletakan ponselnya kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengecek ulangan murid-muridnya, menunggu balasan pesan dari Jimin. Biasanya Jimin akan membalas pesannya dalam lima menit, maksimal lima belas menit kalau namja itu sedang melakukan hal lain. Jimin selalu mengabari Yoongi kalau sedang tidak bisa membalas pesan Yoongi, meskipun mereka sedang tidak mengirim pesan satu sama lain waktu itu.

Tetapi sudah setengah jam terlewat dan Yoongi tidak merasa ponselnya yang bergetar atau berbunyi. Yoongi mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, takut kalau pesannya tidak terkirim. Tapi tanda centang pada pemberitahuan menandakan pesannya terkirim dengan benar kepada Jimin. Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, menyibak kembali gorden kamarnya dan kamar Jimin masih dalam keadaan gelap.

Pukul sepuluh malam dan bocah itu belum pulang. Bagus Park Jimin, bermainlah diluar dan jangan kabari kekasihmu yang sedang kesal denganmu ini. Lupakan saja Yoongi saat dirimu sedang bersenang-senang dengan Taehyung diluar sana sampai selarut ini, bahkan tidak mengabari Yoongi sama sekali. Jangan salahkan Yoongi kalau dirinya mendiamkanmu beberapa hati kedepan.

Min Yoongi sedang _ngambek_ rupanya.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi menutup kembali gordennya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya, membiarkan tumpukan kertas diatas meja kerjanya berantakan begitu saja. Yoongi tidak berniat merapikannya atau melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Keadaan hati Yoongi sedang buruk membuat _namja_ gula itu malas melakukan apapun. Dirinya sedang kesal dan ingin tidur untuk mengakhiri hari ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka maniknya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam irisnya. Tubuhnya terasa diguncang membuat Yoongi kesal "Jangan mengguncangku, Jimin."

"Tidak ada Jimin pagi ini, sayang."

Yoongi menerjapkan maniknya beberapa kali, itu suara _eomma_ nya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali _eomma_ nya tidak membangunkannya. " _Eomma_ , selamat pagi, dimana Jimin?"

"Apakah putra _eomma_ terlalu merindukan kekasihnya sampai-sampai itu menjadi pertanyaan pertamamu dipagi hari, huh? Padahal jarang-jarang _eomma_ membangunkanmu. " Nyonya Min membuat suaranya terdengar sedih, sekaligus menggoda putra kesayangannya.

Yoongi mendengus sebal, "Bukan itu, hanya saja tidak biasanya bocah berisik itu tidak membangunkanku."

"Jimin mampir tadi pagi, berpamitan dan mengingatkan _eomma_ untuk membangunkanmu. Dia bilang ada yang harus dikerjakannya disekolah, jadi Jimin berangkat duluan." Nyonya Min merapikan kasur putranya, " _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah, sana temani _appa_ mu sarapan."

.

.

.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya dan melangkah menuju kantornya dengan Seokjin, masih ada beberapa hal yang masih harus diambilnya sebelum mengajar dikelas Jimin. Pagi ini Yoongi memiliki jadwal mengajar dikelas kekasih bocahnya.

Sebelum Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, irisnya menemukan Taehyung dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. "Kim Taehyung," Yoongi memanggil, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk menghampirinya dengan tangannya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi "Oh, _saem_!" balasnya riang sambil melambai semangat kearah Yoongi, lalu menghampirinya, "Ada apa, _saem_?"

"Kemarin kalian pergi kemana setelah bimbingan belajar?"

"Huh?" alis Taehyung bertaut, "Kalian? Bimbingan belajar?"

"Bimbingan belajarmu dan Jimin."

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Aku? Dan seorang Park Jimin ikut bimbingan belajar?" Tawa Taehyung pecah, bocah dengan rambut berbentuk jamur itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan Yoongi, "Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi, _saem_."

Yoongi menerjap beberapa kali, "Jadi, kalian tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak berpergian bersama juga kemarin?"

Taehyung menggeleng lagi.

Dan Yoongi merasa emosinya memuncak saat itu. Banyak hal yang harus Jimin jelaskan disini. Jimin membohonginya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat belas tahun mereka bersama, Jimin membohonginya dan entah mengapa Yoongi merasa sesuatu menghantam ulu hatinya telak dan rasanya menyakitkan. Yoongi kecawa dengan kekasih bocahnya.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan Jimin, meskipun kekasih bocahnya itu menopang dagunya dan tersenyum layaknya bocah idiot sambil memberikan atensi penuh kepada Yoongi yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas. Sesekali Yoongi melirik kearah Jimin, tapi bocah itu tetap menatapnya dengan mata riangnya dan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar. _Hell_ , setelah berbohong dengan Yoongi, bagaimana bisa bocah bantet masih tersenyum selebar itu. Tidakkah dirinya merasa bersalah? Yoongi semakin sebal dengan Jimin.

Saat kelas selesai, Yoongi buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas Jimin. Dia tidak ingin menemui Jimin dengan perasaan seperti ini, sungguh rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Yoongi _hyung_."

Suara cempreng itu lagi. Oh, tolong tinggalkan Yoongi sendirian, Park Jimin. Yoongi mencoba menghiraukan Jimin dan kembali memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Jimin yang merasa dihiraukan oleh Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Min _saem_ ~"

Yoongi bergidik ngeri, apa-apaan panggilan dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu. Yoongi melirik sekilas kearah Jimin, memberikan pandangan paling tajam yang bisa disalurkannya lewat manik sayunya. Oh, apakah bocah bodoh ini tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun sudah membohongi Yoongi?

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Tidak kangen dengan kekasihmu ini?" Jimin merentangkan kedua lengannya, mengundang Yoongi untuk memeluknya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, membawa barang-barangnya keluar meninggalkan Jimin, berusaha tidak menghiraukan bocah idiot tidak peka berstatus kekashnya itu. Jimin yang ditinggalkan begitu saja mengerutkan alisnya bingung, masih belum menurunkan dua tangannya yang membentang lebar menunggu pelukan Yoongi.

"Yah! _Hyungie_ tunggu akuuuu~"

.

.

.

Jam makan siang dilewati Yoongi tanpa sepatah katapun yang ia berikan untuk Jimin yang terus mengoceh disebelahnya. Yoongi bahkan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ agar Jimin merasa tersinggung dan berhenti mengoceh, tetapi bocah kurang ajar itu malah menarik _headset_ nya begitu saja dan mengeluarkan rengekan manja yang memuakan. Yoongi masih kesal dengan Jimin disini, tetapi egonya yang terlalu besar membuatnya tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang menganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin.

Kemana saja Jimin sampai pulang begitu larut?

Kenapa Jimin berbohong kepadanya soal bimbingan belajar?

Kalau Jimin tidak pergi dengan Taehyung lalu Jimin pergi dengan siapa?

Tapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, mana mau _namja_ kaku keras kepala satu ini menurunkan egonya demi seorang Park Jimin. Lagipula Jimin sepertinya masih memainkan peran berbohongnya dengan baik dan enggan menjelaskan apapun kepada Yoongi. Jadi, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menyerah duluan disini.

" _Hyung_ , malam ini aku akan pergi bimbingan belajar lagi, jadi pulanglah duluan."

Yoongi mendelik tajam kearahnya. Bagus Park Jimin, mari kita lihat dengan siapa kau sebenarnya pergi 'bimbingan belajar'. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan berdehem singkat, dirinya sudah merencanakan acara ayo-kita-buntuti-bocah-sialan-ini.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Yoongi pulang seperti biasa, diantar Jimin sampai ke mobilnya dengan kecupan perpisahan yang singkat namun hangat, melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan sekolah. Tetapi hari ini Yoongi kembali memutar mobilnya kearah gerbang sekolah, berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang gerbang sekolah dengan iris yang memandang tajam, menanti sosok bocah sialan yang sudah menganggu pikirannya seharian ini.

Dan, subjek yang Yoongi tunggu akhirnya menampakan dirinya, dengan manik menyipit dan bibir yang tersenyum cerah, kekasih bocahnya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan seorang murid dengan senyuman kelinci yang sangat khas. Yoongi kenal siapa bocah yang berjalan disamping kekasihnya, yang dirangkul akrab dan diusak surainya oleh Jimin. Emosi Yoongi memuncak, dadanya terasa dihantam keras oleh sesuatu dan Yoongi merasa irisnya panas. Oh, Yoongi benci mengakuinya.

Tapi seorang Min Yoongi sedang patah hati.

Karena seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo halo semuanyaaaaaaa~ Syubsyubchim balik bawain updatean terbaruuuuu dan MAAF BANGET KARENA GABISA FAST UPDATE SESUAI JANJI (bow bow bow). Soalnya dua minggu terakhir ini syubsyub beneran sibuk banget. Diluar jadwal kuliah, syubsyub juga ikut beberapa organisasi dan syubsyub juga ikut berkecimpung didunia dance cover dan tanggal 19 kemarin syubsyub baru saja tampil di acara KPOPERS NGABUBURIT yang di Mangdu (pada tau ga?). Makanya syubsyub harus latihan dance dan ga ada waktu buat ngetik (huhuhu). MAAFIN AUTHOR YANG GABISA MEMANAGE WAKTU INI.

Maaf juga kalo misalnya hasilnya kurang memuaskan, karena syubsyub merasa ekspektasi readers semua kayanya tinggi banget kalau dilihat dari review yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hyunseung sebenarnya ga berniat memiliki Yoongi, dia hanya berniat 'mencoba' Yoongi, maaf kalau ekspektasi readers tidak sesuai dengan alur cerita yang syubsyub buat. Syubsyub hanya takut mengecewakan.

Diluar itu, syubsyub berterimakasih dengan semua yang sudah mau membaca, memfavorite, memfollow bahkan meninggalkan review yang sangat membantu membangun mood untuk mengetik ditengah kesibukan syubsyub.

 **Terima Kasih**

Salam INFIRES !


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi mengunci pintu kamarnya, mengabaikan _eomma_ nya yang memanggil dan bertanya padanya apa yang salah. Pasalnya Yoongi melempar dan membanting asal seluruh barang-barangnya semenjak pulang kerumah, bahkan pintu kamarnya.

"ARGHH! PARK JIMIN SIALAN!"

Yoongi tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya merasa begitu kecewa melihat Jimin terlihat begitu intim dengan _namja_ lain, kenapa dadanya sesak dan sesuatu seakan menghantam ulu hatinya kuat-kuat. Kenapa cairan bening yang terasa asin mengalir dari irisnya melewati kedua pipinya. Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi seberantakan ini hanya karena seorang bocah kurang ajar bernama Park Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar, disusul dengan suara penuh nada khawatir dari _eomma_ nya.

"Yoongi.. Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Hei, buka pintunya."

Oh, Yoongi bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun termasuk _yeoja_ paling berarti dalam hidupnya saat ini. Dirinya begitu berantakan dan pikirannya sedang dalam keadaan kacau, mana mungkin Yoongi menunjukan sosoknya yang seperti ini didepan orang lain, tidak peduli orang lain itu adalah perempuan yang melahirkannya sekalipun.

Ibu Yoongi menggedor pintu kamarnya lagi, mencoba meminta Yoongi membuka dan menceritakan masalahnya. Yoongi segera menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir dipipinya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan ragu kearah pintu kamarnya. Yoongi berdehem sebentar, mencoba mengatur suaranya yang serak beberapa saat lalu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, _eomma_."

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dibalik daun pintu kamar Yoongi.

" _Eomma_ tau ada yang salah denganmu, Yoong. Ayo buka pintunya."

Yoongi terdiam dibalik pintu kamarnya. Pendiriannya masih tetap sama meskipun ibunya mengeluarkan nada suara khawatir yang memelas dari balik pintu kamarnya. Setidaknya Yoongi butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Yoongi butuh waktu untuk mengatur dirinya yang sempat berantakan karena kekasih bocahnya.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri, _eomma_."

Lagi, Yoongi mendengar sang _eomma_ menghela nafas berat di balik sana. "Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu, Yoongi. _Eomma_ akan selalu ada disini untukmu."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar pengertian sang _eomma_ dan mengangguk, lalu buru-buru menjawab 'Ya' saat menyadari sang _eomma_ yang tidak dapat melihatnya dari balik pintu.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya, memandang figura foto Park Jimin dan dirinya yang diletakan secara paksa oleh bocah itu dimeja nakas sebelah kasurnya. Foto yang dilapisi bingkai hitam itu cukup memalukan sebenarnya, foto masa kecil mereka dimana Jimin yang mengecup pipi Yoongi dari samping dan Yoongi yang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. Seharusnya foto itu diambil dengan mereka yang sama-sama tersenyum manis menghadap kamera dengan _icecream_ ditangan mereka, tapi saat ibu Jimin menghitung diangka dua, Jimin segera menoleh kearah Yoongi dan mengecup pipi _namja_ manis itu.

'Agar kau selalu mengingat diriku dan cintaku kepadamu, _hyung_.' Jimin menjawab dengan senyum yang ditarik dari telinga sampai telinga yang lain saat Yoongi mengoceh soal foto memalukan itu.

"Cinta?" Yoongi tersenyum sinis, tanpa terasa irisnya kembali memanas, dengan kasar Yoongi menelungkupkan figura foto itu. " _Your bullshit,_ Park Jimin."

.

.

.

Jimin berlari dengan terburu-buru setelah turun dari bus yang mengantarkannya pada halte terdekat kerumahnya. Tidak peduli pada teriakan dan umpatan beberapa orang yang hampir dan sempat tertabrak olehnya. Yang penting Jimin bisa sampai dirumah kekasihnya secepat mungkin. Kalau bisa Jimin ingin terbang saja kerumah Yoongi, teleportasi juga boleh, terdengar lebih efisien malah.

Setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari Yoongi yang mendapatinya pulang dengan Jungkook dan meninggalkannya dengan iris basah dan sorot mata kekecewaan, rasa bersalah terus melingkupi Jimin selama perjalanan pulang dan bayangan Yoongi yang kecewa dengannya terus terbayang dalam benaknya. Yoongi bahkan tidak mengeluarkan teriakan maupun umpatan apapun kepada Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin merasa _hyung_ kesayangannya tersakiti didalam. _Silent treatment is the worst thing in this world, isn't it_?

Tamparan dari Yoongi tidak main-main. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, tapi tenaga yang Yoongi keluarkan untuk mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Jimin tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Jimin bahkan masih merasakan denyutan nyeri pada pipinya, tapi dia mencoba menepis semuanya. Yang ada di pikiran Jimin saat ini hanyalah bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kekasih gulanya, termasuk minta maaf karena sudah membohongi _namja_ gula tersebut.

Jimin mengetuk pintu rumah Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan tidak berniat untuk pulang kerumahnya yang hanya berjarak dua puluh satu langkah dari pintu rumah Yoongi. Kekasihnya adalah yang terpenting saat ini. Saat ibu Yoongi membukakan pintu dengan senyum yang hangat dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk, Jimin langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Yoongi di lantai dua. Mengenal keluarga Min selama empat belas tahun bahkan sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh sang ibu membuat Jimin dapat sesuka hati menginjakan kakinya kemana saja dirumah itu, bahkan kamar pribadi ayah dan ibu Yoongi sekalipun.

Jimin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang sempat putus-putus sehabis berlari dari hatle bus sampai rumah Yoongi, setelahnya mengetuk lembut pintu kamar bertuliskan 'SUGA" di depannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ," Jimin memanggil lembut, berharap mendapatkan balasan dari dalam sana, tetapi meskipun detik sudah berganti menit, Jimin masih belum mendapatkan balasan dari Yoongi. Sekali lagi Jimin mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi, dan memanggil _namja_ manis kesayangannya.

"Pergi, Park."

Bukan balasan manis yang Jimin dapatkan, tetapi Yoongi yang mengusir dirinya dengan suara dingin yang ia dapatkan. _Okay_ , Jimin yakin setelah tamparan keras yang Yoongi berikan padanya, sungguh mustahil bagi Jimin untuk mendapatkan balasan manis dari kekasihnya. Jimin sadar seratus persen akan hal itu. Tetapi mendapatkan usiran juga bukanlah hal yang melintas dala benaknya.

" _Hyung_ , buka pintuknya dan biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kubilang pergi, Park."

Jimin mendadak ciut saat lagi-lagi Yoongi membalasnya dengan nada menusuk, Yoongi bahkan tidak mau menyebut namanya. Tapi Jimin sadar, ia tidak boleh menyerah saat ini. Kalau Jimin benar-benar pergi mengikuti kemauan Yoongi, bisa-bisa statusnya dengan Yoongi berubah menjadi mantan kekasih keesokan harinya. Jimin menggeleng keras saat pemikirannya menjelajah kearah yang negatif. Maaf saja, dirinya baru resmi menjadi kekasih seorang _namja_ super manis seperti Min Yoongi seminggu yang lalu. Lagipula mau dikemanakan empat belas tahun perjuangan Jimin meresmikan statusnya dengan Yoongi? Masa hancur hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang kekanakan?

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu _hyung_. Jungkook-"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMA ITU, PARK!"

Jimin tersentak kaget saat Yoongi memotong penjelasannya dengan teriakan yang cukup keras. Bahkan _eomma_ Yoongi yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur hampir menjatuhkan toples garam yang didalam genggamannya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, _okay_?"

Diam.

Jimin tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun meskipun dirinya mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi berulang kali sambil memanggil nama kesayangannya. Min Yoongi memang keras kepala, tapi Park Jimin juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Yoongi. Ditambah Jimin yang teguh pada pendiriannya, membawa Yoongi yang menyerah dari aksi _silent treatment_ nya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jimin setelah menghapus jejak airmata dari pipinya.

Senyum Jimin yang tercipta karena Yoongi yang membukakan pintu untuknya hilang berganti dengan raut khawatir saat melihat iris basah Yoongi dan juga hidungnya yang memerah. Oh, seberapa lama Yoongi menangisi dirinya? Jimin bahkan merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk ditangisi Yoongi.

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, lalu mengusapya lembut dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau menangis, _hyungie_? Apakah aku membuatmu menangis? Maafkan aku."

Yoongi menepis kasar tangan Jimin yang menangkup pipinya. Sebenarnya Yoongi menyukainya saat Jimin menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada pipi Yoongi ditambah usapan dari ibu jari Jimin yang menenangkannya, tetapi Yoongi masih dalam keadaan kesal dan kecewa pada Jimin, ingat?

"Aku hanya flu, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Yoongi merutuki alasan bodoh yang diberikannya sedetik setelah kalimat tidak masuk akal itu keluar dari bibirnya. Flu, _eh_? Alasan yang sangat bagus, Min Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum gemas melihat sisi _tsundere_ kekasihnya kembali muncul. Dengan lengan yang melingkar mesra pada pinggang sempit Yoongi sambil menariknya mendekat, Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi lama yang mengosongkan pikiran Yoongi sejenak dan memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Jimin terhadapnya, "Baiklah, apapun itu, maafkan aku."

.

"Maaf karena sudah membohongimu," Jimin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi pada helaian rambut Yoongi.

.

"Maaf karena sudah pulang dengan _namja_ lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu," satu kecupan lagi dan Jimin terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Yoongi yang mengumpat dalam nafasnya.

.

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis," Jimin mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang tertutup secara bergantian dan tersenyum gemas saat kekasihnya berbisik 'Sudah dibilang juga, aku flu.'

.

"Maaf karena aku membuatmu kecewa," kecupan terakhir berakhir pada bibir Yoongi dan berlangsung cukup lama. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada permainan lidah yang meminta lebih, hanya bibir yang menempel pada bibir lain sambil menyalurkan perasaan hangat dan sayang yang kentara.

Jimin mengakhir kecupannya saat merasakan Yoongi yang membalas pelukannya, menarik tubuh mungil Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukannya ditepi ranjang Yoongi.

"Jadi?" Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dirinya bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Sebenarnya aku sedang kerja sambilan tanpa sepengetahuanmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi semakin menaikan sebelah alisnya, untuk apa Jimin kerja sambilan dibelakangnya?

"Sebentar lagi kelulusanmu dari universitas, jadi aku berniat membelikanmu sesuatu yang lebih spesial, atau mungkin mengajakmu liburan, dengan uangku sendiri," Jimin menjeda penjelasannya, melempar senyum terbaiknya sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Yoongi. "Dan keluarga Jungkook membuka sebuah cafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah dan memperbolehkanku bekerja disana."

Rona samar tercipta dikedua pipi Yoongi setelah mendengar penjelasan Jimin, dirinya merasa spesial secara mendadak. Namun bayangan Jimin yang merangkul dan mengusak surai Jungkook secara intim membuat emosi yang sempat hilang beberapa saat sebelumnya kembali muncul kedalam benak Yoongi.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian terlihat begitu dekat?" Yoongi bertanya dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti dan nada tidak senang yang sangat kentara didalamnya.

Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat _hyung_ nya yang dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, "Kau cemburu pada Jungkook, hm?"

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka, "Dalam mimpimu, bodoh!"

Kekehan geli sukses lolos dari bibir Jimin. Sungguh, sifat _tsundere_ Yoongi benar-benar sudah mengalir secara alami didalam sarah kekasihnya. "Dia hanya juniorku di klub menari, _hyung_. Lagipula Jungkook itu milik Taehyung. Park Jimin ini hanya milikmu, Yoongi-ah."

Mendadak Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, rona samar terbentuk di wajahnya. Sungguh, Jimin hobi sekali membuatnya merona dengan gombalan receh yang dilakukannya. Lagipula, apa-apaan _banmal_ yang digunakannya tadi? Oh, sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar lemah kalau Jimin sudah menggunakan _banmal_ kepadanya.

"Jadi," Jimin membawa wajah Yoongi untuk mengahadap kearahnya, " _Hyung_ sudah tidak marah kepadaku lagi, kan?". Yoongi mengangguk malu-malu sambil meremas lengan Jimin yang masih menggengam lengannya. Kekasih bocahnya benar-benar mengetahui dengan jelas kelemahannya dan menggunakannya sebaik mungkin, sial.

"Boleh aku menciummu, _hyung_?"

"Apa kau perlu izinku untuk menciumku?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Lalu menarik tengkuk _namja_ yang lebih tua dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Yoongi, berbisik "Aku mencintaimu," sebelum merasakan bibir yang tidak ia lumat beberapa hari ini.

Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya manja di sekeliling leher Jimin, menikmati bagaimana Jimin melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seolah takut merobek bibirnya kalau Jimin melumatnya sedikit lebih kasar. Saat Jimin meminta akses lebih dengan mengetukan lidahnya kearah bibir Yoongi, Yoongi dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya agar lidah Jimin dapat menemukan teman bermainnya didalam mulut Yoongi dan mengajaknya bergulat. Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, sebelah tangannya meremas nakal pinggang Yoongi dan sebelah lagi mengusap tengkuk Yoongi sambil sesekali mendorongnya mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman panas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman dari arah pintu kamar Yoongi menyadarkan kedua sejoli yang sibuk menautkan bibir satu sama lain. Yoongi yang merespon duluan segera mendorong bahu Jimin dan mengusap saliva entah milik siapa yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya dan mengalir ke dagunya, wajar saja karena Jimin begitu agresif dalam permainan bibir mereka. Sedangkan Jimin memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat menemukan ekhem-calon-ekhem-mertuanya pada pintu kamar Yoongi yang lupa mereka tutup.

"Maaf kalau menggangu acara kalian, tuan muda. Tapi makan malam sudah siap, turunlah makan sebelum kalian memakan satu sama lain."

Lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi yang merona semakin pekat, bahkan sampai ke telinganya dan Jimin yang terkekeh geli sekaligus senang karena sudah mendapatkan restu secara tidak langsung dari ibu kekasihnya.

"EOMMA APA-APAAN, SIH?!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian salah paham dan marah-marah Yoongi yang tidak jelas, Yoongi selalu menyempatkan dirinya mengantar Jimin ke cafe tempat Jimin bekerja. Terkadang Jimin akan pergi berdua dengan Jungkook setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang kekasih. Yoongi sih mengiyakan saja setelah mengetahui semuanya secara jelas. Lagipula _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu benar-benar milik Taehyung seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. Ditambah lagi Jungkook yang sering mem _bully_ Jimin membuat Yoongi entah bagaimana menjadi akrab dengan bocah kelinci itu. Yoongi dan Jungkook sama-sama setuju kalau Jimin memang harus di _bully_ dimana saja, kapan saja.

"Ingin aku bawakan apa nanti malam?" Jimin berdiri didepan pintu mobil Yoogi yang terbuka, mengamati sosok yang lebih tua sedang membereskan barang-barangnya pada kursi penumpang disamping kemudi.

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin, memasang pose berfikir yang menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Jimin menggerakan tangannya, mengusap surai yang lebih tua, menghasilkan protes dari kekasihnya. "Ish! Apa-apaan sih, Jimin," Yoongi mendorong tangan Jimin menjauh dari surainya, lalu merapikan beberapa bagian yang berantakan karena usapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggeleng, "Jangan memasang pose imut seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka, "Itu sih kau saja yang mesum!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan mendengar komentar pedas kekasihnya. Ya, dirinya memang mesum, tapi Yoongi juga menggoda, jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Oh, sepertinya tidak ada karena jika yang mesum dan menggoda dipadukan menjadi satu, bukankah akan menghasilkan pasangan yang sangat cocok?

"Aku mau _cheesecake_."

Permintaan Yoongi membuyarkan pikiran Jimin yang mulai berkelana liar. "Baiklah, satu _cheesecake_ untuk putri tidur Chim- ADUH! _Hyung_ jangan meninju perutku begitu," rengek Jimin sambil mengusap perut kotak-kotaknya yang baru saja menjadi samsak baru Yoongi.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan umum!"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu dirumah?" sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, Jimin kembali menggoda Yoongi yang menghasilkan satu tinju lagi mendarat pada perutnya. Jimin terkekeh gemas saat melihat kekasihnya mengumpat kecil.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Nanti kau telat bekerja."

Jimin melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya, lalu mengangguk singkat. Sebentar lagi pukul lima sore dan _shift_ nya akan dimulai. Jimin sedikit menundukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Yoongi lama, "Hm, pulanglah, _hyung_. Hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang disediakan oleh cafe tempat Jimin bekerja. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, Jimin akan pulang satu jam lagi dan Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput kekasih bocahnya pulang hari ini. Entahlah, Yoongi juga bingung kenapa dirinya rela repot-repot meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman dan hangat, mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan menyetir sampai ke cafe orang tua Jungkook hanya demi menjemput Jimin. Yoongi hanya berfikir sesekali menyenangkan kekasih bocahnya tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Yoongi masuk kedalam cafe, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mengunjungi cafe ini ngomong-ngomong. Selama ini Yoongi hanya menurunkan Jimin didepan cafe saat mengantarkannya dan menunggu didalam mobil saat menjemput Jimin. Yoong tidak berencana untuk memesan dan Yoongi juga tidak berniat untuk berkunjung sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Selamat datang," Jimin membalikan tubuhnya saat bunyi lonceng diatas pintu cafe berbunyi yang artinya ada tamu baru yang datang. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bodoh beserta senyum bodohnya saat melihat Yoongi yang datang dan berdiri dengan canggung didepan pintu cafe. Jimin hanya terlalu senang saat melihat kekasihnya mau repot-repot datang dan mengunjung tempatnya bekerja.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menuntunnya kearah meja disudut ruangan. Yoongi menunduk, menyembunyikan rona samar yang muncul dikedua pipinya. Pasalnya Jimin terlihat benar-benar tampan dengan seragamnya saat ini. Dengan kemeja polos yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, celana kain hitam dan apron hitam-putih yang terikat dipinggangnya, Yoongi merasa kalau Jimin terlihat err- seksi. Oh, jangan lupakan dua kancing yang terlepas dan juga rambut hitam Jimin yang berantakan. Yoongi rasa dirinya sudah gila saat ini.

Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Yoongi. Keadaan cafe cukup sepi yang mengingat jam makan malam sudah berakhir membuat Jimin dapat lebih santai menemani kekasih mungilnya. "Mau pesan apa, _hyung_?"

"Kalau pesan Park Jimin bisa tidak?"

Oh, lihatlah tampang bodoh dan terkejut Jimin saat mendengar sederet kalimat yang Jimin rasa mustahil untuk keluar dari bibir Yoongi, bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Tawa Yoongi pecah saat melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah Jimin, lalu menyentil kening Jimin, membawa _namja_ bantet itu pada kesadarannya lagi.

"Aku meu _cheesecake_ yang kau janjikan tadi sore."

Jimin mengusap pelan keningnya, "Siap tuan putr- AW!"

Kali ini Jimin mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dicubit Yoongi, "Ish! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat pipi _hyung_ nya yang dihiasi warna merah jambu samar. Dasar, sudah _tsundere,_ kaku, kasar, berlidah tajam pula. Untung Jimin sayang.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan," Jimin bangkit dari duduknya menuju _counter_ penyimpanan kue, mengambil sepotong _cheesecake_ dan melakukan pembayaran di meja kasir yang mendapatkan siulan usil dari Jungkook yang bertugas menjaga kasir hari itu.

"Senangnya mendapat kunjungan dari pujaan hati." Begitulah kira-kira Jungkook menggoda Jimin.

Jimin kembali kemeja Yoongi dan menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang menopang dagu bosan sambil menatap kearahnya. Saat iris gelapnya bertemu pandang dengan iris karamel Yoongi, detak jantung Jimin menjadi tidak teratur. Oh, rasanya Jimin jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Yoongi. Padahal yang dilakukan oleh _namja_ gula itu hanya duduk diam sambil menopang dagu, menunggu _cheesecake_ pesannya.

Jimin meletakan _cheesecake_ pesanan Yoongi dan kembali mendudukan dirinya didepan Yoongi, lalu menopang dagunya mengamati kekasih mungilnya yang mulai menyendokkan _cheesecake_ nya dengan semangat setelah membisikan 'selamat makan' pada dirinya sendiri. Jemari Jimin terulur kedepan, mengusap noda krim yang tertinggal belepotan disudut bibir Yoongi, terkekeh melihat _hyung_ nya yang terlalu menikmati _cheesecake_ nya. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan, _hyung_. Seperti bocah SD."

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mengunyak _cheesecake_ yang masih berada didalam mulutnya. Setelah Yoongi menelan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi menunjuk-nujuk wajah Jimin dengan sendok _cake_ nya, "Aku tidak menggemaskan dan aku bukan bocah SD. Aku bahkan akan lulus universitas beberapa bulan lagi."

Omelan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali terkekeh gemas. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang akan wisuda beberapa bulan lagi bertingkah yang bahkan lebih imut daripada bocah berumur lima tahun? Kalau tidak mengingat dimana mereka berada, Jimin akan akan dengan senang hati menggigit gemas pipi Yoongi yang menggembung lucu.

"Habiskan _cheesecake_ mu, _hyung_. Cafe akan tutup sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Saat ini, Yoongi sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya malas pada lengan Jimin yang sedang menyetir. Jimin bersikeras ingin menyetirkan mobil Yoongi pulang. Alasannya mudah saja, karena dia ingin Yoongi beristirahat sejenak dan balasan karena sudah repot-repot mengunjunginya ditempat kerja. Lagipula Yoongi juga tidak keberatan kalau Jimin dengan senang hato menyetirkan mobilnya. Itu berarti Yoongi dapat bermalas-malasan selama perjalanan, memainkan ponselnya, menyenderkan tubunya kearah Jimin, atau bahkan tidur selama perjalanan.

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan mobilnya berhenti, lalu mengerutkan alisnya bingung sambil melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum sekilas dan segera turun, memutari mobil Yoongi dan membukakan pintu untuknya, "Ayo turun, _hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk turun dari mobilnya setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya. Yoongi hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan dan langkah Jimin, pasrah dengan kekasih bocahnya yang membawanya entah kemana. Yoongi tahu dimana mereka sekarang, sungai Han. Tetapi Yoongi tidak tau apa maksud bocah bantet satu ini mengajaknya kemari.

Jimin berhenti saat mereka sudah berada ditepi sunggai, memenjarakan tubuh Yoongi diantara pagar pembatas dan dirinya. Jimin meletakan sebelah lengannya berpegangan pada besi pembatas dan sebelahnya melingkar dipinggang Yoongi. Yang dipeluk hanya balas menggengam lengan Jimin yang melingkar dipinggangnya, "Kau kenapa, bocah?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melesakan kepalanya diantara potongan leher Yoongi, "Kau ingin apa untuk hadiah kelulusan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk meminta hadiah kelulusan dari Jimin. Bahkan setelah menyetujui Jimin untuk kerja sambilan, tidak pernah terlintas dibenak Yoongi apa yang diharapkannya untuk hadiah kelulusan.

"Aku boleh meminta apapun?"

Jimin mengecup ringan leher Yoongi dan mengangguk, "Ya, apapun."

Yoongi kembali terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan dimintanya kepada Jimin. Lalu Yoongi memutar tubuhnya sampai wajah Jimin terangkat dari lehernya, lalu mendongak menatap yang lebih muda, "Apa boleh aku menyimpannya untuk nanti?"

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau boleh menyimpannya untuk kapan saja, dan meminta apa saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa untuk mengabulkannya, _hyung_."

Kini giliran Yoongi yang tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Jimin, memeluk tubuh berotot didepannya. "Terima Kasih, Jimin."

Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi dan menghujani surai yang lebih tua dengan kecupan kupu-kupu. Tak lupa mengusap sayang punggung sempit Yoongi, menghantarkan kehangatan mengingat mereka sedang berada dipinggir sungai ditengah malam.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan berjalan santai dengan lengan bertaut disepanjang sungai Han, mencoba beberapa snack pinggir jalan yang mereka temui, berbagi canda tawa yang entah mengapa sangat Yoongi nikmati malam itu. Padahal biasanya Yoongi akan memukulkan tangannya pada Jimin saat merasa candaan Jimin terlalu garing. Tapi tidak, Yoongi merasa benar-benar dicintai malam itu, meskipun faktanya Jimin selalu mencintainya selama ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong~ syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain updatean fanfic ini. Meskipun dengan imajinasi seadaanya, syubsyub mencoba mengetik kelanjutan fanfic ini. Mungkin setelah ini syubsyub bakal update sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, karena kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini (tolong dimaafkan). Kalau ada yang punya ide atau mau berpartisipasi dalam kelanjutan fanfic ini boleh-boleh saja. Silahkan dm syubsyub atau tulis di review juga boleh. Syubsyub sangat terbuka dengan ide-ide yang kalian berikan (kecupbasah).

Mungkin selanjutnya syubsyub bakalan update special chapter untuk fanfic ini, yang menceritakan cerita oneshot pas mereka masih kecil. Tapi masih rencana karena belum mulai diketik, jadi bisa dibatalkan kapan saja (muehehe)

Maafkan typo yang berebaran tiap radius satu meter(?) di fanfic ini, karena syubsyub selalu ngetik fanfic dipagi buta. Ide akan mengalir dengan cepat diatas jam duabelas malam makanya syubsyub selalu mengetik pada jam segitu dan typo akan bertebaran seiring dengan kesadaran yang menipis (eh).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **Hozi Kwon** | **glowrie** | **vanilla kim** | **tryss** | **XiayuweLiu** | **applecrushx** | **07** | **wulancho95** | **MinJiSu** | **GithaAC** | **Dedee5671** | **minyoonlovers** | **indriwin175** | **Dessy574** | **BornSinger** | **YoonMin Shippers** | **HamirohLangen** | **EmaknyaJimin** | **kyuminmi** | **Chimchimy** | **HyunShine** | **Fanfan19** | **Min819** |Dan beberapa guest tanpa nama

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	7. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**.**

SPECIAL CHAPTER :

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

Park Jimin - 5 y.o

Min Yoongi - 10 y.o

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jimin kecil melompat semangat diatas kasur Yoongi yang masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya. Ini hari Minggu pagi, keluarga Park dan Min berencana untuk melewatkan akhir pekan mereka bersama. Tentu saja Jimin kecil sangat semangat karena akan menghabiskan harinya berjalan-jalan dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Putri tidur Chimchim ayo bangun.." Jimin kembali mengguncang tubuh Yoongi dan mencoba merebut Kumamon yang ada didalam pelukan Yoongi. Kalau memusnahkan benda kesayangan Yoongi secara paksa itu legal, maka akan dipastikan boneka Kumamon kesayangan _namja_ gula itu akan hilang dari muka bumi ini. Jimin selalu cemburu berat dengan Kumamon yang menjadi kesayangan Yoongi. Kan harusnya Jimin yang menjadi kesayangan Yoongi, kenapa malah benda mati berwarna hitam bertampang bodoh itu yang menempati tempatnya.

"Pergilah bocah," Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kumamon dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimutnya. Jimin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, dirinya sudah mengecup bibir _namja_ itu beberapa kali tapi Yoongi tidak kunjung bangun juga. Jimin sudah kehilangan akal bagaimana cara membangunkan _hyung_ kesayangannya agar Jimin bisa memulai harinya dengan Yoongi.

"Tapi _hyung_ , kalau kita pergi ke kebun binatang, nanti _hyung_ bisa melihat Kumamon yang asli loh."

Yoongi menerjap pelan, mencoba mencerna yang baru saja dikatakan tetangga bocahnya. Bangun pagi dan pergi ke kebun binatang untuk melihat Kumamon raksasa tidak terdengar buruk. Setidaknya waktu tidurnya yang berkurang terbayar setimpal kalau bisa memeluk beruang hitam favoritnya. Perlahan, Yoongi memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, "Benarkah, Jimin?"

Senyum sumringah tidak dapat lepas dari bibir Jimin saat akhirnya wajah yang lebih tua terlihat juga. Dengan semangat Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Hyung_ tidak lihat di televisi kalau Kumamon akan datang ke kebun binatang hari ini?"

Yoongi mencoba berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setelah mengingat berita yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu muncul di _channel_ anak-anak kesukaannya dengan Jimin tiap sore. "Baiklah, aku bangun. Ayo kita pergi melihat Kumamon!"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah kecil yang dipercepat, Jimin mencoba mengejar yang lebih tua. " _Hyungie_ tunggu Chimchimmm~" Jimin merengek sambil terus berusaha menyesuaikan langkah kaki kecilnya dengan langkah kaki Yoongi yang lebih lebar. Setelah sampai di kebun binatang dan masuk kedalamnya, Yoongi langsung saja melupakan Jimin dan melangkah riang kedalam kebun binatang, sampai Tuan dan Nyonya Min sibuk mengingatkan agar Yoongi tidak melangkah begitu jauh dari pengawasan mereka. Yang ada dipikiran Yoongi saat ini hanyalah mencari versi besar dari beruang hitam berwajah bodoh yang selalu menemani tidurnya tiap malam.

" _Eomma_ , Yoongi ingin bertemu Kumamon!" Yoongi kecil melompat-lompat semangat sambil menarik-narik tangan sang ibu untuk mencari karakter kesukaannya itu Nyonya Min hanya terkekeh gemas dengan sikap Yoongi yang aktif hari ini. Biasa putra satu-satunya itu selalu berwajah malas, bermata sayu dan bertingkah seperti tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa di dalam tubuh mungilnya, namun karena sebuah Kumamon raksasa yang akan melakukan parade di kebun binatang siang ini, Yoongi terlihat begitu semangat dan antusias.

"Kumamon baru akan muncul siang nanti, Yoong. Sekarang ayo kita berkeliling melihat binatang yang lain dulu," Nyonya Min menggandeng tangan kecil Yoongi kearah suami dan tetangganya berada.

Jimin yang melihat tetangga kesayangannya mendekat segera menghampiri Yoongi dan mengamit tangan yang tidak digandeng oleh Nyonya Min. " _Hyung_ jangan meninggalkan Chimchim, Chimchim kan jadi khawatir."

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Jimin memasang tampang memelas dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah. Apa yang bisa dikhawatirkan oleh bocah berumur lima tahun dari bocah berumur sepuluh tahun? Dasar, sudah bantet, tukang modus pula.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan, "Menjauhlah, Jimin. Aku mau bersama _eomma_."

Dorongan Yoongi sukses membuat manik Jimin basah, Jimin hampir saja menangis kalau ibunya tidak datang dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya, lalu menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya dan membisikan kalimat sayang. Bocah bantet itu sensitif sekali hari ini. Mungkin sakit hati dan cemburu melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya melupakannya dan hanya mengingat _giant_ Kumamon.

Ibu Yoongi yang melihat penolakan anaknya hanya geleng-geleng maklum dengan sifat Yoongi yang tidak bisa menerima Jimin. "Tidak boleh begitu kepada Jimin, sayang. Lihat kau hampir membuatnya menangis," Ibu Yoongi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yoongi, lalu mengusap surai putra semata wayangnya sambil mencoba memberi pengertian.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sebagai anak yang baik tentu Yoongi tidak mau membantah _eomma_ nya, meskipun dirinya tetap akan menolak Jimin nanti.

"Minta maaf pada Jimin, hm?" Itu ayahnya.

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka, "Untuk apa aku minta maaf pada Jimin?"

Jimin yang mendengarnya buru-buru menolehkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi, lalu meronta kecil di gendongan sang _eomma_ , "Yoongi _hyung_ jahat sekaliiiii~" dan terus merengek.

Dan kedua pasang orang tua itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka maklum, gemas melihat interaksi kedua bocah menggemaskan itu. _Love hate relationship_ sekali.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah setengah hari kedua keluarga berbeda marga itu berkeliling kebun binatang. Yoongi sudah mengeluh kaki kecilnya lelah sedari tadi, tak jarang Yoongi minta _piggy back ride_ dari ayahnya. Jimin sih anteng-anteng saja selama Yoongi tidak menolaknya. Bahkan sesekali Jimin akan mengamit lengan Yoongi manja, meskipun mendapat decakan tidak suka dari Yoongi, bocah berpipi _chubby_ itu berusaha tidak mengindahkan kekesalan yang lebih tua.

Tidak peduli kemana pun Yoongi melangkah, Jimin kecil akan dengan antusias mengikutinya dari belakang, persis seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya kemana-mana. Sayangnya tidak ada anak ayam semenggemaskan Jimin dan induk ayam seketus Yoongi.

Saat ini, kedua keluarga itu sedang makan siang di salah satu restoran di dalam kebun binatang. Restoran tersebut sangat ramai, wajar saja karena saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Keluarga Min dan Park memilih meja dipojok ruangan yang tidak terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Jimin segera mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi disebelah Yoongi. Sedangkan yang didempeti tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bocah bantet jelek satu ini hobi sekali menempeli dirinya, kalau ditolak sedikit saja nanti menangis. Apalagi hari ini Jimin terlihat begitu sensitif. Dasar, sudah bantet, jelek, cengeng lagi. Ugh, Yoongi benar-benar kesal dengan Jimin hari ini.

" _Hyung_ mau makan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti karena lagi-lagi mendengar jawaban super ketus dari _hyung_ kesayangannya. "Kalau Chimchim mau makan _naengmyeon_ , _hyung_ mau samaan dengan Chimchim tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau, aku mau bento."

Bibir Jimin semakin maju, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "Ih, Yoongi _hyung_ jahat sekali pada Chimchim."

"Bodo."

Lagi-lagi kedua pasang orangtua itu hanya bisa terkekeh gemas dengan interaksi buah hati mereka. Sungguh, Yoongi yang selalu menolak Jimin dan Jimin yang tidak pernah menyerah menarik perhatian Yoongi terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi reaksi yang akan Jimin berikan kalau Yoongi menolaknya mentah-mentah. Oh, kedua ibu berbeda suami itu ingin sekali menarik pipi _chubby_ Jimin setiap pipi itu menggembung kesal.

Makan siang dua tetangga itu dilewati dengan perbincangan ringan kedua kepala keluarga, gosip hangat kedua istri dan juga celotehan tidak bermutu Jimin yang didiamkan oleh Yoongi.

Selesai makan, ibu Yoongi dan Jimin meninggalkan meja, berniat pergi ke toilet bersama. Dasar wanita, tidak pernah mau pergi ke toilet sendirian. Ayah Jimin sedang melakukan pembayaran di kasir dan ayah Yoongi yang bertugas menjaga meja dan kedua anak mereka.

" _Appa_ , Yoongi ingin mencuci tangan dulu."

"Chimchim ikut _hyunggg_ ~"

Jimin melangkahkan kaki pendeknya cepat-cepat, berusaha mengejar Yoongi yang sudah meninggalkan meja makan sambil melambaikan tangan gemuknya kearah ayah Yoongi yang menunggu di meja makan. Saat Yoongi dan Jimin sedang mencuci tangan mereka, terdengar bunyi riuh dari arah luar restoran. Kedua bocah itu sontak menoleh kearah jendela di dekat wastafel. Manik Yoongi berbinar ceria, tujuan utamanya bangun pagi hari ini akhrinya menampakkan wujudnya.

"KUMAMON!"

Teriakan antusias Yoongi tertutup dengan suara riuh parade di luar restoran. Banyak orang yang sudah berebaris di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan sehingga pemandangan Yoongi akan Kumamonnya sedikit terhalang. Yoongi segera mencuci tangannya asal dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Jimin yang sibuk menyuruhnya berhenti sambil mengejarnya dengan kaki-kaki pendeknya. Yoongi hanya ingin melihat Kumamon dan memeluk beruang berwajah bodoh kesayangnnya itu.

Saat Yoongi sampai diantara kerumunan penonton, saat itu jugalah Jimin berhasil mengejarnya dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat-erat, takut kehilangan _hyung_ kesayangannya ditengah padatnya penonton. Yoongi berusaha maju lebih depan diantara para penonton lainnya. Pandangannya terhalang oleh tubuh-tubuh tinggi penonton yang lainnya. Dengan sedikit menyelinap kesana kemari, sekarang Yoongi berada di barisan paling depan diantara para penonton dan berdecak kagum dapat melihat karakter favoritnya secara dekat. Dalam ukuran super besar.

" _Hyung_ ayo kembali," Jimin mengguncang lengan Yoongi sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari beruang jelek berwajah bodoh di hadapan mereka dan menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam restoran. Yoongi tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jimin. Kaki kecilnya terus membawa dirinya melangkah mengikuti Kumamon yang berjalan meninggalkan parade yang dilihatnya, "Yah! Kumamon tunggu aku!". Yoongi belum memeluk Kumamon super besar itu dan Yoongi tidak mau menyia-nyakan kesempatan kali ini.

Kaki kecil Yoong melangkah cepat, berusaha menerobos orang-orang tinggi yang berdiri dipinggir jalan parade. Jimin kecil dengan kaki bantet dan tangan yang masih terpaut erat dengan Yoongi mencoba menyemakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi. Sesekali mencoba memanggil Yoongi untuk kembali ke dalam restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Tapi sepertinya perhatian Yoongi tidak bisa dialihkan kali ini. Iris karamelnya hanya terfokus pada satu objek didepannya, Kumamon.

Dengan kaki yang lebih pendek dan tubuh lebih gemuk, sulit bagi Jimin untuk mengikuti langkak kaki antusias Yoongi. Apalagi Yoongi terus menerus menariknya dan menabrak beberapa penonton lain yang bertubuh lebih besar dari mereka. Alhasil, Jimin terjatuh karena menyandung kakinya sendiri.

"AW! _Hyungie appo~_ " Jimin terduduk dilantai dengan lulut lecet dan manik berkaca-kaca, menatap Yoongi penuh sarat kesakitan dan siap menangis kapan saja.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, siap memarahi Jimin yang menggangunya melihat Kumamon. Tapi Yoongi mendadak panik saat menyadari Jimin jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang lecet. Pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar dan menyadari daerah yang asing dalam memorinya. Yoongi tidak mengenal tempat ini, Yoongi juga tidak mengenal siapapun di dekat mereka. Dimana restoran tempat mereka makan siang? Dimana _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya? Dimana _eomma_ dan _appa_ Jimin?

"J-Jiminn.." Yoongi menundukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jimin. Perasaan takut dan panik karena terpisah dari orang tuanya mulai Yoongi rasakan dan semakin panik melihat Jimin yang mulai menangis. "Y-Yaa! _Uljima_ Jimin.." Yoongi mencoba mengusap luka lecet di lutut Jimin, tapi perbuatannya malah menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari yang lebih kecil.

Yoongi kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat petunjuk toilet di dekat mereka dan mencoba menuntun Jimin ke dalamnya. Tapi saat Jimin berjalan dengan tertatih, Yoongi mengambil inisiatif untuk mengangkat tubuh Jimin di punggungnya, "Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu, _okay_. Jangan menangis lagi, setelah ini kita cari _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Yoongi kecil yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun mulai mendudukan Jimin di dekat wastafel, meraih beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan membasahinya, lalu dengan perlahan mengusapkan pada luka lecet Jimin. Jimin kecil hanya duduk dengan mata memerah sehabis menangis dan pipi _chubby_ yang basah akan air mata. Sesekali Jimin memekik sakit dan terus meniup-niup lukanya, Yoongi juga ikut meniup luka Jimin, mencoba meredakan perih yang dirasakan oelh yang lebih muda.

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena berlari seperti tadi," Yoongi merasa bersalah kali ini. Hanya karena ingin melihat Kumamon, dirinya dan Jimin jadi terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka dan sekarang Jimin jadi terluka karenanya.

Jimin tersenyum senang melihat _hyung_ nya yang memperlakukannya dengan baik kali ini. Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba melintas di otak berkapastias minimnya. "Tapi _hyung_ , lukanya masih sakit," Jimin memasang mimik wajah sesedih mungkin dengan bibir tertekuk dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi kembali tergagap, ia bingung bagaimana harus mengobati luka Jimin.

"Coba _hyungie_ cium luka Chimchim, mungkin lukanya akan sembuh," Jimin menarik sebuah senyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit menjadi segaris.

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka mendengar usul penuh makna tersirat dari yang lebih muda, "Itu sih maumu saja, bocah!", lalu beranjakn meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam disudut toilet.

" _Hyung_ tapi ini sungguhan sakit, Chimchim tidak bisa berjalaaaannn~"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Yoongi kembali menghampiri Jimin dan berjongkok didepan bocah bantet itu. Jimin tersenyum penuh makna melihat wajah tertekuk _hyung_ kesayangannya yang kembali untuk melihat kondisinya. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka Jimin, berbisik "Cepat sembuh, Jimin," lalu mengecupnya singkat yang menghasilkan pekikan puas dari yang dikecup. Kalau saja bocah bantet itu bukan terluka karenanya, mana sudi Yoongi memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mengurus luka Jimin, Yoongi menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengajaknya keluar toilet. Sebenarnya bukan Yoongi juga sih yang menggengam tangan Jimin, tapi Jiminnya yang enggan melepas tangan Yoongi. Mereka terpisah dari kedua orang tua mereka saat ini, ingat? Dan Jimin tidak mau terpisah dengan _hyung_ nya dan berakhir sendirian. Dasar bocah penakut!

Yoongi membawa Jimin kecil berkeliling mencari _eomma_ dan _appa_ mereka. Sebenarnya Yoongi juga takut dan hampir menangis pasrah saat kaki kecilnya kelelahan tapi belum menemukan tanda-tanda akan bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. Tapi, melihat Jimin yang begitu bergantung padanya dan merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai yang lebih tua, Yoongi berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap lolos kapan saja.

Sampai sepasang pasangan cukup tua melihat gelagat aneh kedua bocah menggemaskan tersebut, menanyakan keberadaan orang tua mereka dan Yoongi dengan takut-takut hampir menangis menjawab mereka terpisah dari _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya. Dengan aura keibuan yang masih sangat kuat, sang nenek mencoba menenangkan Jimin dan Yoongi, lalu membawa kedua bocah itu menuju pusat informasi, mengabarkan keadaan mereka lewat pengantar suara di kebun binatang.

Yoongi dan Jimin kecil terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan lengan yang terpaut satu sama lain, menggoyangkan kaki kiri dan kanan bergantian yang tidak menyentuh lantai, sesekali membalas pertanyaan dari pasangan yang menolong mereka sambil menunggu kedatangan _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang akan menjemput mereka.

Luka lecet di kaki Jimin sudah mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih layak dengan plster bermotif kartun yang melapisinya. Jimin kecil hanya berteriak, meronta dan menangis dan meminta Yoongi meniup lukanya saat sang perawat meneteskan obat merah. Bahkan wajah Jimin masih memerah dan jejak air mata di pipi _chubby_ nya belum mengering sampai sekarang. Ternyata kecupan Yoongi tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit obat merah yang diberikan perawat cantik tadi.

"Yoongi~!/Jimin~!"

Yoongi dan Jimin sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinga mereka. "EOMMA!" Yoongi melepas tautan jarinya dengan Jimin dan berlari kearah _eomma_ nya, menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Raut khawatir kedua ibu beranak tunggal itu hilang begitu saja tergantikan dengan raut lega, dibelakang dua wanita cantik itu terdapat suami mereka yang sama khawatirnya dengan putra mereka satu-satunya.

"U-Ukhh~ Yoongi takut... Hikss.. _Eomma_ Yoongi takut.." tangis Yoongi pecah saat sang _eomma_ balas memeluknya dan mengusap surainya. Pertahannya sebagai yang lebih tua selama ini hancur begitu saja menjadi putra semata wayang kesayangan keluarga Min. Ibu Yoongi berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi, berusaha menenangkan putra kecilnya sambil terus merapalkan " _Eomma_ sudah disini sayang."

Jimin yang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena luka di lututnya kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Sang _eomma_ segera berlari menghampiri buah hatinya dan menggendongnya, menepuk bokongnya menenangkan sambil mengusap surai hitam Jimin. " _Eomma_ lutut Chimchim sakit.. Hikss..." Jimin mengelap ingusnya pada bahu sang ibu, lalu merengek manja disana.

Ayah Jimin datang mendekat dan ikut mengusap surai keturunan satu-satunya, "Hei jagoan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah disini. Jangan menangis lagi."

Jimin yang mendengar suara _appa_ segera mendongak, lalu mencoba meredakan tangisnya. Dirinya tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan sang ayah karena sang ayah selalu berkata bahwa anak laki-laki harus kuat agar bisa melindungi yang mereka sayangi. "Chimchim sudah tidak menangis kok," Jimin mengusap air mata dan ingus di wajahnya asal dengan lengan bajunya yang menghasilkan kekehan gemas dari kedua orang tuanya. "Begitu dong baru jagoan _appa_."

.

.

.

Setelah berterima kasih dengan pasangan kakek-nenek yang menolong Jimin dan Yoongi, kedua keluarga itu memutuskan untu pulang. Hari libur kelurga Min dan Park diakhiri dengan makan malam di rumah keluarga Park. Yoongi kecil terus meminta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa izin dari restoran. Tentu saja kedua orang tua itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Yoongi tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat seperti hari ini dan lari menemui Kumamon begitu saja tentu menjad hal yang wajar bagi bocah seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya hari ini. Sudah tidak bisa memeluk Kumamon, hilang ditengah kebun binatang ditambah membuat Jimin terluka karena tarikannya. Sungguh, Yoongi merasa hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan malah menjadi berantakan karena kecintaannya pada beruang hitam berwajah bodoh itu.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang tidur memunggungi pintu. Dirinya sudah selesai bersih-bersih dan memutuskan untuk menginap dikamar Yoongi hari ini. Jimin merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur Yoongi, lalu menusukan jarinya ke pipi yang lebih tua, "Yoongi _hyung_ ~"

Yoongi membuka matanya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin, "Ada apa Jimin? Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh _hyung_ kesayangannya meskipun terhalang oleh boneka ternista di dunia ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan Kumamon yang menyebabkan Yoongi hilang kendali tadi saing?

" _Hyung_ , apa _hyung_ dan Kumamon berkencan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos Jimin, "Tidak, tapi kalau bisa aku mau berkencan dengan Kumamon." Yoongi terkekeh sendiri mendengar jawabannya yang mustahil.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kalau Chimchim menjadi Kumamon, apa _hyung_ mau berkencan dengan Chimchim?"

Yoongi terlihat berikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Boleh saja kalau kau benar-benar menjadi Kumamon."

Jimin tersenyum senang, apapun itu, meskipun menjadi Kumamon akan Jimin lakukan asal Yoongi mau berkencan dengannya. "Dimengerti _hyung_. Chimchim akan menjadi Kumamon saat besar nanti dan kita akan berkencan! Selamat tidur _hyung_!" Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan kembali menyamankan posisinya memeluk yang lebih tua.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia ingin marah saat Jimin kembali dengan lancang mengecup pipinya dan memeluk tubuhnya begitu saja, namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Jimin yang tertidur begitu pulas disampingnya. "Selamat tidur, Jimin."

Dan malam itu, Jimin kecil berumur lima tahun mempunyai cita-cita untuk menjadi Kumamon agar bisa mengencani _hyung_ kesayangannya. Oh, tahu apa kau soal berkencan wahai bocah berumur lima tahun?

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong~ Syubsyub balik bawain special chapter oneshot sesuai janji. Kalau boleh jujur menurut syubsyub jalan ceritanya sedikit aneh dan tidak jelas sih, hehe (garuk-garuk) (garuk apa coba). Apalagi yang bagian Jimin sama Yoongi nangis mulu. Tapi maklum ya masih bocah, ilang di kebun binatang, gimana ga nangis coba. Tapi tetep aja aja lucu bayanginnya, apalagi pas bagian Jimin nangis terus ngelap ingusnya, ADUH KYEOPTAAAA~ syubsyub sampe cekikikan sendiri pas ngetik (kkk~).

Mungkin setelah ini syubysyub bakal post fanfic NamJin yang gak kalah gak jelas (ehe). Tapi masih dalam proses pengetikan sih, jadi gatau deh kapan baru dipulish. Oh iya, sebentar lagi kan lebaran tuh, meskipun syubsyub tidak merayakannya, tapi syubysyub mau ngucapin buat para readers yang merayakannya.

.

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin.**

.

Yang mudik hati-hati yaaa, semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Jangan sampe kecopetan juga, soalnya mbak syubsyub sering kecopetan kalo mau pulang kampung (hiks).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan (bow 90 degrees).

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **GithaAC** : ntar begituannya sama Hobie kalo Hobienya udah peka (eh). | **Viyomi** : Tapi cincin kawin mahal, gimana dong? ;( | **glowrie** : SINGA BUNTING ADUH KENAPA SYUBSYUB NGAKAK. | **vanilla kim** | **chimabs** | **Yessi94esy** | **MinJiSu** : Jangan diabetes mulu aduuuhh. Baythewey, ini oneshotnya. | **Min819** | **fckbyeolous** : Jangan dibawa pulang nanti kena amukan singa bunting (lho?) | **BornSinger** | **Dedee5671** | **Dessy574** | **07** : Permintaan Yoongi menjurus kemana? Hayolo, ketahuan lo (eh)(apaan dah). Btw, di chapter kemarin namanye cuma keluar 07 doang, tolong dimaafkan (sujud) | **cupidd** | **Vhand17Seventeen-EXOtics** | **XiayuweLiu** : (BGM - I Believe I Can Fly) | **tryss** : Kaum kelelawar dan vampire memang beda ya jam kerjanya (tos) | **minyoonlovers** | **HyunShine** : Syubsyub tersentuh(?) ada yang suka bagian mereka di HanGang, padahal iseng doang nambahin part itu. Terima Kasih (sujud) | **yug93** | **HamirohLangen** | **BabyByunie** : Naenanya tunggu lebaran taun depan, kalo Jimin udah legal (eh)(keburu basi). Ada rencana buat M-Preg sih, hmm. Ditunggu saja kedepannyaaaa~ | **applecrushx** : SYUBSYUB JUGA SENENG KAMU REVIEW LAGI ADUHH! Yoongi kapan sih ga gemesin, syubsyub bingung. | **exoinmylove** : Ini oneshotnya. Selamat membacaa~ | **wulancho95** : Diperawanin Jimin mungkin hadiah yang bagus (senyum nista)(ga deng). Tunggu aja saatnya Jimin merawanin tsundere satu ini (muehuehuee) | **yourhope** : Anak kecil gabole naena, jadi harus nanggung (eh) | Dan beberapa **Guest** tanpa nama yang sebenarnya reviewnya sangat menghibur.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

"Bersulang!"

 **TRING~!**

Yoongi menghabiskan sojunya dalam sekali teguk, begitu juga Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ketiga mahasiswa yang akan diluluskan besok itu memilih untuk merayakan hari terakhir mereka menjadi mahasiswa dengan minum soju dan makan gogi di kedai kesukaan mereka sejak tahun pertama di universitas.

Hari berganti minggu dan miggu berganti bulan dengan cepat. Kontrak magang yang dilakukan oleh Seokjin dan Yoongi juga sudah selesai dan keduanya mendapatan _feedback_ yang baik dari sekolah mereka. Kini, hal terakhir yang harus mereka lewati hanyalah menghadiri acara kelulusan membosankan selama enam jam besok hari.

"Jadi," Yoongi membuka pembicaraan setelah menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya, "Kapan kau akan melamar Seokjin _hyung_?"

Tanpa menyebutkan namanya secara verbal, ketiga pria berusia duapuluhan itu mengerti dengan jelas siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoongi. Namjoon hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong, "Kapanpun Seokjin _hyung_ siap, tentu saja."

Jawaban yang membuat Yoongi memutar kedua matanya malas dan Seokjin yang memerah. Teman sumber tugas rumahnya semasa sekolah ini selalu saja penuh persiapan. Entah bagaimana caranya, Yoongi juga selalu bertanya-tanya, tapi Namjoon merupakan salah satu _namja_ yang selalu 'siap tempur'. Mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah posisi ayah Namjoon sendiri. Sebagai salah satu putra dari komposer paling laris di Korea tentu memudahkan Namjoon untuk melakukan apa saja, termasuk melamar Seokjin. Sahabatnya satu ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kau sendiri _hyung_ , kapan melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Jimin?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Yoongi mendaratkan sumpitnya ke kepala pintar Namjoon yang sukses membuat si korban meringis dan sang kekasih yang terkekeh pelan. "Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, bocah itu bahkan belum lulus sekolah."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoong, dimana Jimin? Tidak biasanya dia tidak menempel padamu." Kali ini Seokjin yang bertanya sambil memanggang beberapa potong daging lagi.

"Dia bekerja, _hyung_. Katanya sih akan menyusul setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Mungkin sebentar lagi bocah itu muncul," dengan acuh, Yoongi kembali menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya.

Namjoon menjentikan jarinya mendengar jawaban Yoongi, "Mungkin dia menabung untuk mebelikanmu cincin dan melamarmu, _hyung_! -ADUH!" dan meringis kesakitan saat merasakan kakinya yang diinjak dengan sangat prikemanusiaan oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan asal bicara, bodoh!"

Namjoon tidak mengindahkan Yoongi, dirinya lebih memilih memancing atensi sang kekasih dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan merengek kesakitan akibat serangan yang didapatkan di kakinya. Seokjin terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pipi Namjoon sambil menenangkan yang lebih muda. Seokjin selalu menganggap Namjoon begitu menggemaskan kalau sudah merengek padanya dalam mode seperti ini.

Yoongi berdecih kesal, siap melempar sumpitnya kearah pasangan yang sedang kasmaran didepannya kalau tidak juga berhenti mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Tidak, Yoongi tidak cemburu karena tidak ada Jimin di sampingnya saat ini yang siap memanjakannya, dia hanya kesal. Ya, hanya kesal. "YA! Hentikan-"

"Jangan marah-marah melulu, Yoongi _hyung_."

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya saat merasakan pelukan dari belakang dan jemari yang menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kecupan kecil Yoongi terima di pipinya, setelahnya seseorang mendudukan diri disampingnya, "Aku datang, _hyung_."

Itu Jimin.

Tentu saja, kalian pikir makhluk mana yang berani memluk Yoongi dari belakang secara tiba-tiba dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipinya? Hanya Jimin si bocah bantet, tentu saja.

"Halo, Jimin," Seokjin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Jimin mendudukan dirinya didepan Namjoon. Karena umur mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh, Seokjin selalu memperlakukan Jimin layaknya adik kecilnya. Sungguh, tubuh bantetnya yang chubby selalu membuat Seokjin menganggap Jimin layaknya bocah TK.

"Halo, Seokjin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ ," kalian melihat senyum kekanakan yang Jimin berikan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya Seokjin menganggap bocah bantet itu semacam adik kecilnya yang masih TK, kan?

"Ah, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Yoongi. "Ya, apakah aku membuatmu menunggu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menggeleng singkat. Tentu saja bocah itu tidak membuat Yoongi menunggu. Mimpi apa dia sampai berharap Yoongi menunggu kehadirannya?

"Ayo minum, Jimin." Namjoon meyodorkan segelas soju untuk Jimin. Jangan heran, meskipun Jimin belum berusia dua puluh tahun, bergaul dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin membuatnya sudah mencoba beberapa minuman beralkohol sejak tiga _namja_ teman mainnya ini legal untuk minum. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Jimin lebih kuat minum dibandingkan Yoongi. _Namja_ pucat itu sangat lemah terhadap alkohol, tapi kalau sudah meneguknya sekali Yoongi tidak berniat berhenti sampai kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya mengganda.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Jimin menerima gelas sojunya dan bersulang dengan tiga _namja_ berusia dua puluhan itu, melanjutkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kelulusan tiga seniornya itu.

.

.

.

"Ugh, Jimin bodoh!"

"Jimin jelek!"

"Bocah bantet menyebalkan!"

Yoongi terus meracau diatas punggung Jimin. Lihat, sudah Jimin bilang kan seberapa lemah kekasih gulanya ini terhadap alkohol? Tapi memang dasar Yoongi yang keras kepala, dirinya tidak mau berhenti, bahkan setelah menghabiskan sebotol soju sendirian. Jimin sampai harus merampas botol kedua Yoongi dan meneguknya habis.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan minum Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Mereka sudah menawarkan atau boleh dibilang memaksa mengantarkan mereka pulang sebenarnya, mengingat Yoongi yang menumpang pada mereka saat datang tadi dan Jimin yang tidak menyetir. Tapi Jimin menolaknya dengan halus, dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan dua sejoli yang harus istirahat untuk acara graduasi mereka besok. Ini sudah tengah malam, tentu saja Namjoon dan Seokjin harus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk persiapan hari penting besok.

Jadilah sekarang Jimin berjalan kaki pulang dengan Yoongi di punggungnya. Salahkan bus terakhir yang sudah melaju satu jam sebelum acara minum-minum mereka selesai. Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa diam diatas punggung Jimin. Meracau tidak jelas, menarik-narik kaus yang Jimin pakai, meronta kesal, Jimin sampai takut Yoongi jatuh dari atas punggungnya.

" _Hyungie_ sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak kedinginan, kan?"

Samar, Jimin merasakan anggukan singkat di bahunya dan lengan Yoongi yang memeluk lehernya semakin erat. Jimin tersenyum gemas, mengusap kecil kaki Yoongi yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan ibu jarinya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dan menyamankan kekasihnya.

"Jimin _ie_.."

Yoongi memanggil pelan, mengendus belakang telinga Jimin. Sepertinya kesadaran Yoongi benar-benar sangat tipis saat ini. Lihat saja sikap manja itu, kapan lagi Yoongi akan dengan sukarela bermanja ria pada Jimin? Sampai memanggil namanya selembut itu lagi. Meskipun tadi Jimin habis dikatai habis-habisan.

"Ya, _hyungie_? Jimin _ie_ disini," dengan suara selembut mungkin Jimin membalas, lalu menyampingkan kepalanya untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Yoongi yang mengandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin.

"Jimin _ie_ lebih suka Yoong _ie_ atau menari?"

Jimin mengulum senyumnya, apakah pertanyaan itu masih harus Jimin jawab? Bukankah jawabannya sudah sangat jelas? Tapi, menggoda Yoongi disaat seperti ini terdengar menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Jimin _ie_ bilang Jimin _ie_ suka menari daripada Yoong _ie_?"

Lihat bagaimana bibir yang baru saja Jimin kecup itu mengerucut maju dengan lucunya? Lihat bagaimana alis yang tertata rapi itu mengerut tidak suka? Lihat bagaimana Yoongi yang mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jimin yang menjadi sandarannya? Lihat bagaimana lengan Yoongi yang kini memukul-mukul kesal pada bahu Jimin? Oh, Jimin rasa dia akan mimisan secepatnya.

"Ugh, dasar bocah jelek menyebalkan! Turunin Yoong _ie_ ~!" Kaki Yoongi menendang-nendangkan kakinya kesegala arah, membuat Jimin semakin kewalahan menjaga tubuh Yoongi agar tidak jatuh.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan banyak bergerak, _hyung_."

Jimin mengenggam erat kaki Yoongi, mencoba tetap menahan tubuh Yoongi pada punggungnya. Saat Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan hampir jatuh, buru-buru Yoongi kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke sekeliling leher Jimin, lalu menggumamkan umpatan yang tidak jelas.

Jimin kembali mengulum senyumnya melihat kekasihnya yang sungguh menggemaskan saat ini. "Hey, Yoong _ie_ marah pada Jimin _ie_? Jimin _ie_ hanya bercanda, _hyungie_ sayang."

"Jimin _ie_ lebih memilih menari daripada Yoong _ie_. Yoong _ie_ tidak suka!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, Jimin _ie_ lebih suka Yoong _ie_ daripada menari. Yoong _ie_ adalah kesukaan Jimin _ie_ dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini."

Manik karamel Yoongi mengerjap lucu beberapa kali, "Benarkah? Jimin _ie_ tidak berbohong?"

Jimin kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lucu, "Tentu saja, sekarang Yoong _ie_ percaya dengan Jimin _ie_? Tidak marah lagi pada Jimin _ie_?"

Yoongi tersenyum senang, sampai barisan gigi kecilnya yang rapi dengan gusi yang lcu terlihat, "Tentu saja! Yoong _ie_ sangat cinta Jimin _ie._ "

Satu kecupan di pipi, "Jimin _ie_ juga cinta Yoong _ie_."

.

.

.

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tertidur diatas kasurnya. Setelah berceloteh riang diselingi marah-marah Yoongi akibat mabuknya, Yoongi tertidur dengan damai diatas punggung Jimin. Tapi tetap saja, berbagai macam umpatan untuk Jimin tetap Yoongi gumamkan didalam tidurnya. Kadang Jimin harus berfikir dua kali, sebenarnya kekasih gulanya ini mencintainya atau membencinya sih? Masa di dalam tidurnya saja Jimin diumpati begitu.

Selesai mengganti pakaian Yoongi dan membersihkan dirinya, Jimin ikut masuk kedalam selimut Yoongi dan memeluk posesif pinggang sempit Yoongi. Dengan bertumpu pada sebelah sikunya, Jimin memandangi pahatan sempurna kekasih gulanya. Dilihat berapa kalipun, Jimin tetap saja jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Debaran di dalam sana tetap ada, dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut Jimin juga tetap sama jumlahnya, malah bertambah banyak. Tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi Yoongi saat itu, tentu saja. Toh, Jimin sudah melihat Yoongi dalam keadaan terburuknya dan tetap bertahan kok.

Jimin menyibak poni Yoongi yang sudah memanjang menutupi keningnya, menyelipakan di belakang telinga Yoongi. Dengan jari telunjuk gemuknya, Jimin menjelajahi wajah Yoongi. Dimulai dari keningya, kedua alisnya yang tertata rapi, kedua kelopak matanya yang menyimpan iris karamel favorit Jimin, hidung bangirnya, dan bibir plump kesukaan Jimin. Di setiap objek yang Jimin lewati, ia memuja, mengucap syukur dan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah menciptakaan seseorang sesempurna Yoongi untuknya.

Ya, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tapi itu kata orang orang di luar sana yang bahkan Jimin sendiri bagaimana wujud dan rupanya. Kalian tidak pernah mendengar kata Park Jimin, bukan? Menurut Jimin, mahkluk di depannya ini adalah yang sempurna. Yang katanya tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi sekarang sedang berbaring tertidur di depan Jimin setelah mabuknya. Setelah bersikap manja yang menggemaskan sekaligus mengumpati Jimin di saat yang sama.

Katakan Jimin gila, katakan Jimin berlebihan karena sudah memuja seorang Min Yoongi sampai pada level yang tidak wajar. Jimin rela orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatakan hal-apapun-itu tentangnya. Oh, lebih tepatnya Jimin tidak peduli. Toh, Jimin sudah melewati empat belas tahun penuh perjuangan untuk seorang Min Yoongi, tidak ada salahnya Jimin memuja Yoongi sampai pada level seperti ini, kan?

Jimin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Yoongi. Lama, sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih. "Hey putri tidur Chimchim, selamat tidur. Chimchim mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan lupa memimpikan Chimchim malam ini, ya."

Lalu dengan selembut mungkin memposisikan sebelah lengannya dibawah kepala Yoongi, menjadikannya bantal untuk sang kesayangan. Menarik selimut tebal kesayangan Yoongi sebatas dada dan membekap Yoongi di dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menyusul putri tidurnya ke negeri kapuk untuk bertemu di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hey, putri tidur Chimchim, tidak berencana terlambat untuk hari pentingmu, kan?" Seperti biasa, seperti menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida, Jimin kembali membangunkan Yoongi setelah dirinya sendiri siap dengan segalanya keperluannya.

Gorden kamar Yoongi sudah tersibak lebar dengan jendela yang setengah terbuka, mengizinkan fajar pagi untuk menerangi ruang kamar Yoongi dan menganti sirkulasi udara didalam kamar Yoongi dengan udara baru yang lebih segar. Matahari pagi terlihat sangat semangat untuk menyambut tubuh mungil di balik selimut tebal yang nampaknya masih sangat nyaman dan tidak berniat membuka kelopak matanya untuk menyambut pagi yang indah.

Yoongi menggeliat kecil, lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memunculkan kedua iris karamel kesukaan Jimin. "Jimin, air.." suara Yoongi serak, efek bangun tidur dan juga banyaknya alkohol yang diteguknya semalam. Dan sebagai pacar yang selalu siap dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari, Jimin memberikan segelas air putih kepada Yoongi yang langsung diteguk habis oleh _namja_ pucat itu.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Pipi Yoongi merona dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, apa-apaan panggilan yang tertuju untuk menggodanya di pagi hari seperti ini?

"U-Ugh, selamat pagi, Jimin."

"Tidak mau mandi, _hyungie_?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Tentu saja mau, kau turunlah dulu, nanti aku menyusul."

Jimin hanya mengiyakan kekasihnya. Setelah memberikan kecupan 'selamat pagi'nya, Jimin melangkah turun kebawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah dapur, dimana calon-ekhem-ibu-ekhem-mertuanya sedang memasak dan calon-ekhem-ayah-ekhem-mertuanya sedang membaca koran paginya dengan segelas kopi. Oh, Jimin berdoa agar dirinya dan Yoongi terlihat seperti ini di masa depan.

Kalau boleh sedikit diberi rombakan, Jimin akan memilih dirinya berdiri di belakang Yoongi yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi keluarga kecil mereka dengan lengannya yang melingkar pada pinggang ramping Yoongi dan mengecupi gemas bahu sempit itu. Setelahnya terdengar derap langkah kecil-kecil dan muncullah makhluk menggemaskan yang tingginya tidak sampai pinggang Jimin dengan nama depan 'Park' yang memanggilnya 'Papa' dan memanggil Yoongi 'Mama' yang menyambutnya dengan kecupan di pipi. Terdengar seperti pagi terbaik untuk memulai harimu, bukan?

Lamunan Jimin yang sangat indah buyar saat suara Nyonya Min menginterupsinya, "Selamat pagi, Jimin _ie_." Jimin tersenyum, sampai matanya hilang seolah dilahap oleh pipi _chubby_ nya. "Selamat pagi, _eommonim_ ," dan menghampiri sang calon ibu mertua untuk mengecup pipinya. Kebiasaan Jimin sejak kecil kalau sarapan di rumah Yoongi, yang terbawa bahkan setelah dirinya hampir menginjak dua puluh tahun.

"Selamat pagi, _abeonim_ ," kalau yang satu ini Jimin tetap saja segan. Meskipun sudah empat belas tahun Jimin berhadapan lansung dengan ayah Yoongi, tapi tetap saja rasa segan dan hormat itu tetap ada, bahkan terkadang Jimin merasa rasa itu melebihi rasa segannya terhadap ayahnya sendiri.

"Ah, Jimin, duduklah."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang calon ayah mertua. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"

Oh, Jimin sudah mengira pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan ditanyakan oleh Tuan Min. Tentu saja, anakmu satu-satunya yang begitu amnis pulang diatas tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk, ayah mana yang tidak akan bertanya pada _namja_ yang membawanya pulang dalam keadaan tertidur diatas punggungnya? Meskipun Yoogi sudah beberapa kali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan di papah Jimin diatas punggungnya, tetap saja Jimin akan selalu ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama setiap paginya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ minum-minum dengan Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ lagi semalam," Jimin mencoba menjelaskan sambil meremas kedua tangannya dibawah meja makan.

Tuan Min tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali.

Jimin mendesah pelan, menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ayolah, Jimin tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini, kenapa dirinya harus merasa setakut itu? Ah, bukan dirinya, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan Tuan Min seperti biasa selalu membuatnya terdiam. Mungkin Yoongi mendapatkan aura dingin mematikan miliknya dari Tuan Min.

"Yoongi _hyung_ meneguk sebotol soju sendirian, padahal dia sendiri tahu dia tidak kuat minum," Jimin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, lalu melanjutkan, "Maaf karena aku gagal melarang Yoongi _hyung_ untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak, _abeonim_."

Tuan Min hanya mengangguk-angguk singkat. Dirinya memang tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa pada Jimin. Hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan putra kesayanganmu yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Yah, meskipun keingintahuannya sedikit membuat Jimin takut, tapi biar saja, agar bocah itu tidak berani macam-macam pada anak kesayangannya.

" _Appa, eomma_ , selamat pagi."

Itu Yoongi, sudah selesai dengan kemejanya. Menghampiri ayah dan ibunya lalu mengecup pipi mereka bergantian.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi-ah. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

Lihat?! Tuan Min akan berubah menjadi sangat lembut dihadapan Yoongi, tapi seperti tentara paling setia pada negara yang siap menyerang Jimin kapan saja seolah-olah Jimin adalah musuh yang sangat berbahaya. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat Yoongi mengangguk dengan riangnya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Tidak lama kemudain, Nyonya Min meletakan empat piring kimchi bogeumbab diatas meja. "Sarapan sudah siap!"

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di kursinya, memisahkan Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan alasan dirinya tidak mau duduk disamping orang asing yang nantinya akan sok kenal dan sok akrab dengannya. Padahal jauh didalam lubuh hati terkecil dan terdalam Yoongi, dia hanya tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kalau mendudukan kedua sejoli kelewat romantis dan gemar _skinship_ itu berbarengan. Tapi, MIn Yoongi tetaplah MIn Yoongi. Mana mau _namja_ pucat itu mengakui alasannya yang terdengar begitu kekanakan?

Jimin sendiri duduk dibagian belakang dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung. Orang tua Yoongi duduk dengan orang tuanya tepat satu baris di belakang Jimin. Bagian depan hanya diisi oleh para staff dan juga para calon mahasiswa yang akan melakukan graduasi mereka pagi ini. Makanya Jimin dan Yoongi duduk terpisah begitu. Oh, rasanya Jimin ingin menyamar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang akan di-sarjana-kan hari ini agar bisa duduk di samping Yoongi.

Graduasi pagi itu berlangsung dengan beberapa rangkaian acara yang Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuannya, yang pasti, saat Yoongi maju keatas podium dengan jubah dan toganya, Jimin adalah yang paling pertama berdiri dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Bahkan Nyonya dan Tuan Min ketinggalan satu langkah untuk memberikan tepukan heboh untuk putra kesayangan mereka.

Taehyung sendiri ikut berdiri dan menyoraki Yoongi. Tidak heran sih kalau yang menyoraki makhluk abstrud satu ini. Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kembali berfikir bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan dua bocah gila yang lebih tua darinya tapi tidak sadar umur itu.

Sama halnya dengan orangtua Jimin, kedua pasangan berusia setengah abad itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum dengan sikap Jimin yang sudah mereka prediksi diluar kepala. Tentu saja bocah itu menjadi yang paling heboh di hari kelulusan Yoongi.

Acara selesai setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Setelah melakukan perayaan kecil-kecilan dan mengambil beberapa foto dengan teman-temannya, Yoongi menghampiri orang tuanya. Senyumnya merekah saat menemukan Jungkook dan Taehyung juga orang tua Jimin disana.

"SELAMAT _SEONSANGNIM!_ "

Taehyung melempar tubuhnya kearah Yoongi, memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat sampai Yoongi harus meronta demi melepaskan diri. Begitu juga Jungkook, bocah kelinci satu itu sepertinya tidak menyadari nafas Yoongi yang hampir putus karena pelukan kelewat erat kekasihnya dan ikut memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Setelah beberapa pekikan dan umpatan juga dorongan kasar, Yoongi berhasil melepaskan diri dari dua mantan muridnya dan bernafas dengan lega.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang," sang _eomma_ datang menghampiri Yoongi dan memberikan sebuket bunga _violet_ kepada Yoongi, lalu mengecup keningnya sayang. "Terima kasih _eomma_ , _appa_."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang," kali ini Nyonya Park yang menghamiri Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipinya. Daripada kening, Nyonya Park lebih suka pipi pucat Yoongi yang menurutnya gempil, meskipun pipi Jimin jauh lebih gempil daripada pipi Yoongi. "Terima kasih, _eommonim_."

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya, dan saat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, alisnya berkerut tidak suka. Yoongi melempar pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tidak ada Jimin disini, tidak ada kekasih bocahnya. Yoongi merasa ada yang kurang. Sangat kurang malah.

"Dimana Jimin?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah menyerahkan sebuket _Calla Lily_ yang dibungkus apik pada Yoongi dan tersenyum penuh makna. Alis Yoongi kembali mengerut tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau bunga, Kook _ie_. Aku mau Jimin. Dimana Jimin?"

"Jimin ada di buket itu, _hyung_." Tidak seperti Taehyung, Jungkook lebih memilih memanggil Yoongi dengan panggilan _hyung_ daripada _seonsaengnim_ kalau sudah berada diluar sekolah.

Manik Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna maksud Jungkook. Lalu, selembar kertas berwarna putih menggantung diujung buket bunganya. Yoongi meraihnya dan menangkap deretan kata _hangeul_ yang tertulis dengan berantakan. Khas tulisan seorang Park Jimin. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat, Yoongi mulai membaca deretan kata didalamnya.

 _Hai, Yoongi-ah~_

 _Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang. Maaf kalau aku tidak ada disana untuk mengucapkannya langsung padamu dan memeluk tubuhmu untuk kemudian diangkat berputar diudara. Aku tahu kau mengharapkannya karena aku mendapatimu menyimpan beberapa foto semacam itu di galeri ponselmu. Kkkk~_

Oh, Yoongi merasa wajahnya menghangat menyadari rahasia memalukannya terungkap. Dengan beberapa gelengan kepala dan tepukan pelan di pipi, Yoongi melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Ah, apakah kau penasaran dimana aku sekarang? Tidak, aku tidak lagi berada disekitar kampusmu, Yoongi-ah. Aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Sesuatu yang sangat spesial tentu saja. Kkkkk~ Apa kau menantikannya, sayang? Kalau begitu, temui aku._

 _CLUE 1 : Ruang dimana kita menghabiskan pagi kita bersama beberapa bulan terakhir._

Dengan segera, Yoongi berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dan orang tua Jimin, juga pada kedua anak muridnya yang sudah bersedia datang ke graduasinya. Yoongi harus menemui Jimin dengan segera. Ah, sepertinya Yoongi harus memutar otaknya beberapa kali demi bertemu Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo teman-teman semuanya. Syubsyubchim kembali dengan updatean fanfic ini setelah mendapatkan ide dan melewati minggu ujian. Maaf banget kalau updateannya lama dan pendek. Syubsyub sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk readernim sekalian. Jadi, selamat membaca dan menikmati, hohoho.

Banyak yang ngira fanfic ini udah END ya? Hehe. Engga kok, chapter lalu itu cuma special chapter, jadi hanya semacam cerita lepas, jadi yang END hanay cerita itu saja, bukan _this entire fanfic_. Mungkin syubsyub akan banyak buat cerita lepas untuk fanfic ini, kalau fanfic ini jadinya panjang, kalo engga, yaudah, heheheee.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maafkan typo yang bertebaran. Syubsyub emang rajanya typo nih, gimana dongggg. Ada yang bersedia menjadi editor-nim syubsyub dan mengecek typonya demi syubsyub? Kalo ada hubungi Min Suga! (ga ada yang mau) (ehe)

Dan, ada berita baik, kemungkinan syubsyub bakal _fast update_ karena sedang menganggur dan ide sudah muncul, tapi mending ekspektasinya jangan tinggi-tinggi deh, syubysyub takut mengecewakan. Jadi ekspektasinya yang sewajarnya saja eheheheeee (nyempil di pojokan).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **hanvc** **:** Yoongi emang ngebocah ya kalo udah ketemu Kumamon. | **07 :** Apakah nama kamu yang muncul masih 07 aja? Maaf banget ya yang keluar selalu 07 aja. Aku udah berusaha edit berkali-kali, tetap aja yang keluar cuma 07 (nangis di pojokan). Eh, Jimin gaboleh dibawa pulang, itu _property of Min Yoongi_. Entar disantet Kumamon loh (eh). Kkkkk~ | **glow-rie :** Iya syubysub emang hobinya ngalong, eheee, mungkin dulunya vampire (eh). Naenanya mungin chapter depan, _who knows_? (digaplok) | **santikamillen** | **tryss :** Ini udah dterusin. Selamat membacaa! | **Myug93** | **HyunShine :** Entar kalo Jimin mati kepanasan kalo pake kostum kumamon pas ngedate giimana? (eh) | **Viyomi :** Iya kan butelan lemak bentet satu itu imut banget kalo jadi bocah tukang nangis ngelap ingus. Kkkkkk~ Eh, itu pipi punya Yoongi, entar dibasmi syubsyub ga tanggung jawab lohh eheeee. | **MinJiSu** **:** Idenya akan disimpan untuk jadi cerita lepas, atau mungkin fanfic oneshot lainnya. Terima kasihhhh~ | **Dessy574 :** Aduh maaf banget kalo syubsyub salah ngeti nama kamuu. Maaf banget syubysub ga sadar soalnya. Ini masih salah kah? | **exoinmylove** | **cupid** | **CandytoPuppy** | **BornSinger :** Ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. | **minyoonlovers** : Ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. | **anunyajimin :** Ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. Btw, penname kamu emejing banget, syubsyub gakuat . | **BabyByunie :** Naenanya ditunggu yaaaa, lagi otewe(?) | **XiayuweLiu** : Ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. | **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha :** Cute bighit. Kreatif bighit masa kata-katanya. | **indriwin175** : Makasih banget udah jadi pembaca aktif dari chapter satu, syubsyub jadi terharu nih (nyeka air mata lebay). Maaf juga karena kamu ga tercantum jadi reviewer, tapi gapap kok, ini nama kamu udah ada. Heheee~ | **Nackata614 :** Syubsyub gapunya wattpad, ga tau juga cara makenya gimana. Hehe. | **Hanami96** **:** _I feel u fella_. Syubsyub juga gemes sendiri ngetik versi anak-anaknnyaaaa. Ughh~ | **Guest :** Ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. | **Hozi Kwon :** Kamu lagiii ! Eheyy, mood syubysub juga naik banget loh baca review kamu. Makasih ya udah mau review dan baca fanfic syubsyub (kecup basah). Semoga yang kali ini emailnya ga kelelep yaa, kasiin pelampung kalo kelelep lagi, heheee. | **Dyah Cho :** ADUH! syubsyub terharu banget kamu ela reviewin dari chapter pertama masaaa. Padahal kalo kamu cuma review chapter terakhir juga syubsyub udah seneng minta ampun, ini malah di review dari chapter satu. Makasih bangett {kecup basah). Btw, ini belum END kok, yang END cuma special chapter aja, hehe. Selamat membaca kelanjuttannya. Dan makasih untuk dukungannya, syubsyub akan mencoba menghiraukan _hate comment_ mulai sekarang :3 | **vtan368** | **Phylindan :** EH DINOTIS SENPAI ! Syubsyub seneng banget masa (kayang sambil selebrasi) ! Kumamon emang punya tempat spesial ya di hati yungiii. Aminin Jimin dah, Amin. | **yourhope :** Ayo beli kostum Kumamon bareng! Biar bisa nyulik yoongi dan mengalihkan dunianya dari Jimin. Kkkkkkk~ | **Fujimoto Yumi :** _Cant express my feels properly rn._ Ternotis sama writter idol itu feelingnya gabisa diungkapin dengan kata-kata aja. _Its okay even if you just reviewing the last chapter. Im alrd fckng happy rn._ Senyum-senyum sepanjang baca reviewnya yang sepanjang kereta api. Setuju! Jimin emang maso untuk Yoongi. Ayo kita bentuk #TeamJiminMaso bersama, kedengaran keren, kan? Kkkkkk~ _Thankyou for the review my inspirator since i was_ bocah ingusan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. | **YoonMin Shippers**

(P/S : Maaf kalau ada yang namanya salah ketik atau kelupaan.)

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya, Yoongi segera melangkah menuju mobilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya melajukan mobilnya secepatnya menuju sekolah mereka. Kenapa sekolah? Entahlah, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Yoongi mengingat kata 'beberapa bulan terakhir' di surat Jimin.

Yoongi sudah melepaskan seluruh atribut sarjananya. Saat ini Yoongi hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tuanya dan celana kain hitam. Yoongi tidak mau dikira gila dan mendapat bisikan-bisikan menyebalkan tidak jelas tentang dirinya.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar sekolah, tidak ada mobil lain yang terparkir di parkiran. Apa Jimin benar-benar ada disini? Apa bocah menyebalkan itu hanya mengisengnya saja? Yoongi bersumpah akan memisahkan bagian tubuh Jimin untuk dihidangkan pada anak anjing _haraboji_ di depan rumah mereka kalau Jimin benar-benar mengerjainya saja.

Dan benar saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa setelah Yoongi sampai pada ruang kelas Jimin. Ruang kelas itu kosong. Tidak menunjukan adanya kehidupan apapun bahkan setelah Yoongi mengecek dan mengobrak-abrik ruang kelas itu. Diatas meja, dibawah meja, di dalam laci, meja guru, sudut ruangan, belakang papan tulis yang hampir copot, lemari kecil di belakang kelas, tapi hasilnya sama saja, nihil.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, lalu memutar otaknya sekali lagi. Mungkin saja maksud Jimin adalah ruangannya dan Seokjin beberapa bulan terakhir ini saat mereka berdua magang. Tapi ruangan itu seharusnya sudah kosong mengingat dirinya dan Seokjin yang sudah menyusun barang-barang mereka untuk dibawa pulang Jumat lalu. Dan Yoongi dapat memastikan ruangan itu sudah terkunci karena baik Yoongi maupun Seokjin tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk menyimpan kunci ruangan itu.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Lagi pula Yoongi tidak menemukan apapun di ruang kelas Jimin yang menandakan bukan ruangan itu yang dimaksud Jimin. Dengan langkah tergesa, Yoongi berlajan menuju ruangannya hanya untuk mendapati ruangan itu gelap dan terkunci. Yoongi mendengus kesal dan mengumpat kecil. Langkah terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah menghubungi bocah menyebalkan itu.

Satu nada sambung.

Yoongi berdecak tidak sabar.

Dua nada sambung.

"Sial, kau sebaiknya segera mengangkat, bocah."

Tiga nada sambung.

"Persetan dengan se-"

 **"Halo,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

"Ya, bocah. Kau dimana?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil diujung sana. **"Dihatimu tentu saja,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Yoongi berdecak kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanpa sadar ikut menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Jimin akan mimisan dalam jumlah banyak kalau melihat kejadian ini secara langsung. "Ish, aku sedang serius, Park Jimin!"

 **"Tentu saja rahasia,** _ **hyung. Hyung**_ **harus mencari tahu sendiri dari kode-kode yang aku berikan. Memangnya** _ **hyung**_ **sedang dimana?"**

Yoongi terlihat berfikir sejenak. Kode-kode katanya? Berarti masih ada lagi kode yang diberikan Jimin setelah ini? Oh, ayolah, baru kode yang pertama saja Yoongi sudah lelah. Bagaimana dengan kode-kode selanjutnya? Yoongi tidak akan menyukai ide ini.

"Aku sedang berada di _High School_ dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jadi, kau dimana?"

Terdengar jeda sejenak dan tawa Jimin kemudian yang membuat Yoongi bersumpah akan memutus sambungan telepon mereka kalau Jimin tidak segera menghentikan tawanya. **"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain sekolah di dalam benakmu,** _ **hyung**_ **?"**

Kening Yoongi berkerut, "Kamarku, Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng di sebrang telepon, tapi begitu menyadari Yoongi yang tidak bisa melihatnya, buru-buru Jimin menjawab, **"Ah, kita akan bersama di dalamnya setelah kamarmu dan sebelum tiba disekolah."**

Alis Yoongi menyatu bingung, terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu menjentikan jarinya, "Maksudmu mobilku?"

Tawa Jimin kembali terdenger, kali ini lebih terdengar seperti tawa gemas yang puas. Persis seperti tawa Jimin setelah berhasil mengisengi Yoongi dan membuat kedua pipi pucatnya menggembung lucu. **"Ya,** _ **hyung**_ **. Kupikir kau akan langsung mendapatkan maksudku setelah membaca pesanku."**

Yoongi berdecak untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sendirian di parkiran sekolah. "Jangan matikan sambungannya. Aku sedang menuju ke mobilku."

 **"Ah, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan teka-teki kejutan ini sendirian, sayang."**

"Jangan diputus atau aku tidak akan mengikuti teka-teki permainan bodoh ciptaanmu ini, bocah."

Dan tentu saja ancaman itu sukses membuat Jimin mengangguk patuh di sebrang sana. Dan meskipun Yoongi tidak mendengar apapun, _namja_ pucat itu yakin Jimin tidak akan berani memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya. Pintu penumpang di belakang kemudi karena Yoongi yakin tidak ada apapun di bagian depan mobilnya. "Ya, Jimin. Aku tidak menemukan apapun disini. Sebenarnya dimana kau menyembunyikannya?"

Jimin mengehela nafas pelan di sebrang sana. Harusnya Yoongi memecahkan _clue-clue_ yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang Yoongi malah bertanya, oh lebih pada memaksanya memberi tahu jawabannya secara verbal?

 **"Bagian bagasi,** _ **hyung**_ **. Coba periksa."**

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar untuk menuju pintu bagasinya. Dan benar saja, Yoongi menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang dihias menyerupai wajah karakter animasi Jepang kesukaannya, Kumamon. Senyum Yoongi merekah sambil mengusap lembut permukaan kotak yang belum dibukanya.

"Kau menyiapkann ini sendirian, Jimin?"

Terdengar 'hum' pelan di sebrang sana.

"Ini sangat lucu, kau tahu. Aku begitu menyukainya. Terima Kasih."

 **"Aku senang kau menyukainya, sayang. Sudah dibuka?"**

Yoongi menggumamkan 'belum' dan mengapit ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinga, memudahkannya untuk mengecek isi dari kotak Kumamon buatan Jimin. Yoongi merasakan maniknya basah dan wajahnya memanas.

'365 Things Jimin _ie_ Loves About Yoong _ie_ '

Begitulah judul yang tertulis di bagian depan buku berukuran 20 cm x 20 cm itu. Dari bagian luarnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan saja Yoongi tahu bagaimana Jimin menghabiskan banyak waktunya demi membuat buku itu. Ya, Yoongi yakin buku itu seratus persen _handmade_ dari seorang Park Jimin.

"Jim.." Yoongi memanggil pelan, membuka lembar pertama buku penuh cinta seorang Park Jimin terhadap Min Yoongi.

' _Your smile. Your gummy smile are the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life.'_

 **"Ya, sayang?"**

Lembar kedua.

' _Your lips. Especially when I steal a kiss on your sleep."_

"Ini sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima Kasih Jimin-ah."

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Sangat lebar, bahkan kalau Tuhan memperbolehkan bibirmu robek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar, maka bibir Jimin sudah dipastikan robek saat ini. " **Ya, sama-sama,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Lembar ke tujuh.

' _Your hair. It fits errcolour you paint it.'_

Merasa diabaikan, Jimin mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi. " **Kau bisa membaca buku itu nanti,** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, tidak akan ada orang yang merebutnya. Tapi saat ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemuiku, Yoongi-ah."**

Yoongi seakan tersadar saat hendak membuka lembar ke dua belas. Pandangannya beralih pada buket bunga _Callla Lily_ di sebelah kotak Kumamonnya. Yoongi kembali menemukan surat berwarna putih yang terikat di ujung buket bunganya.

 _Hai Yoongi-ah_

 _Kau menyukai buku yang aku buat, sayang? Aku tahu buku itu sangat berantakan dan jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi aku minta maaf. Hehe. Bagaimana dengan buketnya? Kuharap kau tidak akan lelah menerima beberapa buket dariku hari ini._

 _Apa kau masih ingin kupeluk dan kuangkat berputar di udara sebagi tanda kelulusanmu, sayang. Kalau begitu segeralah menemuiku._

 _CLUE 2 : Aku dan Jungkook._

Kening Yoongi kembali mengerut bingung. Dirinya dan Jungkook? Hanya ada beberapa tempat di benak Yoongi saat ini, ruang latihan menari di dalam gedung sekolah dan juga restoran tempat Jimin bekerja. Tapi setelah Yoongi mendapati sekolah yang sepi seperti ini, pilihan kedua terdengar lebih menjanjikan.

Yoongi baru saja ingin bertanya pada Jimin melalui sambungan telepon mereka hanya untuk mendapati Jimin telah memutus sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Yoongi hampir saja berdecak kesal kalau tidak menemukan Jimin meninggalkan sebuah pesan foto di sosial medianya.

Yoongi mencoba menerka-nerka posisi Jimin saat ini dengan latar belakang dari foto yang dikirim. Yoongi hanya melihat dominan warna putih dan coklat, juga beberapa sentuhan hijau, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa memprediksikan lokasi Jimin saat ini. Bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti dengan mata yang tertutup, seperti mengirimkan sebuah kecupan semangat untuk Yoongi. Manik Yoongi beralih pada pesan yang Jimin tinggalkan.

' _Hwaiting, sayang! Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukan hadiahku padamu!'_

Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, lalu membenahi kotak Kumamonnya dan mengambil buket bunga Lilynya untuk ditaruh di kursi depan.

Yoongi menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran _eomma_ Jungkook. Dirinya tidak berharap menemukan Jimin disana, karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Yoongi. Yoongi menarik ucapannya beberapa saat lalu yang mengatakan Yoongi tidak akan menyukai ini, karena saat ini Yoongi benar-benar menikmati permainan bodoh yang diciptakan oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TRING~**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _"_ Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kedalam restoran. Keadaan restoran sedang sepi, mengingat jam makan siang sudah lewat beberapa saat lalu. Hanya ada dua meja yang diisi oleh sepasang kekasih yang terlihat belajar bersama dan remaja wanita yang sedang melakukan obrolan ringan.

"Ah, Yoongi-ah, akhirnya kau sampai juga sayang," ibu Jungkook datang menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya singkat, lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Yoongi, "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Yoongi-ah. Sekarang, duduklah."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk menggumamkan 'Terima Kasih' dan mengikuti ibu Jungkook yang membawanya ke tempat favoritnya saat mengunjungi kafe. Meja di sudut kafe yang mendapatkan pemandangan langsung kearah pintu dapur, posisi dimana Jimin berdiri menunggu tamu memerlukan bantuannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar disini," setelahnya, ibu Jungkook melangkah kedalam dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang bertopang dagu di mejanya. Sepertinya tebakannya kali ini tepat sasaran karena ibu Jungkook kedengaran seperti menunggu kedatangannya.

Manik Yoongi terbelak sempurna dan tubuh mungilnya bangun dengan semangat dari tempat duduknya saat gumpalan berwarna hitam favortinya menampakan wujudnya dari balik dapur, "KUMAMON!"

Pekikan Yoongi membuatnya mendapatkan atensi dari para tamu di dalam restoran. Terdengar umpatan kecil dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang belajar bersama beberapa saat lalu dan kumpulan remaja wanita yang berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Kumamon, beruang hitam dengan wajah bodoh itu melambai senang kearah Yoongi, lalu membawa senampan potongan besar _cheesecake_ kearah Yoongi, dengan sebuket bunga _Calla Lily_ yang lain yang Yoongi yakin memiliki surat pada ikatannya di ujungnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati, _seonsaengnim_."

 _Okay_ , katakan orang yang berada dibalik Kumamon itu bodoh karena Yoongi mengenal begitu saja siapa yang sedang menyamar menjadi Kumamon didepannya saat ini. Hanya ada seseorang yang mungkin memanggilnya _seonsaengnim_ , berada di dalam restoran orang tua Jungkook dengan mudahnya dan menjadi bagian dari rencana kekanakan Park Jimin. "Terima Kasih Taetae-ah. Tapi kau boleh membuka kostum itu kalau tubuhmu kepanasan."

Dan benar saja. Begitu Taehyung meletkan nampannya diatas meja Yoongi, topeng kepala Kumamon dilepasnya begitu saja, menampilkan wajah bodoh Taehyung yang tersenyum kotak dengan peluh yang membuat poninya sedikit basah. "Hehe, ketahuan deh."

Jungkook yang menyaksikan langsung dari balik jendela dapur menghela nafas pasrah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur menuju meja Yoongi. Kekasihnya memang tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi Jungkook juga tidak mau berpanas-panasan di dalam boneka itu. Apalai tidak boleh berbicara karena Yoongi akan langsung mengenali suaranya, jadilah Taehyung yang mendapatkan peran itu. Tapi malah ketahuan begitu saja.

"Hai, _hyung_."

Yoongi melambai kecil kearah Jungkook dan menyuruh kedua sejoli itu duduk untuk menemaninya menghabiskan _cheesecake_ potongan jumbo yang baru saja Taehyung bawakan. "Jadi, Jimin adalah otak dari semua ini?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk. taehyung masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya karena belum juga melepas kostum berat berwarna hitam itu dari tubuhnya. Yoongi yang kasihan melihat keadaan Taehyung akhirnya menyuruhnya melepas kostumnya. Meskipun Yoongi sebenarnay ingin menyantap _cheesecake_ nya dengan sebuah Kumamon dihadapannya, tapi membiarkan Taehyung kepanasan juga bukan hal yang benar.

Mereka bercakap ringan, membicarakan tentang kelanjutan sekolah Taehyung di universitas dan juga Yoongi yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya entah dimana. Yoongi sih ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai produser lepas atau seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Memang berbanding terbalik dan sangat jauh, tapi menjadi produser adalah impiannya sejak _High School_ dan mengajar anak-anak yang imut dan menggemaskan adalah keinginginan dadakannya yang terasa sepert ngidam seorang ibu hamil. Jadi Yoongi rasa kedua piliha itu tidaklah buruk.

Selesai menghabiskan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi pamit dan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Dengan buket bunganya, tentu saja. Setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Yoongi membaca kertas kecil yang berisikan rangkaian tulisan berantakan Jimin.

 _Hai Yoongi-ah._

 _Apakah kau menikmati cheesecake buatanku? Maaf kalau rasanya aneh dan tidak seenak yang biasa kau nikmati. Aku baru mempelajarinya semalam dari bibi Jeon. Hehe. Aku akan berlatih membuat cheesecake lebih sering agar kau bisa menimkatinya lebih sering juga. Ah, sekarang, cepat temui aku. Aku sudah tidak sabar._

 _CLUE 3 : Cek ponselmu, hyung. Aku meninggalkan sebuah pesan._

Yoongi melipat kembali suratnya dan meletakan buketnya bersama dua buket lainnya. Lalu mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati Jimin yang meninggalkan sebuah pesan. Saat membuka pesan itu, kening Yoogi mengerut sesaat. Jimin seperi mengirimkan sebuah alamat website, atau kalau boleh Yoongi sebut setelah membacanya dengan seksama, seperti lokasi suatu tempat yang dapat diakses dari GPS.

Yoongi tersenyum senang dan mengaktifkan GPS mobilnya. Tentu saja dia senang, Yoongi tidak harus memutar otaknya lagi kali ini, Jimin dengan senang hati mengirimkan sebuah lokasi yang tinggal diikutinya sesuai dengan arahan GPS dan tidak harus memutar otaknya menebak dimana Jimin berada. Dan juga mengurangi kemungkinan kesalahan tempat. Yoongi tidak menyukai itu.

Yoongi memperlambat laju mobilnya saat jarak di GPS menunjukan lima ratus meter menuju lokasi yang dimaksud Jimin. Lalu maniknya kembali menyipit binyung saat berhenti tepat di sebuah toko bunga berwarna putih di sudut jalan. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan jalanan di sekitar juga sudah mulai sepi. Yoongi membawa seluruh buket bunga dan juga kotak pemberian Jimin dan melangkah dengan ragu menuju ke dalam toko bunga itu.

Yoongi mengetok tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Dengan helaan nafa berat, Yoongi membuaka knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan, "Jimin, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Yoongi membenci ini. Yoongi tidak suka kegelapan dan Yoongi ingin Jimin saat ini. Semakin Yoongi melangkah kedalam, semakin gelap ruangan itu menjadi. Yoongi mempererat cengkramannya pada buket bunga dalam pelukannya. "Jimin.." dna kembali mendesis memanggil nama Jimin.

 **CLICK!**

Yoongi sukses menutup maniknya saat sinar silau mendadak menerangi ruangan toko bunga itu. Belum sempat Yoongi membuka maniknya untuk menganalisa ruangan, Yoongi sudah merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggang sempitnya dan membawa tubuhnya memutar.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang."

Yoongi terkekeh saat mendengar suara itu, lalu memeluk lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Saat tubuh Yoongi mendarat kembali ditanah, Yoongi langsung memeluk tubuh didepannya erat-erat, seakan kalau Yoongi melepaskannya tubuh itu akan menghilang begitu saja. "Terima Kasih, Jimin _ie_."

Jimin tersenyum gemas saat kekasih gulanya tiba-tiba memeluknya, dengan perlahan Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dan mendaratkan banyak kecupan kupu-kupu pada helaiannya. "Ya, apapun untukmu, sayang."

Jimin pikir Yoongi akan menyudahi pelukan mereka setelah beberapa saat. Namun sampai saat ini Yoongi tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jimin terkekeh kecil dan berbisik di telinga Yoongi, "Hey, kejutan yang lain meunggu di meja makan."

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jimin dan mendongak, "Meja makan?"

Belum selesai Yoongi mencerna ucapan Jimin, tubuh mungilnya kembali terangkat ke udara. Jimin menggendongnya seperti pengantin baru yang membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Jimin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi Yoongi suka Jimin memeperlakukannya seperti ini. _Klise_ , seperti putri dongeng di buku cerita anak TK.

Jimin mendudukan tubuh mungil Yoongi di depan meja makan yang menyajikan dua piring _steak_ ayam dengan sebotol wine tahun 1982. Setelahnya, Jimin mengelilingi meja dan mendudukan diirnya di depan Yoongi. Melihat Yoongi yang tidak menunjukan pergerakan apapun, Jimin mengambil inisiatif untuk memotong potongan kecil dan menyuapkannya untuk Yoongi, "Makanlah, _hyung_. Kau belum makan sejak siang, kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan potongan kecil itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Saat Yoongi mengunyak potongan daging itu, Jimin mengamatinya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan alis dan otot wajah yang dibuat Yoongi, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, "Tidak buruk, kau memasakanya untukku?"

Dengan malu Jimin mengangguk.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi sudah meraih sebelah lengannya dan membawa kedepan wajah Yoongi, "Memasaknya sendiri sampai melukai jari-jarimu seperti ini?"

Wajah Jimin terlihat panik untuk sesaat, lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan mengangguk singkat, "Ternyata mem _fillet_ daging ayam itu susah, _hyung_ ," tanpa sadar Jimin merengek pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, lalu membawa jari Jimin untuk dikecup, "Terima kasih, Jimin. Sungguh, kau tidak perlu bebuah sejauh ini untukku."

Buru-buru Jimin menggeleng, "Ini masih bukan apa-apa, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan kalau itu untukku."

Oh, seseorang tolong tmpar Yoongi sampai sadar kalau ini hanyalah sebuah fantasi. Sungguh, Yoongi merasa begitu dicintai saat ini. Bolehkan waktu berhenti untuk sejenak dan membiarkannya berdua dengan Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Kau berlebihan, Jimin. Sungguh."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, tidak mencoba membalas argumen Yoongi karena untuknya itu tidak penting. Membahagiakan Yoongi dalam bentuk apapun tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yangberlebihan untuknya. Meskipun Yoongi mnengatakan itu berlebihan, biarlah Jimin menyimpan argumennya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo, dimakan _steak_ nya, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Setelah mengahabiskan makan malam dan menikmati wine diselingi obrolan ringan, Jimin bangkit dari mejanya, melangkah menuju pemutar musik di sudut ruangan. Yoongi hanya mengamati Jimin pergerakan Jimin. Setlah musik mengalun memenuhi ruangan, Jimin melangkah kehadapannya, bertumpu pada lututnya dengan sebelah tangan terulur kearah Yoongi, "Berniat berdansa denganku, Yoongi?"

Yoongi terlihat ragu, dirinya payah dalam hal menari dan langkah kaki rumit dalam dansa bukanlah ide yang baik jika dilakukan secara tiba-tiba. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa berdansa, Jimin."

"Aku akan menuntunmu."

Itu terdengar meyakinkan. Terlalu meyakinkan sampai Yoongi seolah terhipnotis dan menyerahkan sebelah lengannya bertaut dengan lengan Jimin. Jimin melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang lain di pinggang Yoongi dengan cara posesif dan Yoongi mendaratkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Jimin.

"Menapaklah pada kakiku, _hyung_."

"U-Uh?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung. Apa Jimin baru saja menyuruhnya menginjak kakinya?

"Aku akan menuntunmu berdansa, _hyung_. Ayo lakukan."

Dengan ragu, Yoongi mendaratkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri Jimin dan sebaliknya, membuat cengkramannya pada bahu dan jemari Jimin semakin erat. Jimin tersenyum merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang menjadi kaku diatas tumpuan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Jimin menggerakan kakinya, membawa tubuh Yoongi mengikuti alunan musik yang di mainkannya.

Yoongi terlihat mlai menikmati dansa yang dicitakan Jimin,terlihat dari bagaimana Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jiminn dari lehernya. Tidak ada pertukaran percakapan yang terjadi. Hanya gesekan tubuh ringan dan cengkraman jemari Yoongi yang mengerat di tubuh Jimin. Juga beberapa kecupan yang Jimin curi dari helaian rambut Yoongi saat kepala itu masih setia menyamdar pada bahunya.

Alunan musik berakhir dengan pelukan Jimin pada pinggang Yoongi dan lesakan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Yoongi, menghadiahkan beberapa kecupan manis diantaranya. Yoongi sendiri mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin sambil mengusap surai gelap kekasih bocahnya, sesekali turun ke _undercut_ nya dan tengkuknya.

"Yoongi-ah.."

Jimin memanggil pelan. Menggunakan _banmal_ dengan suara yang direndahkan. Membuat tubuh Yoongi menegang sesaat sebelum menggumamkan 'ya' yang sangat pelan. Seperti berbisik. Yoongi yakin kalau Jimin tidak sedang memeluknya saat ini, Jimin tidak akan bisa mendengar jawabannya.

Perlahan, Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yoongi, lalu mengambil buket bunga yang Yoongi bawa tadi, ditambah sebuah buket bunga yang baru, berlulut didepan Yoongi menyerahkan empat buket bunga sekaligus yang membuat Yoongi mengerut bingung.

"Ada apa, Jimin-ah?"

"Dua puluh empat bunga mawar mengartikan 'Aku milikmu'. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak menyukai bunga mawar dan menyukai _Calla Lily_ , oleh karena itu aku memilih bunga ini."

Yoongi menganga seperti orang bodoh untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengambil empat buket bunga yang diserahkan Jimin sambil menghitung jumlahnya. Benar, ada dua puluh empat batang _Calla Lily_ putih kesukaannya di dalam. "Jimin, ini.."

Belum sempat Yoongi _move-on_ dari euforia yang membuat maniknya basah, jemari Jimin sudah memegang sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dengan sebuah cincin puth polos di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu, dilamar ditengah hamparan bunga Lily putih adalah impianmu. Mimpimu yang terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang membuatmu ingin mewujudkannya demi melihat senyum manismu. Tapi sulit untuk menemukan ladang Lily di Korea, jadi aku meminjam toko bunga ini dan mengias ruangannya dengan bunga Lily agar terlihat seperti lamaran idealmu. Apa aku lulus, Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia baru sadar kalau bnyak sekali pot bunga Lily menghiasi ruangan ini. Ada yang terletak di rak, diagntung di langit-langit, diatas lantai, atas meja. Oh, kenapa Yoongi baru sadar ruangan ini indah sekali?

"Jimin.."

Yoongi tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya karena kekaguman yang luar biasa. Yoong benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan perasaan Yoongi kali ini sama hebatnya dengan jika dirimu berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu yang ingin sekali merasakan _sky diving_ paling terkenal di Dubai dan mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma secara tiba-tiba. Dan pendamping _sky diving_ mu adalah orang paling tampan se-Dubai, atau idola yang membuatmu mimisan setiap malam. Tidak, tidak! Perasaan ini bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari itu. Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya dengan baik.

Yoongi mengembalikan atensinya pada Jimin yang masih berlutus dengan seulas senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibir tebalnya, "Aku masih belum bisa membelikan cincin mahal seperti di film-film yang sering dirimu, Jungkook dan Seokjin _hyung_ tonton. Aku hanya sanggup membeli ini dengan gajiku selama bekerja di restoran ibu Jungkook, tapi, aku akan membelikan cincin yang lebih layak dimasa depan. Cincin sesuai pilihanmu. Aku berjanji."

Jeda.

"Jadi, Min Yoongi, bersediakah kau melingkarkan cincin ini di jari manismu? Menandakan dirimu hanya milikku? Milik seorang Park Jimin?"

Dan, iris Yoongi sukses memproduksi cairan bening yang terasa asin. Tidak, Jimin tidak melamarnya untuk mengajaknya menikah. Meskipun janji itu tersemat secara tidak langsung didalam kalimat Jimin, tapi Yoongi yakin bocah itu belum mengajaknya menikah saat ini. Tapi Yoongi senang, bahagia, perasaannya meletup-letup mengerikan. Kalau Yoongi tetap berada pada level ini, Yoongi yakin dirinya akan mati karena perasaan senang dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis yang menungkin menakuti orang yang menemukan mayatnya.

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, menyerahkan tangan kirinya kearah Jimin untuk disematkan sebuah cincin sederhana. Cincin yang menandakan dirinya adalah milik seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin mengecup sayang telapak tangan Yoongi sebelum menyematkan cincinnya disana, lalu kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lagi, pada jari manis Yoongi yang dihiasi oleh cincin sederhananya. Lama, penuh cinta.

Sedetik setelah Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri, Yoongi langsung melempar tubuhnya kearah Jimin sambil mengumamkan 'Terima Kasih' dan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Ada airmata kebahagiaan yang membuat bahu Jimin basah disana. Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas dan menggumamkan 'Aku juga mencintaimu' sambil mengusap sayang bahu sempit Yoongi, berusaha meredakan isakannya.

Saat merasakan isakan Yoongi mereda, Jimin membawa wajah itu menuju wajahnya, lebih tepatnya bibir manis Yoongi menuju bibirnya. Meraupnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta sambil kedua tangannya mengusap pinggang Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual. Yoongi sendiri meremas rambut Jimin dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jimin mengeksploitasi goa hangatnya lebih jauh. Saling berbagi saliva yang membasahi dagu tiap mereka.

Yoongi memutus tautan mesra diantara mereka berdua, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jimin. Menggesek gemas hidung keduanya sambil bersama-sama menormalkan nafas mereka.

"Jimin.." Yoongi memanggil pelan, dengan suara rendah.

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya mencuri satu jilatan penuh pada bibir Yoongi yang terbuka didepan bibirnya.

"Aku mau menagih hadiahku."

Tangan Yoongi bergerak turun, membelai dada Jimin dengan gerakan abstrak yang diciptakan oleh jemarinya. Membiarkan jemarinya bermain dengan nakal diatas kemeja Jimin. "Apa yang kau inginkan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, langsung kearah manik gelapnya dengan tatapan sayu, dengan ragu Yoongi menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Sentuh aku, Jimin."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong~ Syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain sambunagn fanfic ini. _Fast update_ seperti janji tidak? Hehehe. DAN JANGAN BEREKSPEKTASI UNTUK CHAPTER SELNAJUTNYA. TOLONG, EKSPEKTASI DAN PIKIRAN KOTOR DIKONDISIKAN! Syubsyub belum pernah mengetik m-rated story sama sekali. Memang, syubsyub sering baca (eheyyyy) tapi baca sama ngetik kan beda ya. Ga semua orang bisa ngetik m-rated dengan baik. Tapi banyak yang meminta MinYoon naena, jadi, syubysyub akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengwujudkannya. Tapi, tolong jangan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi karena syubysyub SANGAT TIDAK BERPENGALAMAN DALAM MENGETIK NAENA. Dasar kalian semua reader mesyum kaya Chimchim.

Terus, dimaafkan typo dan kalau alurnya aneh, entahlah, syubsyub merasa _something off_ _but have no idea what it is_. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fanfic ini kaena ini termasuk yang terpanjang yang pernah syubsyub ketik untuk chapter fanfic ini.

Dan, sebenarnya _the idea of_ dilamar di hamparan bunga Lily itu impian syubysub. EHEYYY! Jomblo tingkat aku ga ada yang ngabulin jadi biarlah syubysub menumpahkannya pada fanfic ini. Lili juga bunga kesukaan syubsyub, jadi biarlah syubysub melakukan ini untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan syubysub semata. Eheeeee.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **glow-rie :** Jangan sungkan sama syubsyub beibhh, ayo kita mengakrabkan diri. Biarin dirimu baper gegara Jimin. Syubysyub juga baper kok. Pengen jugaa punya cowo ke chim (hikseu). | **tris :** Noon asemoga ditabahkan ya dikuatkan meskipun ga ada cowo kek Chim (ketawa kurang ajar)(eheyy). | **XiayuweLiu** | **Dessy574** | **HyunShine :** Yoongi romantis dimananya? Tsundere abis anak iniii. wkwkwk | **rossadilla17 :** Yoongi hanya malu untuk manja kalo sadar seratus persen, makanya manja pas mabuk (Uhuk uhuk). | **Pinkerbell97** : Syubysyub juga suka Yoongi mabuk. Manjanya keluar (yeheett). | **MinJiSu :** NAH YANG INI LEBIH GANTUNG! HAHAHAHAAA (ketawa nista). | **anunyajimin :** Mungkin penname kamu akan keluar di chapter selanjutnyaaa. | **exoinmylove :** Maaf nada kurang beruntung, silahkan coba lagi. | **Guesteu :** Yang ini lebih gantung kan yaa? (huehehehehe) | | **whalme160700 :** Duh dagdigdug jangan-jangan sakit jiwa, eh jantung. eheheheee | **Win500 :** Makasih karena udah mendukung fanfic ini sampe akhiiiirrrr. Yuhuuuu (bow). | **Suga's Kumamon :** Mungkin konfliknya di chapter-chapter depan. Maaf kalo misalnya fanfic ini terlalu _smooth_ (bow). | **HamirohLangen** | **Cho Ryeomi :** Yoongi Tsundere memang _the best_! syubysub juga sukaaa! | **Fujimoto Yumi :** #TeamMasoJimin #TeamMasoJimin #TeamMasoJimin NAENA MINYOON CHAPTER DEPAN YA SENPAI, TAPI JANGAN BEREKSPEKTASI, SYUBYSYUB TAR TAKUT JADINYA. EHEYYYYY. Doakan saja syubsyub mendapat pencerahan untuk menjerumuskan para reader mesyum ini ke dalam dosa ya (YEHET). Syubsyub senang senpai kembali mereview (kayang sambil selebrasi) #TeamMasoJimin #TeamMasoJimin #TeamMasoJimin. | **tryss :** Semua berfikir kamar ya XD Silahkan dibaca chapter iniii. | **CandytoPuppy :** #TeamMasoJimin #TeamTsundereYoongi | **applecrushx :** MABOK TERUS ENTAR OVERDOSIS GIMANAA?! TANGGUNG JAWABBB wkwkwkwkkkk | **Reny246** : Aduh maaf banget kalo nama kamu terlewat. Nah nama kamu udah aku cantumin. _Sorry for the mistake._ Btw, jangan berekspektasi yang berlebihan untu part naena ya, eheyyy. | **minyoonlovers**

(P/S : Maaf kalau ada yang namanya salah ketik atau kelupaan.)

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : M**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin memeriksakan penampilannya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Dirinya sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan seluruh keperluan ujian nasionalnya. Setelah menyisir helaiannya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, Jimin menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarganya untuk sarapan bersama.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari kelulusan Yoongi, itu artinya sudah tiga hari juga yang terlewati sejak Jimin menolak untuk menyentuh Yoongi. Ya, kau benar. Tidak perlu membacanya berulang kali.

Jimin. Menolak. Yoongi.

Jimin kembali membuang napas kasar dan mengacak surai hitamnya. Yoongi terlihat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa padanya. Mengingat kembali bagaimana sorot mata Yoongi saat itu sekali lagi membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Jimin sadar betapa bodoh dirinya menolak Yoongi saat itu. Yoongi sudah menyerahkan dirinya secara suka rela pada Jimin dan Jimin sadar berapa besar usaha Yoongi untuk menekan harga dirinya, meninggalkannya dibelakang.

Tapi Jimin juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, orang tuanya dan orang tua Yoongi untuk melindungi _hyung_ gula kesayangannya itu. Jimin sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Yoongi sebelum waktunya, sebelum dirinya siap. Jimin memang sering menggoda Yoongi, tapi itu hanya sekedar menggoda, Jimin tidak ada maksud lebih daripada melihat wajah Yoongi yang sukses merona karena godaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin," Ibu Jimin yang melihat Jimin masuk kedalam ruang makan langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi sang anak.

"Selamat pagi juga, _eomma_. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Jimin balas mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi _eomma_ nya. Menanyakan tidur sang ibu adalah hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi. Kebiasaan sejak kecil.

" _Eomma_ tidur nyenyak, sayang. Kau sudah siap untuk ujian akhirmu?"

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban saat sang _eomma_ mengusap sayang surai gelapnya.

"Bagus, sekarang, ayo sarapan terlebih dahulu. _Eomma_ akan memanggil _appa_ sebentar."

Jimin kembali mengangguk mengiyakan dan duduk di meja makan sesuai permintaan sang _eomma_. Hari ini hari terakhir ujian akhirnya dan Jimin berencana untuk menemui Yoongi sepulang sekolah. Jimin sudah menolak seluruh ajakan teman sekelasnya yang mengundang Jimin untuk pesta minum sebagai tanda berakhirnya ujian mereka. Jimin punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar acara minum-minum bodoh yang diadakan teman sekelasnya. Jimin belum bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi sejak tiga hari lalu dan itu membuat pikiran Jimin kacau. Berantakan, bahkan di minggu ujian akhirnya.

Bukannya Jimin tidak mencoba, tapi saat Nyonya Min melarang Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi, Jimin tahu kekasih gulanya butuh waktu sendiri. Jimin bukannya tidak mau menemani Yoongi, sungguh, dada Jimin seakan sesak saat mengetahui kekasih gulanya menangis di dalam kamarnya sendirian. Yah, sendirian tanpa ada bahu yang bisa disandarinya atau lengan yang memeluk dan mengusap surainya sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Yoongi saat itu. Jimin sekalipun. Karena Yoongi balik mendorong Jimin saat Jimin menolak untuk menyentuhnya.

Jimin kembali merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung melepas pelukan Yoongi di dalam toko bunga dan mengajaknya pulang saat itu. Tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke arah iris karamel yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Jimin menolak Yoongi, secara tidak langsung menolak Yoongi tanpa memberikan penjelasan. Pikiran Jimin hanya sedang kacau saat itu dan dirinya tidak mau dibutakan oleh nafsu. Jimin ingin melindungi Yoonginya. Yoonginya yang rapuh dan rentan.

Sekali lagi Jimin mengusak surainya dan mengerang frustasi. Oh, rasanya Jimin ingin menebas habis tubuhnya sendiri sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka irisnya, menolah kearah jendela dan melihat sinar matahari yang menyelinap malu-malu lewat gorden kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari dirinya tidak bertemu Jimin. Jimin bukannya tidak berusaha menemuinya. Yoongi tahu Jimin datang kerumahnya beberapa kali, atau menghabiskan waktu menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar Yoongi lewat jendela kamarnya sendiri. Yoongi pernah mendapati Jimin yang melamun di jendela kamarnya lewat gorden kamar Yoongi saat Jimin seharusnya belajar memeras otak untuk ujian akhirnya. Yoongi juga tahu berapa banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab yang ada di ponsel Yoongi dari nomor Jimin. Yoongi hanya belum merasa siap bertemu dengan kekasih bocahnya.

Yoongi merindukan Jimin. Sangat merindukan bocah bermental empat tahun yang dicintainya itu. Tapi Yoongi masih malu. Setelah Yoongi seakan memohan pada JImin untuk menyentuhnya dan Jimin menolak untuk menyentuhnya tanpa menatap matanya atau memberikan penjelasan, Yoongi rasa dirinya belum siap untuk bertemu Jimin dalam waktu dekat.

Yoongi masih harus meluruskan pikirannya. Dan harga dirinya, tentu saja.

Yoong meraih ponselnya yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur, mengecek waktu yang sudah lewat tengah hari. Yoongi menangis sepanjang tiga malam dan baru terlelap saat matahari hampir menunjukan sinarnya. Lingkar hitam dan bengkak di matanya sungguh tidak enak dipandang, tapi apa peduli Yoongi? Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya, kecuali orang tuanya. Itupun kalau Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya yang sudah menjadi markas persembunyiannya selama tiga hari belakangan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara sang ibu sesaat setelah pintu kamar Yoongi diketuk halus. Yoongi mengangguk sekilas, "Ya, aku sudah bangun. Ada apa, _eomma_?"

"Boleh _eomma_ masuk ke dalam, sayang?"

Yoongi terlihat berfikir sebentar dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang tidak membantu sama sekali, "Hm, masuklah, _eomma_."

 _Eomma_ Yoongi melangkah masuk dengan senampan makanan kesukaan Yoongi, beserta _dessert_ nya. Yoongi memang kurang menikmati apapun yang masuk kedalam mulutnya tiga hari belakangan, tapi Yoongi tetap menyukai rasa masakan sang ibu. Senyum Yoongi terkembang saat melihat daging domba di atas nampan yang dibawa ibunya dan beberapa lauk tambahan. Juga sepotong besar _cheesecake_. Tidak buruk.

Setelah menaruh nampan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, Ibu Yoongi mendudukan dirinya disamping putra semata wayang kesayangannya. Yoongi tidak suka ekspresi ibunya saat melihat keadaannya saat ini. Sorot mata khawatir penuh kekecewaan itu seakan meremas dada Yoongi. " _Eomma_ ," Yoongi berbisik pelan saat sang ibu mengusap sayang sisi wajahnya.

"Hey, sayang. Kau tahu, _eomma_ tidak ingin meninggalkanmu saat keadaanmu seperti ini, tapi _eomma_ juga tidak punya pilihan lain saat kesehatan _halmeoni_ kembali bermasalah di Daegu. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ harus pergi ke Daegu sekarang juga untuk melihat keadaan _halmeoni_. Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ meninggalkanmu sendirian? _Eomma_ janji akan pulang secepatnya."

Yoongi berusaha menunjukan senyum terbaiknya saat itu dan balas menggenggam tangan _eomma_ yang berada di sisi wajahnya, "Ya, tidak apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada _halmeoni_."

Ibu Yoongi balas tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, mencoba menghargai putranya yang sedang berusaha kuat agar tidak mencemaskannya. Ibu Yoongi tidak tahu permasalahan yang dialami oleh putranya dan kekasih bocahnya, namun Ibu Yoongi yakin mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka secara baik-baik. Jimin dan Yoongi bukanlah dua orang yang baru mengenal dalam hitungan bulan. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Dengan sangat baik. Luar dan dalam. Nyonya Min juga sangat mempercayakan putra kesayangannya pada calon menantu idealnya itu.

" _Eomma_ memasakkan daging domba berlebih untukmu dan menyimpannya di dalam kulkas. Panaskanlah untuk makan malam. _Eomma_ pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, sayang. Telepon kalau terjadi sesuatu," lalu membawa tubuh ringkih putra kesayangannya kedalam dekapannya.

Yoongi hanya menggumamkan 'hm' dan mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya sampai pintu depan. Kecupan manis ditinggalkan di pipi masing-masing orang tuanya. Dan Yoongi melambai sampai mobil hitam ayahnya tidak kelihatan lagi setelah berbelok pada tikungan jalan. Yoongi berencana untuk menikmati daging dombanya setelah ini sambil menonton beberapa keping DVD. Yoongi butuh daging dombanya sekarang juga. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat liur Yoongi menetes deras.

Tapi belum juga pintu rumahnya tertutup, Yoongi melihat sosok yang sangat amat dirindukannya tiga hari terakhir, berlari ke arahnya dengan rambut acak-acakan. Yoongi ingin segera menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu menguncinya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya saat ini juga. Tapi, gerakannya seolah terkunci. Yoongi berdiri sambil memegangi gagang pintu dan memandang sayu kearah kekasih bocahnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"J-Jimin.." Yoongi berbisik kecil, mencoba meraih wajah Jimin dengan jemarinya yang diulurkan ke udara. Manik Yoongi memanas, entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi cengeng hanya karena seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin tidak melepas pandangannya dari Yoongi sejak mengatur napasnya. Tersenyum sambil menggapai jemari kekasihnya yang kelihatan ragu, "Ya, _hyung_. Ini aku."

Jimin menciumi jemari Yoongi, namun alis Jimin mengerut tidak suka saat merasakan tubuh mungil dihadapannya menegang dan mencoba menarik diri darinya. Jimin tidak suka Yoongi menolaknya, Jimin ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi dan Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi lari lagi darinya.

Oh, sepertinya bocah bantet kurang ajar satu ini lupa siapa yang menolak dan lari dari pasangannya terlebih dahulu tiga hari yang lalu.

Jimin mendorong pelan tubuh Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam rumah, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menguncinya. Yoongi hanya menatap sayu kearah Jimin. Tubuhnya gemetar ragu. Ingin lari dari Jimin dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebalnya sambil memeluk Kumamon erat-erat, namun juga begitu merindukan sentuhan Jimin pada tubuhnya. Pikiran dan tubuh Yoongi sedang tidak bekerja sama saat ini.

Jimin membalik tubuhnya, menarik tubuh Yoongi agar masuk kedalam dekapannya. "Hey," Jimin memanggil pelan, menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan tangan kasarnya.

Hati Jimin mencelos saat melihat lingkar hitam dan mata sayu kesayangannya yang bengkak. Menyesal. Jimin sungguh menyesal saat ini karena tidak melanggar larangan _eomma_ Yoongi untuk tidak menemuinya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih kekasih gulanya. Jimin merutuki semua kebodohan yang dilakukannya selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, sampai hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Tubuh Yoongi menjadi semakin kaku dalam dekapan Jimin saat merasakan nafas panas yang menerpa wajahnya. Belum lagi lengan kasar yang melingkar posesif di sekeliling pinggangnya. Yoongi ingin balas mengalungkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Jimin, menariknya mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jimin, menghirup aroma maskulin sang kekasih bocah yang begitu dirindukannya.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa. Ada bagian kecil dalam dirinya yang mendorong keinginan itu jauh-jauh ke dalam dasar hatinya. Yoongi takut Jimin kembali menolaknya. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan saat ini hanyalah meremas sia-sia seragam Jimin di bagian depan, sambil menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh. Tanpa mendorongnya menjauh, ataupun menariknya mendekat.

Jimin membawa jarinya untuk mengusap sayang pipi Yoongi dengan gerakan melingkar, lalu mendaratkan kecupan yang lama pada kedua kelopak mata yang menyimpan iris karamel favoritnya bergantian. Yoongi hanya diam mencoba bertahan untuk tidak merespon apapun yang Jimin lakukan padanya. Meskipun pada akhirnnya pikiran Yoongi menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar seutuhnya dalam dekapan Jimin. Balas mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher sang kekasih.

Jimin tersenyum penuh makna saat kekasihnya luluh, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi yang memaksa kedua kaki kurus itu melingkar manja di pinggangnya. "Hey sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu," Jimin menciumi wajah Yoongi, mendaratkan bibirnya di setiap inchi yang dilewatinya.

Yoongi terengah, apalagi saat bibir Jimin menyapa bibirnya, menyesapnya dengan sayang. Perlahan-lahan takut menyakiti Yoongi. Yoongi meremas surai hitam Jimin, mengacaknya membuat berantakan saat Jimin dengan begitu lihainya mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dan Yoongi tahu dengan pasti dirinya belum siap saat Jimin menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi. Lidah Jimin menarik lidah Yoongi keluar untuk bertamu didalam mulut Jimin. Yoongi tahu dirinya belum siap, tapi Yoongi lebih tahu dirinya menginginkan ini.

Nafas keduanya terengah saat Jimin menarik bibirnya dan melepaskan tautan mesra namun panas keduanya. Benang saliva tipis terbentuk dan kemudian terputus pada jarak yang seharusnya. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat berantakan karena serangkaian lumatan panas darinya. Bibir merekah yang membengkak, saliva yang berceceran disekitar bibirnya, bahkan sampai ke dagunya, pipi yang merona sampai ke telinganya dan iris karamel membengkak yang memandang sayu kearah Jimin. Mata Yoongi memang membengkak dan dihiasi lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, namun tidak memudarkan keindahan manik karamel favoritnya dalam sudut pandang Jimin.

"Sayang," Jimin menjilat bibir bergetar Yoongi yang terbuka mengais udara, "Apa kau masih menginginkan hadiah kelulusanmu?" Suara Jimin terdengar serak dan Jimin merasakan hasrat kelelakiannya sedang muncul. Jimin hanya berdoa kalau Yoongi mengiyakan, maka dirinya masih bisa bermain dengan halus, meningat ini pengalaman pertama untuk dirinya dan juga Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu, dengan semburat merah yang semakin menghiasi wajahnya, Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jimin menyeringai. Kali ini, apapun yang Yoongi minta akan Jimin kabulkan. Jimin tidak akan mengecewakan kekasih gulanya lagi. Sudah cukup Jimin dihantui perasaan bersalah setiap malam tiga hari belakangan ini. Kali ini biarkan Jimin memuaskan kekasih gulanya.

Kedua bibir bocah adam itu kembali tertaut. Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Yoongi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yoongi. Membawa tubuh yang sedang menggantung manja padanya untuk tahap selanjutnya.

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan sikunya dan menendangnya agar tertutup. Lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil Yoongi diatas tempat tidurnya. Tautan itu kembali terlepas saat Jimin menarik diri untuk melihat keadaan kekasih gulanya. Dan Jimin rasa dirinya akan klimaks saat itu juga, bahkan hanya dengan bayangan Yoongi yang berbaring telanjang dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah berantakan sehabis bercumbu.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik, Yoongi- _ah_ ," Jimin berbisik rendah di telinga Yoongi, sambil menciumi dan sesekali mengulumnya. Erangan rendah Yoongi terdengar dan Jimin menyukainya. Amat sangat menyukanya tapi Jimin ingin Yoongi mengeluarkan suara seksinya lebih banyak lagi.

Jimin kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua kakinya memenjarakan tubuh mungil Yoongi yang berbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Lalu melepas _blazer_ nya dan seragamnya dan membuangnya asal kebawah ranjang. Yoongi memerah melihat dada telanjang Jimin di hadapannya. Yoongi ingin sekali melarikan jemarinya ke setiap jengkal otot perut Jimin yang terbentuk dengan indah. Mengusap abstrak dan menciumi sambil meninggalkan jejak. Yoongi ingin melakukannya dan akan segera melakukannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Yoongi- _ah_?"

Suara Jimin terdengar menggoda, dan Yoongi merasa tergoda. "Ya, Jimin. Aku menyukainya," Yoongi perlahan duduk, mengusapkan lengannya sembarang arah di atas dada kecoklatan Jimin. Merasakan susunan otot yang selalu Jimin bangga-banggakan di depan Taehyung.

Saat jemari Yoongi mendarat di atas dadanya, pikiran Jimin menggelap. Dengan gerakan cepat Jimin mengenyahkan kaus longgar yang Yoongi gunakan untuk tidur. Dan itu kausnya. Ya, Yoongi menggenakan kausnya untuk tidur tadi malam dan itu membuat perasaan Jimin menghangat, sekaligus membuat gairah Jimin semakin panas. Malam ini Yoongi tidak butuh kausnya lagi untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat. Jimin akan dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya posesif ke sekeliling tubuh Yoongi dan menghangatkannya.

Kaus Yoongi terbuang begitu saja di lantai kamar Yoongi, dan celana pendek Yoongi menyusul selanjutnya. Kini, Yoongi hanya menggenakan celana dalamnya dan sedang berbaring pasrah dibawah tubuh Jimin. Yoongi memerah dan meremas gugup sprei dibawah tubuhya saat Jimin menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Manik Jimin tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh dibawahnya. Dan Jimin sedang mengucap berbagai jenis syukur kepada-Nya karena telah membiarkan dirinya, hanya dirinya yang menikmati pemandangan seindah ini.

"Kau sangat indah, Yoongi- _ah_ ," Jimin kembali berbisik dan menindih tubuh mungil Yoongi dibawah tubuh berototnya. Jimin mulai menyusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yoongi. Menghisap, menggigit, menjilat sampai sebuah tanda keunguan muncul. Yoongi sontak meremas surai hitam Jimin dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencegah suara apapun yang mungkin akan keluar dari belah bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, sayang. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

Yoongi menurut. Saat hisapan Jimin turun pada putingnya, desahan pertama Yoongi lolos begitu saja, "Jiminhh.."

Sial! Jimin merasa sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya memberontak untuk dikeluarkan saat itu juga. Jimin membawa sebelah tanggannya untuk menggoda puting Yoongi yang tidak terjamah oleh lidahnya dan mulutnya yang masih bekerja di puting Yoongi yang satunya. Jimin menghisap seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Dan Yoongi menyukainya. Sensasi basah dan geli yang diberikan lidah Jimin membuat Yoongi menginginkan lebih. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin agar meraup putingnya lebih dalam.

"Jiminhh.. ku-kumohon.." Yoongi merintih, memohon. Yoongi tidak tahu untuk apa dirinya memohon, tapi sepertinya Jimin tahu. Jimin memindahkan tangannya dari puting Yoongi kebawah. Mengusap dengan sensual pada tiap kulit Yoongi yang dilewatinya dan berhenti pada gundukan Yoongi yang sudah mengeras.

Jimin menyeringai, lalu meremasnya lembut yang membuat pinggul Yoongi terangkat dan cakaran pada punggungnya. "A-Ahhh.. Jimin!"

Jimin suka, tidak! Jimin kecanduan dengan desahan Yoongi dan Jimin ingin mendengar lebih. Jadi Jimin menyelipkan tangannya kedalam fabric terakhir yang masih menempel di tubuh Yoongi dan menyapa langsung pusat kenikmatan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang, menjerit dengan begitu keras saat Jimin dengan begitu kurang ajar menggoda puncak kejantanannya tanpa mengeluarkannya dari dalam celana dalamnya.

"Kau suka, _baby_?"

Suka? Oh, Yoongi bahkan hampir gila dengan kenikmatan yang Jimin berikan. "Lepashh.. Jimin, lepashh.." Yoongi meronta, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggesek dengan pusat kenikmatan Jimin. Di dalam sana sesak dan Yoongi ingin bebas.

Jimin mengumpat beberapa kali saat Yoongi dengan nakalnya menggesek ereksinya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat celana dalam hitam itu juga bergabung dengan fabric lain yang sudah mendarat di lantai kamar Yoongi terlebih dahulu.

Saat kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi tanggal, Jimin kembali berhenti dari segala kegiatannya dan memandang tubuh polos Yoongi dengan sorot mata yang begitu memuja. Manik sayu yang menatapnya penuh permohonan, bibir membengkak yang terbuka mengais udara, menyebabkan dada putih Yoongi yang berhiaskan _kissmark_ _s_ Jimin naik-turun dengan begitu menggoda. Jangan lupakan kejantanan mungil yang menggantung di antara kedua paha Yoongi dengan _precum_ yang menghiasi ujung kepalanya, menggundang Jimin untuk mengulumnya.

Kejantanan Jimin menjerit dari dalam celana sekolahnya dan Jimin yakin dirinya akan ejakulasi di dalam celana sebentar lagi kalau tidak melepas pandangannya dari tubuh Yoongi.

"Sial, sayang. Kau membuatku benar-benar keras."

Yoongi memerah, karena tatapan intens Jimin, juga karena ucapan kotor yang Jimin lontarkan pada dirinya. Dengan cepat, Jimin ikut menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan kembali menindih tubuh Yoongi, membuat ereksinya bergesekan dengan ereksi Yoongi.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan, tidak ada lagi permainan lidah yang lembut. Ciuman kali ini terasa berantakan, kasar dan bergairah. Tapi mereka menyukainya dan menikmatinya. Yoongi melarikan jemarinya ke seluruh dada berotot Jimin, mengusapnya kasar sambil sesekali mencubit puting Jimin yang menurutnya lucu. Jimin sendiri mengusap kedua paha Yoongi dan melebarkannya, memposisikan dirinya ditengah-tengah kaki kurus Yoongi.

Saat Jimin membawa tangannya kearah kejantanan Yoongi, tautan mereka terlepas dan desahan nyaring Yoongi kembali terdengar, "Agghh.. J-Jiminhh.. Jimin!"

Jimin suka bagaimana cara Yoongi meremas sprei dibawahnya putus asa sambil mendesahkan namanya sesuai dengan tempo kocokannya. Jimin mengusap penis Yoongi naik turun, sesekali menggoda ujungnya dengan ibu jarinya atau meremas nakal kedua bola dibawahnya. Jimin tahu Yoongi akan segera keluar saat tubuh mungil dibawahnya menegang, oleh karena itu Jimin semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada Yoongi kecil.

"Jiminhh aku.. a-akuu... AH~"

Cairan putih kental Yoongi keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jimin membawa tanagnnya yang berlumuran sperma Yoongi ke mulutnya, mencoba rasa kekasihnya.

"Sial, kau sangat manis, Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi kembali memerah, apalagi saat merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh lubangnya dibawah. "Aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu," lalu satu jari masuk kedalam Yoongi.

Yoongi merintih dan mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa sensasi baru yang aneh menderanya. Itu tidak sakit, Jimin bahkan memperlakukannya terlalu lembut sampai-sampai Yoongi merasa melayang di atas awan. Tapi sensasi sebuah benda di dalam lubangnya adalah hal baru untuk Yoongi.

Setelah beberapa gerakan keluar masuk dan desahan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin hampir keluar, jari gemuk Jimin yang kedua melesak masuk, menyusul jari yang pertama.

"Ugh~" Yoongi melenguh dan menarik Jimin mendekat untuk mencumbunya kembali. Sepertinya bibir tebal Jimin akan menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. Saat jari-jari gemuk Jimin bergerak keluar masuk, Yoongi mendesahkan semuanya didalam mulut Jimin. Sesekali melepas tautan untuk mengambil nafas yang setelahnya kembali bertaut dengan sangat lama.

Jimin menggeram saat Yoongi berteriak kencang. Ujung jari gemuk Jimin menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana, dan sekarang Jimin ingin kepala kejantanannyalah yang menyentuh titik itu, bukan jari-jari gemuknya lagi.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, sayang. Cakar dan gigiti aku kalau kau merasa sakit, jangan ditahan, _okay_?" suara serak Jimin terdengar telah diselimuti oleh nafsu. Dan Yoongi dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas karena saat ini Yoongi tidak kalah bernafsunya dari Jimin. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan, Jimin mengangkat kedua kaki kecil Yoongi setinggi pinggangnya.

Yoongi mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya hanya untuk mendapati Jimin yang sedang memompa kejantanannya sendiri dan memposisikannya di depan lubang Yoongi. Rasa hangat kembali menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Jiminhh~" Yoongi merengek, merentangkan lengannya meminta Jimin masuk kedalam pelukannya sebelum penis Jimin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan Jimin mengabulkannya, Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi yang langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya manja ke sekeliling Jimin. Sebelah tangan Jimin menuntun kejantanannya ke dalam Yoongi dan sebelah lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih tubuh kurus Yoongi dibawahnya.

Jimin dapat merasakan cakaran pada punggungnya dan erangan tertahan Yoongi saat kepala kejantanannya masuk kedalam Yoongi. Dengan lembut, Jimin menciumi permukaan wajah Yoongi, membuat yang lebih mungil sedikit rileks dan meremas bahu Jimin.

Yoongi gugup, namun dirinya menginginkan Jimin lebih dari apapun saat ini. "Lanjutkan, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk, mencoba mendorong masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Jimin menahan gairahnya untuk tidak mendorong masuk dengan kasar dan menghujami lubang ketat dan panas itu dengan brutal.

Erangan Yoongi dan cakaran pada tubuhnya bertambah keras seiring dengan kejantanannya yang masuk semakin dalam. Jimin berulang kali menggeram dan mengumpat. Sial, Yoongi meremasnya dengan begitu kuat didalam sana. Lubang ketat dan panas yang ingin Jimin gagahi dengan kasar saat ini benar-benar menggoda.

Jimin memindahkan tangannya, menangkup kedua bongkahan padat dibelakang Yoongi dan meremasnya gemas sambil memberikan dorongan kuat pada kejantananya agar tertanam dengan sempurna. Yoongi berteriak kencang. Jimin terlalu tiba-tiba dan Yoongi belum siap dengan terjangan kasar ke dalam tubuhnya.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dan Jimin mendiamkan miliknya di dalam Yoongi, lalu kembali memberikan ciuman menenangkan ke wajah dan tubuh Yoongi. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak tahan."

Yoongi melenguh, mendesah sambil mengusak surai Jimin yang sekarang sedang menjilati dadanya. Saat Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya ke arah Jimin dengan gerakan sensual, saat itu juga Jimin tahu Yoongi siap untuk menerima hujaman di lubangnya.

"Jiminhh.. Ji-Jimhh.. Aghh~ Jiminnhh.."

Jimin menyeringai puas. Jimin suka bagaimana Yoongi mendesahkan namanya di setiap tusukan yanh didapatkannya. Bagaimana jemari Yoongi meremas bisepnya putus asa. Dan bagaimana Yoongi ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Jimin, diam-diam memohon meminta lebih. Jimin mengumpat dan menggeram saat kedutan di sekeliling penisnya bertambah intens. Sialan, rasanya Jimin ingin keluar sekarang juga, namun Jimin berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hasratnya di dalam. Ini terlalu cepat untuk keluar, Jimin masih belum mau kehilangan kenikmatan ini.

"Sedikit lagihh.. Ahh.. Ji-Jiminhh.."

Jimin mempercepat tusukannya, membuat Yoongi dibawahnya terlonjak liar. Gesekan panas dan kasar dibawah sana membuat keduanya makin bergairah. Jimin memompa Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya. Membuat desahan Yoongi semakin menjadi-jadi dan upatan kasar tak luput dari bibir Jimin. Beberapa tusukan terakhir, Jimin keluar di dalam Yoongi dan Yoongi mengotori dadanya dan dada Jimin. Geraman rendah Jimin dan teriakan nyaring Yoongi mengakhiri percintaan pertama mereka.

Jimin menggulingkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi setelah mengeluarkan miliknya. Dada keduanya naik-turun, mencoba mengais udara yang melangka beberapa saat lalu. Yoongi terkekeh kecil saat nafasnya kembali normal, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin dan memeluknya manja.

"Yang tadi itu menakjubkan," pujinya di dalam dada sang kekasih. Jimin ikut tertawa, merapikan poni Yoongi yang menutupi wajah manis sang kekasih, "Ya, terlalu menakjubkan dan panas. Sangat panas."

Pipi Yoongi kembali bersemu saat Jimin menggodanya yang membuat tawa Jimin pecah. Sungguh? Setelah percintaan mereka yang begitu hebat Yoongi merona hanya karena kata-kata kotornya?

"Hey, jangan terlelap dulu, sayang. Kita harus membersihkan dirimu," Jimin membangunkan Yoongi saat iris karamel itu menutup. "Ugh~" rengekan dan rontaan lemah Yoongi terdengar. Dirinya kurang tidur dan begitu lelah setelah dimasuki Jimin, Yoongi butuh istirahat saat ini.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang begitu kelelahan, jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk membasuh tubuh Yoongi diatas tempat tidur. Setidaknya Jimin tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya tertidur dengan sperma kering yang menempel pada tubunya. Jimin ingin Yoongi merasa nyaman, bahkan setelah percintaan panas mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu saat Jimin membasuh tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil dan air hangat, apalagi saat Jimin menyentuh lubangnya dibawah. Dan Jimin melakukannya dengan cepat, tentu saja. Jimin tidak ingin nafsu kembali mengambil alih dirinya dan menghujamkan kejantanan menegangnya ke dalam Yoongi lagi. Tidak untuk hari ini. Kekasih gulanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat, jadi Jimin akan memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup untuk kekasih gulanya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Yoongi dan menyusun kembali handuk dan baskom pada tempatnya, Jimin kembali ke pelukan Yoongi di atas tempat tidur. Jimin kira dirinya akan mendapati Yoongi yang tertidur kelelahan diatas ranjangnya, tapi tidak. Kekasih gulanya masih menunggunya sambil memeluk Kumamon kesayangannya.

Dan sekarang Jimin benar-benar gemas dengan tubuh telanjang Yoongi yang hanya dilapisi selapis selimut dan sedang memeluk Kumamon sambil menunggunya. Jangan bairkan Jimin mimisan sekarang, itu memalukan.

"Ayo tidur, _hyung_." Jimin memposisikan lengannya sebagai bantalan Yoongi dan memeluk erat pinggang sempit Yoongi. Yoongi mengiyakan dan menggulung tubuhnya ke arah Jimin sambil tetap memeluk Kumamon. Jimin tidak akan mengenyahkan makhluk hitam menyebalkan itu hari ini. Lagipula, kalau Jimin bisa mendapatkan tubuh mungil Yoongi di dalam dekapannya yang tertidur sambil tersenyum, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong~ Syubsyubchim balik bawain chapter baru fanfiction ini. ADA YANG MERASA TERPHPKAH DI AWAL CHAPTER? (ketawa setan) _But as I promised at last chapter, here you go_ reader berotak mesum kaya Chimchim. _Really_ , ini pertama kalinya syubsyub nulis naena, jadi maaf banget kalo mengecewakan dan ga hot sama sekali. Syubsyub udah ngasih yang terbaik yang syubsyub bisa, jadilah setengah chapter ini naena semua. Semoga ini berhasil menjerumuskan otak mensyum para reader ya (ehehehe) (ketawa nista).

Maaf juga karena ditengah pengetikan kakak syubsyub masuk ke kamar, jadi mau gamau syubsyub ngetik naenanya sembunyi-sembunyi, makanya kalo feelnya berubah-rubah mohon dimaklumi ya. Sebenarnya proses pengetikannya kena _distract_ dua kali hari ini. Sungguh proses yang melelahkan (ngelap keringet).

Karena syubsyub belum tahu kelanjutan fanfic ini, kalo syubsyub kembali buat side story gimana? Syubsyub berencana buat side story tentang 365 Things Jiminie Loves Abut Yoongie. Tapi ga 365 juga sih, paling cuma 20an. Ada yang tertarik?

Dan syubsyub senang banget pada baper chapter lalu, sampe ada beberapa yang nangis, aduhh hati syubsyub gasanggup. Makasih banget loh, syubsyub merasa terharu gara-gara kalian semua. Sebagai gantinya syubsyub akan bagiin tissue gratis eheee (sebarin tisu lewat helikopter).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **Jimsnoona :** Duh bacanya sampe tiga kali, kok kaya setrikaan nun, wkwkk. Mungkin Jimin minum madu tiap hari makanya manis (garing)(ehehehee) | **Viyomi :** Yaoloh si chimchim belum lulus SMA udh ditanya aja nikahnya kapan. Duhduhhh XD | **T :** Diabetesye meletus ngebawah kemana-manaaa wkwkk. | **cupid :** Dasar kamu mesyum, btw ini adegan naenanya | **Hyunshine :** Sayangnya kapok bikin yang kotor-kotor, ini susah banget, syubsyub gasangguppp XD | **XiayuweLiu :** Trnyata tbc itu terkadang membantu ya, sekarang syubsyub bakal mendekin tbcnya kalo gitu (muehehehee) | **dewiayukar :** Ga nyangka kamu bahkal nangis yaolohhh. Syubsyub terharu ada yang nangis gegara fanfic balabal syubsyub nih tissue nihhh (lempar tisu sekotak) | **tryss :** Entahlah, sejujurnya syubsyub cuma berencana buat 2 chapter awalnya, tapi karena responnya bagus syubsyub malah keenakan ngetik, heheee | **:** Sabar sabar, ini udh ada kelanjutannya kokkk kkkkk~ | **rossadilla17 :** Sayangnya enchim lagi heng otaknya, jadi enchim nolak dehh kkkk~ | **CandytoPuppy :** They alrd get a room (ketawa nista) | **cantika0127 :** Aduhhh, makasih banget loh udah nangis gegara fanfic ini. Syubsyub ga nyangka fanfic ini meninggalkan korban yang banyak (lemparin tisu sekotak) | **yourhope :** Naenanya gimana? Mengecewakankah? Syubsyub ga sanggup baca ulang (hikseu) (mojok di ujung) | **anunyajimin :** Sayangnya chimchim juga mau ngelamar yoongi, gimana dong? kkkk~ | **btsyugar :** Terima kasih semangatnya, tsundere mah memang gitu, susah luluhnya. | **Geusteu :** Gimana digantungin? Kaya jemurankan? XD | **funf :** Here the next chapter, memang chim bf material sekali yaaa | **Panda Item :** Makasih banget loh udah nungguin fanfic ini (nangis bahagia) Btw, ini naenanya, kkkk~ | **Dwimin chan** | **glow-rie :** Ehey kamu yang reviewnya kaya kereta api. SELAMAT MEMBACA NAENA SI SEME MASO. Syubsyub terharu kamu menangis karena drama kacangan itu, sini syubsyub kasi tisu (lemparin tisu sepabrik-pabriknya) Yakali kamu doang yang mau di buatin 100 Things Jiminie Love About _, syubsyub juga mau atuhhhh, kokoro lelahh~ (kokoro) (sumpah syub ngakak) | **kimjeaya :** Syubsyub juga cinta kamuuuuu. Mungkin tbc sengaja di bagian itu biar kamunya gregetan dan sempet nafas. Kkkk~ | **exoinmylove :** Here you go reader mesyum, naenanya minyoon | **HamirohLangen :** Tsundere mah emang diem-diem nakal. | **applecrushx :** Yeah chapter lalu emng ada buat baperin kalian semua, sihiyyyy. Hayoloh hayo ter php ga sama awalannya? | **Yessi94esy :** Makasih banget loh kamu sampe udah nangis gegara fanfic balabal ini, syubsyub terharu banget banyak yang jadi korban baper fanfic ini nih tissue nihh (lempar tisu sekotak) | **gbrlchnerklhn :** kenapa nama kamu huruf vokalnya cuma satu? Maaf kalo syubsyub salah ngetik yaaa KKkk~ | **minyoonlovers :** Duh syubsyub juga iri nih sama Yoong, beruntung banget dia (mewek) | **purplejams :** Maafkan typo yang sangat bertebaran chapter lalu karen syubsyub ngetiknya tengah malam, sampe jam 5 pagi, jadi saat mata tinggal 5 watt, typo pun tak bisa dihindari (bows) Wah, kamu review sekarang aja syubsyub udah seneng bangett. Makasiiihhh~ | **Yoongies (Reny246) :** Dasar kamu reader mesyum, maunya naena terus. But here you go. | **Fujimoto Yumi :** JANGAN NGUCAP HAYOO CAPSLOCK JUGA, RUSAK YA?! Hayoloh mau nyentuh Yungi harus lewatin Chimchim dulu loh. Chim juga gabisa dibagi, udah hak milik si tsundere. DASAR SENPAI MESYUM NUNGGUIN MINYOON NAENA MULU. | **whalme160700 :** inyoon memang selalu jadi moodbooster eheeee | **melindarenty :** Thankyou banget udah mau baca dari awal dan reviewww. Here you go lanjutannya. | **EmaknyaJimin :** Makk, akhirnya kamu kembali ! Dasar emak mesyum giliran naena kepotong protes dehh. Tuh naenanyaa semoga suka makk ! | **Minsilvi** | **wulancho95 :** Aduh syubsyub seneng banget kamu review di setiap chapter yang ketinggalan. Kamu review di chapter terakhir aja cyubcyub berterima kasih banget loh, ini malah kamu review di setiap chapter yang kamu ketinggalan. And yes, syubysub setuju sama kamu minyoon chibi itu imutnya kebangetan terus si yoongi mah emang udah tsundere dari lahir, kutkan kali (digaplok) Si tsundere emang beda ya kalo mabuk, manja manja gimana gitu, ya namanya juga tsundere, real lifenya nutup nutupin, dibelakang nagih (digaplok lagi) JIMIN JANGAN DITIKUNG DONG KAN UDAH MILIK SI YUNGIII BIAS SENDIRI LAGI. Tapi kalo syubsyub bisa nikung juga syubsyub mau sih (dibuang ke laut) Last but not least makasih review di tiga chapternyaaa (kecup basah) | **Cho Ryeomi :** Mesyum kamuu maunya naena muluu. TBC itu disediakan untuk pernafasan loh, biar ga sesak nafas, eheheheee | **SugarMint :** Duhduh syubsyub terharu kamu baper sampe segitunyaa mumumuu | **HelloSn :** Nga full nc kok, syubsyub gasanggup, tapi semoga ga mengecewakan ya. | **Nyippa-chan :** Itu perasaan apa tali tambang? Kok ditarik ulur mulu (digaplok) Makasih banget loh kamu mau ngabisin cerita ini dalam sehari (kecup basah) | **Phylindan :** Jimin muda dinikmatin gimana(?) Syubsyub bingung ehee Thankyou for the reviewww | **justcallmeBii :** Here the next chapter, btw makasih banget loh kamu mau baca fanfic ini dari awal sampe abis dan mau review.

(P/S : Maaf kalau ada yang namanya salah ketik atau kelupaan.)

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	11. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

**.**

SPECIAL CHAPTER :

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

365 Things Jiminie Loves About Yoongie

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

Entire story based on Jimin Point of View.

* * *

.

.

.

Kalian bertanya apa saja yang aku tulis didalam buku tiga ratus enam puluh lima hal yang Jimin _ie_ suka tentang Yoong _ie_?Kalian bilang itu telalu banyak? Berlebihan? Oh, tidak, _man_. Tiga ratus enam puluh lima masih terlalu sedikit untuk mendeskripsikan mengapa seorang Park Jimin bisa mencintai seorang Min Yoongi. Sungguh, terlalu banyak hal yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta pada sosok semanis gula itu. Mari kuberitahu beberapa.

 _._

 _._

 _#1 Your smile._

 _Your gummy smile are the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life._

Kalian tahu, semanis apa senyum seorang Min Yoongi? Aku bahkan ragu aku belum terkena diabetes sampai saat ini. Oh, ayolah, kita semua tahu seberapa manis gigi-gigi kecil dan gusi lucu yang terlihat saat Yoongi _hyung_ tersenyum. Sial, hanya membayangkannya saja membuatku hampir mimisan. Ini salah kalian karena sudah membuatku membayangkan Yoongi _hyung_ disaat seperti ini.

Yoongi _hyung_ adalah tipe pria yang jarang tersenyum. Saat kami kecil dulu, aku bisa menghitung berapa kali _gummy smile_ kesukaanku tersungging di bibirnya. Pertama kali dia tersenyum di depanku adalah karena Kumamon jelek yang selalu dipeluknya saat tidur. Hari itu, Yoongi _hyung_ kehilangan Kumamon kesayangannya dan menangis sepanjang hari. Benar-benar menangis dan kesal sampai Yoongi _hyung_ memukulku dengan brutal karena aku memeluknya dengan maksud menenangkan. Hey, jangan melempar tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki maksud yang lain, kok.

Akhirnya, boneka jelek itu ditemukan di bawah tempat tidurnya. Jatuh ke sudut paling dalam yang tidak bisa diraih oleh tangan pendek bocah seperti kami saat itu. Tapi, aku karena usaha kerasku yang masuk kedalam kolong gelap berdebu itu, Kumamon jelek kesayangan Yoongi _hyung_ ditemukan dan Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat sangat senang. Kumamon memang menyebalkan, aku cemburu berat padanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah masuk kedalam kolong gelap dan berdebu Yoongi _hyung_ karena Yoongi _hyung_ langsung memeluk dan mengecup pipiku saat boneka itu kutemukan.

Jangan lupakan senyum manis dengan gusi lucunya itu. Oh, sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter sekarang juga.

.

 _#2 Your lips._

 _Especially when I steal a kiss of your sleep._

Kalian sendiri tahu seberapa sering aku mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir tipis Yoongi _hyung_. Saat Yoongi _hyung_ baru saja terlelap dari tidurnya dan belum terbangun dari tidurnya adalah saat yang paling aku sukai untuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir ranum itu. Apakah aku terdengar seperti maniak? Hey, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Wajah Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang terlelap sangat damai dan polos. Seperti bayi yan baru lahir. Bagaimana aku tidak gemas? Kalian juga akan mencuri kecupan pada bibirnya kalau berkesempatan, 'kan? Tapi maaf saja, bibir itu adalah properti milikku. Milik Park Jimin seorang.

Aku juga suka mencuri sebuah kecupan saat Yoongi _hyung_ sedang terlelap di dalam dekapanku. Seperti suatu malam, saat aku menginap di kamar Yoongi _hyung_ di akhir pekan. Sebenarnya Yoongi _hyung_ mengusirku dengan sangat kejam malam itu, tapi katakan terima kasih pada hujan lebat diluar sana yang membuat Yoongi _hyung_ denga berat hati mengizinkan aku bermalam. Meskipun sebenarnya jarak rumah Yoongi _hyung_ ke rumahku hanya dua puluh satu langkah orang dewasa.

Hal kedua yang harus aku syukuri malam itu adalah listrik yang padam. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak takut gelap, tapi Yoongi _hyung_ memintaku menemaninya tidur diatas ranjangnya malam itu. Aku tentu sangat senang dan lansung menyetujuinya. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak banyak berbicara sebelum tidur. Tidak ada kecupan ataupun ucapan selamat malam yang manis. Yoongi _hyung_ hanya terlelap terlalu cepat. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan akibat latihan basketnya. Aku tidak ikut terlelap saat Yoongi _hyung_ sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. Wajah Yoongi _hyung_ yang tertidur dalam dekapanku hanya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dan aku menghabiskan malam itu untuk memuja wajah Yoongi _hyung_ dalam kegelapan. Ditambah beberapa kecupan dibibir dan wajahnya, tentu saja.

.

 _#7 Your hair._

 _It fits errcolour you dye it._

Tahun pertama Yoongi _hyung_ di universitas adalah tahun yang paling _labil_ untuk dirinya. Lebih tepatnya rambutnya. Tapi bukan aku tidak menyukainya. Tahun itu adalah salah satu tahun favoritku. Yoongi _hyung_ mengganti warna rambutnya tiap semester, bahkan dua-tiga kali satu semester. Warna rambut kesukaanku adalah karamel. Karena, sungguh, Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut karamelnya. Kalian tahu bagaimana mimik wajah anak umur lima tahun saat meminta permen pada dirimu, 'kan? Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat sepert itu setiap saat. Bahkan saat cemberut sekalipun. Aku yakin aku terlihat seperti om-om pedofil mesum kalau sedang bersamanya dalam rambut karamel.

Pilihan terakhir Yoongi _hyung_ jatuh pada rambut pirangnya saat ini. Warna rambut kedua kesukaanku. Yoongi _hyung_ bilang dirinya terlihat lebih _manly_ dengan rambut pirang. Padahal tetap saja, tidak peduli apa warna rambut Yoongi _hyung_ , dirinya akan tetap terihat begitu manis dan cantik di mataku. Tapi, jangan beritahu Yoongi _hyung_. Dia bisa mendiamkanku selama seminggu kalau aku menyebutnya cantik dalam rambut pirang ke _manly_ annya.

Warna ketiga yang paling aku suka adalah rambut _mint_ nya. Saat Yoongi _hyung_ mengecat rambutnya dengan warna _mint_ , Yoongi _hyung_ sedang senang-senangnya berlatih panahan. Hanya iseng katanya. Tapi percayalah, Yoongi _hyung_ akan terlihat benar-benar berbeda saat bermain panahan dengan rambut _mint_ berkilaunya. Aku bisa duduk diam seharian hanya menatapnya bermain panahan, sungguh. Kumohon, jangan mencelaku. Aku yakin kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berkesempatan memandangi Yoongi _hyung_ dengan rambut _mint_ nya berlatih panahan seharian penuh.

 _._

 _#13 Your eyes._

 _Especially when you give that glazed sight._

Sial, aku benar-benar akan mimisan kalau kita membicarakan bagian yang satu ini. Menurutku Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki mata yang paling indah. Seperti duniaku akan tersedot ke dalam manik karamelnya kalau dia sedang menatapku. Apalagi kalau diberikan tatapan penuh cinta. Aku akan lupa daratan, sungguh! Tapi dari semua ekspresi yang bisa keluar lewat manik karamel itu, tatapan sayu seorang Min Yoongi adalah kelemahan seorang Park Jimin. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa bertahan dengan tatapan sayu yang mengirimkan singal keindahan sekuat itu pada dirimu? Tentu saja aku bukan salah satunya.

Iris Yoongi _hyung_ akan terlihat paling lemah saat dirinya baru saja bangun tidur, atau terlalu lelah mengerjakan lagunya. Akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi _hyung_ akan mengeluarkan tatapan sayu memelas kalau dirinya perlu sesuatu. Sial, Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar menggunakan kelemahanku dengan sangat baik.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu contohnya. Itu hari Minggu dan kami berdua sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarku. Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ baru saja melakukan _movie marathon_ yang sudah di inginkan Yoongi _hyung_ sejak bulan lalu. Hanya saja jadwal yang tidak bersahabat membuat kami harus menunda keinginan Yoongi _hyung_ yang satu ini. Setelah kepingan DVD terakhir habis diputar di dalam DVD, Yoongi _hyung_ bilang dirinya ingin _cheesecake_ ukuran besar. Aku bukannya tidak mau mengabulkan keinginanya. Tapi, diluar sedang hujan deras dan mobil keluargaku sedang dibawa oleh _Appa_ ku. Lagipula ini sudah pukul delapan malam yang artinya kebanyakan toko roti sudah tutup.

Tapi, tatapan sayu penuh permohonan itu keluar. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula Yoongi _hyung_ berjanji akan menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman padaku kalau aku mengabulkan permohonannya. Alhasil, dengan sebuah mantel tebal dan payung aku menerobos hujan menuju toko roti terdekat dan membawakan _cheesecake_ seperti permintaan Yoongi _hyung_. Tidak mudah tentu saja karena aku harus memohon agar dapat membeli _cheesecake_ itu pada pemilik toko karena mereka sudah hampir tutup. Setelah mendapatkan _cheesecake_ nya, Yoongi _hyung_ melupakan janji ciumannya begitu saja. "Sejak kapan aku berjanji akan menciummu?" begitu katanya sambil mendorongku menjauh. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menontonnya menghabiskan _cheesecake_ nya.

 _._

 _#21 Kumamon._

 _Actually I hate it, but you look happy with it._

Kupikir yang satu ini sudah jelas. Aku, Park Jimin sangat membenci Kumamon. Boneka beruang jelek berwarna hitam dengan wajah bodohnya. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengibarkan boneka perang kepada boneka jelek gemuk satu itu. Tapi lain halnya dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Kalau Kumamon itu nyata dan bisa dikencaninya, aku yakin Yoongi _hyung_ akan memilih berkencan dengan Kumamon daripada berkencan denganku yang super tampan dan maskulin ini. Bahkan kalau diluar sana sedang ada diskon besar-besaran _merchandise_ Kumamon dan aku sedang terbaring sakit dirumah, aku yakin Yoongi _hyung_ akan memilih berbelanja sepuasnya terlebih dahulu baru mengecek keadaanku yang terbaring sakit di atas kasur.

Tapi, Yoongi _hyung_ akan selalu tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kumamon. Aku akan melihat senyum gusi yang begitu polos, senyum gusi kesukaanku. Dan Yoongi _hyung_ akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat Kumamon ada di sekitarnya. Dan aku menyukai perbuahan itu. Meskipun terdengar menyebalkan karena sebab Yoongi _hyung_ berubah bukan karena diriku. Ah, lupakan itu, yang penting aku senang melihat Yoongi _hyung_ tersenyum dengan begitu polosnya.

 _._

 _#47 Your music._

 _Really, I can listen to it all day long._

Kalian sendiri sudah tahu, kan? Yoongi _hyung_ sangat suka mengaransemen lagu bersama dengan Namjoon _hyung_. Dan aku adalah penggemar nomor satu dari lagu-lagu yang mereka ciptakan. Terutama lagu-lagu Yoongi _hyung_. Sungguh, kalian akan menangis kalau mendengar lagu yang Yoongi _hyung_ tulis. Begitu tulus dan jujur. Meskipun diungkapkan dengan kata-kata kasar dan tidak cocok untuk didengarkan oleh anak-anak dibawah umur. Tapi tetap saja, setiap lirik yang ditulis oleh Yoongi _hyung_ selalu menyentuh hatiku ke setiap sisi yang paling dalam.

Kalau kalian sudah mendengar lagu Yoongi _hyung_ dan hati kalian tidak tersentuh sedikitpun, kalian harus pergi mengganti hati. Aku serius.

 _._

 _#93 Your cheek._

 _Especially when it turns reddish when I tease you._

Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang dengan kulit paling putih yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku. Tapi itulah nilai plus dari seorang Min Yoongi. Kulit putih mendekati pucatnya begitu bersih, sehingga setiap perubahan warna yang terjadi pada pipi tembamnya akan selalu terlihat. Terlalu kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih. Tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha Yoongi _hyung_ untuk menolak dan tidak bereaksi saat kugoda, pipi itu tetap akan berubah warna.

Saat aku emmanggilnya menggemaskan, mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya, Yoongi _hyung_ akan marah dan sebal. Umpatan kasar akan keluar dari belah bibir ranumnya, tapi itu tidak akan menghalangi rona merah yang tercetak jelas pada pipinya. Bahkan kalau aku hanya berkata "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_ ," wajah Yoongi _hyung_ akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Bukankah itu sangat manis?

.

 _#98 Your scent._

 _You know what feels like home? Your scent does._

Aku masih ingat, saat tahun keduaku di _Highschool_ , aku pergi berkemah dengan teman sekelasku selama tiga hari dua malam. Itu adalah salah satu saat-saat paling menyiksa dalam sepanjang hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku terpisah dari Yoongi _hyung_ selama tiga hari dua malam ditambah ponselku disita oleh pihak sekolah. Katanya sih agar kami lebih bisa menikmati dan menghargai alam. Omong kosong soal menikmati dan menghargai alam. Aku butuh Yoongi _hyung_ lebih dari menikmati alam. Tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, memeluk tubuhnya, mengecup bibirnya, mendengar suaranya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Kurang menderita apa lagi tiga hari dua malamku.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah kembali ke Seoul adalah mencari Yoongi _hyung_ dan sialnya _ahjumma_ Min berkata Yoongi _hyung_ menginap di rumah Namjoon _hyung_ karena ada beberapa tugas kelompok yang harus mereka kerjakan bersama. Aku merasa lemas saat itu juga. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi di dalam kamar mandi Yoongi _hyung_ hari itu. Memakai shampo dan sabunnya, handuknya, dan tidur di tempat tidurnya. Bahkana aku memeluk boneka Kumamon jelek milik Yoongi _hyung_. Sialnya, boneka itu beraroma seperti dirinya. Kasur Yoongi _hyung_ juga beraroma seperti dirinya. Aku hampir menangis karena terlalu merindukannya dan tidak bisa memeluk Yoongi _hyung._

Tapi mungkin Tuhan begitu mencintaiku karena Yoongi _hyung_ pulang pada malam hari. Tugasnya dan Namjoon _hyung_ selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat ini. Mungkin bibirku akan robek sebentar lagi kalau aku tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti seorang _psycho_. Saat Yoongi _hyung_ masuk kedalam kamarnya, aku langsung memeluk Yoongi _hyung_. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil diseluruh wajahnya. Membisikan 'aku merindukanmu' berulang kali seperti radio rusak.

Yoongi _hyung_ mengumpat dan mendorongku menjauh seperti biasa. Tapi akhirnya Yoongi _hyung_ luluh juga. Aku mendapatkan Yoongi _hyung_ ku kembali. Dan aku tidur dengan Yoongi _hyung_ dalam dekapanku malam itu. Sial, aroma tubuhnya benar-benar menenangkan.

 _._

 _#121 Your fingers._

 _See how well it fits between mine?_

Yoongi _hyung_ pernah mengatakan, dia tidak suka ukuran jari-jarinya. Terlalu _mini sized_ untuk ukuran pria. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku menyukai seluruhnya yang ada dalam Yoongi _hyung_. Luar dan dalam. Termasuk jari-jari menggemaskan miliknya. Yoongi _hyung_ akan cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti saat aku membandingkan panjang jari kami. Dan aku akan tertawa gemas karenanya.

Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ akan bungkam saat aku mengaitkan jemariku diantara jemarinya. Jemari Yoongi _hyung_ akan terlihat begitu sempurna berada diantara jari-jariku. Dan aku tahu Yoongi _hyung_ juga menyukainya. Lalu, pipi pucat itu akan memproduksi warna kemerahan perlahan-lahan. Apalagi saat aku mengecup jemari-nya satu per satu. Manis, seperti seorang Min Yoongi.

 _._

 _#131 Your fashion sense._

 _You dont need a catwalk to become a model._

Pernahkan kalian melihat bagaimana cara Yoongi _hyung_ berpakaian? Atau apa saja isi lemari Yoongi _hyung_? Aku sudah melihatnya setiap hari, dan aku masih terpesona sampai saat ini. Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar mahir dalam mencocokan baju. Meskipun Yoongi _hyung_ menggenakan hitam dari topi sampai sepatunya, dia tetap akan terlihat menarik di mataku. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak membutuhkan agensi dan _stylish_ untuk menjadi seorang model. Yoongi _hyung_ juga tidak membutuhkan selembar karpet merah dan berpuluh-puluh kamera yang menyorot padanya untuk berjalan diatas catwalk. Yoongi _hyung_ hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mengenakan bajunya seperti biasa, dan menjadi model terbaik dalam hidupku. Juga hatiku.

 _._

 _#154 Your well-cooked ramen._

 _It taste the same with others, but I can taste the love you added into it._

Apakah aku pernah bercerita kalau Yoongi _hyung_ tidak bisa memasak? Aku yakin kemampuan memasakku jauh diatas Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar mahir dalam memasak ramen. Masakan paling sederhana namun menjadi masakan yang paling dikuasai oleh Yoongi _hyung._ Lagipula, Yoongi _hyung_ selalu membangga-banggakan ramen buatannya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukai ramen buatannya?

Kalau kalian yang mencoba ramen buatannya, mungkin kalian akan mengatakan kalau aku sudah membual dan berbohong. Atau melebih-lebihkan. Karena itulah yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_. Tapi tidak denganku. Ramen itu mungkin terasa sama dengan ramen-ramen lainnya di lidah kalian. Tapi aku dapat merasakan cinta yang Yoongi _hyung_ bubuhkan di dalam ramennya. Kalian sih tidak mencintai Yoongi _hyung_ seperti aku mencintainya. Makanya kalian tidak bisa merasakan cinta yang Yoongi _hyung_ bubuhkan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalian tidak boleh mencintai Yoongi _hyung_! Hanya aku saja, Park Jimin yang boleh mencintai seorang Min Yoongi.

.

 _#173 Your wakeup habit._

 _And every little secret in it._

Kebiasaan membangunkan Yoongi _hyung_ di pagi hari sudah tumbuh dan mengalir dalam darahku senormal menghirup oksigen dan melepaskan karbon dioksida. Termasuk segala detail saat membangunkannya. Mau itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, memeluk tubuh Yoongi _hyung_ sampai sesak nafas ataupun mengecup bibir ranum kesukaanku. Tapi diluar itu, banyak kejadian luar biasa yang Yoongi _hyung_ lakukan secara tidak sadar dalam tidurnya.

Pagi itu, hari pertama semester ketiga Yoongi _hyung_ di universitas. Saat aku membangunkan Yoongi _hyung_ dan mengecup bibirnya, Yoongi _hyung_ secara tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leherku dan menarik tubuhku agar terbaring di dalam pelukannya. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membeku di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal gugup di sisi tubuhku. Tidak berani melakukan apapun.

"Lima menit lagi, Jimin."

Saat Yoongi _hyung_ mengucapkannya dengan suara serak yang malas khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, kalian pikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain membiarkannya melanjutkan tidur indahnya sambil memeluk tubuhku? Hasilnya, Yoongi _hyung_ terlambat untuk kelas paginya dan aku terlambat dua pelajaran pertama di sekolah. Jangan lupakan Yoongi _hyung_ yang mendiamkanku selama tiga hari karena menganggapku tidak membangunkannya malah memeluknya di pagi hari. Namun tidak ada yang aku sesalkan pagi itu. Tidak membangunkan Yoongi _hyung_ dan membiarkannya melanjutkan tidur manisnya sambil memelukku menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku.

 _._

 _#222 Your mini-sized body._

 _It makes my hoodies oversized._

Sama seperti jarinya, Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku. Mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ memanggilku bantet saa t kami kecil, tapi pubertas yang terjadi pada tubuhku banyak membantu. Ditambah olahraga dan bela diri yang rutin aku lakukan benar-benar mendukung pertumbuhan yang terjadi pada tubuh bantetku. Sekarang, Yoongi _hyung_ bahkan terlihat begitu mungil kalau dibandingkan dengan tubuhku.

Oleh karena itu, aku sangat menyukai kalau Yoongi _hyung_ mengenakan pakaianku. Apalagi _hoodie_ ku. Aku terbiasa membeli _hoodie_ satu nomor lebih besar dari yang seharusnya aku gunakan. Alasan pertama, _hoodie_ itu akan jauh lebih nyaman untuk aku gunakan. Alasan kedua, Yoongi _hyung_ akan terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan saat menggunakan _hoodie_ ku. Kalian bisa membayangkannya? Aku harap kalian tidak mimisan karena aku sedang menyumbat hidungku dengan beberapa lembar _tissue_ saat ini.

Aku pernah mendapati Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang tidur didalam selimutku dengan _hoodie_ kesukaanku saat aku dikirim untuk _living in_ di Busan oleh sekolah selama seminggu. Dan kalian tahu hal luar biasa apa lagi yang dilakukan Yoongi _hyung_ hari itu? Yoongi _hyung_ mengenakan _hoodie_ ku tanpa bawahan. Ingat, tanpa bawahan. _Hoodie_ ku memang _oversized_ untuknya, bahkan menutupi setengah pahanya. Tapi tetap saja, mengenakannya tanpa bawahan agak sedikit..

Oh, sialan. Aku butuh lebih banyak _tissue_.

.

 _#251 Your love for children._

 _It feels like watching you with our future kids._

Yoongi _hyung_ itu menggemaskan. Anak kecil juga menggemaskan. Lalu, bisakah kalian membayangkan Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang bermain dengan anak kecil? Maaf, aku tidak perlu membayangkannya karena aku sudah menyaksikannya secara langsung.

Hari itu, aku mengajak Yoongi _hyung_ untuk kencan di sungai Han. Rencananya sih aku ingin mengajaknya bersepeda keliling sungai Han. Hitung-hitung berolahraga untuk Yoongi _hyung_ yang jarang berolahraga. Tapi dasar Yoongi _hyung_ , baru lima manit saja sudah minta istirahat. Tapi karena aku adalah kekasih idaman paling tampan super pengertian milik Min Yoongi, maka aku membiarkan Yoongi _hyung_ beristrahat di pinggir sungai dan pergi membeli minuman untuk kami berdua.

Begitu aku kembali, pemandangan pertama yang menangkap manikku adalah Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang berjongkok di depan bocah berumur sekitar empat tahun yang sedang menangis. Ah, aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Yoongi _hyung_ memeluknya sambil mengusap surai jamurnya dan membisikan kalimat menenangka. Bocah itu terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya rupanya. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Yoongi _hyung_ memiliki sisi keibuan sebesar itu, tapi tidak sampai satu menit, bocah itu berhenti terisak dan memeluk Yoongi _hyung_ seperti Yoongi _hyung_ adalah ibu kandungnya.

Sore itu kami habiskan dengan mencari ibu dari bocah kepala jamur tadi. Saat menemukan orang tua bocah itu, bocah yang tidak aku ketahui namanya mengecup bibr Yoongi _hyung_ dan berkata akan menikahi Yoongi _hyung_ saat dia sudah besar nanti. Yoongi _hyung_ hanya tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya dan mengusap rambut jamurnya sambil melambai tanda perpisahan. Sungguh, bocah itu begitu beruntung. Kalau tidak ada orang tuanya dan Yoongi _hyung_ , aku yakin aku akan melempar tubuh mungilnya ke sungai Han saat dia mengecup bibir Yoongi _hyung_.

Tapi, melihat Yoongi _hyung_ yang begitu akrab dengan anak kecil membuatku gemas sendiri. " _Hyung_ , rasanya kau sudah siap kalau kita punya anak sendiri saat ini." itu yang aku katakan begitu Yoongi _hyung_ selesai melambai pada bocah itu. Yoongi _hyung_ mengerutkan keningnya dan menerjab bingung beberapa kali. Lalu menendang tulang keringku dengan begitu kuat saat Yoongi _hyung_ sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan. "Dalam mimpimu, bocah." Begitu katanya. Oh, betapa sialnya aku.

 _._

 _#286 Your nag._

 _Yes, you're older, but I love it when you nag like five years old._

Yoongi _hyung_ jarang merengek. Tapi bukan berarti Yoongi _hyung_ tidak pernah merengek. Terkadang, Yoongi _hyung_ merengek layaknya remaja yang sedang mestruasi. Atau ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam. Menurut kalian mana yang lebih menyeramkan?

Tapi tetap saja, semenyeramkan apapun Yoongi _hyung_ saat merengek, hal itu akan tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mataku. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah berumur lima tahun yang membuatku gemas. Apalagi saat Yoongi _hyung_ merengek untuk dibelikan _icecream_ dan _cheesecake_. "Jimin _ie_ ayolaaahhh~ Aku mau _icecream_ itu. Belikan, yah?" Yoongi _hyung_ akan terdengar seperti itu dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Sial, kalian pikir bagaimana aku bisa lolos dari rengekan mematikan Yoongi _hyung_?

.

 _#299 Your voice._

 _You love Siberian Husky? I love your husky voice more._

Yoongi _hyung_ sangat menyukai anjing. Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ punya kecintaan khusus pada Siberian Husky. Kata Yoongi _hyung_ , Siberian Husky terlihat seperti dirinya. Sangat keren dan jantan diluarnya. Tawaku hampir meledak saat Yoongi _hyung_ mengatakan itu. Tapi daripada mendapatkan tendangan atau pukulan lain dari Yoongi _hyung_ , aku lebih memilih diam saja dan mengiyakan apa yang Yoongi _hyung_ bilang.

Sebenarnya pendapat Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena apakah kalian tahu kalau Siberian Husky adalah tipe anjing yang pemalu dan menutupinya dengan tampang garang miliknya? Bukankah itu sangat mirip dengan Yoongi _hyung_ yang _tsundere_? Hey! Jangan adukan ini pada Yoongi _hyung_. Aku tidak mau Yoongi _hyung_ ngambek padaku dan mendiamkanku seminggu besok.

Tapi, daripada Siberian Husky, aku lebih suka suara Husky Yoongi _hyung_ saat sedang bernyanyi. Atau boleh kubilang rap lebih tepatnya. Suara Yoongi _hyung_ akan terdengar seperti _eargasm_ di telingaku. Terapi menyiksa yang sangat aku sukai. Kenapa menyiksa? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Tapi aku merasa seperti ingin menculik Yoongi _hyung_ dan mengurungnya di kamar agar hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suara Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya, jadi, yeah, itu sedikit menyiksa.

 _._

 _#308 Your favorite sport._

 _You look amazing with that orange ball and a medal._

Kalian sendiri tahu Yoongi _hyung_ begitu menyukai basket. Dan aku begitu menyukai Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang bermain basket. Yoongi _hyung_ akan terlihat seperti dua orang yang berbeda saat Yoongi _hyung_ sudah mengenakan _jersey_ basketnya dan mendribel bola berwarna oranye. Yoongi _hyung_ yang malas dan hobi tidur akan menjadi Yoongi _hyung_ yang paling aktif saat menapaki lapangan basket. Ditambah _headband_ menyebalkan di keningnya akan membuat Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat begitu tampan dan indah di saat yang sama.

Tapi bagian yang paling aku suka saat Yoongi _hyung_ bermain basket adalah saat Yoongi _hyung_ menerima mendali kemenangannya. Senyum Yoongi _hyung_ akan selalu terlukis di bibirnya sambil memandangi mendali kemenangannya. Dan itu adalah salah satu pemandangan paling indah yang bisa aku nikmati di dunia ini. Yoongi _hyung_ juga tidak akan berhenti bercerita layakanya anak berumur lima tahun yang baru pertama kali pergi ke sekolah sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar ceritanya menskipun aku ada disana, menonton langsung gerak-gerik Yoongi _hyung_ di lapangan. Karena aku suka Yoongi _hyung_ yang enerjik.

 _._

 _#343 Your drunk habit._

 _You have no idea how cute you are._

Yoongi _hyung_ bukan tipe orang yang suka minum. Tapi dia tidak akan berhenti kalau sudah meneguk segelas soju. Dan itu tidak baik. Karena Yoongi _hyung_ bukan orang yang kuat minum. Namun, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Yoongi _hyung_ memang merepotkan kalau sudah mabuk karena minum-minum. Tidak mau berhenti minum sampai dipaksa, tidak bisa diam, terus mengoceh. Merepotkan memang.

Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ yang memanggil diriku dengan sebutan Jimin _ie_ dan dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Yoong _ie_ hanya akan terjadi saat Yoongi _hyung_ mabuk. Dan aku tidak mau melewatkan salah satu keajaiban luar biasa menggemaskan yang ada pada Min Yoongi. Aku selalu ada disana saat Yoongi _hyung_ mabuk, dan aku selalu menjadi yang mengurus Yoongi _hyung_ saat dia mabuk. Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan mengakui bahwa dirinya mabuk malam itu. Yoongi _hyung_ akan mengelak, dengan semburat merah muda pada pipinya. Dan panggilan Yoong _ie_ untuk dirinya sendiri yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana manisnya itu? Kurasa kalian akan terkena diabetes.

.

 _#365 Its you yourself._

 _Min Yoongi._

Apakah kalian butuh penjelasan untuk poin yang ini? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Park Jimin mencintainya, karena dia adalah seorang Min Yoongi. Kalian boleh mengabaikan tiga ratus enam puluh lima poin diatas, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini. Karena Min Yoongi, yang selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah alasan kenapa Park Jimin jatuh cinta, bahkan sampai berulang kali.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseo readers-nim sekalian. Akhrinya syubsyubchim kelar juga ngetik special story yang satu ini (elap keringat). Maaf banget kalau updateannya terlalu lama. Karena syubsyub udah bukan mahasiswa baru lagi, tugas syubsyub numpuk banget. Terus syubsyub juga masuk di beberapa organisasi jadi syubsyub makin sibuk. Syubsyub juga gabisa ngalong buat ngetik fanfic lagi, soalnya kelasnya pagi semua. Mohon dimaklumi yaa.

Tapi berhubung syubsyub sudah bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan jadwal syubysub yang menggila, maka syubsyub menyelesaikan special chapter gaje ini. Heheheeee. Mohon dimaafkan kalau aneh. Eheeeyyyy.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **anunyajimin :** Omaigat reviewnya kamu. Syubsyub gakuat aduh. Yoongi mendesah (syubsyub masih polos). Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **dulumikan :** INFIRES HOLY REVIEW. Apaan coba MinYoon HOLY MOMENT. Tapi syubsyub suka kata-kata kamu! Btw, makasih buat holy reviewnya. Eheyy~ | **ym :** APAAPAAN ITU BURUNG MASUK SANGKAR. Aduh bahasa kamu nak. Tapi gapapa, syubysub suka bahasa kamu. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Panda Item :** Kamu mau kesekolah malah baca minyoon naena. Tuntut ilmu nak. Wkwkwkwkk. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **CandytoPuppy :** Ini naena ga naena tetap enchim ya yang di salahin. Wkwkwkk. Gapapa nistain aja si bantet. Syubsyub ikut senang. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **glow-rie :** Imut imut Tsundere, Gentle gentle mesum. Entah kenapa syubsyub ngakak XD Maafkan typonya wkwk. Apakah di chap ini masih typo? Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Reny246 :** Kookienya udah sama Taetae. Kamu ga mesum dari mananya wkwkk. Ingat baca naena udh dosa, jangan nambah dosa dengan ebrbohong/eh. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **rizkasfrh Park :** Kalo panas diharapkan masuk kulkas (eh). Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **rossadilla17 :** Emang itu si enchim sukanya jual mahal. Padahal mau juga wkwkk. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **sooindri09 :** Ih jangan sedih kaya gadapet permen gitu ihhh. Sini syubsyub kasi permen ke kamu. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Pinkerbell97 :** Unyel-unyel pipi si bantet, tabok pantat semok si bantet. ADUH TOLONG SYUBSYUB KENAPA NGAKAKKK XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **justcallmeBii :** Chim mah emang mau buat ukenya galau dulu. Sok jual mahal gitu wkwkwk Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **EmaknyaJimin :** Aduh makk. Kemesumanmu mengalihkan duniaku. Gaboleh gendong cucu dulu atuhh. Si enchim masi musti kuliah biar bisa cari kerja kkkk~ Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **funf :** Kan udh dijelasin chim gamau ngecewain orang tua mereka yang udah mercayain yungi ke enchim. Eh jangan, kalo chim ditinggal sama kumamon entar perang dunia yang adaa XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Fujimoto Yumi :** ADUH SENPAI MESUM SYUBSYUB NGAKAK DENGAN REVIEWNYA KAMUUUHHHH. Tapi syubsyub setuju kok, hidup tanpa naena minyoon rasanya kurang berwarna. Eheeeyyy (ketularan mesumnya). MPregnya sedang on going, karena chimnya masih harus kuliah biar bisa jadi bapak yang baik wkwkwk Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **applecrushx :** ADUH SAMPE DIBACA TIGA KALI SYUBSYUB TERHARU TAU GA (elap ingus). Tapi mesumnya kamu ketahuan eheyyy. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **wulancho95 :** Iyakan tsundere kalo ditolak itu ucul jadinya. Ngambek-ngambek gemesin pengen diculik gitu. Enchim masih delapan belas tahun yaoloh jan nikah dulu. Naena aja (eh) Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **purplejams :** Makasih banget karena review kamu tentang typo syubsyub, syubsyub jadi berusaha lebih hati-hati dalam pengetikan. Tapi maafkan kalau masih ada typo hehee. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **ChoRyeomi :** Syubsyub harus tanggung jawab dimanaaaa. Mendingan kabur daripada tanggung jawab (eh)(digaplok). Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **JonginDO :** Makasih atas reviewnya ^^ | **minyoonlovers :** Maap kalo kurang hot, soalnya naena pertama sihh. Hehehe. Bacanya di sebelah kompor kayanya banyak membantu (dilempar)(dibakar) Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **gbrlchnerklhn :** Ga protes kok, hanya takut salah pengetikann XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **MinJiSu :** (kasi tisu buat elap mimisan) Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **exoinmylove :** Eheeeyyy mesumnya ketahuaannn. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **HyunShine :** Terlalu lama bersama mereka menularkan satu sama lain ya XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **XiayuweLiu :** Maunya sih tadi nge php beneran. Cuma takut di tabok rame-rame. Syubsyub masih sayang nyawa. Heheheee. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **SyugarMint :** Makasih atas reviewnya ^^ | **Guesteu :** Emang itu daya tarik brondong yang jadi seme. Harus kelihatan lebih dewasa dari ukenya, apalagi pas naena (ehheeeyyy) Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Hanami96 :** Chim mah emang gituuu. Mau tapi malu. Syub juga XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Guest :** Makasih atas reviewnya ^^ | **Suhokjm :** Makasih atas reviewnya ^^ | **yourhope :** Aduh review kamu juga buat syubsyub salah fokus. Itu jimin can touch yoongi's body langsung keingat sistar (bgm playing). MAKASIH BANGET LOH MAU DIBACA ULANG LAGI. SYUBSYUB TERHARU (elap ingus). Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **BornSinger :** Aduh syubsyub sedih fanfic ini kelupaan (nangis drama)(engga deng). Chim mah gegayaan doang mau nolak, akhirnya mah nyosor juga wkwk. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Phylindan :** Maunya sih gajadi naena, tapi enatr syubsyub di tumpukin satu kampung. Setujuuuu, naena pertama yang polos emang paling manis. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **dianafaizy :** Aduh syubsyub terharu banget ada yang baru baca dan mau baca dari chapter satu sampe yang kesebelas. Mau ngereview lagi. Kan jarang banget ada yang mau review. Makasih banget lohhh. Masih gatau sih mau endnya kapan hehe. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **ravoletta :** Makasih banget udh mau baca dr chapter satu sampe sebelas sitambah mau reviewww. Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~ | **Wiro Sableng819 :** Aduh makasih banget udh mau baca ngebut marathon gitu. Syubsyub kan gamau buat PWP makanya naenanya agak belakangan, hehehe. Masalah konflik sedang syubsyub pikirkan. Tapi masalah yungi hamil terlalu ekstrim XD Btw, makasih udah mau review. Eheyy~

(P/S : Maaf kalau ada yang namanya salah ketik atau kelupaan.)

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	12. Chapter 10

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Yoongi memutar tubuhnya didepan cermin kamarnya. Dan sudah kesekian kalinya juga Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, tidak puas dengan busana yang sedang dikenakannya. Yoongi melirik frustasi kearah setumpuk pakaian yang tergeletak berantakan hasil pencarian dari lemarinya satu jam yang lalu. Dan Yoongi tidak yakin lemarinya masih meninggalkan pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakannya hari ini. Yoongi butuh pakaian baru.

Yoongi menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Jimin yang bersandar di pintu kamarnya sambil melipat lengan didepan dada. Jimin tersenyum sangat maskulin dengan gaya menyebalkannya, membuat Yoongi mendengus kesal tidak suka.

"Jadi, apakah Min Yoongi yang manis sudah menentukan apa yang akan dikenakannya?"

Yoongi berdecak tidak suka saat Jimin memanggilnya manis, "Entahlah, Jimin. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa. Dan, aku tidak manis!"

Oh, katakan itu pada orang yang sedang menghentakan kakinya kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jimin yakin harinya sudah diberkati karena menyaksikan pemandangan seindah ini di pagi hari. Jimin tidak bisa menghentikan kekehan gemasnya dan mulai melangkah menghampiri Yoongi.

"Mari kita lihat," Jimin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dan memutar tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi yang begitu mungil dalam balutan kemeja _navy blue_ dan celana bahanya. "Kau sudah tampan, _hyung,_ " Jimin menangkup kedua belah pipi gempil Yoongi dan menekannya, membuat bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju, "Dan sangat manis." Jimin menghujani bibir Yoongi yang mengerucut maju dengan banyak ciuman. Membuat yang diciumi harus mendorong dada Jimin kuat agar Jimin berhenti menghujaninya dengan ciuman menyebalkan yang sialnya Yoongi nikmati itu.

"Aku tidak manis, Jimin!" Yoongi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Mencoba membuat pose yang menunjukan kalau dirinya _tidak manis_. Jimin hanya tersenyum gemas sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Meskipun Jimin tahu apapun yang Yoongi lakukan tidak akan jauh dari kata indah, menggemaskan, membanggakan dan manis.

"Baiklah Min Yoongi yang tampan, mari kita turun kebawah karena sarapan sudah selesai. Kau juga tidak mau terlambat untuk interviewmu pagi ini, bukan?" Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi mendekat.

Yoongi hendak membuka mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum menutupnya kembali hanya untuk bergumam "Sebentar," dan berkeliaran di sekitar kamar untuk mengambil barang yang dibutuhkannya.

"CV, _check_." Yoongi memasukan sebuah map berwarna coklat tua kedalam tas hitamnya.

"Identitas diri, _check_." Setelah memastikan identitas dirinya tersimpan rapi didalam dompetnya, Yoongi beralih mengecek benda lainnya.

"CD, ah! Dimana rekaman laguku?" Yoongi mulai panik saat tidak menemukan kepingan CD hasil rekaman lagu yang menjadi salah satu persyaratan pendaftaran di tempat kerja barunya dimanapun. Yoongi yakin sudah meletakannya diatas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya tadi malam agar Yoongi tidak lupa membawanya pagi ini.

Jimin yang belum beranjak dari meja rias Yoongi terkekeh kecil dengan sekeping CD yang sedang dicari si pucat di tangan kanannya. " _Hyung_ ," Jimin memanggil pelan, membuat yang lebih tua menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Yoongi sedang berusaha mencari CD penentu masa depannya yang menghilang enah kemana dan Jimin mencoba untuk menggangunya sekarang.

Namun ekspresi Yoongi berubah saat melihat sekeping CD yang Jimin lambaikan ke udara dengan senyum kurang ajarnya. Bibir Yoongi tertarik lebar menunjukan gigi kecil serta gusi lucunya saat menghampiri Jimin. "Ya, Jimin! Berikan CD itu padaku."

Jimin menganggkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Yoongi kesulitan meraih CDnya. Menikmati bagaimana Yoongi terlihat begitu lucu sedang melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada kedua bahunya berusaha meraih CDnya. "Tidak semudah itu, _hyungie_ sayang."

Yoongi berdecak tidak suka, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main, bocah. Aku butuh CD itu segera."

Jimin menunjukan seringai menyebalkannya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Yoongi dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Yoongi. Wajah Jimin dan Yoongi hanya terpaut beberapa senti saat ini, dan semakin diminimalisir dengan bibir Jimin yang dimajukan. "Berikan aku satu ciuman."

Decakan Yoongi terdengar semakin keras. Kali ini ditambah dorongan tidak suka pada dada Jimin, "Tidak mau. Teruslah bermimpi!"

Namun dada bidang Jimin yang didorong Yoongi tidak menunjukan perubahan jarak. Jimin tidak bergeming bahkan saat Yoongi memukul dadanya pelan. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi Jimin dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Jimin, "Sudah, sekarang menjauhlah dan berikan-"

Belum selesai Yoongi menyuarakan maksudnya, tangan kurang ajar Jimin sudah menahan tengkuknya dan menindih bibir Yoongi dengan bibir tebalnya. Yoongi memberontak, tentu saja. Menerima perlakuan Jimin dengan sukarela tentu saja sangat bukan dirinya sekali.

Namun saat lumatan Jimin berubah menjadi jilatan penuh pada bibirnya dan lidah Jimin yang mendorong masuk, lenguhan Yoongi terdengar pasrah. Dorongan pada dada Jimin berubah menjadi remasan submisif pada kaos berbalut kemeja flanel Jimin. Jimin menyeringai saat menyadari Yoongi yang sudah luluh pada ciumannya.

Jimin mengakhiri ciuman basah dan panas mereka dengan kecupan manis pada sudut bibir Yoongi. Menghasilkan semburat menggemaskan pada pipi si pucat. Dan Jimin menyukainya. Wajah Yoongi tampak semakin indah dengan sedikit warna pada wajahnya.

"Ayo sarapan, _hyung_!"

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, _eomma_ yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik, sayang." Nyonya Min mengusap lembut surai pirang Yoongi dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepalanya saat mengantarkan putra kesayangannya sampai ke pintu depan setelah sarapan.

Yoongi memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan sang _eomma_ bahwa dirinya adalah putra yang pantas untuk dibanggakan dan dapat diandalkan. Sang _appa_ hanya meninggalkan sebuah tepukan di bahunya dan senyuman penuh wibawa seperti biasa. Yoongi tahu meskipun tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, sang _appa_ akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk jalan yang telah dipilihnya.

"Baiklah, Yoongi pamit dulu, _appa_ , _eomma_."

Yoongi meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di masing-masing pipi sang ayah dan ibu, lalu menyusul Jimin yang sudah siap di mobil pada posisi kemudi. "Hati-hati, sayang. Jaga Yoongi baik-baik, Jimin!" Sebelum mobil itu menjauh, Ny. Min kembali berteriak, membuat sepasang kekasih itu menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambai pada sang ibu. Menandakan bahwa mereka mendengarnya dan jangan khawatirkan mereka.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu sambil meremas kesepuluh jari-jarinya yang basah dengan gugup. Jimin sendiri duduk di sampingnya dan terlihat sangat santai dengan ponselnya. Yoongi mendongak setiap kali suara pintu terbuka ataupun tertutup. Membuat debaran gugup di dalam dadanya semakin nyata. Ini hanya sebuah interview kerja di salah satu _entertaiment_ musik di Korea sebagai salah satu _song writer_ dan Yoongi merasa dirinya seperti dirinya akan divonis hukuman mati. Maklum, ini interview kerja Yoongi yang pertama diatas nama dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada nama sekolah ataupun universitas yang akan mem _backup_ nya kali ini.

Helaan nafas kasar kembali Yoongi keluarkan demi menormalkan deru nafasnya. Jimin yang melihat kerisauan sang kekasih menarik Yoongi mendekat. Sebelah tangan Jimin menyusup diantara kesepuluh jemari Yoongi yang lembab. Memberikan remasan menenangkan disana saat Yoongi membalasnya dengan remasan gugup. Sebelah tangan Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala yang lebih tua pada dada bidangnya.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Kau pasti akan diterima dengan baik oleh mereka. Mereka bukan orang buta yang tidak dapat melihat potensi bakat yang ada dalam dirimu. Atau orang tuli yang tidak dapat mendengarkan seberapa indah lagu ciptaanmu, sayang. Percayalah padaku."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Jimin yang mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lama pada puncak kepalanya. Yoongi menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari Jimin. Perlakuan Jimin kali ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan Yoongi benar-benar menikmatinya.

Saat Jimin merasakan Yoongi yang mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Jimin melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi. Meskipun sebelah tangannya tetap terpaut erat dengan kesepuluh jemari Yoongi.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, menampakaan seorang pria yang sama setiap kali daun pintu itu bergerak. "Nomor urut ke dua puluh satu, Min Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi berdiri saat namanya dipanggil. Orang tadi memberikan arahan pada Yoongi untuk segera menuju ruangan interviewnya. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan pada orang tersebut, merapikan pakaiannya memastikan dirinya terlihat meyakinkan. Terakhir, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang melemparkan senyum menenangkan penuh rasa percaya pada dirinya yang membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum, "Doakan aku, Jimin." "Ya, semangat, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengetuk beberapa kali terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam ruang yang diyakininya sebagai ruang interview. Terlihat tiga orang berpakaian rapi yang duduk tegap menghadap pada sebuah kursi tunggal kosong ditengah. Yoongi yakin itu kursi untuk dirinya. Yoongi berdehem pelan dan sedikit membungkuk sopan sebelum mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kosong itu.

Salah seorang dari tiga orang di depan Yoongi tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _ssi_. Pertama-tama kami ucapkan selamat karena telah berhasil melewati saringan _online_ perekrutan pegawai yang diadakan perusahaan kami. Perkenalkan, saya Han Seungyeon salah satu anggota personalia yang akan menginterview anda pagi ini. Di samping saya adalah CEO dari perusahaan ini, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_ dan dipaling ujung adalah staff personalia yang lain, Jessica Jung- _ssi_. Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

Yoongi berdehem pelan, memastikan suaranya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seungyeon. "Ah, nama saya Min Yoongi, umur 23 tahun, lulusan K University."

Yoongi menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kedua staff personalia di depannya. Beberapa kali menunduk risih saat sang CEO tampan sama sekali tidak kelihatan lelah menatap intens kearahnya. Yoongi meremas kesepuluh jarinya gugup dan merapalkan nama Jimin dalam hati, mendadak ingin kekasih bocahnya berada di sampingnya san memeluknya posesif penuh sayang saat ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke interview kami. Kami akan menghubungi anda dalam beberapa hari untuk hasilnya. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda," Jessica berdiri, hendak mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda interview mereka telah selesai sebelum Chanyeol memotong.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara tenang namun penuh kharisma itu terdengar. Membuat Seungyeon dan Jessica bertatapan bingung satu sama lain. Melihat arahan dari sang rekan kerja, Jessica memilih kembali mendudukan dirinya. Yoongi yang tadinya bersiap berdiri pun mendudukan dirinya kembali, lalu melihat heran kearah Chanyeol yang bertopang dagu dan menatapnya intens.

Yoongi kembali menunduk dan merapalkan nama Jimin banyak kali dalam benaknya. Berharap kekasih bocahnya muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang seolah dapat menembus tubuh mungilnya.

"Anda diterima, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Sebuah pernyataan terlontar yang membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya dalam ruangan itu membelak kaget. "Maaf, _sajangnim_. Tapi apakah anda serius?" Seungyeon bertanya pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan sang CEO.

Namun yang mereka dapatkan hanya anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol. Yoongi mengedipkan maniknya beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbuka lucu. Membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekehan pelan, "Tapi biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi buru-buru menutu mulutnya dan menegakan posisi duduknya, "Oh, ya. Silahkan, _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Apakah kau masih _single_?"

Seungyeon dan Jessica kembali mengerutkan alis bingung. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sang CEO bersikap begitu _mudah_ pada calon pegawai di kantor mereka. Dan sekarang sang CEO sedang menanyakan status hubungan pria pucat itu? Apakah pegawai pucat itu begitu menarik hingga Chanyeol yang begitu kaku jatuh hati padanya begitu saja?

Yoongi kembali berkedip beberapa kali, "Ah, itu.." lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Ah, bocah bantet yang datang bersamamu tadi?"

Yoongi membelakan matanya tidak percaya. 'Yang datang bersamamu tadi?'. Sejak kapan eksistensinya merebut perhatian Chanyeol? Dan apa-apaan nada mengejek yang dilontarkan Chanyeol terhadap kekasihnya. Yoongi boleh saja memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan bocah bantet mesum menyebalkan berkali-kali. Yoongi juga boleh saja bersikap seenaknya kepada Jimin. Tapi mendengar seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya menyebut Jimin 'bocah bantet' dengan nada mengejek membuat Yoongi sangat tersinggung. Chanyeol boleh saja menjadi calon atasannya. Tapi Yoongi tidak suka kalau calon atasannya merendahkan kekasihnya seperti itu.

Melihat tidak ada balasan dari si calon pegawai, Chanyeol menambahkan, "Dia terlihat lebih cocok menjadi adik kecilmu dari pada kekasihmu, Yoongi- _ssi ._ "

"Maaf, _sajangnim_. Tapi tolong jangan menyebutnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kekasihku memiliki nama. Namanya Park Jimin. Tolong sebut dia dengan layak," Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Kalau saja pria yang mengeluarkan seringai tampan di depannya ini bukan calon atasannya, mungkin Yoongi sudah melayangkan sebuah tinju pada wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu mendaratkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang nyaman, "Apakah kau marah karena aku terdengar seperti menghina kekasih bocahmu, Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Yoongi kembali membuka bibirnya, berniat melontarkan protes pada Chanyeol yang melempar seringai menghina kepadanya. Namun ucapannya tertelan kembali saat melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearahnya.

Tubuh Yoongi menjadi kaku, apalagi saat Chanyeol berdiri di depan kursinya dengan tubuh yang ditundukan. Membuat jarak wajahnya dan Yoongi hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Yoongi menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. Membuat penghalang diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Juga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, membuat jarak semaksimal mungkin dengan tubuh kekar Chanyeol di depannya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Juga aroma maskulin dari tubuh gagah Chanyeol yang terbalut jas mahal. Membuat wajah Yoongi sedikit merona, mengingat dirinya tidak pernah berjarak sedekat ini dengan orang lain kecuali kekasih bocahnya, Jimin.

Ah, mengingat Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin tidak nyaman dengan posisinya dan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu intim. Yoongi ingin Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dan membiarkan Yoongi bernafas dengan bebas. Tubuh gagah Chanyeol yang berada di depannya membuat nafas Yoongi menipis drastis. Belum lagi tatapan intens Chanyeol yang mengarah langsung kedalam bola matanya. Yoongi tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Yoongi butuh jarak.

" _S-Sajangnim_.." Yoongi memanggil dengan suara bergetar, berharap Chanyeol akan memundurkan tubuhnya yang hampir menindih tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Menarik.." Chanyeol terlihat berbisik pelan sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Lalu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menciptakan jarak yang wajar baginya dan Yoongi. Terdengar helaan nafas cukup keras dari Yoongi yang terlihat seperti menahan nafas sejak tadi. Membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum penuh makna di bibirnya.

"Anda diterima Min Yoongi- _ssi_. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Saya harap anda bersedia hadir besok pagi untuk menandatangani kontak diantara kita." Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kearah Yoongi dengan sebelah tangan lagi yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana bahan mahalnya.

Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali, lalu dengan ragu berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, _sajangnim_. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum Yoongi membungkukan badannya kearah tiga orang di dalam ruangan itu dan melangkah keluar. Sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menghilang dari pintu ruangan itu, Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang belum melepaskan tatapan tajamnya darinya. Membuat Yoongi meneguk ludah kaku dan segera berbalik untuk menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya yang melemas pada pintu ruangan yang sudah dia tutup sebelumnya. Menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak normal di dalam ruang keramat tadi. Saat Yoongi menegakan tubuhnya, Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyum menenangkannya di ujung lorong. Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat Jimin yang sudah menunggunya. Dengan segera, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jimin.

Namun, senyum di bibir Yoongi hilang saat mengingat ucapan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan tadi. Apakah Jimin benar-benar lebih cocok menjadi adiknya daripada kekasihnya? Apakah bocah mesum menyebalkan yang sedang tersenyum dengan bodohnya sambil menantinya di ujung sana tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya?

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat perasaan tidak enak dan pikiran buruk menghampiri dirinya, lalu mempercepat langkah kaki kearah Jimin. Yoongi bahkan nyaris berlari sebelum menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jimin dan memeluk kekasih bocahnya begitu erat. Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin, menghirup aroma maskulin yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dan begitu erat. Ini tempat umum dan Yoongi tidak pernah memeluk dirinya seerat ini kecuali ada sesuatu janggal yang terjadi. Perlahan, Jimin melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan mengusap helaian pirang Yoongi lembut dengan lengannya yang lain.

"Hey, sayang. Bagaimana interviewmu?"

Yoongi memejamkan maniknya, menikmati kecupan yang Jimin daratkan pada puncak kepalanya. Setelah Yoongi rasa cukup, dirinya mendongak dan menemukan Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja seperti biasa. Yoongi memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa lakukan, "Aku diterima, tentu saja."

Jimin ikut tersenyum saat Yoongi memberikan berita bagus itu pada dirinya. Lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat pada keningnya lagi, "Kekasihku memang yang terbaik."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan menggandeng tangan putih itu, "Baiklah, mari kita rayakan ini, _hyung_. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membayar kali ini."

Yoongi terlihat berfikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng, "Entahlah, Jimin. Mungkin berjalan-jalan disekitar sini lumayan menarik. Kau tahu, aku harus mengetahui kondisi di sekitar ruang kerjaku."

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tentu saja, ayo kita melihat-lihat"

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan beriringan dengan jari yang terpaut satu sama lain di sekitar gedung tempat Yoongi akan bekerja nantinya. Dan Yoongi tidak mau berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi tidak menyukai lingkungan di sekitar tempat kerjanya karena sungguh, tempat ini begitu nyaman. Yoongi dapat menemukan banyak restoran elite maupun cafe _cozy_ yang cocok untuk menemani makan siangnya. Atau beberapa _coffee shop_ kalau Yoongi butuh tempat mencari inspirasi untuk lagunya.

Yoongi juga menemukan banyak remaja yang berkumpul di sekitar gedung _entertaimentnya_ untuk menunjukan bakat mereka. Ada yang memetik gitar iseng di bawah pohon, atau sekelompok remaja yang bernyanyi bersama, _freestyle rap_ dan kebanyakan yang menunjukan bakat menari mereka. Melihat sekelompok remaja itu menari Yoongi mengingat kekasih bocahnya. Dan benar saja, saat Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin, Jimin terlihat memperhatikan sekumpulan remaja yang sedang melakukan _battle dance_ diantara kerumunan banyak orang dengan manik berbinar lucu. Yoongi yakin dirinya akan terlihat seperti itu kalau melihat Kumamon raksasa sedang melakukan _battle dance_ di hadapannya.

Dengan lembut, Yoongi menepuk pundak Jimin, membuat si kekasih bocah menoleh. Yoongi melemparkan senyum lembut dan menunjuk kearah kumpulan remaja penari itu dengan dagunya, "Ikutlah kalau kau mau."

Jimin terlihat menggeleng sejenak, lalu mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari Yoongi, "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu. Ayo kita cari makanan untuk perut kecilmu."

Namun saat Jimin melangkah menjauh, Yoongi tetap diam pada tempatnya, membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan waktuku demi menonton kekasihku yang akan beradu tarian kerennya dengan para remaja itu."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, tanpa disadarinya, rona samar muncul di pipinya. "Tarianku tidak keren, _hyung_."

Yoongi berdecak kecil melihat gelagat aneh kekasihnya. Biasanya Jimin akan dengan senang hati melakukan _battle dance_ dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok. Tidak jarang Hoseok mengundang beberapa teman _underground_ nya untuk ikut menari bersama tiga bocah penggila dance itu. Jadi Yoongi menarik paksa lengan Jimin sampai kekasih bocahnya kewalahan mengikuti langkahnya.

Yoongi mengucapkan 'permisi' pelan saat menerobos kerumunan penonton yang melingkari _battle dance_ itu. Saat Yoongi dan Jimin sudah sampai pada barisan paling depan, dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin sampai Jimin maju di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang melakukan _break dance_ menghentikan tariannya dan menatap Jimin, lalu mengangkat dagunya seolah menyuruh Jimin menunjukan kemampuannya.

Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya dan menatap kearah remaja tadi dan Yoongi bergantian. Yoongi mengangguk singkat sambil menunjukan senyum kemenangannya karena berhasil menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam lingkaran _battle dance_. Sedangkan remaja tadi melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menunggu Jimin menunjukan kemampuan menarinya.

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat tidak ada pilihan lain selain terlibat dalam _battle dance_ kali ini. Jimin melepaskan kemeja flanel yang digunakannya dan mengikatnya ke pinggangnya. Meninggalkan kaos putih polos yang menempel di tubuhnya. Beberapa teriakan histeris terdengar saat Jimin melepaskan kemejanya membuat Yoongi mendelik tidak suka. Apalagi yang menjerit terdengar seperti _noona_ - _noona_ yang mengincar brondong tidak jelas.

Jimin memulai tariannya dengan pemanasan kecil, lalu langkah _basic_ dalam _bboy_. Gerakan selanjutnya, Jimin melakukan beberapa gerakan popping dan wacking, disusul dengan wave di seluruh tubuhnya sambil bergerak mendekat kearah Yoongi yang dari tadi menontonnya dengan manik berbinar senang. Saat tubuh Jimin sudah sampai di depan Yoongi, Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan _flying kiss_ kearah Yoongi yang mengundah teriakan heboh dari seluruh penonton lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yoongi, Jimin kembali ke tengah lingakaran dan melakukan beberapa _trick bboy_ rumit yang memerlukan banyak latihan. Sedangkan Yoongi yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jimin memerah padam. Apalagi kedipan yang Jimin berikan padanya terlihat begitu nakal dan menggoda. Yoongi mengumpat kecil sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan, "Oh, sadarlah Min Yoongi!"

Saat Jimin kembali memberikan kedipan seksi dan menjulurkan bibirnya menggoda dari tengah lingkaran, Yoongi kehilangan tenaga pada kedua lututnya. Wajahnya benar-benar panas dan debaran di dalam dadanya kemungkinan dapat membunuh dirinya. Yoongi berjongkok dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Malu dengan apa yang baru saja Jimin lakukan padanya.

"Park Jimin sialan!" Yooni mengumpat. Yoongi tidak lagi menghiraukan Jimin yang meliukan tubuh lenturnya di tengah lapangan, atau teriakan heboh para penonton saat Jimin melakukan _trick bboy_ yang keren. Yoongi hanya ingin menghilang sekarang juga saat ini.

Jimin menyelesaikan tariannya dengan _airflip_ yang mengundang tepukan heboh di sekelilingnya. Setelah melakukan _high-five_ dengan remaja yang tidak dia ketahui namanya, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya. Jimin terkekeh pelan saat melihat kekasihnya begitu lucu dan mungil sedang berjongkok menahan malu. Jimin tahu Yoongi suka dengan tarian dan _service_ nya barusan, tapi Yoongi hanya terlalu malu karena Jimin melakukannya di depan umum.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi yang menghalangi wajahnya. Jimin menarik kedua lengan itu menjauh, dan mengecupnya bergantian dengan lama. Saat Yoongi membuka matanya, Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan senyum bocahnya memandang penuh arti kearah dirinya. Dan Yoongi benar-benar kesal bagaimana Jimin masih bisa tersenyum seperti bocah berumur empat tahun yang Yoongi temui empat belas tahun yang lalu sekarang saat Jimin dengan begitu profesionalnya menggoda Yoongi dengan tariannya beberapa saat lalu. Jimin bahkan terlihat seperti penari _striptease_ profesional beberapa saat lalu. Membuat Yoongi sedikit menyesal telah membiarkan Jimin menari dan di tonton secara gratis oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Suka melihat kekasihmu menari dengan kerennya, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya sambil menggoda. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu memukul dada Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku menyuruhmu menari, bodoh! Bukan menggodaku!"

Jimin kembali terkekeh, lalu menyisirkan rambutnya kebelakang dengan kelima jarinya. "Jadi, kau tergoda, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mendelik tidak percaya pada kekasihnya saat ini, "Ya! Park Jimin bodoh!" Dengan kasar, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin sampai terjatuh dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Dengan kesal Yoongi menerobos keluar diantara kerumunan penonton dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Jimin sukses tergelak saat melihat kekasihnya yang kembali galak dengan begitu manisnya. Buru-buru Jimin bangkit dan mengejar Yoongi yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya, "Yah! Tunggu aku, _sayang_!"

Yoongi menyatukan alisnya kesal dan membalikan tubuhnya cepat saat mendengar Jimin yang memanggilnya 'sayang' dengan suara keras di depan umum. Yoongi masih malu dengan kejadian tadi dan Yoongi tidak ingin menambah rona merah dan debaran menyesakan di dalam dadanya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar seperti bocah saat dirinya berada di depan Yoongi, lalu menarik pinggang ramping si pucat mendekat. "Hei, kau tidak marah kan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengumpat pelan dalam nafasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, "Aku marah kau menari seperti itu di depan orang lain."

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali dan terkekeh senang saat menyadari maksud kecemburuan Yoongi. Dengan cepat, Jimin melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke udara. Yoongi refleks meremas pundak Jimin dan mendelik kaget, "YA! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jimin! Turun-"

Belum selesai Yoongi mengeluarkan protesnya, Jimin mencium Yoongi di bibirnya dan menekan kuat disana. Tidak ada lumatan ataupun permainan lidah. Hanya bibir Jimin yang menekan kuat kearah bibir Yoongi yang menatapnya tidak percaya dengan manik membola. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat dan tersenyum begitu menawan kearah Yoongi. Sorot mata Jimin memancarkan cinta yang begitu besar mengarah langsung pada kedua manik karamel Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menelan kembali segala bentuk protes yang hendak dia keluarkan saat itu juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Benar-benar mencintaimu sampai dadaku rasanya sesak karena perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah."

Tatapan Yoongi melembut, begitu juga senyuman pada bibirnya yang melengkung begitu _cantik_. "Kau berlebihan, Jimin."

Jimin tidak membantah apapun yang Yoongi katakan. Jimin tahu dirinya dan Yoongi sama-sama menyadari apa yang Jimin katakan barusan adalah kenyataan. Tidak ada yan dilebih-lebihkan. Perlahan, Jimin menurunkan tubuh mungil Yoongi dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada puncak kepalanya sebelum deheman seseorang menarik perhatian Jimin.

Jimin membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan seseorang dengan setelan mahalnya berdiri di depannya dan Yoongi. Tersenyum dengan begitu tampannya yang Jimin yakin sudah melukai banyak hati diluar sana. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jimin bertanya sopan.

Yoongi yang penasaran mengintip dari balik bahu Jimin. Dan tubuh Yoongi menegang saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan Jimin. Dengan perasaan tidak enak yang bercampur, Yoongi meremas kaos Jimin di bagian dadanya. Jimin yang menyadari kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman segera melingkarkan lengannya posesif pada pinggang Yoongi dan memberikan usapan menenangkan disana. Yoongi sendiri meremas jemari Jimin yang bertengger pada pinggang rampingnya.

Senyum menawan Chanyeol tidak lepas bahkan setelah disuguhkan pemandangan romantis sepasang kekasih di hadapannya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana bahan mahal, Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangan lagi kearah Jimin, "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, CEO tempat Yoongi akan bekerja kelak."

Jimin menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, "Oh, _sajangnim_. Perkenalkan nama saya Park Jimin."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat menyadari marganya yang sama dengan Jimin, "Tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku disini karena aku menyaksikanmu menari beberapa saat yang lalu."

Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil, "Ah, begitu." Jimin menjawab singkat, belum menangkap arah pembicaraan Chanyeol saat ini. Jimin masih bingung kenapa Chanyeol menghampirinya dan Yoongi. Apakah Chanyeol ada perlu dengan Yoongi atau Chanyeol ada perlu dengan dirinya?

"Jadi," Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jimin. Jimin menerimanya dengan alis berkerut dan tatapan penuh tanya kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tertarik dengan tarianmu. Berniat bergabung dengan _entrertaiment_ kami?"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menjatuhkan rahang mereka tidak percaya. Yang benar saja, CEO dari _entertaiment_ Yoongi turun tangan sendiri merekrut Jimin yang hanya iseng menari karena paksaan Yoongi? Jimin masih tidak percaya realita yang terjadi padanya. Jimin tidak merasa tariannya sebagus itu kalau dibandingkan dengan orang-orang lainnya. Bahkan Jimin yakin masih banyak remaja yang menari iseng disekitar sini yang memiliki bakat melebihi dirinya.

"Maaf, anda pasti sedang bercanda, _sajangnim_." Jimin mengusap tengkuknya kaku. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa CEO muda di depannya sedang bercanda.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau memilih bergabung dengan _entertaiment_ kami. _Entertaiment_ kami akan menjadi sangat beruntung kalau ada bibit dengan bakat menakjubkan seperti dirimu."

Jimin hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan. "Ah, mungkin saya akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu panggilan darimu segera, Jimin _-ssi_. Dan aku berharap melihatmu di kantorku besok pagi, Yoongi _-ssi_. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dibalas dengan bungkukkan cepat Jimin dan Yoongi. Saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menghilang diantara kerumunan remaja, Yoongi menarik lengan baju Jimin pelan. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum senang sedari tadi. Yoongi yakin Jimin sangat senang saat ini. Apalagi sampai di tawari untuk bergabung dengan _entertaiment_ nya begitu. Dan Yoongi ingin memastikan apakah kekasihnya akan menerima tawaran langka itu.

"Jadi Jimin, apa keputusanmu?"

Jimin menggeleng kecil, lalu menatap kembali kartu nama Chanyeol ditangannya, "Entahlah _hyung_. Aku begitu menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi aku akan membicarakannya dengan _eomma_ dan _appa_ terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, "Ambillah kesempatan ini kalau kau memang menginginkannya, Jimin. Kau tahu aku akan selalu mendukung pilihanmu, kan?"

Jimin ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu supportif, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada hidung Yoongi, "Ya, aku tahu _hyung_. Sekarang, ayo kita cari daging domba kesukaanmu

Mendengar daging domba kesukaannya, manik Yoongi berbinar semangat. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin untuk berjalan mencari restoran yang menjual daging domba di sekitar mereka. "Tentu saja! Ayo makan daging domba untuk merayakan ini!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong readers-nim sekalian. Syubsyubchim balik bawain lanjutan fanfic gajelas ini. Akhirnya setelah bertarung dengan waktu dan ide yang mampet fanfic ini kelar juga. Dan lebih panjang dari yang syubysub ekspektasikan. Jadi sebenarnya syubsyub cukup senang dan puas dengan chapter kali ini. Namun kalo ada yang kurang, kritik dan sarannya akan sangat diterima sekali. Maaf juga kalo ada yang merasa alurnya kecepetan. Ditulis di review saja kritik dan sarannya, jadi fanfic ini dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Sebenarnya, syubsyub sedikit kecewa karena review yang semakin sedikir di chapter lalu. Syubsyub sadar syubsyub updatenya kelamaan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jadwal syubsyub yang padat dan tugas kuliah gabisa ditunda. Mau ga mau syubsyub harus menyelesaikan kewajiban yang itu dulu, baru menyelesaikan kewajiban yang ini.

Lalu, ada yang bilang kalo konfiknya kurang. Syubsyub belum nemu konflik yang pas untuk dimasukan pada cerita di chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan syubsyub bukan penggemar konflik yang terlalu berat. Daripada jatuhnya telal dibuat-buat dan drama jadi syubsyub memilih konflik yang ringan untuk setiap fanfic syubsyub. Tapi d chapter ini awal-mula konflik akan terjadi, kok. Karena syubsyub tahu cerita tanpa konflik seperti sayur tanpa garam (apasih).

Terus syubsyub juga belum tahu kapan fanfic ini bakalan berakhir. Soalnya syubsyub berencana buat sampe mereka nikah sih. Tapi pada bosen ga? Kalo pada bosen mungkin syubsyub bakal end fanfic ini dalam beberapa chapter kedepan. Tapi kalo banyak yang mendukung, syubsyub bakal lanjutin fanfic ini sebisa syubsyub. Jadi, sebenarnya kelanjutan fanfic ini tuh ada di tangan readers-nim sekalian. Hehehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **07 :** Babynya Minyoon masih dalam proses yang sangat lama karena membutuhkan umur yang cukup dan waktu yang tepat (nahloh). Jadi ditunggu aja ya saatnya untuk baby Minyoon muncul. Kkkk~ Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya! | **ravoletta :** Iyanih semangat kok! (yoshh) Terimakasih juga buat reviewnya. | **LittleKwon :** Ini nextnya, semoga suka! Btw, thankyou udah mau review. | **Cupid :** Tenang yang END cuma special chapternya aja kok. Jimin ama Yoongi memang selalu unyu setiap saat! Btw, thankyou udah mau review. | **CandytoPuppy :** Tenang yang END cuma special chapternya aja kok. Hehehe. Btw, makasih udah mau ninggalin review. | **rossadilla17 :** Iya Yoongi kalo senyum manisnya kebangetan. Bikin diabetes. Bahaya XD Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **SyugarMint :** Iya yang END cuma special storynya doang. Soalnya chapter itu menunjukan betapa besar cintanya Jimin ke Yoongi jadi cuma ada Jiminnya doang. Hehe. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **exoinmylove :** Iyapp! Yang end cuma special chapternya aja. Btw thankyou buat reviewnya. | **Cho Ryeomi :** Aduh thankyou banget udah mau jadi reader setia syubsyub yang tak lebih dari serpihan ketombenya Holly. Btw ini belum end loh, yang end cuma special chapternya doang. Naenanya mungkin lain waktu. Entar diburu Yoongi loh kalo isi ceritanya cuma naena mulu. Hehehe. Btw, thankyou banget udah mau ninggalin review. | **HyunShine :** Jimin emang cowok penuh cheesyness. Bikin mau (nahloh) XD Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **XiayuweLiu :** Cari gih satu yang gombalnya kaya Jimin XD Iya, Yoongi selalu bikin ngiri punya cowo kaya Jimin. Btw, makasih udah mau ninggalin review. | **ym :** Iya yang end special chapter doang kok. Ini masih ada lanjutannya hehehe. Hayo yang baperr, sini di pukpukpuk. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **applecrushx :** Dari segi mananya kamu korban kemesuman syubsyub. Syubsyub bahkan baru nulis naena sekali. Dasar kamu mesum XD Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **Wiro Sableng819 :** Jimin fix milik Yoongi gabisa dipisahkan apalagi disisakan XD Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **glowrie :** Sini reviewan kamunya minta dicium balik banget. Memang chim itu terlalu material boyfriend. Hanya bisa ditemukan di fiksi dan imajinasi (nangis di pojokan). Dan Yoongi terlalu imut untuk kehidupan yang kejam ini (apadeh) (ngedrama) XD Btw, makasih buat reviewannya. Sini ketjup basah dulu. | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Kata-kata gombal chimin ga kelebihan gula kok. Hanya kelebihan keju XD Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **Fujimoto Yumi :** Hai senpai! Hidup ini memang kejam dengan tugas menumpuk. But luckily syubsyub survive dengan kehidupan kejam kuliah dan menyelam dalam kehidupan manis Chimin sama Yungi. Chim memang terlahir narsis dan mesum ya XD Btw, kalo Mpregnya sekarang entar Chimin ngasih makan dede bayi pake apa XD Biarkan Jimin bekerja dan menjadi _appa_ yang baik dulu (eheeeeyy) Btw, thankyou banget buat reviewannya senpai. Sini ketjup basah dulu. | **minyoonlovers :** Aduh kamunya perhatian bangett! Gemes deh jadinya. Yungi emang selalu bikin ngiri dengan perhatian yang Jimin kasih ke dia (ikut nangis di pojokan) Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **gbrlchnerklhn :** Noooooo, ini belum end kok. Hehehe. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **sooindri09 :** Karena semua hal yang ada di Yoongi emang imut jadi ngedeskripsiinya cuma bisa imut. Dan Tsundere (digeplak) Iya nih nulisnya selalu curi-curi waktu. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **jojow2213 :** Aduh maaf banget udah nunggu lama. Btw, makasih juga udah ngereview. | **BornSinger :** Masih lanjut kok. Jimin emang kalo laki laki banget. Bikin pengen (nahloh). Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **anunyajimin :** Kalo mau mimisan mimisan aja. Syubsyub jualan tisu kok. Lumayan siapa tahu laku. Hehehe. Kalo pacarnya kaya Jimin ga dibolehin keluar rumah. Suruh jaga anak aja XD Btw, thankyou udah mau review. | **michaelchildhood :** Wah kamu baru baca marathon ya? Belum end kok, ini lanjutannya. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **viiii :** Reader mah gitu, baperan semua. Kurang belaian ya (eheeeyyy) (dikeroyok massa). Btw, thankyou udah mau review. | **Hanami96 :** Ini lanjutannya, selamat menikamati (dkira makanan). Btw, thankyou udha mau ninggalin review. | **etissunaryop :** Iya syubsyub juga tahu kok realitanya kalo jari chim itu unyu-unyu banget. Tapi karena ini hanya sekedar fiksi jadi syubsyub buat jari-jari Yoongi yang lebih kecil ^^ Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **Phylindan :** Uah senpai yang lain hadir! Kalo versi Yoongi ke Jiminnya entar isinya kebohongan semua. Yoongi mah tsundere akut (dilempar ke laut). Kalo ini difilmkan para fujoshi bakalan mimisan masal XD Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review, senpai! Sini ketjup basah dulu.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	13. Chapter 11

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi menggandeng -menarik paksa- Jimin memasuki salah satu restoran daging domba di dekat gedung _entertaiment_ nya. Manik Yoongi berbinar antusias saat melihat papan nama yang digantungkan didepan pintu restoran tadi dan menarik lengan Jimin dengan begitu brutal saat menghirup aroma daging domba yang menguar dari dalam restoran tersebut. Yoongi sangat lapar dan butuh asupan makanan saat ini. Apalagi makanan yang berada di depannya adalah daging domba kesukaannya.

 **TRING~!**

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring saat Yoongi mendorongnya terbuka dengan semangat. Suasana restoran tidak begitu ramai karena jam makan siang sudah berlalu beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan dan kumpulan remaja yang sedang menikmati makanan dan waktu mengobrol mereka. Yoongi memilih tempat di samping jendela besar yang menghadap keluar restoran. Yoongi menyukai suasana di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Dan makan daging domba ditemani pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"Pelan-pelan, _hyungie_ sayang. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengambil daging dombamu." Jimin tersenyum gemas saat melihat Yoongi yang sedari tadi begitu gesit menariknya masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk pilihannya.

Yoongi hanya menunjukan senyum gusinya lebar-lebar, "Tapi aku sangat lapar dan ingin makan daging domba, Jimin _ie_."

Jimin tergelak kecil saat mendengar Yoongi yang menyebut namanya dengan begitu manis. Tipe Yoongi sekali saat ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Dengan gemas Jimin mengacak surai Yoongi dan mendudukan diri didepannya. "Ya, ayo kita pesan daging domba kesukaanmu yang banyak."

Yoongi memanggil salah satu pramusaji dengan semangat dan memesan makanannya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya duduk menopang dagu melihat Yoongi yang begitu semangat kalau sudah berhubungan dengan daging domba. Jimin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memesan. Jimin yakin Yoongi sudah memesan porsi yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi _hyung_ pesan berapa porsi, huh?"

Jimin bertanya sesaat setelah sang pramusaji meninggalkan meja mereka. Sebelah tangannya menopang di pipi dan sebelahnya lagi terulur untuk merapikan surai Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan. Yang ditanya kembali menunjukan senyum gusi kekanakannya, "Lima!" jawabnya semangat dengan kelima jari yang diarahkan kearah Jimin.

"Kau akan membayarnya, kan?" Yoongi berkedip polos saat Jimin terkekeh kecil karena jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, _hyungie_ sayang. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau habiskan hari ini."

Yoongi menunjukan senyum gusinya, ingin memeluk kekasih bocahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih kalau saja tidak ada meja yang menghalangi tubuh mereka berdua.

Keadan berubah hening saat Yoongi menopang dagunya dan menatap kearah luar jendela. Yoongi sudah bilang kalau dia menyukai suasana diluar sana, kan? Jadi yang Yoongi lakukan hanya menikmati orang-orang dengan kegiatan tersendiri mereka. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Yoongi yang tampak begitu murni di depannya.

"Hei, kau lihat kedua pasangan di samping jendela itu? Mereka tampak begitu manis." Samar-samar, Yoongi mendengar bisikan dari dua orang wanita yang duduk dua meja di samping meja Yoongi.

"Apa kau yakin mereka itu pasangan?" suara lain terdengar, namun begitu ragu, "Mereka lebih terlihat seperti _hyung_ dan adiknya."

Yoongi merasa dadanya kembali sesak saat mendengar ucapan salah satu wanita itu. Dibawah meja, tangan Yoongi terkepa erat diatas pahanya.

' _Dia lebih cocok menjadi adik kecilmu daripada kekasihmu_ '

Oh, kenapa saat ini Yoongi harus mengingat ucapan Chanyeol di ruang interview tadi? Apakah Jimin benar-benar terlihat lebih cocok menjadi adik kecilnya daripada kekasihnya?

Yoongi melirik sekilas kearah Jimin dengan ekor matanya. Dan Yoongi mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum menenangkan kearahnya. Dengan lembut Jimin meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi dan mengusap punggung tangannya, "Ada apa, _hyung_?".

Yoongi menggeleng, menikmati usapan jari Jimin pada punggung tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Jimin. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja kau memikirkan apa yang mereka katakan?"

Yoongi hanya diam saja. Sial, kenapa Yoongi merasa dirinya terlihat seperti remaja perempuan saat ini? Dasar perasaan labil menyebalkan.

Senyum Jimin terkembang semakin lebar, lalu membawa tangan Yoongi untuk diciumi berulang-ulang. Yoongi merona, ingin menarik tangannya namun tubuhnya seolah menghianati. Yoongi malu, tentu saja. Mereka masih berada di tempat umum dan Yoongi bukanlah tipe yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Namun tubuh Yoongi begitu menikmati sentuhan bibir Jimin pada telapak tangannya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Jangan pikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan, _okay_? Yang paling penting adalah aku disini, dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mau tidak mau, bibir Yoongi ikut tertarik membentuk satu senyuman. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mencintai hanya dari satu sisi. Itu tidak akan cukup."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Yoongi balas menggodanya seperti ini. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, "Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku juga?"

Yoongi merona samar saat Jimin kembali menanyakan perasaannya pada bocah bantet itu. Meskipun Jimin sudah berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama dan Yoongi sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama, tetap saja Yoongi malu kalau harus mengungkapkannya secara gamblang.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya lagi?" bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju, menghasilkan kekehan gemas dari Jimin.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Bukankah tidak akan cukup kalau hanya satu pihak yang mencintai?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi mengakui perasaannya terhadap Jimin. Tapi Yoongi merasa malu sekali. "A-Aku juga disini, dan... d-dan aku juga mencintaimu.."

Yoongi merasa wajahnya sudah memerah padam saat Jimin terkekeh senang di depannya. Jimin membawa tangannya mengelus rambut Yoongi sayang, "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Jimin memarkirkan mobil Yoongi di parkiran kediaman Min. Malam ini, Jimin mengajak kedua orang tuanya untuk makan malam di rumah kediaman Min. Rencananya sih Jimin ingin merayakan diterimanya Yoongi, sekaligus memberitahukan berita direkrutnya dirinya. Bukankah berita bagus seperti itu layak di rayakan bersama keluarga besar mereka? Senyum Jimin terkembang saat membayangkan ekspresi senang yang akan diberikan kedua orang tua mereka nanti.

"Hyung-" Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, namun ucapannya harus terpotong saat melihat Yoongi yang tertidur pulas diselimuti jasnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam lengan Jimin. Jimin baru sadar genggaman Yoongi pada lengannya sudah tidak seerat pertama kali Yoongi menggengamnya. Ya, kalian benar, Jimin dan Yoongi saling bergandengan sepanjang perjalanan. Paksaan Jimin, tentu saja.

"Hey, sayang.." Jimin membawa tangannya merapikan rambut Yoongi yang mulai memanjang. Mungkin Yoongi harus memotong rambutnya dalam waktu dekat.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi akan bangun, Jimin hanya menghela nafas kecil. Kekasih gulanya pasti tidak bisa tidur seharian kemarin malam karena terlalu memikirkan interviewnya hari ini. Jimin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, masih dengan jas yang menyelimutinya. Setelah Jimin memastikan mobil Yoongi sudah terkunci dengan benar, Jimin membawa tubuh ramping Yoongi memasuki rumah kediaman Min.

"Yoongi sudah pulang?"

Jimin dapat mendengar teriakan ibu Yoongi dari arah dapur. Menandakan wanita paruh baya itu sedang memasak sesuatu. "Sudah, _eomonim_. Yoongi _hyung_ tertidur lagi," Jimin membalas dengan suara yang lumayan keras, tapi berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan kekasih gula dalam gendongannya. Perlahan, Yoongi menggeliat. Semakin menggulungkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Jimin dan meremas kaos Jimin di bagian dada.

"Jimin berisik.."

Jimin dapat mendengar suara serak Yoongi yang masih mengantuk mengajukan protes kearahnya. Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas dan berbisik, "Maaf, tidurlah kembali," sambil menanamkan sebuah kecupan lama pada puncak kepala Yoongi. Membuat lelaki favoritnya kembali nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi menggeliat beberapa kali lagi sebelum mengusel wajahnya pada dada Jimin dan kembali tertidur. Setelahnya, Jimin dapat melihat nyonya Min yang menampakan diri dari dapur. Dengan celemek putih dan aura keibuan khasnya. Nyonya Min menghampiri Jimin yang masih menggendong Yoongi di kedua lengannya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Heran dengan kebiasaan tidur Yoongi yang sering merepotkan Jimin. Ditambah lagi anak tunggalnya akan berusia dua puluh empat tahun depan, tapi masih terlihat begitu mungil dalam gendongan Jimin yang bahkan lima tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya. Nyonya Min benar-benar bersyukur Jimin begitu mencintai dan menyanyangi Yoongi mereka yang merepotkan.

"Bawa Yoongi ke kamarnya, Jimin. Setelah itu turunlah kalau kau lapar. Aku memanggang beberapa resep kukis kering yang baru."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk kecil sebelum menggendong Yoongi menuju kamarnya. Tepukan kecil Jimin terima dari ibu Yoongi sebelum sang calon mertua menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi pada ranjangnya. Si gula yang kehilangan kehangatan pada tubuhnya menggeliat mencari pelukan dan berakhir memeluk boneka Kumamon yang selalu siap di atas ranjangnya. Jimin hanya berdecak kecil melihat Yoongi yang masih dengan kemeja dan dasinya tertidur begitu lelap sambil memeluk sebuah boneka Kumamon. Jimin merasa harus melindungi Yoongi _hyung_ nya, apapun yang terjadi.

Perlahan, Jimin melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Yoongi yang tidak sempat dilepasnya di pintu depan tadi, lalu meletakannya di samping ranjang Yoongi. Selanjutnya, Jimin mengambil selembar kaosnya yang ada di dalam lemari Yoongi dan celana pendek bermotif bebek berwarna kuning. Lalu menggantikan pakaian Yoongi dengan pakaian rumahnya agar Yoongi tertidur dengan nyaman.

Yoongi menggeliat beberapa kali. Nyaris memukul Jimin saat Jimin terlalu mengusik tidurnya. Tapi Jimin yang memang sudah kebal dengan segala tingkah kasar sang kekasih hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali menenangkan Yoongi dengan beberapa kecupan.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung_. Aku akan menemani _eomonim_ dulu dibawah." Jimin memberikan kecupan terakhirnya di puncak hidung Yoongi sebelum meninggalkan sang kekasih gula di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya saat tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menyelinap masuk dari balik gorden kamarnya. "Jimiiinnnnnnn..." Yoongi merengek sambil mengucek matanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memeluk Kumamon. Sungguh Jimin akan mimisan kalau melihat keadaan Yoongi saat ini.

Yoongi berdecak kesal saat tidak menemukan sosok Jimin ataupun balasan Jimin atas panggilannya. Dengan malas, Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

" _Eomma_ ~ Jimin sudah pulang?" Yoongi berbiacara agak keras dengan suara kerasnya karena masih mengantuk dan tidak tahu dimana sang _eomma_ berada. Bahkan kedua kelopak matanya masih tertutup, tampak enggan membuka karena masih mengantuk. Kaki kurusnya melangkah menuju dapur, tempat dimana _eomma_ nya selalu menghabiskan waktunya.

"Kau sudah bangun _, hyung_?"

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara Jimin. Maniknya menemukan Jimin yang sudah berganti baju dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan celana pendek, berjalan kearahnya dari ruang makan keluarganya. Yoongi berdecak kesal, "Jimin, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu, bodoh!"

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku menemani _eomonim_ sepanjang sore, _hyung_."

Bibir Yoongi masih mengerucut lucu saat mengetahui alasan Jimin meninggalkannya tidur sendirian. "Yasudah, kenapa sekarang kau sudah berganti baju dan masih ada di rumahku?"

Jimin terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yoongi yang menunjuk-nunjuk kesal kearahnya, "Kita akan makan malam bersama orang tuaku malam ini, _hyung_. Kau lupa?"

Dan benar saja. Yoongi menepuk keningnya saat menyadari dirinya melupakan janji makan malam bersama kedua keluarga yang akan berbesan nantinya. "Ah, aku lupa. Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Yoongi mondar-mandir panik mencari jam. Meskipun hanya makan malam dengan kedua orang tua Jimin, tetap saja Yoongi tidak mau meninggalkan kesan buruk dengan terlambat bangun karena tertidur.

Sekali lagi, Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Masih jam enam tiga puluh, _hyung_. Gantilah bajumu. _Eomma, appa, eomonim_ dan _abeonim_ sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Kau tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu, kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan menyapa mereka sebentar," lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Jimin menuju ruang makan. Yoongi dapat melihat kedua _eomma_ yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di balik _counter_ dapur dan kedua _appa_ yang berbincang heboh di meja makan ditemani secangkir kopi. Perasaan Yoongi selalu menghangat saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Jimin berinteraksi dengan sangat baik.

Yoongi baru saja ingin menyapa saat _eomma_ Jimin berbalik dan menangkap sosok Yoongi yang masih berbalut kaos kebesaran Jimin dan celana pendek bebek kuning. "Astaga! Yoongi sayang, kau terlihat sangat imut!" Secepat tubuh itu bergerak, secepat itu juga tubuh Yoongi berada dalam rengkuhan erat ibu Jimin. Yoongi sampai mundur beberapa langkah saat sang calon mertua menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan.

" _Eomma_ jangan peluk Yoongi _hyung_ seperti itu. Nanti Yoongi _hyung_ tidak bisa bernafas!" Jimin terlihat panik sendiri saat sang _eomma_ tidak juga melepas rengkuhannya pada Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya berdiri kaku dalam rengkuhan sang ibu. Bukannya bagaimana, Yoongi hanya sedikit kaget.

"Oh, maafkan _eomonim_ , Yoongi- _ah_. Tapi lihat dirimu, begitu manis!" _Eomma_ Jimin memberikan sedikit jarak antara tubuhnya dan Yoongi, lalu mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas. "Ah, kenapa tidak kau saja sih yang menjadi anak _eomonim_. Cepatlah menikah dengan Jimin. _Eomonim_ tidak sabar mendapatkan cucu darimu."

Yoongi dapat mendengar kekehan kedua ayah mereka dan pekikan serta persetujuan berlebihan dari ibunya dari balik punggung ibu Jimin.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya sontak memerah, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk dalam. "Ta-Tapi Jimin baru lulus SMA, _eomonim_ ," cicitnya pelan sambil memainkan ujung kaos Jimin yang dikenakannya.

" _Eomma_ jangan terlalu memaksa Yoongi _hyung_ ," Jimin yang melihat sang kekasih terlihat tidak nyaman mencoba menarik Yoongi dari pelukan sang _eomma_ untuk ia rangkul di samping tubuhnya.

Yoongi hanya menurut saja sangat lengan Jimin melingkar posesif di pinggang sempitnya dan kedua ayahnya bersiul iseng. Yoongi tahu _appa_ nya sedang mencoba menggodanya dengan siulan iseng dan sepertinya _appa_ Jimin juga setuju dengan rencana itu.

Ibu Jimin berdecak kesal, "Dasar posesif. Yoongi juga akan menjadi menantuku nantinya. Jadi apa salahnya aku memeluknya."

Yoongi dapat mendengar tawa kecil ibunya yang semakin mendekat. "Sudah biarkan saja mereka berdua. Masakannya sudah jadi, ayo kita makan malam."

Yoongi mendongak saat mencium bau _hanwoo_ khas yang baru saja di panggang. "Ah, aku harus mengganti baju."

Ibu Yoongi dan ibu Jimin mendelik bersamaan, seolah tidak setuju dengan rencana Yoongi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak untuk makan malam bersama. "Untuk apa? Pakai saja baju ini, Yoong- _ah_. _Eomonim_ suka melihatmu yang imut begini." "Benar, sayang. Tidak perlu mengganti bajumu. Ayo kita makan."

Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kedua ibu beda marga itu menariknya menuju meja makan dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Sedangkan Jimin yang tertinggal di belakang hanya menyuarakan protes yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana interviewmu, sayang?" Ibu Jiminlah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan, membuat Yoongi yang sedang menikmati daging sapinya mendongak. Yoongi mengunyah beberapa kali sebelum menelan dan menjawab, "Interviewku berjalan lancar, _eomonim_. _Sajangnim_ bilang aku diterima dan tinggal menandatangani kontrak besok pagi."

Senyum cerah terlihat terlukis di wajah keempat manusia paruh baya di meja itu. "Benarkah, sayang? Selamat untukmu.." Ibu Yoongi yang duduk di sisi kanannya segera memeluk anak semata wayangnay dan mengecup pipinya sayang. Tidak menyangka Yoongi kecil yang dulu diasuhnya sudah bisa mencari dan mendapatkan pekerjaan atas usahanya sendiri. Yoongi membalas pelukan sang _eomma_ sambil mengusap punggungnya. "Terima kasih, _eomma_. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena dukungan _eomma_."

Sedangkan ibu Jimin yang duduk di sebrang meja nampak begitu ingin bangkit dari duduknya untuk memeluk Yoongi dan mengucapkan selamat. Namun terkutuklah meja yang menghalangi jarak mereka. Dan ibu Jimin tidak ingin menggangu pasangan ibu-anak di depannya yang sedang berbagi pelukan penuh haru.

Ayah Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian mengucapkan selamat. Diakhiri dengan ibu Jimin yang menyendokkan segumpal daging sapi ke dalam mangkok makan Yoongi. "Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak, sayang. Juga istirahat yang cukup malam ini, mengerti?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membisikan terima kasih. Begitu bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang begitu perhatian terhadap dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal berita baik, aku juga punya berita baik, loh!" Jimin yang sedari tadi merasa terabaikan mulai membuka suara, membuat empat pasang mata di meja itu mengarah padanya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri hanya melempar senyuman penuh arti pada Jimin.

"CEO dari agensi Yoongi _hyung_ tidak sengaja melihatku menari dan berniat merekrutku. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?" Jimin bercerita dengan manik berbinar antusias.

Ayah Jiminlah yang pertama kali bereaksi. Merasa begitu bangga dengan anak laki-lakinya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di sekitar bahu Jimin, dengan sebelah tangan lagi mengusel di puncak kepala Jimin, "Tentu saja itu menakjubkan. Anak _appa_ hebat sekali. _Appa_ sangat bangga padamu, Jimin."

Jimin hanya terkekeh ribut saat sang _appa_ semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Jimin daoat mendengarkan ayah Yoongi yang mengatakan "Kerja bagus, Jimin!" dan ibu Yoongi yang bertepuk tangan bangga padanya.

Saat Jimin lepas dari pelukan sang ayah, pelukan sang ibu sudah menunggunya. "Aigoo, Jimin _ie_ _eomma_. _Eomma_ tidak menyangka kau sudah bertumbuh sebesar ini, sayang. _Eomma_ juga sangat bangga padamu." Jimin hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk sang ibu.

Makan malam itu dilanjutkan dengan perbincangan hangat diantara kedua pihak keluarga. Sesekali membahas soal pendididikan Jimin di perguruan tinggi. Atau menyinggung kearah hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi menunduk dalam sambil tersipu malu, sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Gemas melihat kekasihnya yang begitu imut saat membahas tentang hubungan mereka kedepannya.

.

.

.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Min Yoongi - _sshi_. Anda sudah bisa mulai bekerja besok," Jessica berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yoongi. Yoongi ikut berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Jessica, "Terima kasih, Jessica- _sshi_."

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku mengajakmu sedikit berkeliling, Yoongi- _sshi_ ," Jessica merapikan jas dan rok spannya sebelum mengajak Yoongi berkeliling dan memperkenalkan setiap ruangan di gedung ini padanya. Hal yang sudah biasa Jessica lakukan saat ada pegawai baru yang masuk. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah anggun Jessica di depannya.

"Gedung ini terdiri dari lima lantai ditambah satu lantai _underground_. Lantai _undergorund_ biasanya digunakan para _trainee_ untuk melakukan latihan tari ataupun vokal mereka. Lantai satu digunakan untuk kepentingan umum. Resepsionis, lobby, kantin, semuanya. Lalu untuk studiomu ada di lantai tiga. Chanyeol _sajangnim_ memberikan satu studio kecil di ujung lorong lantai tiga untuk kau gunakan. Mari aku antar," Jessica berceloteh panjang lebar tentang denah gedung _entertaiment_ nya.

"Ah, Jessica- _sshi_..." Yoongi memanggil pelan, teringat pada sesuatu. Jessica berbalik, masih dengan anggunnya dan menarik sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa, Yoongi- _sshi_?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "U-Um, bolehkah aku tahu dimana ruang audisi untuk mereka yang direkrut menjadi _trainee_?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jessica untuk memproses apa yang ditanyakan oleh Yoongi, sebelum tawa pelan keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstick tipisnya. "Kau ingin melihat kekasih kecilmu, Yoongi- _sshi_?" tebak Jessica sedikit menggoda dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

Yoongi sontak merona samar dan terkekeh kaku, salah tingkah begitu niatnya untuk melihat Jimin yang akan melakukan audisi formal hari ini terbaca begitu saja. Perlahan, Yoongi mengangguk yang membuat Jessica memekik kecil gemas. "B-Bolehkah?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

Jessica mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Yoongi- _sshi_. Ruangan audisi ada di _underground_. Di ruang latihan tari para _trainee_. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan audisi dan ditonton oleh para _trainee_ yang sudah lebih dulu diterima di agensi ini. Ayo aku antar, Yoongi- _sshi_."

Manik Yoongi berbinar saat Jessica mengizinkannya menonton Jimin terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat keadaan studionya. Yoongi dan Jimin memang datang bersama-sama tadi pagi, tapi Yoongi harus menandatangi kontraknya dan Jimin yang langsung dijemput oleh seseorang seperti guru tari di agensi ini, jadi mereka berpisah begitu saja.

Yoongi dapat merasakan rahangnya jatuh saat _elevator_ yang membawa mereka pada _underground_ terbuka. Yoongi dapat melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian latihan dan keringat di kulit mereka sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat Jessica lewat di depan mereka.

"Di sebelah kiri adalah studio latihan vokal para _trainee_ dan penyanyi lainnya. Lalu di sebelah kanan adalah studio latihan menari mereka. Kalau kau berjalan sedikit lebih kebelakang, maka akan ada ruang dengan berbagai alat musik di dalam. Baisanya mereka yang ingin berlatih alat musik akan latihan disana," Jessica menunjuk beberapa ruangan yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu kaca di sebelah kanan. Studio latihan para _trainee_. Senyum Yoongi terkembang saat membayangkan kekasihny ada di dalam.

Jessica mendorong pintu kaca itu, membiarkan Yoongi masuk ke dalam sebelum menutupnya. Yoongi dapat melihat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kearahnya dan Jessica. Termasuk sepasang manik gelap favorit Yoongi yang duduk di sudut ruangan yang mengerjap bingung kearah Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi menggamaskan kekasihnya. Jimin di sudut ruangan tampak ingin bangkit dari duduknya namun begitu ragu.

"Hyukjae _oppa_ , bagaimana audisinya?" tetap dengan langkah anggunnya Jessica menghampiri seseorang bersurai pirang yang terlihat sedang mengatur _soud system_. Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Jessica, "Hai Sica, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jessica membalik tubuhnya, memperlihatkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. "Mengajak _namja_ di depan pintu itu berkeliling kecil. Dia penulis lagu yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Dan yang akan kau audisi itu kekasihnya, ngomong-ngomong."

Sebelah alis Hyukjae terangkat, "Wow, dunia ini sempit sekali."

Jessica hanya mengangguk sebelum memberikan tepukan kecil pada bahu Hyukjae, "Aku akan membiarkannya menonton beberapa saat, lalu mengajaknya melihat studio kecilnya. Jadi bisakah kau mulai sekarang, _oppa_?"

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil, teman kerjanya yang satu ini memang suka mendesak, "Baiklah, biarkan teman barumu duduk di sofa itu. Aku akan mulai menilai tarian Jimin."

Jessica hanya mengangguk sebelum mengajak Yoongi duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Membiarkan Hyukjae mengarahkan Jimin untuk menari di tengah ruangan. Pemandangan dari sini tidak buruk. Yoongi bisa langsung melihat ke arah Jimin yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya sebelum Hyukjae mulai memainkan acak musik yang ada di _playlist_ nya. Jimin harus audisi dengan gerakan _freestyle_ ngomong-ngomong.

Jimin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum mulai menari. Tentu saja setelah melemparkan sebuah kedipan usil kearah Yoongi yang membuat si gula tersipu malu. Jimin memulai tariannya dengan gerakan _classic street dance_ yang rumit. Yoongi bahkan tidak yakin dirinya dapat membaca seluruh gerakan yang Jimin lakukan. Di ikuti dengan trik _bboy_ yang menjadi andalan Jimin di akhiri dengan _body wave_ nya yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Yoongi tidak sadar dirinya adalah yang pertama kali bertepuk tangan begitu tarian Jimin selesai. Meskipun setelahnya tepukan lainnya menyusul, menutupi tepukan Yoongi untuk Jimin.

"Kerja bagus Jimin! Tarianmu benar-benar hebat," Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sebuah tinju kecil di bahu Jimin sebelum memeluk bangga tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Jimin hanya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit mendapat tepukan heboh dan pujian langsung dari calon guru tarinya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang masih duduk di sofa ingin sekali memeluk Jimin. Mengucapkan betapa bangga dirinya pada Jimin saat ini.

Jimin yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Yoongi dan mendapati sang kekasih gula menatapnya antusias. Dengan iseng, Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Yoongi mendelik tidak suka. Oh, lihatlah pipi yang merona itu. Bukankah itu sangat menggemaskan. Jimin rasa dirinya akan diabetes mendadak.

"Kau boleh mulai datang untuk latihan besok, Jimin. Dan juga Jessica akan menghubungimu untuk penandatanganan kotrak lebih lanjut. Kau sudah boleh pulang kalau mau."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelatih tarinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Jimin saat mengemmasi barangnya dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih duduk di sofa yang sama, "Menikmati tarianku, _hyungie_?"

Yoongi mendengus malas saat melihat Jimin yang mulai menggodanya. "Tidak, dalam mimpimu!" lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jessica yang sedang berbincang dengan Hyukjae soal kontrak Jimin. "Jessica- _sshi_ , apakah kita kita akan ke studio kecilku kali ini?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Ayo aku antar," dan i ramping itu kembali melangkah dengan anggun keluar ruangan diikuti Yoongi di belakangnya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi pergi begitu saja bergegas mengejar Yoongi. Membungkuk kearah pelatih dance dan seluruh _trainee_ di ruangan itu sekali lagi. " _Hyungie_ mau kemana? Tunggu aku.." Jimin merengek kecil, lalu memeluk lengan Yoongi manja.

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka saat Jimin begitu menempel padanya, di tempat kerjanya. "Berhenti menempel padaku, Jimin. Aku hanya ingin melihat studioku," dengan gerakan tidak suka, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh agar tidak terlalu menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Melihat studiomu? Kau akan punya studio sendiri? Aku boleh ikut melihatnya kan, _hyung_?" manik Jimin berbinar antusias, bahkan mengalahkan binar di manik karamel Yoongi saat mengetahui dirinya akan memiliki studio mungil pribadinya.

Yoongi menunjuk Jessica dengan dagunya, memberi kode kepada Jimin siapa yang lebih pantas memberi Jimin izin untuk ikut melihat studio Yoongi. Jimin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti sebelum menghampiri Jessica yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

" _Noona_ , aku boleh ikut melihat studio Yoongi _hyung_ kan?"

Jessica terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Jimin yang mirip anak kucing terlantar. Sebuah anggukan dari Jessica membuat Jimin memekik senang, lalu meninju asal keudara dengan gumaman 'Yes!' berulang kali. Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kecil saat melihat kekasihnya jauh lebih semangat dibandingkan dirinya soal studio mungilnya.

 _Elevator_ mengantar mereka sampai pada lantai tiga. Lantai ini merupakan lantai paling tenang karena disinilah karya-karya indah terbentuk. Dan Yoongi sangat menyukai suasananya. Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Yoongi saat kaki kecilnya mengikuti lagkah anggun Jessica menuju ujung lorong. Terdapat pintu kecil berwarna hitam disana. Yoongi yakin pintu kecil itu adalah pintu studionya.

"Silahkan masuk, Yoongi - _sshi_ ," Jessica membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang mengekori dibelakang masuk.

Reaksi Yoongi yang pertama adalah rahang yang jatuh dan manik karamelnya yang berbinar begitu antusias. Layaknya bocah berumur lima tahun yang mendapatkan balon gratisan saat bermain di taman. Begitu murni dan menggemaskan.

Studionya mungil. Namun Yoongi yakin dirinya akan begitu nyaman menghabiskan banyak waktunya mendekam di dalam studio mungil ini. Terdapat sebuah _mixer_ , dua buah _keyboard_ dan sebuah Mac lengkap dengan seluruh alat-alat yang Yoongi butuhkan di ruangan itu. Ada sebuah sofa kecil, lemari dan juga meja yang berukuran mungil di ruangan itu. Yoongi merasa ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman dan mencintai studionya.

"Apa kau suka dengan studiomu, Yoongi - _sshi_?" Jessica bertanya saat Yoongi tidak juga mengeluarkan suara apapun di menit kelima mereka berada di dalam studio itu.

Yoongi menoleh pada Jessica dan mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah sangat mencintai studio mungil ini. Terima kasih, aku benar-benar senang."

Jessica terkekeh kecil saat melihat binar bahagia di dalam manik karamel Yoongi, "Kau boleh menata dan mengisi studio ini dengan apapun yang kau mau. Studio ini milikmu. Kalau ada yang kurang, kau bisa langsung membicarakannya dengan _sajangnim_. Dan juga _sajangnim_ memintamu untuk menemuinya di ruangannya."

Ah, Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengingat _namja_ tinggi itu. Perlahan Yoongi mengangguk, "Uh, ya. Aku akan menemuinya setelah ini."

Jessica tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Yoongi balas membungkuk kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum tubuh langsing itu menghilang di balik studionya. Setelah pintu studionya tertutup, Yoongi dapat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Park Jimin?

"Kau suka dengan studio mungilmu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ikut melingkarkan tangannya diatas tangan Jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tentu saja. Mungkin aku akan memindahkan beberapa barangku besok. Kau ingin membantuku?"

Jimin balas mengangguk, "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu sendirian, huh? Kita akan menata studiomu agar menjadi lebih nyaman, oke?"

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan membeli banyak _merchandise_ Kumamon untuk menemaniku selama di studio. Aku juga akan membawa jersey basketku dulu. Ugh! Aku tidak sabar menghias studio mungil ini."

Dahi Jimin mengerut tidak suka saat Yoongi kembali membahas Kumamon untuk studio mungilnya. Padahal Jimin yakin fotonya dengan Yoongi akan terlihat lebih indah untuk dipajang di studio mungil Yoongi. Tapi apa yang bisa Jimin lakukan terhadap kecintaan Yoongi pada beruang jelek itu?

Satu ciuman Jimin tanamkan pada pelipis Yoongi, "Ya, kita akan membeli banyak _merchandise_ Kumamon untuk studiomu, sayang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong reader-nim sekalian, syubsyubchim balik bawain sambungan fanfic ini (elap keringat). Maaf banget kalau updatenya lama, beberapa faktor besar sangat mempengaruhi soalnya. Pertama syubsyub baru dilanda UTS beberapa minggu lalu, jadi syubsyub harus fokus sama UTS dulu. Yang kedua, organisasi syubsyub baru ngebuat acara minggu lalu yang mau gamau ngebuat syubsyub sibuk. Dan yang ketiga adalah ide yang menipis. Ini yang paling menyiksa sebenarnya, karena meskipun syubsyub sudah punya waktu, namun syubysyub kesulitan mengetik karena ide yang tersumbat. Jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini agak ngebosenin dan bikin ngantuk (sujud sembilan putuh derajat).

Syubsyub udah kepikiran untuk konfliknya, cuma syubsyub gabisa masukin di chapter ini karena bakal kecepetan kalo dimasukinnya sekarang. Ntar kesannya malah terlalu maksa dan terburu-buru. Jadi kita keep slow dulu ya. Hehehe.

Buat ada yang punya ide konflik atau ekspektasi apa gitu buat MinYoonnya boleh tulis di kolom review atau boleh juga PM syubsyub. Hal itu akan sangat membatu proses pengetikan dan lanjutan fanfic ini.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

SPECIAL THANKS :

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Please sianidanya di simpen aja buat Chanyeol di chapter chapter berikutnya. Ga kok, konflik MinYoon gakal rumit, syubsyub juga gatega sama mereka. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **gbrlchnerklhn :** Makasih banget udah suka sama fanfic ini. Iya Chanyeol bakal ngerusuh OTP satu ini. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **CandytoPuppy :** Soalnya Yoonginya minta di mesumin siapa aja sih (eh) (gadenggg). Btw, makasih buat reviewnya. | **XiayuweLiu :** Tunggu oppa dateng ke mimpi kamu yakkkk! Btw, thankyou udah review. | **glowrie :** Chanyeol emang ngebangsadhin, jadi kesel. Jadi kepikiran buat ngelihin Yoongi dari Jimin wkwkwkwkkkk Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **applecrushx :** Baekhyunnya mungkin masih dalam proses, ditunggu ya. Btw, makasih buat reviewnya. | **LittleOoh :** Ini nextnya. Thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **ym :** MinYoon emang bikin ngiri aja relationshipnya nihh. Engga kok, konfliknya gabakal rumitt. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **Yessi94esy :** Karena ganteng makanya dijadiin PHO, wkwkkwk. Btw, makasih udah ninggalin review. | **minyoonlovers :** Tenang cerita ini tetep lanjut kok. Syubsyub bahkan berimajinasi sepanjang malam demi melanjutkan fanfic ini. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **GlossyA :** Chanyeol maunya kamu (eh). Btw, makasih buat reviewnya. | **restika . dwii07 :** Waduh, jangan jantungan dong XD Btw, makasih udah ninggalin review. | **Dwimin chan :** Maaf ya, kuliah sibuk banget soalnya jadi jarang lanjut. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **RenRenay :** Waduh ketikless XD Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **rossadilla17 :** Yoongi mah kalo ga Kumamon ya daging domba, kalo engga ya buat lagu. Jimin mah belakangan wkwkwk. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **whalme160700 :** Aduh ngakak, jagain Yoongi dari tatapan mas-mbak yang ah sudahlah XD Btw, thankyou reviewnya menghibur sekali. | **LittleDeviL94 :** Waduh serem juga udah punya istri masih ngegodain gadis perawan (eh). Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **ravoletta :** Jangan di death glarein itu tiang wkwkwk. Btw, makasih buat reviewnya. | **akanekinosi :** Thankyou banget udah ngikutin fanfic ini. Hehehe. Thankyou juga buat reviewnya. | **vtan368 :** Waduh gimana tuh bau orang ketiga? Syubsyub penasaran, wkwkkw. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **Cupid :** Aduh kamu aja kesemsem sama Chanyeol, masa Yoongi engga sih? XD Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **princexod :** Thankyou banget kamu udah mau mulai reviewin fanfic syubsyub (sujud). Minimini couple emang debesss. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **justcallmeBii :** Kamu udah kaya peramal aja reviewnya XD Tapi gapapa, syub suka sama keahlian meramal kamu. Btw, makasih udah ninggalin review. | **jidatbacon :** Boleh juga tuh konfliknya dipanjangin terus nge-php (digeplak massa) Hehehe engga dengg. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **Yxxx1106 :** Bekunnya masih dalam proses pemikiran XD Btw, makasi udah ninggalin review. | **Guesteu :** Gapapa kok ketinggalan satu chapter tapi kamu tetep mau review, syubysub seneng. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnyaa. | **Hanami96 :** Jimin disini emang rada ngebangsadhin, bikin kesel. Boleh juga tuh Chanyeolnya malah nyantol ke Jimin (eh). Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **Wiro Sableng819 :** Ga kok, yang disini juga gasanggup kalo MinYoon harus misah jadi konfliknya gabakal sampe misahin mereka. Semoga kali ini skinshipnya juga ga muluk-muluk ya. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin reviewnya. | **SyugarMint :** Aduh berantem ngerebutin Yoongi XD Yoongi mah emang worth banget buat diperebutin. Btw, makasih buat reveiwnya. | **Phylindan :** Setuju! Ayo kita jahatin Yoonginya bareng-bareng. Salah sendiri sih manis gitu jadinya pengen jahatin mulu kan (digeplak). Wkwkwkwkk. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review meskipun ga login ya senpai! | **BabyByunie :** Jawabannya tunggu saja tanggal mainnya hohoho. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya. | **HyunShine :** Aduh kok jadi kamu yang mau sama Cahyo padahal udah bilangin Cahyo setan, hayolohh. Btw, thankyou buat reviewnya yaa. | **sooindri09 :** Seneng deh kamu bisa bayangin Yoongi yang imut dengan mulus. Apalagi bagian ngerucutin bibirnya itu. Aduh emesshh. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **anunyajimin :** Chanyeol yang suka Yoongi amish menjadi misteri, hohoho (gayanya) Jimin mah kalo ada kesempatan pasti diambil sama dianya buat godain Yoongi. Btw, thankyou udah ninggalin review. | **exoinmylove :** Wah syubsyub juga takutnya begitu. Btw thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. | **wulancho95 :** Syubsyub terharu deh meskipun kamu ketinggalan satu chapter tapi kamu masih mau niggalin review di chapter yang lalu juga di chapter yang ini (elap ingus). Syubsyub penasaran gimana sih baunya permasalahan? Wwkkwkwk. Btw, thankyou udah mau ninggalin review. Di dua chapter lagi.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	14. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo readers-nim sekalian. Pertama-tama, syubsyub mau minta maaf ini bukan updatean chapter yang baru. Disini syubsyub mau nanya, banyak yang ga bisa review di chapter 11 ya? Soalnya ada satu reader yang ngePM syubsyub dan nanyain kenapa dia gabisa review, apa karena ada chapter yang ilang? Dan memang syubsyub ada ngedelete satu chapter tentang klarifikasi masalah penname di awal cerita. Makanya mungkin jadi error dan gabisa di review.

Jujur aja, syubsyub sempet down banget karena syubsyub ngira chapter lalu itu mengecewakan banget makanya yang review sangat sedikit, bahkan ga sampe setengah dari review biasanya. Makanya, syubsyub ngeupdate ini, biar yang gabisa review di chapter lalu bisa review disini. Mungkin akan memperbaiki errornya. Dan kalo masih gabisa juga, mungkin syubsyub bakal mindahin cerita ini ke cerita baru, jadi ceritanya dan reviewnya bisa tetap jalan.

Terakhier, thankyou banget buat **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** yang udah capek-capek mau ngePM syubsyub. Kalo ga ada dia syubsyub juga gatau apa yang salah ^^

Jadi buat readersnim yang berbaik hati mau review chapter lalu boleh review di chapter ini.

Salam, INFIRES!


	15. Chapter 12

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggu diluar, _hyung_. Setelah ini kita beli _merchandise_ Kumamonmu, _okay_?"

Yoongi menangguk singkat saat Jimin mengusap rambutnya, menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Chanyeol. Sebelumnya seperti yang sudah dipesankan oleh Jessica, Chanyeol meminta Yoongi untuk menemuinya di ruangannya.

Yoong melakukan dua ketukan sebelum Chanyeol bersuara, "Masuk" dari dalam. Dengan perlahan, didorongnya pintu kayu ruangan Chanyeol. Mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas diatas meja kerjanya. Sejenak, Yoongi mengamati Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja satin hitam dan dasi yang dilonggarkan tengah berkonsentrasi dengan tumpukan berkas yang kelihatan membosankan. Saat Chanyeol mendongak, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Yoongi sedikit mendelik kaget saat dirinya kedapatan memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Tawa halus terdengar dari dalam, "Masuklah, Yoongi- _sshi_."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "U-Uh, _sajangnim_ memanggil saya?"

"Ah, ya, duduklah dulu, Yoongi- _sshi ._ Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah melihat studiomu?"

Yoongi mendudukan didirnya di depan Chanyeol dan mengangguk, "Ya, Jessica- _sshi_ sudah memperlihatkan ruanganku tadi. Uh, terima kasih atas ruangannya, _sajangnim_. Saya sangat menyukainya." Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, memperlihatkan seberapa bahagia dirinya mendapat sebuah studio pribadi.

Chanyeol tertawa gemas saat melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum terlalu lebar. Binar bahagia terlihat jelas sekali dari wajah pucatnya, "Kalau begitu, kau mau membalas kebaikanku? Temani aku makan siang besok." Chanyeol memberikan satu senyum miring usil.

"Eh? Makan siang?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Menerka kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membenarkan, "Kenapa, kau menolak?"

Yoongi mengibaskan kedua tangannya cepat, "Bukan begitu, _sajangnim._ Hanya saja..." jeda sejenak, dan kedua alis Yoongi mengerut, menandakan _namja_ manis itu sedang mencoba menimang sebentar. "Baiklah, saya akan menemani _sajangnim_ makan siang."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat Yoongi menerima ajakan makan siangnya, "Lalu, sekarang kau sudah akan pulang?"

"Ah, ya, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya beli untuk ditempatkan di studio."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Seingatnya dia sudah menyediakan segala kebutuhan yang Yoongi butuhkan di dalam studionya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang mungkin dia lupakan. Yoongi yang melihat kerut bingung di kening Chanyeol buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya kearah Chanyeol, menandakan tidak ada yang salah dengan studionya. "Saya hanya membeli beberapa kebutuhan pribadi saya, _sajangnim_."

Dan sepertinya jawaban Yoongi cukup membantu karena Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengerti. Melihat tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Chanyeol mengizinkan Yoongi pamit dari ruangannya. Masih banyak berkas yang harus diurus, meski Chanyeol tidak keberatan _namja_ manis di depannya ini menemaninya seharian.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, _sajangnim_ ," Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kearah Chanyeol dan berbalik menuju pintu. Hal pertama yang Yoongi lihat saat dirinya membuka pintu adalah sosok Jimin yang masih setia menungguinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Dan sepertinya bocah itu terlalu serius dengan ponselnya hingga tidak sadar Yoongi sudah berada di depannya. "Hey, Jimin. Lama menungguku?"

Jimin mendongak saat mendengar Yoongi memanggil, lalu melemparkan senyum kekanakannya seperti biasa, "Tidak, _hyung_." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul Yoongi kearah parkiran, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?"

"Hanya soal studio baruku. Tidak ada yang penting."

Jimin hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu membukakan pintu di sebelah kemudi untuk Yoongi, "Aku akan menyetir, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ meminta kita menemuinya."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat Jimin menyinggung soal Namjoon. Ada angin apa sahabat seperjuangannya itu meminta bertemu saat ini. Dan tentu saja Yoongi ingin protes, bagaimana bisa Namjoon repot-repot menghubungi Jimin dan mengajaknya bertemu, bukan malah menghubungi Yoongi. _Hell_ , memangnya yang selama ini menemani Namjoon di segala aktivitas membosankannya dikelas siapa kalau bukan Yoongi, huh?

Yoongi menoleh ke samping saat Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil, "Ya, kau bocah. Kenapa Namjoon malah menghubungimu, bukan menghubungiku?"

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali saat Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah kesal padanya. "Dan, ada yang salah dengan itu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Tentu saja, bodoh! Memangnya teman seperjuangan Namjoon disini siapa, huh? Kenapa dia malah menghubungimu? Seharusnya dia menghubungiku!"

Dan Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan. "Entahlah, _hyung_. Mari kita temui Namjoon _hyung_ dan tanyakan hal itu padanya, _okay_?"

"Kalau begitu jalankan mobinya, Jimin. Awas saja bocah satu itu."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat melihat dimana Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya, "Jimin, kau bilang kita akan bertemu dengan Namjoon, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke restoran _eomma_ Jungkook?"

Jimin memadamkan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Entahlah, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ mengirimkanku alamat restoran _eomma_ Jungkook tadi. Mungkin saja mereka juga suka makan disini. Seokjin _hyung_ juga pernah magang di sekolah kita, ingat?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, meskipun kedua alisnya tetap berkerut bingung. Jimin turun dari sisinya dan sedikit berlari menuju ke sisi Yoongi untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Jimin, bukankah itu Taehyung?" Yoongi menunjuk ke salah satu sosok yang baru turun dari motor _sport_ nya. "Mana?" Jimin mencoba mengikuti arah jari Yoongi dan menyipitkan mata sipitnya. Mencoba fokus pada sosok berambut _brunette_ yang ditunjuk Yoongi.

"Oh!" Jimin memekik senang saat melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Yang mewarnai hari-hari membosankannya di _highschool_. "YA! Alien KimTae!" Jimin berteriak nyaring, lalu melambaikan tangannya di udara, memberi petunjuk pada sahabat sehidup sematinya di ujung sana untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Yang dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali sebelum tampak bingung dan menemukan sosok Jimin bersama dengan Yoongi di sebelahnya. Senyum kotak di bibir Taehyung tersungging, lalu ikut melambaikan tangannya tak kalah heboh dari Jimin. "YA! Park Mesum Jimin!"

Taehyung berlari kearah Jimin, lalu menerjangnya dengan pelukan kuat, "Kemana saja kau, sialan? Setelah meniduri gurumu sendiri kau menghilang begitu saja, huh?"

Seolah tidak ada Yoongi yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah memerahnya, Taehyung dengan mudah melontarkan kalimatnya. Sedang Jimin sendiri tampak gelagapan dan siap meninju mulut sahabatnya yang tidak tahu tata krama itu, "YA! Alien sialan, jaga mulutmu, bodoh! Meniduri siapa maksudmu, huh?"

Yoongi semakin menundukan wajah memerahnya saat Jimin tampak tidak ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung. Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa mulut kotor mereka berucap seolah tidak mendapat ajaran sopan santun di sekolah. Yoongi ingat sekolahnya lumayan ketat untuk masalah kedisiplinan dan sopan santun murid-muridnya.

"Tentu saja meniduri Yoongi _seonsangnim_ , bodoh. Memangnya siapa lagi yang-"

"YAH!"

Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan teriakan nyaringnya. Menunjuk galak dengan mata melotot tajam kearah dua bocah kurang ajar di depannya. "Tidak bisakah kalian berucap lebih sopan sedikit saja. Mulut kalian- Oh Tuhan, benar-benar," Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil di sampingnya dan memijat pelipisnya.

Yoongi melempar tatapan apa-yang-kau-katakan-pada-alien-terantar-ini-huh pada Jimin. Sedang Jimin sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya heboh. Tanda dirinya sendiri bingung bagaimana Taehyung bisa membahas tentang hal itu secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Yoongi dan kembali menunjukan senyum kotaknya yang secerah matahari pagi, " _Annyeonghaseyo seonsangnim_!" dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi untuk di peluk, "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _seonsaengnim_!"

Yoongi yang melihat sifat manja Taehyung kembali keluar hanya menghela nafas sebal dan balas memeluk tubuh Taehyung, "Hm, aku juga merindukanmu, Tae."

Jimin yang sebal melihat Taehyung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya langsung menarik tubuh itu menjauh, "Yah! Alien mesum, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuh kekasihku, bodoh!"

Taehyung berdecak kesal saat Jimin dengan begitu sadis menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Yoongi lewat kerah belakang kaos polo yang digunakannya, "Yah, kau kasar sekali, Jimin. Memangnya kau juga sekasar ini saat meniduri Yoongi _seonsangnim_ , huh?"

 **PLAK~!**

Satu pukulan Yoongi daratkan pada belakang kepala Taehyung, "Astaga mulutmu, Kim Taehyung!" dan melarikan tangannya untuk menjewer masing-masing telinga Jimin dan Taehyung. "Hentikan omong kosong kalian dan ayo masuk kedalam."

" _Hyung~_ Jangan tarik telingaku begituuu.."

"A-Akhh! _Seonsaengnim_ jangan melakukan kekerasan pada muridmu!"

Yoongi menghiraukan kedua bocah kurang ajar dan tetap menariknya masuk ke dalam restoran _eomma_ Jungkook. Yoongi baru melepaskan telinga malang Jimin dan Taehyung saat mereka sudah berada di dalam restoran.

"Nah, temui kekasih kelincimu, sana," Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung, membiarkan bocah alien itu menemui kekasihnya yang biasa berjaga di belakang kasir. Sedangkan dirinya dan Jimin mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Mencari sosok Namjoon diantara kumpulan orang yang sedang menikmati santapan makan siang mereka.

Manik karamel Yoongi menemukan sosok Namjoon di sudut ruangan, melambai kearahnya dengan Seokjin di sampingnya. Namun saat Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan menuju meja Namjoon dan Seokjin, sosok Taehyung tetap saja mengekor di belakang mereka. Padalah posisi meja kasir dan meja Namjoon berbeda arah.

Bahkan saat Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berdiri di sebelah meja Namjoon dan Seokjin. Taehyung ikut berdiri dan menujukan senyum kotaknya. Dengan kesal, Jimin menolehkan tubuhnya kearah Taehyung, "Yah, KimTae, aku tahu kau benar-benar merindukan diriku dan Yoongi _hyung_ , tapi bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami seperti ini?"

Sedang Taehyung sendiri balik melempar tatapan kau-gila-Jimin-? kearah Jimin , "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah bantet. Aku memang ingin ke meja ini juga." Dengan santainya Taehyung berjalan melewati Jimin dan Yoongi, lalu mencium pipi Seokjin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Yoongi dan Jimin hanya melebarkan manik sipit mereka bersama saat melihat Namjoon santai-santai saja dengan Taehyung yang mencium pipi kekasihnya. Namjoon masih saja sibuk dengan kopi hitam yang dipesannya.

"Duduklah, Jimin, Yoongi. Kenapa kalian malah berdiri kebingungan seperti itu, huh?" Panggilan Seokjin membuyarkan pikiran Jimin dan Yoongi yang sama-sama sedang mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana bisa bocah alien ini disini dan mencium pipimu begitu. Dan Namjoon _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak keberatan kekasihmu dicium bocah alien seperti Taehyung?" Jimin mulai mempertanyakan serangkaian pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya, lalu menujuk-nunjuk tidak sopan kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung yang ditunjuk segera menepis jari bantet Jimin dari depan hdungnya, lalu berdecak kesal, "Apa yang salah dengan mencium pipi _hyung_ mu sendiri, huh?"

" _MWOYA_?!"

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi kembali melebarkan manik mereka, "Kau dan Seokjin _hyung_ bersaudara?!" Jimin menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak mengetahui Taehyung, sahabat seperjuangannya, yang selalu bersamanya di masa-masa kelam _highschool_ nya, memiliki seorang _hyung_ dan itu adalah Kim Seokjin kekasih sahabat kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu mengajaknya minum-minum bersama. Jimin tidak bisa berfikir lurus kali ini. Entah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh atau dunia yang terlalu sempit?

Taehyung mengangguk santai dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja pada bahu bidang Seokjin, "Sudah kubilang, Park Jimin, kau memang bodoh."

Reaksi singkat yang diberikan Taehyung kembali menyulut emosi Jimin, "Bagaimana bisa?!" lalu Jimin kembali mengusap wajahnya. Kehabisan kata-kata dan merasa dibohongi oleh keadaan, atau mungkin sahabatnya?

"Makanya peka sedikit dengan sekitar, kalian pikir dunia ini hanya milik kalian berdua, huh?" Namjoon membuka suara. Tidak tahan dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tidak mengerti dengan lingkar pergaulan mereka yang begitu-begitu saja. "Bahkan orang tua Seokjin _hyung_ datang saat acara kelulusan kita bersama Taehyung."

"Tapi Taehyung duduk di sebelahku hari itu, Namjoon _hyung_ ," Jimin mengacak rambutnya, mencoba memutar ingatannya dan mengingat kapan Taehyung dan Seokjin melakukan komunikasi.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Aku memang duduk di sebelahmu, bodoh. Tapi aku menemui Seokjin _hyung_ setelah acara graduasi mereka selesai." Lalu Taehyung menjeda sejenak ucapannya, "Ah! Tentu saja kau tidak tahu aku menemui Seokjin _hyung_. Kau langsung pergi untuk mempersiapkan _surprise_ kacanganmu dan meniduri Yoongi _seonsaengnim_ setelahnya."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Yoongi memekik lagi. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat Taehyung dengan santainya membahas soal dirinya dan Jimin.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan, terlalu senang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Yoongi. Tidak salah Jimin bisa jatuh pada Yoongi sampai mengejar cintanya dari bocah sampai sekarang. "Iya, iya, _seonsaengnim_. Maafkan aku," lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, tanda dirinya menyerah.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Jangan panggil aku _seonsaengnim_ lagi kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu, Tae-ya."

Taehyung kembali terkekeh pelan, "Baik, _hyung_."

Tidak lama, Jungkook datang membawakan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman yang biasa di pesan oleh tiap orang yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ _hyungdeul_ ," sapa kelinci manis itu.

Saat Jungkook sudah duduk di posisinya dan mulai menyeruput jus jeruknya, Namjoon menepuk kedua tangannya, membuat atensi seluruh makhluk di meja itu beralih padanya, "Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kita disini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu."

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat dua buah lesung pipi muncul apik di pipinya. Dengan lembut, Namjoon meraih tangan kiri Seokjin dan memposisikannya di sebelah tangan kirinya, "Aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ akan menikah."

Selang sedetik, teriakan riuh dan heboh memenuhi meja itu. Terutama dari Yoongi dan Jimin, bahkan Yoongi sampai bangkit dari duduknya, " _Daebak!_ Kapan kau melamar Seokjin _hyung_ , huh? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, bocah sialan?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin sontak terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Yoongi, "Aku baru melamarnya tiga hari yang lalu Yoongi _hyung_. Dan, oh- ayolah, aku kan sudah memberitahuku hari ini. Jangan kesal begitu dong, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendudukan tubuhnya kembali dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Selamat kalau begitu, dan aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu Seokjin _hyung_. Katakan padaku kalau Namjoon menyakitimu."

Seokjin hanya memberikan senyum maklumnya, "Terima kasih Yoong, dan aku pasti akan mengabarimu kalau Namjoon menyakitiku." Lalu mengusak rambut Yoongi gemas.

"Ah, dan aku ingin kau dan Jungkook menjadi _bridemaids_ ku, Yoong~"

"Huh?" Yoongi dan Jungkook menunjuk diri mereka masing-masing bersamaan, "Aku?"

Seokjin mengangguk dengan senyum penuh harap kearah dua _dongsaeng_ manisnya. Berharap keduanya menerima tawaran Seokjin untuk menemaninya di hari terpenting di hidupnya. Yoongi dan Jungkook saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Binar keduanya terlihat ragu, apalagi Jungkook yang masih bisa dibilang terlalu muda untuk ditugaskan dalam bidang ini. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook masih delapan belas tahun dan Seokjin mempercayakannya di hari pernikahannya? Yang benar saja.

Melihat keduanya tak kunjung mengiyakan, Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayolah, Yoong, Kook _ie_ , aku ingin kalian yang menemaniku di hari pentingku."

Rengekan itu terdengar sangat manis untuk seorang pria yang akan menikah sebentar lagi. Dan dengan polosnya Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan begitu saja membuat Seokjin memekik senang dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat-erat, "Terimakasih Kook _ie_ , _hyung_ benar-benar menyayangimu."

Melihat Seokjin yang begitu senang dengan anggukan kepala Jungkook membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut mengangguk, "Baiklah, _hyung_ , aku akan membantumu di hari pernikahanmu."

Pekikan lain keluar dari bibir Seokjin, membuat si manis memutari meja dengan semangat dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat, "Terimakasih Yoong~ Kau yang terbaik!"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut saat Seokjin memeluknya seerat ini, bahkan Seokjin tidak memeluknya seperti ini di hari kelulusan mereka, "Sama-sama, _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk hari pentingnmu."

Namjoon yang melihat calon pengantinnya begitu bahagia ikut tersenyum, lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada dua pria yang akan menganggur di hari pernikahannya. Dan tentu saja Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, "Hey Jimin, Taehyung, kalau begitu kalian haus menjadi _bestman_ ku, _okay_?"

Sekilas Jimin membolakan maniknya, lalu mengangguk kalem. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Toh kekasihnya juga akan menjadi _bridemaids_ Seokjin. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dia menjadi _bestman_ nya Namjoon. Sedangkan Taehyung menyuarakan protesnya, " _Mwo_? Tidak bisa, _hyung_ ku akan menikah hari itu dan aku pasti akan disibukan dengan hal lain."

Namjoon berdecak saat Taehyung menyuarakan protesnya. Sesuai dugaannya, bocah alien itu pasti tidak akan setuju dengan ide Namjoon, "Tenanglah, KimTae, kau hanya perlu menjadi _bestman_ ku, _okay_? Masalah lain biar aku yang mengurusnya. Ini pernikahanku dan jadilah adik ipar yang manis sekali saja untukku."

Taehyung menyirit tidak suka saat Namjoon menyinggung soal adik-ipar-manis di hadapannya, namun saat Taehyung menoleh kearah Seokjin, meminta _backup_ , Seokjin malah terlihat ikut memohon lewat pandangan matanya. Dengan nafas kesal, Taehyung mengangguk, "Baiklah, atur saja Namjoon _hyung_. Aku akan menjadi adik-iparmu-yang-manis."

Namjoon tertawa senang saat Taehyung terlihat begitu terpaksa menerima tawarannya menjadi _bestman_ nya dan menekan di kata adik ipar manis. "Tenang, KimTae. Aku juga akan menjadi kakak-ipar-yang-baik untukmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon. Sekarang kau bekerja dimana sampai berani melamar Seokjin _hyung_ sedini ini, huh?" Yoongi tiba-tiba menyela. Sejak hari kelulusan mereka, Yoongi memang kurang berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Jadi wajar saja Yoongi sempat ketinggalan beberapa informasi mengenai teman-temannya.

"Aku melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku, _hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri dia begitu berambisi untuk membuatku melanjutkan karirnya. _Appa_ bilang dia ingin pensiun dan membantuku di balik layar. Jadilah dia menyuruhku melanjutkan perusahaannya."

Bibir Yoongi membentuk huruf 'O' dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang sedari dulu ayah Namjoon yang juga seorang komposer ternama di Korea begitu berambisi untuk membuat Namjoon mengikuti jejaknya. Dan tidak heran kalau beliau menyuruh Namjoon meneruskan perusahaannya di bidang _entertaiment_ dan membantu Namjoon dalam bidang aransemen lagu dari balik layar.

"Kalau dirimu, Yoong?" Giliran Seokjin yang bertanya.

"Aku bekerja di agensi Chanyeol, _hyung_. Menjadi produser lagu, tentu saja."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan. Memang tidak heran kalau Yoongi akan kembali terjun dalam bidang musik. Hal itu seperti sudah tertulis jelas di keningnya dengan huruf balok. "Dan Jimin menjadi _trainee_ di agensi Chanyeol juga," lanjut Yoongi yang menghasilkan tatapan terkejut dari empat pasang mata di hadapannya.

"Wow! Jimin _ie_ keren sekali! Selamat untukmu!" Seokjin yang pertama bereaksi, memberikan satu pelukan pada Jimin. Dilanjutkan dengan Namjoon yang bergumam "Itu baru Jimin," dan memberikan acungan jempolnya. Sedangkan Jungkook bertepuk tangan heboh sambil bergumam " _Daebak_!" berkali-kali.

Taehyung sendiri masih menganga tidak percaya. Apa yang merasuki sahabat sialannya sampai dia bisa seberuntung itu menjadi _trainee_ seperti mimpinya yang selama ini selalu Taehyung dengar saat mereka bosan di pelajaran Sejarah, atau pelajaran Bahasa Korea, atau pelajaran Matematikan, atau- Oh, oke, Jimin dan Taehyung selalu bosan di setiap pelajaran kecuali pekajaran Seni dan Olahraga.

"Sial, Park Jimin. Kau benar-benar _bajingan_ beruntung."

"Yah! Kim Taehyung, ucapanmu!" itu Seokjin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang dan obrolan seputar kehidupan mereka yang sempat tidak bertukar kabar, Jimin dan Yoongi pamit duluan. Mereka masih harus membeli perlengkapan Yoongi untuk studionya dan pulang untuk membereskan barang-barang Yoongi.

Jimin memarkirkan mobil Yoongi di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul dan membiarkan Yoongi menarik lengannya berkeliling sesuka hatinya. Toh, disini Yoongi yang akan membeli barang untuk mengisi studionya, bukan Jimin. Jimin hanya berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu saja akan menemani Yoongi.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin membeli _neck pillow_ ," Yoongi bergumam, berjalan mengitari bagian perabot rumah tangga di bagian kamar tidur untuk menemukan barag yang dicarinya. Yoongi yakin lehernya akan sakit saat dirinya duduk terlalu lama di depan komputer. Dan Yoongi yang sadar akan tubuh lemahnya tidak mau hal itu terjadi, maka _neck pillow_ adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Saat Yoongi sedang melihat-lihat ke setumpuk _neck pillow_ yang di pajang di toko itu, Jimin datang dari belakang dengan sebuah _neck pillow_ berwarna abu-abu. Melingkarkannya diam-diam di sekeliling leher Yoongi. "Hai Min Yoongi, perkenalkan aku _neck_ _pillow_ abu yang sangat nyaman. Ayo beli aku," Jimin menirukan suara seolah tertekan saat melingkarkan _neck pillow_ abu tersebut, membuat Yoongi membalik tubuhnya.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini, Jimin?" Yoongi menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mengetes seberapa nyaman _neck pilllow_ yang dilingkarkan Jimin di lehernya. Jimin menunjuk ke arah belakang, bagian yang sedikit tertutup, namun Yoongi tidak peduli karena _neck pillow_ yang dipilih Jimin lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya.

"Aku beli yang ini, ayo kita cari yang lain," Yoongi melepaskan _neck pillow_ nya dan membawanya ke kasir. Yoongi ingin membeli beberapa _merchandise_ Kumamon untuk studionya dan Yoongi yakin salah satu toko dengan tema Jepang di dekat pintu masuk tadi menjualnya.

Setelah membayar, Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dengan semangat kearah salah satu toko dengan tema Jepang yang kental. Senyum Yoongi langsung merekah saat melihat _figure_ Kumamon yang dipajang di _display_ toko itu. "Lihat Jimin! Bukankah Kumamon itu menggemaskan sekali?" Yoongi menarik-narik lengan baju Jimin antusias sambil menunjuk kearah pajangan Kumamon di _display_ toko.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat ke dalam."

Yoongi berjalan bahkan nyaris berlari kearah toko itu, seperti anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan balon gratis di tama bermain. Sesampainya di dalam, manik karamel Yoongi berbinar lucu saat menemukan tiap _merchandise_ Kumamon yang ada di dalam toko itu.

"Gantungan kunci Kumamon untuk kunci studioku," Yoongi mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci Kumamon yang sedang memegang bola basket, terlihat lucu sekali, mengingatkannya pada kegiatannya saat di _highschool_ dulu.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah boneka Kumamon ukuran sedang dan memeluknya gemas, "Satu untuk dirumah dan satu untuk di studio," Yoongi melanjutkan celotehanya dengan Jimin yang masih setia mendengarkan di sampingnya. Jimin terkekeh gemas saat Yoongi terlihat kesulitan memegang belanjaannya dan boneka Kumamon di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu, _hyung_ ," tanpa persetujuan Yoongi, Jimin meraih belanjaan Yoongi sebelumnya dan memegangnya, lalu memberikan Yoongi arahan untuk kembali memilih _merchandise_ nya.

Yoongi mengulum senyum senang dan memberikan Jimin sebuah kecupan kilat di pipinya, "Terima kasih, Jimin," dan meninggalkan Jimin untuk memilih _merchandise_ lain. Dan tentu saja agar Jimin tidak menyadari rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Jimin sendiri membeku sejenak saat Yoongi mengecup pipinya duluan di depan umum, dan terkekeh setelahnya saat melihat sikap malu-malu Yoongi akibat perbuatan yang bau saja dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang masih asik memilih _merchandise_ di depannya dan lalu membalik tubuhnya dan mengunci tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya.

"Ji-Jimin!" Yoongi hampir memekik terkejut saat Jimin membalik tubuhnya dan memenjarakannya di antara lengannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi mendesis pelan, menyadari posisinya dan Jimin yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Jimin mengulum senyum saat melihat rona merah semakin berkumpul di wajah Yoongi, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi. "Hm? Apa yang aku lakukan?" satu senyum usil tersungging di bibir Jimin.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jimin," Yoongi mencoba mendorong tbuh Jimin yang sama sekali tidak bergeming drai tempatnya, membuat Yoongi semakin kesal dan senyum Jimin semakin lebar. "Aku hanya ingin mencium kekasih manisku yang menggemaskan," dan Jimin mendaratkan satu kecupan di hidung Yoongi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Jimin menjepitkan satu jepit rambut bergambar wajah Kumamon di rambut Yoongi. "Kau memang akan selali menggemaskan, _hyung_ ," lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi dan berbalik, menyimpan kedua lengannya di saku celana.

Yoongi memerah, lalu membenarkan rambutnya yang diacak Jimin, saat itulah jepit rambut Kumamon itu jatuh dari rambut Yoongi. "Eh, kapan jepit rambut ini ada di rambutku?" Yoongi meraih jepit rambut itu dan seketika bibirnya tertarik membentuk satu senyuman. Jimin pasti menyelipkannya saat mengecup hidungnya tadi. "Ini lucu sekali," Yoongi mengusap jepit rambut itu, meletakannya kembali ke dalam rak.

Setelahnya, Yoongi membayar boneka dan gantungan kunci yang dibelinya. Yoongi ingin sekali membeli jepit rambut itu, namun tetap saja, Yoongi tidak yakin dirinya akan menggunakannya jadi Yoongi tidak jadi membelinya.

"Sudah selesai belanjanya?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan menunjukan kantung belanjanya kepada Jimin. " _Hyung_ membeli apa saja?" Jimin bertanya, menuntun Yoongi kearah parkiran untuk pulang. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Yoongi belum berbenah barang-barangnay dirumah.

"Hanya sebuah boneka dan gantungan kunci," setelah Yoongi memastikan Jimin menyimpan semua barang-barangnya di bagasi, Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kemudi.

Jimin tersenyum penuh makna saat mengetahui Yoongi tidak membeli jepit rambut tadi. Sesuai perkiraannya tentu saja. Jadi Jimin mengeluarkan kantung kecil dan menyerahkannya kearah Yoongi, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan membelinya, jadi aku yang membelinya untukmu."

Yoongi meraih kantung kecil dari Jimin dan menemukan jepit rambut Kumamon di dalamnya. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku seorang pria, Jimin, dan seorang pria-"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengeluarkan aturan seperti itu, _hyung_. Kau memang seorang pria, tapi kau sangat cocok menggunakannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

Yoongi terdiam saat Jimin membalas ucapannya, lalu mengeluarkan jepit rambut Kumamon dari dalam kantungnya. "Ponimu sudah mulai memanjang, _hyung_. Matamu akan kelelahan dan kesakitan kalau ponimu menghalangi pandanganmu begitu. Pakailah di saat kau memerlukan fokus berlebih di dalam studio, ya?" Jimin menyisir poni Yoongi kearah samping. Memperlihatkan manik karamel kesukaan Jimin lebih jelas.

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu saat mengetahui Jimin yang begitu memperhatikannya, lalu menyerahkan jepit rambutnya kearah Jimin, "Pakaikan, Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh gemas dan menanamkan satu kecupan di dahi Yoongi sebelum menjepitkan poni Yoongi kearah samping, "Nah, kalau begini kan matamu tidak akan terhalang ponimu lagi."

Yoongi membuka ponselnya, mengecek penampilannya sendiri dan terkekeh geli. Dirinya tampak lucu dengan dahi yang kelihatan karena poninya yang dijepit ke samping dengan sebuah jepit rambut Kumamon.

Sebelum Jimin sempat menjalankan mobilnya, Yoongi terlebih dahulu menarik kerah baju Jimin dan menempelkan bibir mereka, melumatnya lembut dan tersenyum di sela-sela, "Terima kasih, Jimin. Aku benar-benar beruntung kau ada di sisiku."

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengatnya dan mengusap surai Yoongi, "Sama-sama, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, Jimin.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES~

Annyeonghaseyo semua reader sekalian, syubsyubchim balik lagiiiiiiiiiii ! _Finally_ , syubsyub bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini setelah dua bulan. Iya, dua bulan syubsyub anggurin karena banyak banget kehidupan real life yang ngebuat syubsyub gabisa lanjut ngetik fanfic selama dua bulan. Meskipun ada beberapa faktor lain selai kehidupan real life.

First thing first, kuliah syubsyub bener-bener ga nyantai, apalagi semester lalu, kalo ga tugas ya ujian yang bikin sibuk. Kedua, syubsyub harus latihan nari buat lomba dance cover and yeah itu makan banyak waktu dan energi. Ketiga, syubsyub gapunya ide. HAHAHA! Iya, idenya mampet banget, soalnya jujur aja fanfic ini tuh awalnya cuma mau dibikin _twoshot_ tapi karena banyak yang minta lanjut makanya syubsyub coba lanjut. Jadi syubsyub minta maaf banget kalo misalnya plotnya terus berganti karena syubsyub gapunya ide untuk bikin konflik sesungguhnya. Lihat aja makin kesini isi fanficnya makin ganyambung sama judulnya (digeplak).

Dan yang terakhir karena chapter lalu syubsyub sempat down masalah review. Bukan maksudnya ngemis review atau gimana, jujur aja semua author pasti mau dong fanficnya di review. Dan bukan salah readers juga, cuma sebelum update chapter lalu syubsyub ada hapus satu chapter yang ga berhubungan sama story ini, jadi reviewnya keganggu dan ga sedikit review yang gabisa ke post. Awalnya syubsyub udah kecewa berat, syubsyub kira ini karena ceritanya jelek dan peminatnya makin sedikit. Tapi teryata karena masalah error dari ffnnya. Tapi mau gimanapun rasa kecewa itu pasti ada (nangis di pojok), makanya syubsyub sempet gapunya mood buat nulis fanfic sama sekali. Mohon dimaafkan author abal ini (bow 90 degrees).

Oleh karena itu, di chapter ini syubsyub ga bakal balesi review dulu kaya sebelumya, tapi syubsyub bakalan balesin lagi kok mulai chapter depan karena reviewnya udh normal. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, karena syubsyub kurang ide TT Maaf juga buat yang nunggu kelamaann TT Tapi syubsyub usahain nexr chapter bakal fast update. Makanya dibantu motivasinya dengan review. Hohoho.

Terus, **MERRY CHRISTMAS** buat yang merayakan! Meskipun syubsyub ga merayakan, hehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	16. Chapter 13

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

"Geser ke kanan sedikit, Jimin."

"Tidak, sekarang terlalu kanan, sedikit ke kiri. Hanya sedikit, Jimin!"

"Ah! _Stop, stop_. Itu sudah pas."

Yoongi bertepuk tangan riang saat melihat _jersey_ basketnya yang menggantung indah di tengah-tengah studio kerjanya. Tepatnya diatas monitor komputernya. Karena Chanyeol memperbolehkan dirinya mendekorasi studio kerjanya, maka hari ini Yoongi dan Jimin sibuk meletakan ini-itu keperluan Yoongi ke dalam studio kerjanya. Sebenarnya hanya Jimin yang sibuk memindahkan karena Yoongi hanya mengarahkan apa yang harus Jimin kerjakan. Tentu saja, mana tega seorang Park Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melakukan pekerjaan berat. Meskipun bagi Yoongi itu berlebihan.

Studio Yoongi sekarang tampak berkali lipat jauh lebih nyaman dan menarik dibandingkan dengan studionya pertama kali. Bukan berarti studionya tidak menarik sama sekali. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi studio Yoongi pada awalnya. Komputer dengan segala fitur terbarunya siap Yoongi gunakan. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan kulkas mini dan berbagai alat musik untuk Yoongi gunakan di studionya. Hanya saja dengan sedikit sentuhan khas Min Yoongi, Yoongi rasa dirinya akan jauh lebih nyaman bekerja di dalam studionya. Bahkan kalau harus mendekam selama beberapa hari. Yoongi berdecak kagum melihat kondisi studionya. Puas dengan hasil kerja Jimin yang rela membantunya dari pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan, _hyung_?"

Jimin menepuk pelan celana _training_ hitamnya sebelum mendongak kearah Yoongi. Mengamati senyum semanis gula yang terlukis di bibir sang kekasih. Sepertinya Jimin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Rasa bangga sedikit menyelinap ke dalam hati Jimin. Terlebih lagi saat kekasih gulanya memeluknya erat dan menggumamkan "Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Ini benar-benar bagus, Jimin."

Jimin balas melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang sempit Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan panjang di puncak kepalanya. "Tentu saja, apapun untukmu, _hyung_."

Jimin sedang menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat pintu studio Yoongi terbuka, menampakan sosok Chanyeol, lagi-lagi dengan setelan mahalnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Apakah aku menggangu?"

Yoongi dan Jimin buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka dan membungkuk canggun kearah Chanyeol. Oh, Yoongi malu sekali kedapatan bermesraan dengan kekasih bocahnya di hadapan CEO agensi mereka.

"Anda sama sekali tidak menggangu, _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk singkat, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling studio Yoongi yang telah berubah. "Kau mendekorasi studiomu dengan baik, Yoongi . Kerja bagus."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada, "Jimin banyak membantuku sejak pagi tadi."

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Jimin di samping Yoongi, "Ah, bukankah seharusnya kau sedang latihan dengan _trainee-trainee_ yang lainnya, Jimin?"

Jimin yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mendongak, "Jadwal latihanku masih sore nanti, _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ah, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang, Yoongi."

"Huh?"

Dua gumaman, pnuh penekanan bingung namun berbeda intonasi, "Makan siang?" Yoongi mencoba mengulang, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Dan yang Yoongi dapatkan hanya anggukan dari Chanyeol, "Ya, makan siang berdua. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kemarin, bukan?"

Sontak Yoongi gelagapan, "A-Ah, itu.." memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Padahal Yoongi sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Jimin makan siang hari ini di kedai daging domba yang mereka kunjungi waktu itu karena Jimin sudah membantunya hari ini. Respon yang Jimin berikan tentu saja pekikan semangat dan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Namun saat ini sepertinya Jimin harus mengubur perasaan senangnya dalam-dalam.

Satu senyum Jimin paksakan di bibirnya. Bagaimana juga Chanyeol adalah pemilik dari agensi tempat dirinya dan Yoongi bekerja, tentu saja Jimin harus menghormatinya. Lagi pula ini hanya makan siang antar rekan kerja, Park Jimin. Kenapa kau harus merasa cemburu seperti itu. Kau masih bisa makan siang berdua dengan Yoongi _hyung_ lain kali. Dan bukankah kalian sudah terlalu sering makan siang berdua? Kedai daging domba tidak akan tutup hanya karena kalian tidak makan disana hari ini. Kau masih bisa makan dengan Yoongi _hyung_ disana besok hari.

"Ah, sepertinya kita harus mengundur makan siang kita, _hyung_? Lagipula aku lupa ada janji dengan Taemin yang akan memperkenalkanku dengan yang lainnya. Nikmati makan siangmu, _hyung_. Saya permisi dulu, _sajangnim_ ," Jimin membungkuk pamit kearah Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan studio Yoongi, masih dengan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan di bibirnya.

Yoongi ingin memanggil Jimin, namun sudut kecil di hatinya menolak. Yoongi benar-benar merasa bersalah melihat bagaimana senyum palsu yang Jimin tunjukan. Apakah Jimin benar-benar kecewa dengan Yoongi yang melupakan janji makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol dan menggagalkan makan siang mereka? Entahlah, Yoongi sendiri bingung. Seingatnya Jimin memang lebih muda darinya, tapi Jimin tidak akan berpikiran sedangkal itu.

"Jadi, Yoongi? Apa kau akan diam saja disini atau pergi makan siang bersamaku?"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Bergumam maaf dan mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"Argh! Sial!" Jimin membanting kesal kaleng soda yang baru saja ia tegak habis isinya. Lalu menendang kaleng kosong itu sekuat tenaga. Mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang terasa berkejar-kejaran. Satu nafas panjang Jimin keluarkan, lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di lantai dingin atap gedung agensinya.

Omong kosong soal janjinya dengan Taemin yang akan memperkenalkannya dengan _trainee-trainee_ lainnya. Nyatanya Taemin sedang menjalani latihan vokalnya saat ini. Dan Jimin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di atap gedung agensinya. Jimin sendiri bingung, kenapa dia memilih untuk berbohong pada Yoongi soal Taemin yang mengajaknya bertemu dengan teman-teman _trainee_ nya yang lain. Mungkin Jimin kesal dengan Yoongi yang melupakan janjinya dengan Chanyeol sehingga membatalkan janji makan siang mereka. Atau Jimin kesal dengan Yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol kemarin.

Atau mungkin Yoongi berbohong padanya?

 **PLAK!**

Satu tamparan Jimin berikan pada pipi kanannya. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana dirinya bisa berfikir seburuk itu terhadap Yoongi? Sial, Jimin benar-benar harus minta maaf pada Yoongi karena sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Meskipun Jimin tidak mengatakannya langsung di hadapan Yoongi, tapi tetap saja, berprasangka seburuk itu pada kekasih gulanya yang paling manis membuat Jimin merasa bahwa dirinya begitu bodoh dan butuh sedikit pukulan untuk kembali menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ah, tenangkan dirimu, Park. Yoongi _hyung_ hanya pergi dengan _sajangnim_ karena Yoongi _hyung_ menghormatinya. Jangan berprasanga buruk, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali meremat sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuhnya dengan canggung. Sudah lima belas menit ia habiskan berada satu mobil dengan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin gugup. Belum lagi aroma mobil Chanyeol yang penuh dengan bau maskulin tubuhnya yang membuat kepala Yoongi sedikit pening. _Hell_ , kalian pikir siapa yang bisa bertahan dengan feromon maskulin yang di tawarkan oleh tubuh Chanyeol?

"Jangan tegang begitu, Yoongi. Kau membuatku merasa seperti sedang menculik seorang bocah kecil."

Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan, membuat Yoongi berdehem pelan mencoba mengatur posisi duduknya agar terlihat senyaman mungkin. Pasti dirinya sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enakan dengan sikapnya yang tegang beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol adalah CEO di agensinya dan sudah sepantasnya Yoongi menghargai ajakan makan siangnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah laku Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan. Chanyeol membelokkan setirnya kearah kiri, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya pada tempat parkir VIP di salah satu restoran bergaya Jepang. "Kita sudah sampai, Yoongi."

Yoongi melihat keluar jendela dan terkagum-kagum dengan eksterior yang disajikan oleh restoran bertema Jepang itu. Dan sejujurnya Yoongi tidak berani membayangkan harga yang harus ia bayar demi melahap satu porsi makan siang di dalam sana. Saat ini Yoongi hanya berharap uang dalam dompetnya cukup untuk setidaknya membayar satu porsi makan siang di restoran elite ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Park."

Manik Yoongi sukses membulat saat melihat bagaimana manajer restorannya sendirilah yang turun tangan menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Jangan tanya darimana Yoongi tahu jabatan orang itu. Tentu saja itu tercetak jelas pada _name tag_ yang ia gunakan.

Satu senyum tampan Chanyeol berikan pada sang manajer restoran. "Apakah ruanganku sudah siap?"

Sang manajer mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kami sudah menyiapkan ruang yang anda pakai biasanya. Mari, silahkan," dan menunjukan gestur tangan agar Yoongi dan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah mereka.

Mulut kecil Yoongi tak kunjung tertutup saat melihat bagaimana interior di dalam restoran itu. Segalanya didesign dengan sangat elegan dan kelihatan mahal. Decakan kagum tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu mahal. Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja memesan sebuah ruang pribadi, "Silahkan masuk, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol memberikan satu senyum singkat sebelum mempersilahkan sang manajer undur diri. "Duduklah, Yoongi." Chanyeol terlihat sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih mengagumi interior ruang pribadi itu.

Tak lama setelah Yoongi mendudukan dirinya, seseorang dengan seragam _chef_ masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ah, kau membawa seseorang, eoh?". Dari bagaimana cara sang koki menyapa Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat, Kris. Dia produser baru di agensiku."

Kris terlihat mengangguk beberapa saat, "Baiklah, lalu apa yang ingin kau santap siang ini?"

"Bawakan aku menu biasa. Ah, Yoongi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh?" Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mencoba berfikir, "Apa saja, _sajangnim_."

Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, samakan saja dengan menuku, Kris."

"Baiklah, lima belas menit," dan koki blasteran itu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang penuh kecanggungan itu, Chanyeol kembali mengantarkan Yoongi ke kantor. Sejujurnya Yoongi begitu menikmati makan siang mereka. Karena, astaga, sushi yang dibuat oleh koki blasteran itu sungguh lezat. Bahkan lebih lezat daripada daging domba kesukaan Yoongi. Dan jangan tanyakan berapa harga yang harus Yoongi bayar untuk satu porsinya. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Yoongi membayar dan hanya menyerahkan _black card_ nya untuk digesek di mesin kasir.

Yoongi membuka pintu studionya dan menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap. Dan disaat seperti ini Yoongi jadi bertanya, sedang apa kekasih bocahnya. Mungkin Jimin sedang berlatih dengan teman-temannya? Mengingat ini sudah jam makan siang dan Jimin bilang ia punya jadwal latihan dengan temannya yang lain.

Lagipula, Yoongi juga memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri. Tadi pagi salah satu produser lainnya datang datang ke studionya saat ia dan Jimin sedang asik memindahkan barang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Hoseok. Lelaki berambut coklat madu yang begitu lembut dengan senyum secerah matahari yang akan menganggkat tulang pipinya saat bibir itu tertarik keatas. Kesan pertama Yoongi, Hoseok itu lelaki yang berisik dan terlihat merepotkan. Namun, Yoongi tidak akan berbohong soal bagaimana aura hangat memancar dari sosok yang mungkin akan menjadi teman kerjanya kelak.

Bicara soal Hoseok dan kedatangannya tadi pagi, Yoongi mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya. Salah satu soloist ternama di agensi Chanyeol akan segera melakukan _comeback_ dengan lagu baru. Mengingat nama sang soloist yang sudah besar, tentu saja projek kali ini harus dirancang dengan sedemikian rupa agar sukses besar.

Sial, Yoongi mendadak tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya.

 **CKLEK~**

Yoongi berbalik saat mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Si Jung Hoseok, teman barunya. Atau boleh Yoongi sebut calon teman kerjanya.

"Halo, _hyung_!"

Lihat bagaimana pancaran semangat dan senyuman sehangat matahari yang terpancar dari wajahnya? Yoongi semakin ragu untuk bekerja sama dengan Hoseok yang memiliki kepribadiaan berbanding jauh dengan dirinya yang tertutup dan dingin itu.

"Halo, Hoseok."

Berbeda dengan Hoseok, Yoongi hanya membalas seadanya, tentu saja dengan nada bicaranya yang begitu datar pula. Namun sepertinya Hoseok mengerti. Terlihat dari bagaimana senyum di wajahnya tak juga luntur. Mengingat bagaimana Yoongi tidak terlalu aktif dalam memperkenalkan dirinya pagi tadi dan lebih banyak membiarkan seseorang yang terlihat seperti kekasihnya untuk meladeni Hoseok.

"Rapat kita dengan produser yang lain akan segera dimulai, ayo bersiap."

"Hm, baik." Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hoseok yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun sebenarnya Yoongi benar-benar gugup dengan pekerjaan pertamanya. Oh, tenangkan dirimu, Yoongi.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan pada rapat pekerjaan pertama Yoongi. Hanya pengenalan diri singkat dan juga garis besar tentang konsep album dan lagu yang akan menjadi _title track_. Yoongi juga bertemu dengan beberapa anggota lainnya yang akan bekerja sama dengan para produser dalam pembuatan album kali ini. Yoongi sendiri ditempatkan bersama dengan Hoseok. Katanya sih agar Yoongi lebih nyaman karena mereka berdua berada dalam umur yang sama. Namun Yoongi sendiri ragu dengan pemilihan teman kerjanya.

Yoongi menutup pintu studionya lagi dan bersender dibalik pintunya. Satu helaan nafas Yoongi keluarkan, berharap melepas sedikit beban pikiran yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apa dan membangkitkan semangat bekerjanya. Hoseok sudah membagi pekerjaan mereka, jadi Yoongi punya sesuatu untuk dikerjaakan saat ini.

Mengutak-atik komputer barunya merupakan salah satu ide bagus. Yoongi baru ingat dirinya belum menyentuk komputer di studionya sama sekali. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu fitur apa saja yang terdapat di dalamnya. Lagipula, Yoongi punya beberapa ide bagus untuk pekerjaan pertamanya kali ini. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya Yoongi mulai bekerja hari ini. Toh ini masih jam empat sore dan semangat Yoongi masih berapi-api.

Jadi Yoongi duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Mengambil _neck pillow_ yang dibelinya bersama Jimin kemarin dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Sekarang, Yoongi siap dengan pekerjaanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi bergelung dalam pikirannya dan mengutak-atik komputer barunya. Yang jelas, kini Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar seseorang masuk ke dalam studionya yang gelap gulita. Yoongi memang tidak menyalakan penerangan apapun di dalam studionya. Hanya sinar dari layar monitornya sajalah yang menerangi studio Yoongi.

Sosok yang masuk ke dalam studio Yoongi berdecak kesal melihat keadaan gelap yang entah mengapa sangat disukai sang _namja_ gula namun begitu dibencinya. Ditekannya saklar lampu disamping pintu, membuat ruangan itu mendadak terang. Yoongi menyipitkan maniknya dan berbalik, hendak melemparkan sumpah-serapahnya pada siapapun yang dengan lancang berani merusak konsentrasi bermusiknya dan juga ketengannya di dalam kegelapan.

"YA-! Jimin?"

Namun saat Yoongi berbalik, dia malah menemukan kekasih bocahnya berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau tidak pergi latihan?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Jimin yang melihat keadaan Yoongi semakin berdecak kesal. Sebenarnya keadaan kekasihnya sedang sangat manis. Dengan kacamata minus yang bertengger malas di hidung mungilnya dan juga poni yang menutupi dahi, bahkan hampir menusuk matanya. Tapi, untaian poni panjang itu yang membuat Jimin kesal. Bukankah Jimin sudah mengingatkan Yoongi untuk menjepit poninya keatas kalau sedang membutuhkan konsentrasi lebih dalam pekerjaannya?

"Aku sudah selesai latihan, _hyung_ ," Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Dan berdecak kesal sekali lagi saat tiba di depan kekasihnya, "Lagipula apa yang sudah aku ingatkan soal poni panjangmu, huh?"

Dengan lembut, Jimin meraih jepit rambut Kumamon yang sengaja ia letakan di sebelah monitor Yoongi. Maksudnya agar terlihat oleh kekasih gulanya, namun tetap saja Yoongi melupakannya. Lalu menyampingkan poni Yoongi dan menjepitnya, memperlihatkan dahi sempit itu.

Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi, "Jangan paksa aku untuk menggunting ponimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya lucu, "Maaf aku melupakannya. Tapi jangan seenaknya menggunting poniku!" dengan cepat Yoongi menutupi poninya. Bermaksud melindunginya dari Jimin yang tampak akan benar-benar mengguntingnya kalau saja Yoongi lupa menyingkirkan poninya dari pandangannya sekali lagi saat dirinya bekerja.

Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu menggamaskan. "Tenang saja, selama kau menyingkirkan poni itu dari pandanganmu saat bekerja maka aku tidak akan mengguntingnya."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah pukul berapa?" Yoongi mencoba mencari ponselnya demi melihat jam. Padahal dirinya dapat melihat pukul berapa dengan mudah pada layar monitor komputernya di sudut kanan bawah.

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, _hyung_ ," jawab Jimin dengan santai, lalu saat sadar Yoongi yang lupa waktu, wajah Jimin berubah khawatir. "Kau bekerja dari pukul berapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

Yoongi yang menyadari perubahan emosi Jimin mengeluarkan senyum paling menggemaskan miliknya sampai gusinya terlihat, "Entahlah, mungkin jam empat sore, Jimin. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan jam."

"Dan kau belum makan malam sama sekali?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil, yang membuah Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo pulang sekarang. Kita harus mengisi perutmu dengan sesuatu," Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk berdiri dan memedamkan komputernya.

"Eh, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, Jimin. Itu tinggal sedikit lagi. Jangan langsung dimatikan, aku harus menyimpannya dulu!" Yoongi memekik panik saat melihat layar monitornya sudah menampilkan tulisan _Shut Down_.

"JIMIN!" Manik Yoongi melotot marah kearah Jimin. Dirinya bersumpah akan menyalahkan dan mendiamkan Jimin kalau sampai kerja kerasnya belum tersimpan dan malah terhapus karena ulah tida sabaran Jimin.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini, huh? Aku sudah menyimpan hasil kerjamu, _hyung._ Sekarang ayo pulang. Aku akan membelikan makanan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Senyum Yoongi sukses merekah lebar saat Jimin bilang ia akan membelikan apapun yang Yoongi mau, "Aku ingin daging panggang!" serunya penuh semangat dan menarik lengan Jimin menuju parkiran. "Ayo cepat, Jimin. Aku sudah lapar!"

Lihat siapa yang beberapa saat lalu berkata ingin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun dengan mudah takluk hanya dengan iming-iming makanan. Jimin hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum melihat Yoongi yang begitu semangat hanya karena daging panggang dan pasrah saat Yoongi menariknya menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

"Makan dengan perlahan, _hyung_."

Jimin membersihkan noda saus di sudut pinggir Yoongi, lalu kembali menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang menikmati dagingnya dengan begitu lahapnya. Satu senyum kembali Jimin lukiskan melihat sebelah pipi Yoongi yang menggembung penuh dengan daging yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Yoongi sempat menawari Jimin untuk makan bersamanya. Namun Jimin menolak tawaran Yoongi dengan alasan dirinya sudah makan sebelum datang ke studio Yoongi. Lagipula, Jimin harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Lusa dirinya akan bertemu dengan pakar gizi dari agensinya yang akan memantau bentuk tubuh dan berat badannya. Jadi Jimin harus memberikan kesan yang baik pada pakar gizinya.

Dan Yoongi menanggapinya dengan ekspresi mau muntah dan mencebik, "Dasar sombong. Awas saja kalau kau diet berlebihan." Mungkin nadanya benar-benar menyebalkan, namun Jimin dibuat tersenyum karenanya. Yoongi terlihat begitu memperhatikannya dan tidak membiarkannya diet berlebihan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan diet berlebihan, _hyung_. Tapi jangan salahkan kalau tubuhku semakin seksi nantinya," alis Jimin dimainkan naik-turun dengan bibir yang tertarik sebelah saat mengatakannya. Bermaksud menggoda Yoongi yang berhasil membuat wajah pucat itu bersemu pekat. "Dasar mesum!" satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Jimin sebagai balasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau makan dengan siapa tadi, Jim?"

"Dengan _trainee_ yang lainnya. Kekasih Hyukjae _saem_ , Donghae saem yang melatih vokal para _trainee_ mendadak mengajak makan bersama. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak karena mereka memaksaku ikut. Padahal aku ingin makan malam denganmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk singkat. Dirinya tidak marah meskipun Jimin meninggalkannya dan makan malam bersama dengan _trainee_ lain. Lagipula Jimin akan tetap kembali padanya, mengkhawatirkannnya yang belum melahap makan malam dan menemaninya makan malam seperti ini.

"Ah, tadi Namjoon _hyung_ menghubungiku, katanya besok kita harus menemui _bridal_ yang mengurus baju pernikahan mereka. Untuk foto _pre-wedding_."

Alis Yoongi berkerut kesal saat lagi-lagi Namjoon kembali memilih menghubungi Jimin untuk diberitahu sesuatu, bukan dirinya. Sungguh, yang selama ini menemani Namjoon melewati masa-masa sulit dari _High school_ sampai masa kuliah kan Yoongi, kenapa Namjoon malah menghubungi Jimin untuk memberitahu hal yang menurut Yoongi penting ini.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi menusuk daging panggang di piringnya dengan sumpit. "Dasar monster satu itu, kenapa dia kembali menghubungimu. Memangnya sahabatnya itu siapa?"

Jimin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi cemburu Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan. Tidak, Jimin sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan Yoongi yang terkesan sedikit posesif pada sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Jimin malah menemukan hal itu sangat menggemaskan karena Yoongi bisa menunjukan perasaannya dengan terbuka.

"Ponselmu mati, _hyung_. Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali sebelum menghubungiku," tangan Jimin terulur untuk mengusak surai Yoongi, "Makanya pastikan ponselmu dalam keadaan aktif kalau ingin sahabatmu itu menghubungimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mencibir tanpa suara beberapa kali, lalu memasukan sepotong daging besar kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Ah, dirinya tidak sabar untuk _fitting_ baju pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin besok. Meskipun ini bukan pernikahannya, namun pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang notabenenya merupakan sahabatnya sejak _highschool_ tentu sangat penting. Lagipula mengingat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang akan bersatu dalam tali pernikahan resmi sebentar lagi membuat perasaan Yoongi hangat dan ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES~

HALO READERS-NIM SEMUANYA! Syubsyubchim disini. Finally, I'm back! Maaf banget gabisa _fast update_ sesuai yang di janjiin tahun lalu. Laptop aku rusak, gabisa dihidupin (nangis di pojokan). Ini aja aku ngetik di laptop hasil ngemis dari _roommate_ aku. Kalo engga gabisa update. Dan, aku gabisa ngetik di hape karena gakuat XD Sumpah, ngetik di hape itu berasa lama, padahal yang diketik baru seupil, terus feelnya susah dapetnya. Jadi ya, aku sempet menghilang bulan lalu menggantungkan janji _fast update_ tahun lalu.

Oleh karena itu, aku ga akan janji _fast update_ atau apapun itu. Aku cuma bisa ngusahain buat update secepat yang aku bisa. Selain karena laptop, kehidupan kuliah jauh dari rumah dengan segudang kegiatan organisasi itu membunuh perlahan, percayalah. Dan ini, buat warga grup yang udah aku tagihin terus-terusan, terutama kak el yang aku tagihin dan modusin terus-terusan.

Btw, yang maksain buat _fast update_ boleh modalin saya laptop dan ngerjain semua laporan keuangan dan pelaporan pajak saya. Hehehe.

Terus, **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017** setelah dua bulan dan **HAPPY VALENTINE DAY, JOMBS!** Tenang, meskipun Jombs, kita tetap satu kok, eheheheheee.

BTW, aku udah buat akun IG nih. Soalnya gamau kalah gaul dari warga grup yang punya akun IG buat FFn mereka. DIFOLLOW YA MAN' TEMANS. **IG : syubsyubchim**.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai meriview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

 **07 :** Kan cerita kalo ga ada konfik rasanya kaya sayuran tanpa garam (cielah) | **butterhon :** Ini sudah up! Maaf ngebuat kamu nunggu, hehehe. Iya kalo _tsundere_ udah ngelangkah duluan emang suka bikin gemes. | **XiayuweLiu** | **cupid :** Aku seneng masih nemu nama kamu di kolom review Maaf lama update XD | **helenaaaaafela :** Aku ngitungin 'a'nya nama kamu pelan-pelan loh, takut salah XD | **vtan368** | **KittiToKitti** | **bangtaninmylove** | **ym :** Bentar lagi mungkin si _tsundere_ baper. Kkkk~ Jimin masi bocah, belum bisa nikahin anak orang. Lulus aja baru tahun lalu coba. | **sosismayonaise :** Oh my penname kamu XD Doain ya laptopnya balik jadi updatenya bisa cepetan. | **rossadilla17 :** Iya si Tae emng minbta digeplakin mulutnya. Kkkk~ Btw, mau bantu ngegeplakin mulut Kim Tae ga? | **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Belum kok, chapter ini Chanyeolnya belum ngebuat masalah (nyengir) | **kono Ouji sama ga inai :** Sumpah aku ga ngerti nama kamu sama sekali XD Ini efek tidur mulu pas pelajaran bahasa Jepang pas sekolah. | **haneunseok** | **hamiroh langen** | **Shui Jing** | **Yxxxx1106** | **Adekmphi :** Aaaaa~Terharu banget kamu mau bacain fanfic aku tengah malem gitu. Kkkk~ Nooooo, gamungkin bisa misahin Namjin. Itu udh kaya misahin mama papa sendiri. | **LiltteOoh** | **Jimiestry** | **SyugarMint** | **MinReri Kujyou** | **Mini Yoongi t'D** | **minyoonlovers** | **Guest :** Wah perjalanan nunggu updatenya lama juga ya XD | **Phylindan :** Dan real life itu menyibukkan XD | **taniaarmy19 :** Wah, makasih banget loh udh mau baca dan review | **ravoletta :** Hayoloh, bisa tenang sampe chapter berapa. Yakin bisa tenang di chapter depan? (ditabok) | **piandaruwahyuningtyas** : Oh my, nama kamu XD Aku ga salah ketik kan ya btw? | **ndahhprdd** | **Hozi Kwon :** MY LOVE ! TERIMA KASIH LOH ITU QUOTE TINGI BADAN KAMU, FIX JIMIN KESINDIR SERATUS PERSEN XD Iya iya, lain kali aku tambahin aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin, begitu. Kalo perlu tar aku tambah gombalannya, khusus buat kamu, ehehee. | **yoonminnie** | **Wonhee park** |

.

Terima Kasih

.

Salam, INFIRES!


	17. Chapter 14

**.**

 **I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung!**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Sekai lagi, Yoongi menguap. Namun kali ini tidak mau repot-repot untuk menutup mulutnya. Jimin yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya hanya melirik sekilas, lalu mengusapkan tangannya pada helaian hitam Yoongi. "Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak terjaga terlalu malam kemarin, _hyung_. Lihat, kau jadi mengantuk begini pagi ini."

Yoongi bergumam asal, entah apa yang digumamkannya, namun Jimin yakin Yoongi sedang melancarkan protes padanya. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan protes seorang Min Yoongi kalau nyatanya si _namja_ gula malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Jimin yang sedang mengusap helaian hitam miliknya, diam-diam meminta untuk dielus lebih banyak lagi.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik tubuh Yoongi mendekat untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Ini lebih baik daripada Jimin yang harus mengusap kepala Yoongi terus menerus dan menyetir dengan satu tangan. Jimin masih ingin hidup lebih lama dan menikahi Yoongi seperti Namjoon yang akan menikahi Seokjin.

"Bersandarlah sebentar kalau itu membuatmu nyaman, _hyung._ Tapi kumohon jangan tertidur, ya. Kita hampir sampai," Jimin mengingatkan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan Jimin yang masih menyetir. Yoongi bisa saja bersandar pada sandaran kursi atau pintu di sebelahnya kalau dia mau, namun kalau ada bahu Jimin yang lebih nyaman dan hangat, kenapa tidak? Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tidak sempat selesai di studio agensi kemarin malam. Padahal Jimin sudah mengingatkannya bahwa mereka harus melakukan _fitting_ untuk acara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin pagi ini, tapi salahkan _passion_ Yoongi pada musik hingga menghiraukan ucapan Jimin dan baru tidur pukul empat pagi tadi.

Sebenarnya, Yoongi dan Jimin sudah terlambat satu jam dari perjanjian mereka, namun sepertinya Seokjin begitu mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini sehingga Seokjin hanya terkekeh pelan saat Jimin mengabarinya soal keterlambatan mereka dan mengatakan mereka dapat mengundur waktu janji mereka dengan butik kenalan Namjoon.

" _Hyung,_ kita sudah sampai, ayo bangun." Jimin menanamkan satu kecupan pada puncak kepala Yoongi sebelum membantu kekasih gulanya untuk turun dari mobil. Yoongi hanya bergumam malas dan mengikuti kemana Jimin menuntunnya untuk berjalan. Kedua manik sayu Yoongi bahkan terlihat masih setengah terpejam, enggan terbuka dan memunculkan warna karamel indahnya.

Namjoon yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah bisnis ditemani secangkir kopi dengan elegan adalah pemandangan pertama yang Jimin tangkap begitu dirinya dan Yoongi memasuki butik kenalan Namjoon. "Namjoon _hyung_ ," Jimin menyapa, mengalihkan atensi Namjoon dari majalah bisnis yang sedang dibacanya.

"Oh, Jimin, Yoongi _hyung_. Akhirnya kalian sampai juga," Namjoon berdiri, melepaskan diri dari aktivitas membacanya dan menghampiri Jimin. "Seokjin _hyung_ sedang memilihkan Jungkook tuxedo yang akan dia kenakan nantiya. Sebaiknya Yoongi _hyung_ menyusul saja."

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikuti langkah Namjoon. Pandangannya mengedar pada interior butik yang telihat begitu berkelas dan mahal. Jimin sampai meringis membayangkan harga yang harus dibayarkan demi menyewa satu setel pakaian di butik ini. Namun sepertinya Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan nominal yang harus dibayar.

Mereka tiba di suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cermin pada beberapa sisinya dan juga puluhan setel pakaian yang terlihat mahal dan berkelas. Taehyung duduk pada sebuah sofa bergaya klasik yang mengarah pada tirai lebar berwarna marun yang membentang dari sisi ruangan satu ke sisi ruangan yang lainnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba, Jimin, Yoongi _hyung_ ," Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Jimin, dilanjutkan dengan _friendship gesture_ milik mereka. "Oh ya, sebaiknya Yoongi _hyung_ segera masuk ke dalam sana dan menyusul Jungkook untuk mencoba setelannya," Taehyung menunjuk ke arah tirai marun di ruangan itu dengan dagunya.

Bertepatan dengan tirai marun di depan mereka yang terbuka, menampilkan Jungkook dengan wajah bersemu merah menggemaskan dengan setelan tuxedo miliknya. Yoongi yakin dirinya mendengar pekikan nafas gemas Taehyung saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Bahkan Yoongi mendengar sendiri Jimin bergumam akan betapa manisnya Jungkook saat ini.

" _Eotte, hyung_?"

Senyum di bibir Taehyung terlihat semakin lebar saat Jungkook di sebrang sana menunjukan gigi kelincinya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau terlihat begitu manis, sayang. Sangat _cantik_."

Yoongi sendiri tidak mau menyangkal bahwa Jungkook terlihat begitu manis dan cantik dengan setelan tuxedonya, lihat warna merah muda dipadu dengan warna putih itu? Selera Seokjin memang tidak pernah buruk.

Tunggu dulu, merah muda?

Jangan katakan Yoongi juga harus mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Jungkook. Mengingat betapa Seokjin menggilai warna feminim itu membuat bola mata Yoongi membulat ngeri dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Seokjin yang masih tersenyum senang sampai tulang pipinya menonjol sambil merangkul Jungkook yang masih malu-malu.

"Tidak mau!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak, menarik atensi kelima orang di ruangan itu. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" Jiminlah yang pertama bertanya, sedikit panik melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba berteriak.

Yoongi menggeleng beberapa kali, lalu menunjuk ke arah Jungkook yang masih dalam rangkulan Seokjin, "Aku tidak mau memakai tuxedo itu. Sekalipun untuk pernikahan Seokjin _hyung_. Tidak mau, Jimin _ie_!"

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan tawa gemas dari keempat orang lainnya, terkecuali Jimin. Ya tentu saja Jimin tidak mungkin tertawa atas penolakan Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan, bisa-bisa Yoongi minta putus saat itu juga dengannya. Mau dibawa kemana empat belas tahun perjuangan Jimin mendapatkan hati Yoongi kalau diputuskan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini? Namun tetap saja, kekasih mana yang tidak akan gemas saat kekasihnya bersikap imut seperti tadi. Bahkan Jimin yakin Yoongi sendiri tidak sadar dirinya tengah merengek saat ini.

"Tapi Seokjin _hyung_ sudah memilihkan setelan tuxedomu, _hyung_. Dan ini adalah pesta pernikahan miliknya, jadi ikuti saja apa yang Seokjin _hyung_ sudah pilihkan, oke?"

Jimin mencoba merayu Yoongi, mengusap kedua bahunya berharap dapat sedikt menenangkan kekasih gulanya. Namun yang Jimin dapatkan malah manik sayu Yoongi yang bergerak ke bawah, sejajar dengan bibirnya yang melengkung turun. "Tapi aku tidak suka warna merah muda, Jimin."

Sungguh, jika ini adalah salah satu bentuk siksaan, maka ini adalah siksaan termanis yang pernah Jimin rasakan. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlalu gemas dengan sikap Yoongi yang mendadak begitu manis. Bagaimana bisa kekasih kaku berkepribadian _tsundere_ miliknya ini malah merengek hanya karena tidak ingin memakia warna merah muda?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya dulu, hm? Lalu kalau memang tidak bagus kita akan meminta Seokjin _hyung_ untuk memilihkanmu pakaian yang lain, oke?"

Bibir Yoongi masih mengerucut maju, namun merasa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik lagi, Yoongi memilih menganggukan kepalanya. Senyum Jimin merekah melihat Yoongi yang mengangguk patuh seperti anjing kecil, "Nah, ayo susul Jungkook dan Seokjin _hyung_ ke dalam sana, biar Seokjin _hyung_ dan _noona_ yang lain membantumu mengenakan setelanmu."

Dengan langkah lemas yang terkesan terpaksa, Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti super besar di ruangan itu. Jungkook sendiri sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan duduk dengan manis di samping Taehyung. Masih belum mengganti tuxedonya karena Taehyung memujinya manis berkali-kali.

" _Hyung_ , apakah aku benar-benar harus menggunakan warna merah muda?"

Yoongi kembali merengek sambil membentangkan jas berwarna feminim itu di depa wajahnya. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka begitu visualisasi dirinya mengenakan jas itu masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Tentu saja, Yoongi. Ini pernikahanku, dan aku ingin segalanya terlihat seperti yang aku inginkan," Seokjin menjawab dengan girang. "Sudah, cepat coba jas itu. Aku juga harus mencoba jasku."

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan ikut mengganti pakaiannya pada salah satu bilik kecil dengan setelan tuxedo _pink_ itu. Seorang _stylish noona_ disana berniat membantu Yoongi, namun berakhir dengan tatapan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri," ucapnya ketus, terlanjur kesal karena harus mengenakan pakaian berwarna terlalu cerah itu.

"Jangan terlalu ketus pada para _staff_ , Yoongi- _ah_ ," Seokjin menggoda Yoong dari bilik sebelah.

"Diamlah, _hyung_!"

Dan setelahnya terdengar tawa khas Kim Seokjin yang terdengar begitu senang setelah berhasil menggoda mantan adik tingkatnya itu.

Setelah bertarung dengan hatinya sendiri, dengan ogah-ogahan Yoongi keluar dari bilik kecilnya. Melihat ketus kearah Seokjin dengan sorot mata penuh kekesalan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan kedua tangan telipat di depan dada. 'Sudah, aku boleh berganti dengan pakaianku sekarang?"

Seokjin memekik gemas, terlalu keras sampai keempat pemuda lainnya yang menunggu di sisi lain tirai terlonjak kecil. "Kau begitu manis, Yoonigi- _ya_!" dan satu pelukan menabrak tubuh Yoongi.

"Y-Yah! Lepaskan aku, _hyung_!" Yoongi meronta sebal. Sebal karena pelukan erat Seokjin yang membuatnya sesak, sebal juga karena Seokjin yang mengatakan dirinya manis.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" suara Jiminlah yang pertama kali terdengar. Dirinya sedikit panik saat mendengar kekasihnya yang berteriak tidak tenang di dalam sana.

Lalu, tirai marun itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok Seokjin dengan setelan merah mudanya dan Yoongi di sebelahnya. Keadaan kekasih gulanya begitu menggemaskan, tuxedo berwarna feminim yang membalut tubuhnya, ditambah dengan bibir mengerucut lucu tanda dirinya sama sekali tidak menimkati ini semua membuat Jimin ingin menerkam Yoongi dan memeluknya seharian penuh.

" _Hyung_ , kau manis sekali.." Jimin bergumam tanpa sadar.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Sudah, aku mau ganti baju!" dan menghentakan kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam bilik kecil untuk mengganti baju.

"E-Eh, _hyung_ tunggu sebentar!"

Jimin mengejar Yoongi, ikut masuk ke dalam blik sempit itu. Melihatnya, keempat pemuda lain di ruangan itu tertawa. Gemas melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih berbeda kepribadian itu.

"Jimin jangan sampai melakukan _quickie_ di dalam sana, ya!" Taehyung berteriak menggoda, diikuti dengan tawa keras dirinya dan Namjoon. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya menggeleng kecil melihat Taehyung yang begitu usil pada sahabat karibnya itu.

Di dalam, Jimin hanya berdecak kesal dengan godaan Taehyung. Yang benar saja melakukan _quickie_ dengan Yoongi di dalam sini. Bisa-bisa masa depannya ditebas Yoongi dengan keji. Jimin buru-buru menggeleng, menyingkirkan visualisasi terburuk dalam benaknya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jimin merinding takut.

"Untuk apa mengikutiku kesini, huh?"

Oh ya, Jimin masih ada satu makhluk manis yang harus diurusi daripada meladeni godaan kacangan Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum hangat, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mempan pada Yoongi. Saat ini _namja_ gula itu hanya ingin berganti baju dan pulang cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu dan wajah manismu."

Yoongi boleh saja mengatakan dirinya tidak akan luluh dengan senyum hangat Jimin, namun kalau sudah ditambah dengan pujian –gombalan- tulus seperti itu, siapa juga yang tidak akan luluh?

"Keluarlah, Jimin. Aku mau berganti pakaian."

"Kenapaaa~?" Jimin terdengar merengek dalam tanyanya. "Aku masih ingin melihatmu dengan setelan manis itu, _hyung_."

"Karena aku tidak suka pakaian ini, Jimin. Dan aku tidak mau menggunakannya di pest- umhh-!"

Yoongi memberontak kesal saat Jimin dengan lancangnya menangkup kedua pipinya dan menekannya sehingga bibir Yoongi mengerucut maju membentuk pout lucu dan menghalanginya untuk berbicara.

" _Weee-phooss, Thimin_!(Lepas, Jimin!)"

"Ssshhh~ _Hyung_ tidak boleh begitu, itu tidak baik, sayang. Ini pesta pernikahan Seokjin _hyung_. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengikuti keinginannya, hum?"

Jimin belum melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yoongi, membuat Yoongi masih melempar tatapan galaknya. Meskipun menurut Jimin tatapan itu tidak ada galak-galaknya sama sekali, malah semakin manis. Dasar aneh, memang Jimin saja yang jiwa maskokisnya berlebihan.

"Mengerti kan, sayang?" Jimin menggoyangkan wajah Yoongi ke kanan dan kiri, menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal dan menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Jimin tersenyum senang saat melihat kekasihnya kembali patuh. Mengusap surai hitam Yoongi dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. "Bergantila, aku tunggu di luar. Setelah itu kita makan daging kesukaanmu, oke?"

Yoongi ingin marah sebenarnya, namun mendengar Jimin mengimingi dirinya dengan daging kesukaannya membuat Yoongi berhasil memendam kekesalannya. "Baiklah, kita makan daging setelah ini!"

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku kesini, _sajangnim_?"

Yoongi langsung bertanya begitu dirinya duduk di depan meja kerja Chanyeol. Sedangkan atasan tampannya itu sedang serius mempelajari sebuah dokumen. Yoongi bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja dirinya memiliki rapat penting dengan Hoseok dan tim produser lainnya untuk _project_ mereka kali ini. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu. Salahkan CEO tampannya karena seenak hati memanggil Yoongi ke ruangannya tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau sibuk akhir pekan ini?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba berfikir sebentar. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak sibuk, namun Yoongi sudah berjanji untuk menemani Jimin berkeliling _Myeongdong_ di akhir pekan. Hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu setelah dirinya disibukkan _project_ timnya kali ini. Jimin bilang dirinya butuh sepatu baru untuk latihan.

"A-Ah, sebenarnya aku memiliki janji akhir pekan ini."

"Kencan dengan kekasih bocahmu?"

Yoongi mendengus jengah saat mendengar Chanyeol masih saja memanggil Jimin _'kekasih bocah'_ nya. "Ya, aku ada janji dengan Jimin."

"Sayang sekali, Yoongi. Sepertinya kau harus membatalkan kencanmu kali ini."

Alis Yoongi berkerut bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengajak beberapa produser untuk pergi ke Amerika sebagai bentuk pelatihan mereka. Dan kau termasuk salah satunya, Yoongi. Penerbanganmu pukul dua siang, tiketnya akan aku berikan di bandara. Ah, kita pergi selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Jadi sekarang kau boleh pulang dan mulai berkemas."

"U-Uh?" Yoongi tergugu, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Chanyeol. Bahkan Yoongi tidak yakin dirinya dapat sekedar mencerna apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan padanya. "Tapi aku masih memiliki rapat dengan tim produser untuk _project_ kami selanjutnya. Dan-"

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hoseok tentang perjalananmu dan mengizinkanmu untuk absen pada rapat kali ini."

Sekali lagi, Yoongi menghela nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan emosinya pada atasannya yang begitu sesuka hati. "Maaf, _sajangnim_. Apapun yang terjadi, _project_ kami kali ini adalah pekerjaan pertama saya dan saya tidak ingin main-main disini. Saya tetap akan mengikuti rapat dan datang tepat waktu di bandara akhir pekan. Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat menyadari produser barunya yang sedang kesal dan kembali menggunakan bahasa formal padanya. Terlalu manis, mungkin Chanyeol bisa diabetes. Namun hal itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tertarik dengannya.

"Tidak ada, Yoongi- _sshi_. Anda boleh meninggalkan ruangan saya sekarang juga," Chanyeol balas menggodanya dengan bahasa formal.

Yoongi yang tidak mau ambil pusing segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menunduk hormat ke arah Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu saya permisi," dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan seringai puas di wajah tampannnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap gedung agensinya. Rapatnya dengan tim produser sudah selesai dan ini saatnya makan siang. Tadi pagi, _eomma_ Jimin sempat memasakan bekal untuk mereka berdua dan dirinya sudah berjanji untuk makan siang berdua dengan Jimin di atap agensi siang ini.

" _Hyung_ ~ Akhirnya kau datang juga," Jimin menyambutnya dengan ceria, seperti biasa.

Namun entah mengapa Yoongi sebal melihat Jimin yang begitu ceria. Dengan kasar Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk dipeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin. Mengumpat dengan lancar disana.

Jimin sendiri bingung dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengusel manja namun juga mengumpat di saat yang bersamaan. Jimin sih senang-senang saja, tapi mengingat betapa Yoongi anti dengan yang namanya manja-manja-pada-Jimin, Jimin kan bingung juga.

Meskipun begitu, Jimin tetap balas memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan mengusap rambut hitamnya, "Ada apa, _hyungie_ sayang. Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, namun tidak kunjung menjawab. Jadi Jimin membawa tubuh mereka pada meja yang tersedia di atap dan mendudukan dirinya dan Yoongi disana. Masih dengan Yoongi yang memeluknya dan kelihatan tidak ingin melepas barang sedikit saja.

"Sudah mau menceritakannya?" Jimin masih sabar menunggu. Masih mengusap sayang rambut Yoongi juga.

"Aku kesal dengan _sajangnim_!" rengeknya begitu menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengajakku pergi ke Amerika di akhir pekan, katanya sih untuk pelatihan produser. Padahal kan aku sudah janji ingin menemani Jimin _ie_ berkeliling Myeongdong untuk mencari sepatu baru. Dia juga menyuruhku langsung pulang tadi, padahal kan aku masih ada janji dengan Hoseok _hyung_ untuk membicarakan _project_ lagu kami. Dia sih, sukanya memaksa begitu."

Bukannya mendukung atau menenangkan Yoongi, Jimin malah tertawa gemas dengan cara Yoongi mengadu padanya. Lihat bibir tipisnya yang bergerak maju di tiap kata yang Yoongi ucapkan?

 _Chup_ ~

Satu kecupan Jimin berikan pada bibir Yoongi, menghasilkan pekikan protes dan satu pukulan pada puncak kepalanya, "YAH! Apa-apaan sih?! Kenapa main cium-cium segala?!"

Dan Jimin masih saja tertawa sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Yoongi. "Habisnya, _hyung_ menggemaskan sekali, sih. Aku kan jadi gemas sendiri."

Yoongi mendengus jengah dengan sikap Jimin, "Tapi kita jadi harus membatalkan kencan kita, Jimin."

Dan senyum Jimin semakin lebar saat mendengar Yoongi yang mengakui bahwa dirinya akan berkencan dengan Yoongi akhir pekan ini. Meskipun hal itu harus dibatalkan bagaimanapun juga karena Yoongi harus pergi ke Amerika dengan tim produsernya yang lain. Kekasihnya memang _tsundere_ sekali.

"Sudah, sudah, kita masih bisa berkencan lain kali, _hyung_. Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke Everland saat kau kembali dari Amerika nanti, oke? Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh yang keren."

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Jimin, diikuti dengan ringisan Jimin. "Ish, kau bukannya berpesan untuk hati-hati kepadaku, malah meminta oleh-oleh yang keren. Tidak romantis sekali, sih!"

.

.

.

"Jimin cepatlah, nanti aku bisa ditinggal pesawat!"

Yoongi berteriak marah-marah di depan pintu rumahnya. Sudah siap untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju bandara sebelum CEO tampannya menelepon marah-marah karena dirinya terlambat. Jimin sendiri masih di lantai dua, di dalam kamar Yoongi dan berurusan dengan koper besar berisikan seluruh perlengkapan Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi ingin membawa koper miliknya turun sendiri. Namun mana mungkin Jimin tega membiarkan kekasih kurusnya membawa koper yang bahkan kelihatan sama besar dengan tubuh Yoongi sendiri. Bisa-bisa kekasihnya mengeluh sendinya sakit setelahnya. Jadi Jimin berbaik hati membawakan koper Yoongi.

"Sebentar, sayang. Kau tahu barang bawaanmu banyak sekali, kan. Memangnya apa saja yang kau bawa di dalam sini, huh?"

"Semua perlengkapanku, Jimin. Sudahlah, cepat masukan ke dalam mobil. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Memangnya perlengkapan apa saja yang kau bawa, huh? Tidak bisa di beli saja disana, _hyung_?"

"Ck!" Yoongi berdecak kesal. "Kalau aku sudah mempunyainya untuk apa aku membelinya disana, Jimin. Itu namanya pemborosan. Uangnya kan bisa ditabung untuk masa depan."

Mendengar penjelasan Yoongi membuat Jimin melukiskan senyum penuh artinya, "Ugh, sudah memikirkan masa depan ya, _hyung_. Calon istri idaman sekali sih."

Yoongi mendelik saat mendengar godaan Jimin, dengan kesal dipukulnya kepala Jimin yang menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang kekasih, "Dasar bocah menyebalkan, kenapa jadi berfikir kesana, sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat. _Eomma, appa_ , aku pergi dulu."

Mendengar anak semata wayangnya sudah siap untuk berangkat, Ny. Min buru-buru keluar dari dapur, masih dengan celemeknya. "Sudah mau berangkat, hm? Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, oke. Telepon _eomma_ begitu sampai di Amerika. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja juga. Ingatlah untuk istirahat sejenak dan jangan lupakan makanmu. Tidak ada Jimin atau _eomma_ yang bisa mengingatkanmu lagi kali ini. Jangan-"

"Oke, oke, _eomma_. Aku akan pergi dan kembali dalam keadaan sehat," Yoongi buru-buru memotong nasihat sang _eomma_ yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir. Tentu saja Ny. Min begitu khawatir dengan Yoongi mengingat betapa buruk kebiasaan Yoongi yang suka mengenyampingkan jadwal makan dan istirahat saat sudah bercumbu dengan pekerjaan. Ditambah tidak ada Jimin yang akan senantiasa mengingatkan dan mengurus Yoongi layaknya _babysitter_ membuat Ny. Min khawatir dengan kesehatan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. _Eomma_ mencintaimu," setelah berpelukan singkat, Ny. Min memberikan satu kecupan pada kening Yoongi sambil membingkai wajah sang anak.

Yoongi memberikan senyum menenangkan, meraih kedua tangan sang _eomma_ untuk dikecup kemudian balas mengecup pipi sang _eomma_ , "Aku juga mencintaimu, _eomma_. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kami pergi dulu, _eommonim_ ," Jimin ikut mengucapkan salam sebelum melajukan mobil menuju badara.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya, Jimin."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sekitar Chanyeol selain dirinya sendiri. Bukankah Chanyeol bilang 'tim produser' akan melakukan perjalanan ke Amerika untuk pelatihan? Atau Yoongi melewatkan info yang penting?

"Oh, akhirnya kau sampai juga Yoongi," Chanyeol memberikan senyum lebarnya begitu melihat Yoongi yang datang dengan Jimin yang menarik koper super besarnya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, _sajangnim_. Tapi dimana yang lainnya?"

"Ah, tidak ada yang lainnya, Yoongi. Hari ini hanya kau dan aku yang akan pergi ke Amerika. Tim produser yang lain akan menyusul tiga hari lagi."

"Uh-huh?" Yoongi mengerjap bingung, begitu juga dengan Jimin di belakangnya. "Maksud _sajangnim_ , kalian hanya akan pergi berdua ke Amerika?" terdengar nada tidak suka yang begitu kental dari Jimin. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengerti itu, nada penuh rasa posesif dan rasa cemburu.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu Jimin. Aku akan mengenalkan Yoongi pada beberapa teman produserku di Amerika dan mencoba mengembangkan bakat yang Yoongi miliki."

Jimin mencoba menetralkan emosinya, merasa dicurangi dengan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tertarik pada kekasihnya dan akan membawa kekasihnya pergi jauh ke belahan dunia yang lain hanya berdua. Jimin ulangi, berdua. Namun mengingat ini salah satu bentuk konsekuensi dari pekerjaan Yoongi, maka Jimin mencoba mengerti dan percaya pada Yoongi. Lagipula Jimin yakin kekasihnya tidak akan macam-macam disana.

"Baiklah, aku titip Yoongi _hyung_ padamu, _sajangnim_ ," sedikit –sangat- tidak rela, namun Jimin kembali mencoba mengerti. Lalu menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _hyung_. Hubungi aku begitu kau tiba disana, hm? Telepon aku juga kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Yoongi sedikit memberontak saat Jimin memeluknya di depan Chanyeol, namun saat menyadari pelukan Jimin yang begitu erat, Yoongi tahu Jimin butuh memeluknya meskipun hanya sesaat. "Aku sudah dewasa, Jimin. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau juga berlatihlah yang benar. Aku ingin melihat sebuah perubahan begitu pulang ke Korea, oke? Kalau tidak, aku akan-"

Jimin terkekeh kecil saat merasa kekasihnya begitu manis. Menyemangati sambil mengancam, huh? "Kalau tidak kau akan apa, hm?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba berfikir, karena sebenarnya Yoongi tidak punya maksud untuk mengancam Jimin sedikitpun. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya begitu dingin dan tegang.

Jimin menahan nafasnya melihat bibir bawah Yoongi yang digigit oleh pemiliknya. Rasanya ingin menggantikan tugas gigi kecil Yoongi dan menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi. Namun sayangnya Jimin masih tahu tempat. Dan tentu saja tidak di depan CEO menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol menyebalkan, namun Jimin masih menghargai dan menghormati Chanyeol sebagai CEO di agensinya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, _hyung_. Atau aku akan menggigitnya lebih keras untukmu," suara Jimin berat dan dalam.

"Eh?" Yoongi menggerjap bingung. Mendongak hanya untuk melihat kilatan di manik Jimin. Saat merasakan wajah Jimin yang mendekat, Yoongi refleks menutup kelopak matanya. Namun diluar dugaan, bibir tebal Jimin tidak mendarat di bibirnya, melainkan di keningnya. Kecupan Jimin hangat dan lama, membuat Yoongi begitu terbuai di dalamnya.

Saat Jimin menarik bibirnya, rasa tak rela muncul di dada Yoongi. Rasanya ingin menarik wajah kekasihnya dan mencium tepat di bibir tebalnya. "Jaga dirimu, hm. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa melewati hari-hari tanpamu dengan baik."

Yoongi tertawa pelan saat mendengar gombalan Jimin. Dipukulnya dada Jimin main-main. "Dasar tukang gombal. Paling kau juga akan melupakanku begitu memulai latihan."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, sedikit mengiyakan tuduhan Yoongi karena dirinya bisa lupa waktu kalau sudah meliukan tubuhnya di depan cermin lebar ruang latihan. Sama halnya seperti Yoongi yang akan lupa waktu begitu bercumbu dengan nada-nada buatannya.

" _Ekhem_ ~" Chanyeol berdehem pelan, mencoba memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya begitu keberatan untuk berpisah. "Sudah waktunya untuk kita _check-in_ , Yoongi."

Dengan berat hati, baik Yoongi maupun Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Jimin memberikan satu kecupan terakhir di pelipis Yoongi sebelum membiarkan Chanyeol menuntun Yoongi menuju loket _check-in_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

INFIRES~

Well, I'm back, maaf menunggu lama. Iya tau lama banget udah kaya berbulan-bulan. Bangtan _comeback_ aja lebih cepat XD Maafkan syubsyub _reader-nim_ sekalian. Soalnya syubsyub sempat kehilangan _feel_ untuk nulis fanfic ini. Idenya udah ada, cuma setiap mau nulis, _feel_ nya ilang gitu aja. Makanya kalo _chapter_ ini agak ga dapet _feel_ nya, mohon dimaafkan, ya.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
